Alluring Secret
by LaV3nus6
Summary: ¿Es posible que un hombre no se haya masturbado nunca en su vida? Era la pregunta que se hacía Osomatsu, el líder de los demonios. Bueno, es tiempo que eso termine por eso mandará a uno de sus mejores demonios a infectar de lujuria al buen pastor.
1. Prologo

**Nota de la autora:**

 _Fic basado en Alluring Secret – Black Vow de Vocaloid versión Megurine & Kaito, combinado con el Church AU de los Matsu._

 _Los únicos que serán hermanos son: Oso (el mayor) como demonio, Choro (mediano) como Dios & Todo (menor) es la muerte._

 _Ichi es otro demonio junto con otros personajes, Kara es un sacerdote & Jyushi es un ángel pero no aparece en este episodio._

* * *

–Kamisama-niisan~ -dijo en tono de burla al joven Dios sentado en una nube contemplando a la tierra- ¡Oe! –comenzó a enfadarse conforme era ignorando- ¡Pajamatsu! ¡Deja de tocarte mientras miras a las vírgenes bañarse! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas

–¡No vengas a levantarme falsos! -el Dios se dio vuelta para gritarle, haciendo que el tiempo cambie de cielo despejado a nublado con truenos- ¡Oe! -Se dio cuenta del cambio climático- ¡Osomatsu, ve lo que me provocas hacer! –respiro hondo tratando de calmarse para que el cielo lo refleje.

–¡Ja ja ja! -El diablo se divertía de su travesura del día. Le encantaba molestar a su hermano, el todo poderoso… disque Dios-

… -exhalo aire al relajarse finalmente- Solo has venido como siempre a molestarme… -se levantó sacudiendo su traje blanco y acomodando su corona de laureles- ¿Qué no tienes que castigar gente en el infierno?

–Nah… Ya me aburrió. -se paró sobre sus talones llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza para silvar.

–¡Oe, tu pediste ser el demonio porque te era más divertido hacer sufrir a la gente! -se quejó-

Aún recuerda cuando fueron creados como divinidades. Osomatsu siendo el mayor debió ser el Dios de todas las religiones; por su parte, Choro sería el que siempre le llevaría la contra, su fiel enemigo. Sin embargo, al ver que el hijo menor era más responsable y el mayor era travieso, decidieron que lo mejor para toda la humanidad (afortunadamente) sería invertirles los papeles.

Claro que tuvieron que una inundación que duro cuarenta días, Choro tuvo que involucrarse para hablar con una persona para repoblar el mundo porque a su "One-chan" se le olvidó.

"Je je ¿Tenía que hacer eso? Ah bueno, ¿qué se le va a hacer? ¡Ya sé! Crearemos criaturas marinas que ahora serán nuestros seguidores"

Choromatsu no podía creer tan desfachatez de su hermano mayor, diciendo todo de manera tranquila como si fuera un juego.

De ahí, la elección del segundo hijo como nuevo Dios.

–Tengo varios demonios que pueden hacer eso por mí -mencionó de forma tranquila-. Por cierto, -asomo su cabeza para la tierra- ¿qué tanto miras?

–A mis nuevos estudiantes -así llamaba a toda la gente que seguía un sendero religioso hasta algún puesto según la religión que escogían.

–¡Bah! -Se dejó caer sentado sobre la nube esponjosa- Todos son igual de aburridos que tú, igual se pajean con las supuestas vírgenes del lugar –se reía señalándole-.

El Dios solo rodo los ojos haciendo un puño con la mano, mordiéndose los labios para tratar de controlarse.

–Aunque no lo creas, tengo gente que aún respecta las normas que se le han impuesto -se cruzó de brazos- ¡Y que no me masturbo viendo vírgenes!

Aja… -poso su codo derecho sobre su pierna cruzada para poder recargar su mejilla mientras rodaba los ojos por las palabras de su hermano- como digas.

–¡Mira debajo de ti! -señalo a la tierra, exactamente a un punto de una pequeña ciudad japonesa- ahí reside un joven sacerdote, –Oso solo dirigió su vista para el lugar con cara de fastidio- Se llama Karamatsu Matsuno, a pesar de ser hijo único decidió recluirse en la vida religiosa. Desde niño le gusta ayudar al menos afortunado, no le interesa el dinero. No es alguien que le guste ser el centro de atención pero su forma de ser es para tratar de atraer más feligreses. Ha tenido mujeres detrás de él, las cuales las ha rechazado.

–¡Oh! -Al demonio le salieron los cuernos de su cabeza como revelación- Ahora entiendo porque te agrada –sonrió levantando su índice- ¡Es igual de virgen que tú!

–¡Qué me dejes en paz y pon atención! -le agarro de los cuernos para sacudirlo- … tsk… él ni si quiera se masturba.

–¡Je! Admitiste que te masturbas -cantaba señalándolo al mismo tiempo que se balanceaba en su lugar- ¿eh? Espera… -Abrió su boca de la impresión- ¿escuché bien? -A caso Choromatsu dijo que ese tal sacerdote ni siquiera se ha tocado así mismo- él… no… -¿Eso es posible? ¿Un hombre puede llegar ser más virgen que su hermano? ¿Quiere ser el nuevo Dios?

–No… -Choromatsu respondió sabiendo para donde iba la pregunta- Tal vez se vuelva un santo

–…De los vírgenes -definitivamente le iban a quitar el puesto de su hermano- ¿Cómo es eso posible? –se preguntó así mismo. Es tarea de los súcubos hacer que se toquen o tentar a que ataquen a alguien- Bueno, Pajamatsu te dejo para que te sigas tocando –se levantó de golpe mientras su hermano seguía quejándose de ese nombre-. Nos vemos luego –agitó su mano para despedirse al mismo tiempo que una flama comenzaba a devorar su cuerpo dejando cenizas y un olor a azufre.

Choro tenía un mal presentimiento sobre esto… bueno siempre que su hermano iba tenía esa sensación.

xXxX

Osomatsu había regresado al infierno. No era la gran cosa para él. Pensó que sería genial tener rockeros tocando todos los días en fiestas llenas de orgías, drogas y placer. ¡El infierno iba a ser una eterna fiesta! Por eso todos hacían cosas para estar en él… sin embargo… no.

"El infiero es un lugar para castigar, no para reforzar el mal comportamiento", "Ese rockero no ha hecho nada malo, deja que suba al cielo que merece", "¿Fiesta eterna? Querrás decir, castigo, sufrimiento eterno"

Osomatsu solo escupió en recordar las palabras de su madre sobre cómo debe controlar el infierno. "¿Por qué no baja ella a cuidar el infierno?" se pensaba cada vez que lo regañaba recordándole su rol. Oh, como envidiaba a su hermano menor, Todomatsu, el señor de la muerte. Solo tenía que ir a buscar a las personas muertas y dejarlas en la entrada del lugar donde descasarán ya sea con él o con Choro.

Lo que Oso no sabía es que Todo nunca descansaba. Aunque tenía gente que trabajaba para él, siempre tenía que ocuparse cuando alguien muere por error, y eso le dejaba en debate sí lo revivía de un milagro o lo dejaba penando un tiempo hasta que uno de sus hermanos acepten quedárselo; o peor, cuando entraban en estado de coma tenía que persuadir a los familiares para rendirse.

Totty, como lo llamaban de cariño, odiaba a sus hermanos por dejarle más trabajo. Prácticamente, le hacía honor a su propio nombre "Todo" porque él realmente realizaba todo. Claro, para sus hermanos era fácilmente mandar plagas, castigos y recibir las almas pero no ir por ellos o juzgarlos uno por uno.

Regresando a Osomatsu, llamó a uno de sus sirvientes para que le entregue la lista de súcubos que supuestamente deberían estar "trabajándole" para hacer que ese cura raro, peque. Por fin, encontró el nombre de un tal Chibita e Iyami. Chasqueo con la lengua para preguntarse como dos súcubos no pudieron con un pequeño trabajo, claro son de menor rango pero… ¡Son dos!

–¡Chibita e Iyami, presentándose ante el señor oscuro, Osomatsu-sama! -dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo luego de hacer una reverencia ante el demonio.

Chibita era un demonio pequeño que podía pasarse por un niño sí no fuera porque estuviera calvo, con tres rayas en cada mejilla que pasaban por bigote… aunque al parecer ya tenía uno. A su lado estaba Iyami, un demonio alto, delgado y dentón. Su cabello era largo hasta los hombros.

Sentado desde su trono que se encontraba en alto, sobre una montaña de cráneos. Los miro con desdén, la mirada seca. Paso su dedo índice sobre un cráneo "decorativo" de alguien. Levanto una de sus cejas para luego levantarse suspirando. Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir negro, brincó. Expandió sus alas de murciélago para poder aterrizar sobre sus pies cubiertos de unos tenis rojos con blancos. Estaban en conjunto con su camisa blanca, chaleco rojo y cobarta negra.

–Estoy revisando los avances demoniacos para subir de puesto o rango -ambos presentes se le abrieron los ojos con brillos- ¿Cómo les ha ido? ¿Algún caso difícil? –ambos sudaron frio mirándose con nervios. Negando con la cabeza- Que bien –sonrió de manera maliciosa- … uff –exhalo agarrándose de su pecho-. Ahora estoy tranquilo.

–¿Por qué dice eso? -pregunto Chibita

–Bueno, escuche que dos súcubos idiotas de bajo rango no han logrado si quiera que un sacerdote se masturbe ja ja ja -se rió agarrándose la cabeza y su barriga-

–Ja… ja... -el par se reía de manera nerviosa porque sabían que eran ellos.

–¿Saben que es lo más chistoso? -se agarró de su barbilla tardando en responder para saber que contestarían- Qué ni siquiera lo lograron para que lo haga en su adolescencia –Su expresión cambio a una terrible donde sus cuernos salieron, su sonrisa asesina asomo, los ojos en blanco y una cola que azotaba como látigo- ¿Cómo creen que debo castigarlos?

–¡Shi! -Grito Iyami parándose en un solo pie, llevando su brazo derecho a la altura de su pecho y el otro por encima de su cama- Osomatsu-sama -Él sabía y ellos tenían que salvarse del peor de los castigos- nosotros trabajamos pero él nunca fue tentado, ¡perdone nuestras miserables vidas, Osomatsu-sama! –Hicieron reverencias ante sus pies-

–La primera vez, cuando estuvo en la adolescencia hice que una chica llamada Totoko se le rompiera la blusa frente a él para que le vea los senos. El la cubrió pero no se tocó o intentó propasarle -argumento Chibita-. En otra ocasión, le puse un canal de porno cruzando los canales, ¡Él lo apago y se puso a leer! Use a sus amigos para que le motiven pero nada. Fue cuando Iyami, fue asignado conmigo para ayudarme.

–Hicimos que su padre se entere de que es virgen para que lo obligue a tener sexo con alguna prostituta… sin embargo, no lo logramos… él le dijo a su padre que quiere ser sacerdote por eso debe cuidar su cuerpo para Dios -El dentón hablaba con decepción-.

–Bueno… sí llega al cielo Pajamatsu perderá la virginidad -murmuró el demonio mayor-

–Intentamos persuadirlo con todo: mujeres u hombres, niños, animales, robos… -continuó- Me transforme en una rubia sensual, de pechos grandes y cabello largo que buscaba que alguien le controle la lujuria. Chibita se hizo loli, fingiendo ser una niña inocente de coletas, que era curiosa sobretodo con sus partes de cuerpo.

–Solo tuvimos éxito con pederastas e infieles… -agregó Chibita- ¡Nos vestimos de mujer, me puse una peluca castaña con uniforme de escolar como está de moda!

–Y yo use una rubia con vestido morado -le entregó una foto de ellos trasvestidos-

–No culpo al sacerdote de rechazarlos… creo que la imagen de ustedes es para evitar tocarse -la cara de asco no se hizo esperar-

–Oe… eso fue cruel -dijeron al mismo tiempo.

–No me queda más remedio -se cruzó de brazos- enviaré a mi mejor súcubo para que cree un monstruo pervertido y Choro se desesperé por perder al mejor de sus seguidores -su sonrisa malvada se presentó- eso le pasa por quitarme a Mercury –hizo un puño con la mano-. Bien… ¡Oe Hatobu!

Apareció otro demonio de la altura de Chibita en una bicicleta para niños. Llevaba un overol con sudadera, una bandera en la cabeza que decía: "Jefe de área de castigos". Tarareaba una canción mientras se ponía frente a su amo.

–¿Llamó Osomatsu-sama? -su carácter era infantil pero al igual que chibita su bigote delataba que no era un niño-

–¿Puedes encargarte de ellos? -se inclinó hacia a su altura-

–¡Sí Osomatsu-sama! -hizo un saludo militar

–Gracias -se levantó mostrando su pulgar, le dio una sonrisa y le guiño el ojo para estar de acuerdo- Bien, te los dejo a tu cuidado –les dio la espalda agitando su mano mientras se perdía en la oscuridad- bye, bye.

–Soy el número uno en castigos -dijo en un tono infantil- así que ustedes deben ser castigados, ahora les pondré sus banderas para marcarles a que sala de castigo –saco una enorme bandera de su bolsillo. Esa bandera tenía un fierro enorme que terminaba en punta filosa- Por favor, pueden mostrarme sus traseros.

–¡Aaaaaah! -los gritos de Chibita e Iyami se escucharon en todo el infierno incluso hasta en el cielo. Choro solo pensó que era otra fiesta de su hermano.

–¡Oe, Ichimatsu! ¡Ichimatsu-niisan! ¡Oe! ¡Donde estas! -Gritaba Osomatsu en todos los pasillos del infierno- ¡Oh, ahí estas! –Se acercó a un bulto que yacía acostado en el piso- Ichimatsu-niisan…

No eran hermanos pero él era uno de sus mejores demonios. Tenía el rango de ser uno de los tres jueces del infierno. El uso de "niisan" solo era por respecto, el que no le daba a su hermano Choromatsu.

–¿Ah, Osomatsu-niisan? -bostezo. El tan poco usaba el "sama" con Oso- ¿qué haces hasta aquí? –se sentó sobre el piso mirando a su amo frente a él.

Aunque Osomatsu era el rey de los demonios, no siempre iba a todo el infierno. Por eso, cada uno de los jueces tenía un área para estar bajo su cargo.

–Necesito, pedirte un favor -junto sus manos con una sonrisa y mirada de complicidad recibiendo una levantada de ceja con los ojos entrecerrados como respuesta del otro.


	2. Chapter 1: El ángel & la humana

**Aclaraciones de la autora:**

 _1.-Hay sex en este episodio_

 _2.-La actitud de Ichimatsu va ser muy cambiante a lo largo de la historia. Ya que se mostrará el carácter de la serie y su forma de ser como demonio al trabajar (trataré de no ser muy OC)_

 _3.-Todomatsu, Jyushimatsu y su novia hacen su aparición en este capítulo._

 _4.-Jyushimatsu tendrá un cambio en su forma de ser, solo en este episodio. Apegando a su cambio en "Jyushimatsu's girl" ._

 _5.-Tenía planeado una discusión sobre los 3 hermanos juntos y cuando vi el e19, trate de que suene igual a esa escena._

* * *

–Tsk… estúpido Osomatsu-niisan mandadme a hacer que un idiota se masturbe… es tonto -comentó para sí mismo sentando desde uno de los campanarios de la iglesia vigilando al sacerdote que se encontraba en la entrada de su iglesia barriendo los escalones; recordando su conversación con Osomatsu.

– "¿Qué clase de favor?" -preguntó Ichimatsu

–"Bueno… verás -se balanceo sobre sus talones- hay un sacerdote que nunca ha cometido el pecado de la lujuria ni en pensamiento -Ichi puso una cara de extrañeza-. Sí, lo sé es raro. ¿Entiendes que necesito de ti?"

– "… -suspiró de cansancio afirmando con la cabeza- ¿Por qué no vas tú?"

– "Es una tarea menor para súcubos de bajo rango pero ni dos de ellos pudieron cumplir algo sencillo –aún se escuchaba los gritos del castigo- y además… -se rasco a un lado de la nariz con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda estaba sobre su cadera- luego del incidente de Hittler se me tiene prohibido subir a la tierra -Aún recordaba como el pobre de Totty lloraba todas los días porque nunca descansaba de su trabajo y a Choromatsu con dolores de cabeza escuchando plegarías, de las cuales no sabía a cuál hacer más caso-"

– "… -suspiró cruzándose de brazos- entonces entrégaselo a otra persona -en un tono de desanimado que era apoyado con su rostro de cansancio-. Te puedo recomendar a uno de mis subordinados.

– "No. He decidido que tú vayas -le vio de manera seria-. Eres el mejor de mis jueces, él más lujurioso que disfruta de la tortura sexual".

– "¿no me queda de otra? -Oso negó con la cabeza-… tsk… iré -el tono de molestia no se hizo esperar- ¿Quién es 'San Virgen 2.0'?"

Osomatsu se rio de ese comentario imaginando quien sería el primer virgen.

No tuvo otro remedio que ir a ese lugar. Llegó a la iglesia ese mismo día. El lugar estaba sobre una calle rodeada de edificios departamentales. Le gustó el aspecto: dos campanarios, escalinatas blancas de mármol, una puerta negra de madera con tallados religiosos, paredes pintadas con pasajes religiosos. En su interior cuadros de santos, bancas de madera, un pasillo con alfombra roja. En frente, estaba la crucifixión con otros santos.

Era un lugar agradable, no se sentía en peligro porque ningún arcángel lo habitaba. Los ángeles menores son fáciles de aplastar, mientras que un arcángel da pelea por días o milenios y es fatigado.

Camino entre los pasillos para buscar al sacerdote.

Lo encontró sentado junto a la fuente que estaba en medio del jardín, estaba leyendo su biblia.

–"Tsk… Aburrido -murmuró para sí mismo- Karamatsu Matsuno, 25 años… Oe… -le pateó la rodilla a pesar que sabía no lo veía, ya que estaba invisible- Soy Ichimatsu, trabajaré contigo para ayudarte a perder la virginidad –él lo sabía, una vez que se toquen ellos mismos pronto estarían teniendo sexo- así que apúrate a tocarte para que regrese pronto al infierno."

– "¡Ouch! -Karamatsu se tocó la rodilla al sentir un repentino dolor- mmm es extraño no recuerdo haberme golpeado para que me duela la rodilla. ¡je! -se agarró su barbilla- debió haber sido cuando me hinqué para la misa. Eso quiere decir que soy un buen padre, ja ja"

–"Es un idiota que peca de soberbia… -Ichimatsu hizo una mueca- He de terminar pronto… solo verlo me causa dolor".

Ichimatsu no hizo nada desde entonces, solo observaba las acciones del sacerdote. A diferencia del resto de los demonios, él prefería vigilar primero para obtener el más mínimo detalle que pueda ser útil. Por algo se volvió uno de los tres jueces.

Él sabía que algún trauma emocional o alguna obsesión pueden llevar al asesinato. Recordó al chico con trastorno compulsivo de limpieza, al que hizo asesinar a su propio hijo a golpes porque metió lodo a la casa. Lo mismo quería hacer con el sacerdote, sabiendo sus gustos. ¿Quién sabe? Puede ser un maldito pederasta, uno que engendra más idiotas como él o un asqueroso cerdo con los animales. Esperaba ver el resultado de sus acciones para ir pensando el castigo que le podrá cuando llegue a él.

Había pasado una semana desde entonces. Ichimatsu se la pasaba observando al sacerdote desde lugares altos para tener mejor ángulo. Las torres eran perfectas para eso, pero se quitaba de ahí cuando era hora de invitar a misa.

En las noches se colaba a la habitación de Karamatsu para ver que hace a puerta cerrada. Tal vez se azotaba en penitencia y podía aprovechar eso… se equivocó. Se ponía a leer sobre técnicas para atraer religiosos a la iglesia.

–¿Qué no será cuenta que él los ahuyenta? -se encogió de hombros- ¡bah! Sí lo ayudo con esto, tal vez termine en una secta y pueda entregar su virginidad fingiendo que es un "Dios" en la tierra –se agarró la barbilla meditando con la idea de decirle a Choro para quitarse lo virgen.

–Padre nuestro, que estas en los cielos… -el demonio rodo los ojos por la oración, aunque le quemaba los oídos- y librarnos del mal. Amén –finalizó- Dios, gracia una vez más por permitirme ver un nuevo amanecer, así como dejarme ver la primera estrella asomar…

–¡Idiota! ¡Él que decide si debes vivir es Todomatsu-sama! -le gritó al oído aun sabiendo que no era escuchado.

Karamatsu se persigno, ignorando que un demonio junto a él se quejaba de sus inocentes palabras. Ichimatsu pensó que era momento de actuar. No iba a soportar más. Un sueño húmedo siempre ayuda para una sana masturbación de media noche.

Ichimatsu se montó sobre el estómago plano y fornido de Karamatsu, él sabía que tenía rutinas de ejercicios. Acercó su rostro al dormido, resopló sobre él. El aliento de lujuria comenzaba a infiltrarse en el aire que Karamatsu respiraba. Aquel demonio saco la cola y los cuernos mientras se relamía los labios mostrando los filosos colmillos.

–Es hora de divertirse -acercó sus labios al inocente para besar con pasión los labios vírgenes. Introdujo su lengua para entrar a su sueño.

–¿Eh? -Dijo Karamatsu viendo a un joven sobre él besándole- ¿Quién eres? ¿Dónde estoy? –El párroco está confundido, se vio en mitad de un campo de flores bajo la sombra de un árbol. A lo lejos podía ver el monasterio donde estuvo aprendiendo su futura profesión. Incluso tenía el uniforme del lugar, una camisa blanca con una paloma iluminada representando el espíritu santo, encima de ello estaba la leyenda: "Nuestro señor, siempre está observando".

–¡Jo! -el chico de traje negro como su corbata, camisa manga larga blanca y saco morado se quejó haciendo puchero con los brazos cruzados- Tsk… Cacamatsu al menos espera que terminemos –brincó sobre su entrepierna presionando con sus glúteos- para que me desconozcas.

–¡¿Qué?! -abrió su boca sorprendido por ello pero fue callado con un beso. El joven comenzó a reírse cubriendo sus labios con un par dedos de su mano derecha. Luego paso ambos brazos alrededor del cuello de Karamatsu.

–Pronto o nos van a descubrir -le dijo en tono sensual a su oído-. De acuerdo, seré quien inicie y la próxima vez tú.

Karamatsu estaba confundido. No sabía quién era el otro chico, algo le nublaba su vista impidiendo que le mire los ojos, solo podía verle los labios y parte de su cabello. ¿Eran del mismo colegio al menos?

El chico le entregaba besos cortos por todo su rostro. Suaves mordiscos a sus orejas, labios y cuello con un sonido de risilla traviesa. Karamatsu no podía evitarlo, algo le hacía continuar. Una lengua se introdujo a su boca mientras una mano hábil le desvestía.

De manera inconsciente su mano comenzó acariciar por encima de la ropa a su compañero. Ahora la mano desconocida tocaba su pene para mastúrbarle. De arriba para bajo como elevador, jugando con sus bolas como gato con una bola de estambre sollozando gemidos de placer, esa mano experta lo controlaba como un títere.

–Ah... mhm -se mordió el brazo para sofocar sus gritos antes que alguien los descubra-

–¡No! -le jalo de la muñeca del brazo para escucharle- Sigue gimiendo, que te oigan todos –demando- Suplícale por más. Dime quien es tu amo y que tu eres un maldito cerdo caliente.

Karamatsu se quedó inmóvil pero ese grito le enloqueció más.

–Por… por favor amo -acaricio la mejilla del ser que aunque no le veía los ojos podía sentir una mirada de desdén- hágame gemir como un cerdo caliente.

El otro sonrió, acercando la mano a sus labios para chuparle los dedos. No podía verle los ojos, pero la mirada llena de lujuria se sentía en el aire y en su piel que se quemaba cuando la lengua áspera pasó entre su dedo índice y del corazón.

Su pene al aire que había sido jugueteado como plastilina fue absorbido por una cavidad bocal. Una boca húmeda lo lubricaba para tratar de expulsar su esperma en ella.

–¡Oh, Dios! -exclamó de placer.

–¿Soy muy bueno para ser llamado Dios? -sostuvo el pene entre sus manos aun con la cara donde los vellos púbicos terminaban y empezaban los testículos. Respiro el aroma de virginidad sobre ellos-

–Sí… sí -respondió excitado por la lujuria.

–¿Soy tu nuevo Dios? -con su meñique jugaba la uretra que comenzaba a gotear el pre semen con su sonrisa maliciosa. Karamatsu solo afirmo con sonidos de gemidos y respiraciones agitarías.- Ya es hora…

Ichimatsu le abrió las piernas para tener mejor vista de su entrada anal. Era rosa y palpitante. Los vírgenes son tan atrayentes y puros. Lástima que esto solo sea un sueño… pero puede que venga un día como un hombre o una mujer para quitarle su verdadera virginidad. Ahora se conformará con su inocente alma.

Metió su primer dedo jugando al espiral de afuera para adentro para comprobar la viscosidad. Karamatsu gimió, luego gimió más fuerte al sentir un segundo dedo en su interior; así como abriéndose en él.

Ichimatsu considero que estaba listo por lo que tomó su pene entre sus manos, escupió en el agujero del padre, quien sintió frío cuando una ráfaga de aire cruzó en él.

–¡Ah! Tsk… du…duele -se quejaba de la penetración que le hacían y más cuando Ichimatsu, se movió de manera rápida sin preocuparse por él- des…despacio ¡Oh! Dios mío perdóname… -logró formar una frase juntando todo el aire en sus pulmones.

–Dios, no te perdonara -comentó acercándose a su cuello para morderlo-. Nadie es perdonado cuando caen en manos de la lujuria.

El padre solo abrió los ojos por aquel comentario. Se quedó mudo. Ichimatsu siguió embistiendo. Karamatsu sentía que sus estocadas llegaban más profundo o ¿su pene crecía dentro de él?

Dio unas estocadas con más fuerza haciendo que Karamatsu disparé su semen al aire, cayendo sobre y parte en Ichimatsu. Él saco su lengua con punta, lamió el semen cercano a su labio. El sacerdote observó que no era una lengua humana.

–Has sido muy bueno -le acaricio su cabeza- tendré que dejarte mi esperma en tu interior como regalo –sonrió divertido.

Antes que Karamatsu pudiera responder, un líquido caliente se expando dentro de su cuerpo combinándose con toda la sangre que llegaba hasta la cabeza. Cayó para atrás agitado, sudoroso y con tonalidades de rojo. Sus ojos se entrecerraban por el cansancio, observo a la figura pararse a su lado… él lo observo mejor… le vio su forma real.

Era un demonio

Un diablo que se reía burlándose de él, mientras extendía sus alas de murciélago, sus cuernos se asomaban y su cola daba latigazos a la tierra. Le entregó una sonrisa en la que destacaba sus colmillos que brillaban junto a sus ojos rojos…

Karamatsu despertó agitado sobre su cama. Era un nuevo día. Miro a su alrededor para asegurarse que estuviera en la iglesia. Sí, estaba ahí. Se sentía caliente, sudoroso con el corazón agitado. Se agarró el pecho tratando de tranquilizarse. Miro sobre sí mismo, encontró un bulto extraño debajo de sus mantas. Las quitó para tirarlas al piso. Ahí estaba… su pene duro y rígido como una de las columnas del lugar.

Karamatsu estaba sorprendido por el resultado del sueño.

A una esquina de la habitación, estaba Ichimatsu observándolo. Aún tenía partes del semen de Karamatsu, semen robado del sueño y no el real que podría aparecer ahora. Sonrió. Camino hacia él. Subió sobre su cama, gateando rozando su lengua y manos a la erección de Karamatsu, quien creía que era la brisa.

–¡Ah! -gimió por la sensación. Se tapó la boca con sus manos.

–No, Karamatsu -se acercó más a él cruzando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello-. No te calles, deja salir esos gemidos reprimidos -murmuró a su oído-. Tú sabes cómo -con su mano hizo bajar las del otro que parecía en trance mirando su erección palpitante- y lo deseas…

–Lo deseo… -repitió tragando saliva mientras una fuerza invisible acercaba su mano a su propio pene-

–Sí… -acercó su mejilla contra la de él y posó su mano libre sobre la otra mejilla- y mucho. Báñame de nuevo con tu esperma virgen –le robo un beso usando su lengua para activar la lujuria que ahora recorre en su sangre junto con el semen demoniaco.

–¡Oe! -Alguien está interrumpiendo su diversión- ¡Ichimatsu-niisan! –Osomatsu tenía que hablarle en un momento inoportuno- ¡Es urgente que vengas, Ichimatsu-niisan!

–Tsk… -se mordió el labio, arrugando el entrecejo de enojo- ¡Oh, bueno! Vendré de nuevo a beber de tu semen virgen y luego a quitarte lo virgen -hizo que pose su mano sobre su pene-. Divierte.

Salió de ahí.

xXxX

Antes de presentarse con Osomatsu, Ichimatsu decidió darle un uso apropiado al semen de un sacerdote virgen. Masturbarse con el fluido corporal.

Se agarró su propio pene lubricado con parte del semen de Karamatsu, comenzó a bombearse mientras su respiración se agitaba. El semen que sobraba fue chupado de los dedos de su mano libre. No dejaba de pensar en el rostro del mortal mientras era penetrado, una y otra vez por él.

Los demonios vivían para alimentarse de la humanidad cayeron ante la tentación. En ese mismo momento, el sacerdote habrá manchado su habito. ¿Por qué no imaginarse que se viene al mismo tiempo que él? ¿Por qué no fantasear con bañarlo con su esperma? Nada lo detenía, era un ser maligno y podía hacerlo real.

Se imaginó a su párroco gimiendo su nombre, suplicando por más y sin piedad. "Ichimatsu-sama, Ichimatsu-sama, déjeme ser su puta. Ichimatsu-sama soy su perra en celo". Se vino en un rostro imaginario.

Amaba ser un demonio y hacer lo que quiere.

Se arregló.

Ahora estaba frente al trono de Osomatsu. Quien, yacía acostado observándole.

–Te has tomado tu tiempo en regresar, Ichimatsu-niisan -cortó el silencio entre ambos mientras tamboreaba sus dedos sobre el descansa brazos de su trono-. Necesito saber cómo te fue.

–Ya estoy en casa, Osomatsu-niisan -hizo su reverencia-. Siento la demora pero te gustará saber que cumplí con la orden –el rey demonio arqueo las cejas, se sentó de manera correcta en su trono y enderezo su espalda para verle-. Me lo folle en sueños para infectarlo de lujuria, antes de venir aquí, estaba masturbándose.

–¡Yeah! -dio brincos en su trono festejando su victoria- En poco tiempo estará pecando de lujuria sí fue infectado por un juez -estaba revoloteando desde su lugar-. Ichimatsu regresa a tu puesto.

–Tsk… -giró su cabeza porque quería ir a disfrutar de Karamatsu

–¡No me chasquees la lengua! -se quejó Osomatsu volando de pie frente a él- Te fuiste una semana, y tuve que encargarme de tu puesto.

–Doblemente "tsk" -repitió dos veces el sonido.

–¡Oe! ¡Recuerda quien es el líder! -se quejó

Sí el rey demonio tomó su lugar significa que dejó un desastre

–… No me queda de otra -se encogió de hombro nuevamente apagando su mirada, dejando ver unos ojos cansados y fastidiados.

–¡Oe! ¡No me ignores y repitas la misma frase cada vez que te ordeno algo! -Osomatsu comenzaba a creer que ya nadie lo miraba como líder- Como sea… -resopló- no dejaré que me arruines mi alegría, –se cruzó de brazos- así que iré a romperle su alegría a Choromatsu. Adiós –desapareció volando.

xXxX

Osomatsu llegó al paraíso donde encontró a su hermano sentado alrededor de una mesa disfrutando de bocadillos junto a su hermano menor Todomatsu.

–¡Hey, Totty! -Saludó agitando su mano- No te había visto desde tiempo.

–¡Osomatsu-niisan! -Respondió festivo el más joven- El trabajo me ha tenido ocupado…

–Hay personas que si trabajan y no se la pasan flojeando -Choromatsu le envió una indirecta antes de beber su té.

–Muchos prefieren estar de pajeros antes de trabajar -se dejó caer entre sus hermanos-. Por cierto, pajero-sama, la virgen Montserrat sabe que la espías cuando se baña en el río.

–¡Cómo me descubrió! -grito alarmado agarrando su cabeza- eh… quiero decir… -sus hermanos se le quedaron mirando con los ojos entrecerrados y una gran sonrisa traviesa-¡Deja de llamarme pajero-sama!

–¿Entonces te espías a las vírgenes? -dijeron al mismo tiempo los otros hermanos

–¿Qué clase de kamisama tenemos? -sus cuernos le salieron- Totty este sujeto es el dios de los pervertidos.

–Miedo… hermano tengo miedo -se abrazó de su hermano mayor-. Ese es un Pajamisama –fingió llorar.

–¡Ustedes dejen de molestarme! -Se quejaba pero era ignorado-. Recuerden que soy el Dios bondadoso, ¡soy más poderoso que ustedes! ¡Respeten!

–Entonces Todomatsu-niisan, ¿mataste o reviviste a todos? Para tener tiempo libre -seguía ignorando a Choro poniendo más atención a su hermano menor.

–¡Siempre se burlan de mí o me ignoran! -gritaba al aire

–je je no soy como tú, Osomatsu-niisan –se rasco detrás de su cabeza-. Realmente es gracias a esto -mostró un celular rosa-

–¿Eso no es un teléfono móvil que usan los mortales? -señalo el demonio.

–Sí, pero el mío tiene unas aplicaciones especiales. -Prendió su teléfono.

–¿Puedes mostrarme? -El demonio se acercó más al dios de la muerte

–¡Por qué me ignoran! -El Dios golpeaba su puño contra la mesa.

–Claro -prendió su teléfono mostrando su contenido-. La aplicación se llama "Deathbook". En ella, puedo ver como las personas van actualizando su vida: fracasos, pecados, amores. Etcétera. Por ejemplo, –Acercó el teléfono a su hermano- ¿puedes ver las fechas debajo de las fotos? –Oso afirmó con la cabeza- Bueno la primera fecha es la de nacimiento, la segunda es la de muerte, los signos de interrogación indican que aún no podrán morir.

–¿Cómo sabrás que ya se acabó su tiempo? -preguntó Choro resignado.

–Cuando los signos se destapan -buscó el nombré de un próximo a morir- uno a uno para indicar el año en que se muere. Osea, sí muere este año o el siguiente aparecerá -Hizo una pausa para buscar el nombre de otras personas-. Antes que el tercero este por destaparse suena para avisarme y llegar a tiempo.

–Eso es interesante… -mencionó Choro-

–Con eso evitaremos de nuevo lo que ocurrió hace poco -agregó Totty inflando las mejillas en forma de puchero-. Eres muy bueno Choromatsu-niisan con tus ángeles –El joven dios reía nervioso agitando sus manos para que su hermanito se tranquilice mientras que el mayor los veía confundidos-. Como sea… -resopló molesto- Este sujeto ha intentado suicidarse en más de una ocasión por eso sus signos de interrogación siempre están girando como máquina de pachiko.

–Esto es interesante. Así evitadas equivocarte -Todomatsu rodo los ojos bufando ante el comentario de Choro-. Por cierto, Osomatsu-niisan, ¿a qué debo tu desagradable visita?

–¡Buaaa! Todavía vengo a visitarlo y él me agrede ofendiéndome -se abrazó al más joven fingiendo llorar-.

–¡Choromatsu-niisan, eres muy cruel con Osomatsu-niisan! -Totty regaño- Él siempre tan amable contigo y tú lo maltratas –negó con la cabeza consolando a su hermano

–¡Él solo viene a burlarse de mí! -se quejó cruzándose de brazos

–No es nuestra culpa que seas un virgen que se pajea espiando a las mujeres de aquí -respondió Todo.

–¡Oe, tú también! -los otros se rieron- Tsk…

–Bueno quiero decirte que -se separó de su hermanito acomodándose el traje- tu sagrado sacerdote, por fin se ha masturbado –mencionó con orgullo poniéndose de pie con una mano en la barbilla y los brazos cruzados-. No dudo que entre poco sea uno más que mancha a la "sagrada iglesia" –burló.

–¿Karamatsu? -Oso afirmó con la cabeza- Él aún no ha hecho de eso -se veía confuso por el comentario-. Incluso planeo que se vuelva santo por lo mismo.

–¿Eh? -El demonio levanto las cejas confuso- ¿San virgen? Pensé que ese era tú puesto… -lanzó una carcajada agarrándose de su estómago- Lo siento, tu eres el Dios de las pajas.

–Karamatsu no ha hecho nada de eso, Totty muéstrale -miro al menor-.

–Ok… ok… -Sacó su móvil introduciendo el nombre en su buscador- Karamatsu Matsuno, última actualización de estado: "sueño homoerótico", "Estuvo a punto de masturbarse pero declinó y decidió hacer penitencia".

–¿Eh? ¡Eh! -Arrebató el teléfono revisando la información. No podía creer lo que leía. Debe ser un error o una mala broma de sus hermanos-

–Antes que llegarás habla con Todomatsu sobre él, planeó volverlo santo por su gran devoción –le quitó el móvil para devolverlo a su dueño-. Por lo tanto, nos estamos poniendo de acuerdo sí ha de morir ahora o cuando sea anciano.

–Así que Choromatsu-niisan podrá formar su club de solo hombres vírgenes -Todo se burló dando un codazo al pecho del demonio que estaba sin reaccionar- ¿Estás bien Osomatsu-niisan?

–¿Qué? Sí… sí estoy bien -Su mejor demonio falló, no podía creerlo. Tenía que solucionar esto en ese mismo instante-. Es qué con otro virgen aquí, Pajatosvkisama dejaría de ser el único Dios virgen.

–¡Deja de burlarte de mí! -Se quejó nuevamente

–Bueno me tengo que ir -desapareció frente a ellos sin más explicaciones.

Ambos se miraron confusos. Luego se encogieron de hombros ignorando lo que el mayor planearía.

xXxX

–¡Ichimatsu! ¡Ichimatsu! ¡Ichimatsu! -Gritó llegando a los dominios del juez demoniaco. Lo llamaba alarmado-

Ichimatsu estaba limpiando su área de descanso debido a que Osomatsu lo lleno de basura. Dio un gran bostezo, recargándose en su escoba al oír la voz de su jefe. Solo suspiró girando su rostro hacia la dirección proveniente de la voz.

–¡Ichimatsu! ¡¿No que cumpliste con tu deber?! -agito sus manos en forma de puño. Su frente tenía una vena a punto de explotar. Ichimatsu solo afirmó sin entender que le pasaba al otro- ¡Entonces porque no se manoseo como debía haberlo hecho!

–Cumplí, él estaba por tocarse cuando me llamaste. -respondió

–Pues no lo hizo, y ahora morirá virgen para subir a santo. Tendrás que regresar a ahí y hacer que pierda la virginidad. Solo Choromatsu debe ser el único virgen Tsk… así me podré seguir burlando de él. -el demonio menor solo escuchaba sin comprender el alboroto.

Ichi estaba seguro que Karamatsu estaba por tocarse, él pudo ver el deseo en sus ojos. Exhaló aire pensando cómo es que no logro masturbarse sí la lujuria se salía por los poros de su piel.

En fin… más oportunidad para jugar con él.

Osomatsu lo regañaba y amenazó con bajarle de rango e incorporarle un castigo.

xXxX

Ichimatsu regreso a la iglesia, todo parecía en orden. Nada había cambiado, solamente los días del calendario. Se puso a buscar al párroco virgen en los alrededores, lo hallo en el confesionario atendiendo a una joven.

–Ave María purísima -dijo Karamatsu detrás de una cortina.

–Sin pecado concebido -respondió la joven de cabello castaño atado en una trenza-. Padre, perdóneme porque he pecado -Ichimatsu sintió el aroma de varios pecados: suicidio y lujuria, en el aura que rodeaba a la joven-.

–Dime hija, ¿cuál es tu pecado? -preguntó tranquilo mirando a la joven.

–Hace dos días, vine a confesarme que planeaba suicidarme porque vine a esta ciudad con engaños de ser actriz… -la chica comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras Karamatsu le escuchaba- pero resultó ser un engaño para salir en películas… -ella sentía vergüenza en solo recordarlo que se mordió el labio intentando causarse un dolor más fuerte que el que sentía en su orgullo y corazón- pornográficas.

–Claramente lo recuerdo… -hizo una breve pausa- viniste llorando a mí para tratar de limpiar tu alma aunque tu cuerpo haya sido manchado por esos fieles de satanás -Ichimatsu solo rodo los ojos bufando-. ¿Aún planeas suicidarse?

–¡No! -La chica negó con la cabeza sollozando- Usted tenía razón… -gimió con fuerza sosteniendo su muñeca donde una banda amarilla con el número catorce se encontraba una pequeña cicatriz de intento de cortarse las venas- los ángeles nos cuidan e interceden por nosotros.

–¿Un ángel? -Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ichimatsu y Karamatsu. El primero molesto, y el segundo, curioso.

–Explícate -comentó Karamatsu.

–Sí, un ángel Ichimatsu-niisan -una voz familiar se escuchó por encima de su cabeza-. Yo -se puso a agitar sus manos sobre su cara.

–¿Jyushimatsu-san? -El demonio se sorprendió al ver a un ángel conocido ahí.

Jyushimatsu nació al mismo tiempo que fue creado Ichimatsu. Ambos fueron cambiaros de rango según sus acciones. Jyushi era un ángel más del montón, posteriormente sería un querubín, pronto se convertío en un ángel de la guardia. Ichi, entendió que era el ángel de ella.

–Su nombre es Homeru-chan, fui asignado a ella desde hace un año. A ella le gusta ir a la playa y jugar con el mar que llegaba a la orilla; con un corazón puro, amable y cariñoso. Su sonrisa era brillante, me recordaba a las estrellas del paraíso –Una sonrisa más grande de lo habitual se forma en su rostro iluminando sus mejillas a un color rojo.

El demonio podía percibir el sentimiento más asqueroso (para los de su clase) que invadía al cuerpo celestial… el amor. Su mueca no se hizo esperar. Torció el labio, arrugando su nariz.

–Un día cuando ella se encontraba en la playa, -el ángel dejó caer sus pies al piso- un extraño se le acercó. Conversó con ella prometiéndole de ser una gran actriz -el tono alegre que Ichi le conocía, comenzó a apagarse-. Supe enseguida que no era de confiar, nosotros los ángeles solo podemos guiar a las personas por el buen camino o sí eligen el otro, debemos protegerle.

–Oe… Jyushimatsu -siempre ha visto a los ángeles llorar para la humanidad pero nunca al que tenía frente a él.

"¿Por qué los ángeles siempre están llenos de ello?" "¿Por qué aman a una humanidad que olvidan de su existencia cuando crecen? Solo los niños le rezan a los ángeles de la guardia, los adultos se olvidan de todos los seres alados". –Eran sus pensamientos que abundaban en su interior mientras observaba al ángel.

–Ella fue engañada y obligada a hacer esas cosas… -él hizo puños de sus manos- fue violada en un vídeo –las lágrimas brotaron de sus mejillas-. Ella decidió cortarse las venas pero escuché de este sacerdote por Choromatsu-niisan -En el cielo todos se consideraban una familia-. Él nunca fue tentado, su corazón no había caído en pecado original. Hice que ella venga –miró directo a los ojos vacíos del diablo- y eso evitó que se tocara.

–¡Jyushimatsu! -le agarró del cuello- ¡Por qué hiciste eso!

Su enojo provoco que un gran viento entre a la iglesia haciendo que caigan los cuadros junto a los presentes que esperaban su turno para confesar. Todos se persignaron. Karamatsu salió del confesionario asegurándose que nadie se haya lastimado.

–¡Por qué no quería que Homeru-chan muriera! -respondió librándose de su agarre.

Se acercó a las personas para curarles del susto posando su mano sobre el pecho de cada uno. Luego, abrazó a Homeru cubriéndola con sus alas para calmarla por el miedo y por sus sollozos.

–Tranquila, aquí estoy contigo. -La chica posó sus propias manos sobre su pecho, donde las del ángel descansaba las suyas. Ella sonrió de manera dulce al sentir unos ligeros labios sobre su frente.

–Tsk… los humanos son estúpidos caen con los engaños de otros o por los de mi raza -miro al ángel de frente-. ¡Solo ustedes lloran por esta escoria!

–Lo mismo me dijo Todomatsu-sama cuando hice lo mismo -respondió liberando a la joven de su agarre para volar frente a su contraparte-. Ella estaba por cortarse las venas cuando grite y llore colocando mis manos sobre su muñeca. Me mostré –sonrió con orgullo-. Todomatsu-san me regaño por romper las reglas, fui ante Choromatsu-niisan por mi castigo. Él tuvo compasión y me permitió seguir cuidándola hasta que llegue nuevamente su hora.

–No entiendo porque pasar tantos problemas por un simple mortal -mostraba una indiferencia ante la historia-. Ella –señalo a la joven castaña- se irá al infierno por no haber seguido ahí y no haber escapado, además de intentar acabar con su vida –miró al pequeño ángel que se puso delante de Homeru. El demonio expandió sus alas luego voló en círculos por encima de las personas señalándolos- ¿Creen que por venir aquí a "confesarse" sus pecados son perdonados? ¡Pues, no! ¡Ninguno se libera de sus pecados! ¡Soló están acumulándose! -Revoloteo frente a una señora de edad avanzada- Esta mujer la he visto en tres ocasiones confesarse. Dice que no lo volverá a hacer, pero nunca cumple –ahora revoloteaba frente a la protegida de Jyushimatsu-. Sí a ella le gusto el dinero fácil, ten por seguro que regresará a ese mundo –agarró a Jyshi del mentón para verle a los ojos misericordiosos- No la podrás salvar de mí. –mencionó en un tono serio revolviéndole su cabello.

–gr… -gruño ante las acciones del otro. Hizo puños con las manos, estaba dispuesto a luchar con ese demonio o cualquier otro por defender a Homeru- ¡mh! -Jyushimatsu se encogió de hombros liberando su ira. No era bueno para los ángeles.- Puede ser que así sea, pero hasta que su juicio llegue… ¡Estaré a su lado, haciendo que sonría de nuevo! -levantó sus brazos con entusiasmos-

–Tsk… Los ángeles son estúpidos… -murmuró molesto por aquellos sentimientos que le parecían insignificantes.

–Sí, el amor nos vuelve estúpidos -sonrió de manera dulce- pero nos vuelve más alegres -Ichitmatsu se alegraba de ser un demonio incapaz de sentir amor por un mortal-. Por cierto, Karamatsu-san le dijo a Homeru-chan: "No puedo perdonar tus pecados, solo puedo aliviar tu alma. Solo nuestro señor, es el único que lo puede ser. Pero no te preocupes, su gran amor es tan misericordioso que te perdonó desde el momento que planeaste disculparte".

–Shit… -Ichimatsu solo miro al sacerdote- Cacamatsu solo dice sandeces.

–Sandeces o no, ayudo a calmar el alma de Homeru -agregó Jyushi mirando a la chica con el párroco.

–Muchas gracias, padre por escucharme -mencionó Homeru haciendo una reverencia-. Me regresaré con mi familia.

–Espero que todo salga bien a partir de ahora -puso sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica pero ella lo abrazo afirmando con un sí.

Homeru, así como otros fieles abandonaron la iglesia, no antes escuchar el aviso de Karamatsu de que las mismas se iban a cancelar para reparar todo lo que el torbellino (a su parecer) tiró. De esa forma se evitaría accidentes lamentables.

–¡Oe Cacamatsu! -Ichimatsu lo seguía molesto, caminando detrás de él. A pesar que sabía que no le seguía.- ¡Debiste de ignorar al angelito para manosearte como Pajamatsu manda! ¡Por tú culpa me regañaron! -se quejaba una y otra vez.

–¿Eh? -Karamatsu se volteó mirando hacia donde estaba Ichimatsu- ¿Hola?

–¿Me escuchó? Shit… esto es malo… -Ichi comenzó a preocuparse- sí me escuchó todo mi plan se vendrá hacia abajo

–Creo que estoy oyendo cosas… -Karamatsu se agarró la cabeza exhalando aire- ha sido un día muy raro con ese tornado que entró… -suspiró mirando la imagen de un enorme Cristo crucificado en la pared.

–… -suspiró de alivió agarrándose de su cuello- La verdad, no entiendo ese amor del que hablan los ángeles por ustedes -poso sus ojos en la misma imagen- que hasta a sus dioses crucifican y ellos los perdonan.

–El amor de nuestro señor, eso es -Karamatsu respondió. Ichimatsu abrió los ojos como la boca porque él lo oyó-. Él lo perdona todos -se inclinó ante la imagen persignando- los pecados de pensamiento, obra y omisión –poso sus manos sobre los pies de su dios- por eso sé que me perdona por intentar pecar.

El demonio se dio cuenta que no hablaba con él, sí no consigo mismo. El sacerdote dio una oración, beso los pies y se persigno, luego se dirigió a sus aposentos para descansar un momento.

Él se sentía preocupado de que otra cosa caiga de la pared y lastime a la gente, aunque el conserje Dajon le comentó que todo estaba como antes. Sin embargo, temía por ello.

–Bien… -se sentó en la cama del párroco mientras él se quitaba el habito- lo único bueno es que –se quitó la corbata negra para caminar hacia él quedándose a sus espaldas- hora podemos continuar el juego –le tapo los ojos con ella; y, lo llevo jalándolo a la cama-.

Karamatsu se sintió mareado, como sí todos sus sentidos se apagaran pero alguien lo controlaba como un muñeco.

–No te resistas a la tentación -le susurró al oído sin destaparles los ojos. Pegó su rostro al de él con la ayuda de su brazo cruzado alrededor del cuello de Karamatsu. Le lamió la mejilla pasando su lengua áspera.

Un calor se expandió en todo su cuerpo. Se desvistió aun con Ichimatsu colgado de él. Dio pasos hacia atrás, dejándose caer sobre la cama, su cuerpo echaba vapor y su respiración se agitaba. Nuevamente el fuego de la lujuria era encendido.

–Hoy nos divertiremos más que ayer -soltó su corbata para atarle las manos-. Me aseguraré de follarte todas las horas –se despojó de su chaleco negro, desabrochó los dos primeros botones de su camisa morada-. Te haré gemir lo suficiente para que me invoques cuando te masturbes –le beso el cuello, posteriormente lo chupo.

* * *

No me odien por este episodio D: y gracias por leer :3

Sin querer borre el prologo, así que lo re-subí. Lo siento...


	3. Chapter 2: El Sacerdote & el demonio

**Nota de la autora:**

 _Bueno aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo, esta vez enfocado en la relación de Ichi con Kara. No veremos a los otros matsus, pero tendremos a Choroko e Ichiko. Espero no defraudarles con las escenas de sexo._

 _Por cierto, ando leyendo cosas de la iglesia, costumbres, vestimentas y arquitecturas (soy católica pero no voy frecuentemente a la iglesia) así que puede que no haya desarrollado muy bien las cosas para este fic (¿o sí?)._

 _A las personas que me preguntan el tiempo de entrega de cada capítulo, pienso que sería (sí es que tengo tiempo) cada 15 días. Sí tardo más, prometo hacer el capítulo largo. Es que ahora sí se me juntaron proyectos D:_

 _Gracias por leer (inclusive mis notas)_

* * *

Karamatsu no entendía porque un calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, acelerando su corazón. Su sangre ardía haciendo que su cuerpo se quemada. Un choque eléctrico le recorrió toda su espalda, haciendo que un leve gemido escape de sus labios.

Él se sorprendió. Automáticamente se llevó sus manos a su propia boca para dejar de gemir. No entendía que le sucedía a su cuerpo.

Sintió un peso tibio sobre él, casi escuchaba a alguien susurrarle al oído que era tiempo de pecar.

Su mente se ponía en blanco con forme el fuego se expandía.

–¿Así se siente caer al infierno? ¿Estoy siendo arrastrado a él? ¿Qué hice para merecerlo? -se preguntaba con una voz débil, ahogada entre lamentos y gemidos- Dios… -extendió su mano hacia la imagen de un sagrado corazón que tenía en la pared frente a su cama- ayúdame…

–No sé si así se siente las almas de ustedes cuando son llevadas al infierno -Ichimatsu en su forma demoniaca se mostró flotando con las alas extendidas y sus manos en los bolsillos. Su camisa desabrochada a juego con su sonrisa maléfica, le hacía ver un ser hermosamente infernal- Dudo que Dios te escuché…

–¿Qué? -Kakaramatsu se sentía débil para defenderse o sorprenderse.

–Él debe estar ocupado masturbándose -estiro su brazo para entre lazar sus garras con los dedos de la mano del sacerdote que comenzaba a caer al suelo-. No te voy a arrastrar al infierno… -apretó el agarré- todavía –mencionó con una voz grave diferente a su tono cansado pero divertido-. Te llevaré a la gloria con lo que te haré -Se acercó al padre que yacía acostado en su cama tratando de liberarse.

–¡Ah! ¡Demonio… lárgate! -forcejeaba su cuerpo sacudiéndose de un lado a otro en la cama - ¡Déjame… engendro de Lucifer!

Karamatsu no quería rendirse ante aquel diablo que le miraba como un depredador. Su mente estaba cansándose pero su corazón latía para continuar la batalla. Ichimatsu podía sentir a través de la transpiración del cura ese temor que le encantaba, ya que mostraba quien era el amo, se posó sobre el estómago del otro, se relamió los labios y le sostuvo su barbilla.

–Vamos… lucha más por tu vida -le murmuro contra los labios-. Suplícame, haz una oferta -coloco sus manos sobre su cuello.

–Dios… mío… -trataba de no perder su consciencia- Padre nuestro…

–Ya te dije -puso más fuerza en su agarre para oírle gemir de dolor- él no te va oír tus suplicas, solamente yo.

Karamatsu estiro su mano con la poca fuerza que tenía para acariciar la mejilla del demonio. Su respiración se escuchaba más débil y lenta.

– "Padre mío, sí está es tu voluntad… que así sea" -pensó para sí dejando caer su mano al mismo instante que sus ojos se cerraban.

xXxX

–¡Padre Karamatsu! ¡Padre Karamatsu! -una voz le llamaba preocupado moviéndolo del hombro.

Karamatsu solo podía escuchar rezos y sollozos a su alrededor. Poco a poco abrió los ojos encontrando junto a él a un hombre anciano con túnica de sacerdocio.

–¿Padre Hayato? -preguntó confundido, tratando de sentarse en su propia cama.

–No, Karamatsu-san, no intente hacer esfuerzo -poso su mano sobre su hombro intentando ayudarle para que se acomode en su cama-. Por favor, beba un poco de agua.

Karamatsu acepto. Se bebió el agua fresca ofrecida por la madre superiora, quien tenía los ojos rojos de llanto. Él seguía mirando confundido.

–¿Qué ha ocurrido? Padre Hayato… ¿por qué están? -preguntó débilmente.

–… -el anciano resoplo de cansancio, tal vez por la edad- No estoy seguro -respondió agarrando su biblia con fuerza- pero nuestro señor intervino a tiempo.

–¿A tiempo de qué? -sintió un dolor alrededor de su cuello.

–De que usted, mi joven amigo haya muerto -respondió a secas-. Fue la misericordia de nuestro señor, quien hizo que la madre superiora decida pasar a revisar sí todo estaba en orden para salvarle.

Karamatsu abrió los ojos como los labios que no tiraban palabras. Su piel palideció ante ese comentario. Se acarició el cuello recordando su encuentro con un diablo creía que solo había sido una horrible pesadilla… él realmente estuvo por morir.

–Escuche sus gritos -comentó la madre superiora de la iglesia que le secaba el sudor frío que su frente expulsaba- pero no eran gritos normales de alguien sufriendo un dolor físico –le aclaro la mujer de mediana edad-. Eran gritos de lamentos bestiales, –se persigno- además no dejaba de gritar: "¡Aléjate Satanás!" "¡Regresa al abismo oscuro de donde saliste!" –Repetía elevando sus manos al aire- Le llame y golpee su puerta para ver sí estaba bien, pero usted no me respondía soló hablaba de ese… -a punto hacia el piso como si indicada al infierno-.

El joven padre estaba atento a las palabras de la mujer; recordaba las palabras de Ichimatsu, pero no de haber oído otras voces llamándole.

–Cuando ella dejo de escucharle, vino corriendo hacia mis aposentos -intervino el anciano-. Le llame e hice buscar ayuda de inmediato para derribar su puerta, -Karamatsu miró detrás del padre encontrando una puerta destrozada a un lado- discúlpeme hermano –Karamatsu negó con su cabeza entendiendo que se trataba de una situación grave-. Tratamos de reanimarlo mientras el médico venía, él dijo que no se iba a salvar…

–Cuanto… -todos miraron a Karamatsu- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?

–Un día… Gracias a la obra de Dios -contestó- ¿Recuerda por qué gritaba?

Karamatsu se agarró el rostro tratando de recordar exactamente lo que sucedió entre él y el demonio. Mintió negando con la cabeza y disculpándose. Tal vez, lo diría como secreto de confesión para no alarmar a las monjas más de lo que estaban.

–Padre Karamatsu, es necesario que descanse -comentó nuevamente la monja-. Estaremos rondando por sí necesita algo.

Karamatsu no discutió ese punto, estaba agotado por lo que había pasado. Necesitaba recobrar su fuerza y su espíritu.

Por su parte, Ichimatsu aún permanecía en la habitación en forma invisible, entre las sombras. No pudo moverse debido a los rezos que se hicieron con fe, de aquellos servidores de la iglesia y sus creyentes al enterarse de lo que paso.

Aparentemente Choromatsu escuchó los ruegos de su sacerdote favorito y mando a una aguafiestas a salvarle. Sí ella no hubiera entrado, Karamatsu hubiera caído rendido a él para hacerlo suyo. No planeaba asesinarlo, solo poseerlo en todo tipo de formas. Pero ella interrumpió y él tuvo que liberarlo. Todo un día no pudo hacer nada, estaba de manos atadas por los rezos.

Ahora que los llantos y ruegos a Choromatsu disminuyeron, se acercó nuevamente pero no le hizo nada grave a Karamatsu.

Soló floto acostado, mirándole dormir. Dejo caer su mano a unos centímetros del rosto de aquel sacerdote. Paso su dedo índice que había dejado de ser una garra, desde la línea del entre cejo hasta donde inicia el labio inferior. Su mente estaba en la imagen del cura tocando su mejilla, trataba de entender porque hacer eso en vez de empujarlo para defenderse.

–Tsk… hasta para eso eres idiota -murmuró mordiéndose el labio inferior-. No te defiendes… -suspiró observándole por un momento en silencio-. Hey Cacamatsu, recupérate rápido, no es porque me agrades… -con su dedo rodeo los labios del padre- es porque eres mi juguete.

Parpadeo al ver o creer que vio una sonrisa formarse en el rostro de Karamatsu. Eso hizo que aparte su mano de él. Ichimatsu sintió algo diferente en su interior, que se hizo negar a sí mismo. Huyó directo al campanario para resguardarse, ya que no puede hacer mucho sí el padre estaba en esa condición. No le era divertido.

xXx

Karamatsu fue cambiado de habitación para que pueda recuperar energías mientras se arreglaba la puerta de su cuarto. Durante ese tiempo leía pasajes bíblicos para tranquilizar su alma agitada por los recuerdos. Además aún sentía que era vigilado. Ichimatsu lo seguía como su sombra.

Ichimatsu no lo molestaba, solo se quedaba a su lado verle recuperarse. Miraba a las monjas entrar a la habitación para entregarle medicamentos. Se preguntó sí a él realmente le gustaban las mujeres.

–¡Ja! Dios me ha elegido para ser su mensajero, por eso no me llevó con él -el sacerdote se reía agarrando su barbilla-

Las monjas solo lo miraban mostrando extrañeza en su rostro.

–Padre Karamatsu, eso es pecar de soberbia -mencionó una joven de cabello negro con lentes entregándole su mentira.

–¡Ja! No es soberbia -se jactó- solo digo la verdad.

–¡Es soberbia como quieras verlo! -Exclamó Ichimatsu- ¡Se reconocerla cuando la veo y la tuya me causa un horrible dolor en mis ojos! ¡Me dan ganas de sacarlos con una cuchara!

–¡Madre Choroko! -dijo sorprendido el párroco- No es necesario que se ponga así -la monja estaba confundida-. Entiendo que estoy pecando de soberbia -se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos- pero usted está de altanera.

–¿Eh? No he dicho nada más, Padre Karamatsu -ella no sabía de qué hablaba-.

–¿A caso no dijo qué le gustaría sacarse los ojos porque mi soberbia le enferma? -la madre negó con la cabeza pero Ichimatsu se erizo desde la cola hasta los cuernos.

–Me… me escuchó… -murmuró-

–Creo que necesita descansar más -Choroko se levantó de la silla en la que estaba para caminar hacia la puerta-. Descanse Padre Karamatsu.

–Sí… -Karamatsu suspiró pensando que necesitará más descanso de lo que creía.

Ichimatsu aún no se creía que lo escuchó.

Tal vez fue una extraña coincidencia.

Tal vez porque estuvo con él dejándose ver, hizo que aún estén conectados.

La verdad solo buscaba alguna explicación que no tenía.

Pasaron las horas y Karamatsu se aburría en la habitación por lo que decidió que era tiempo que el sol le bronceada su piel, que a su parecer ya estaba pálida.

Se vistió de su traje eclesiástico: una camisa manga corta con pantalón de vestir, ambos de conjunto negro. No quiso usar su sotana, en su lugar uso su alzacuello blanco.

El párroco seguía ignorando que el demonio se debatía sí aún era escuchado por él. Quien a ver que el religioso abandonaba el cuarto y lo siguió.

Llegaron a la fuente donde lo encontró la primera vez. En ella descansaba un gato naranja que dormía tranquilo, al cual siempre lo veía en ese lugar, siendo alimentado por Karamatsu.

–Hola pequeño -le acaricio la cabeza- ¿Te han alimentado bien? –Ichimatsu entendió que ese gato no era mascota de la iglesia. Solo era un gato vagabundo que entraba por comodidades al recinto; y qué Karamatsu lo mimaba al verle.- ¿Me extrañaste? -el gato se estiró y ronroneo junto a la mano bienvenida del sacerdote.

El demonio se sintió algo incómodo con la escena, al ver como ese gato era acariciado por el cura. Sus ojos solo seguían su mano, pensó en la mano sobre su mejilla y por instinto; puso la propia en esa misma mejilla imaginando que había otra. Trago su propia saliva, estirando su mano hacia la del sacerdote pero en ese momento el gato se puso huraño al sentir su presencia.

–¡Auch! -Karamatsu se quejó de dolor al ser arañado por el gato, quien realmente intento lastimar a Ichimatsu para defenderlo- Creo que alguien está muy molesto porque no me vio ayer. -El gato escapo corriendo.

–Tsk… -Ichimatsu despertó de su extraño trance y se mordió el labio- que estúpido es un ser que espera una acaricia de otra persona…

–¡Padre Karamatsu! -Choroko lo llamó al verle- Debería estar descansando.

–Gracias por preocuparte, pero no quiero pecar de pereza -respondió con una sonrisa-. Además creo que el aire limpio me hará bien.

–¡Es el colmo, contigo Cacamatsu! ¡Pecas de soberbia, de pereza pero no de lujuria! -movía sus brazos en forma de reclamó sabiendo que ahora no era escuchado ni visto… eso esperaba.

La monja afirmo con la cabeza y siguió con su tarea de barrer en el área de la fuente. Karamatsu se ofreció ayudarle pero ella se negó. Él se excusó diciendo que de esa forma su cuerpo pueda agotarse e ir a descansar como ella le indicaba. Ella acepto.

Él se veía feliz siendo servicial, además se veía divertido platicando con Choroko.

–Es fea -Comento Ichimatsu sentando en la punta de la fuente-. ¿Te gustan feas? -Arqueó su ceja- que mal gusto tienes. Te puedo presentar a una mujer realmente sexy con la que perderías tu virginidad…

Miró las hojas que la hermana había juntado para poner en una bolsa, una sonrisa se le formo al hacer una travesura. Hizo un pequeño remolino que esparció todas las hojas hasta regarlas por el jardín de la fuente.

–Ups… -tapo su boca con su palma derecha mirando el desastre, ante los dos humanos- tendrás que volverlo a… -se quedó en silencio casi petrificado al ver al sacerdote ocultar entre sus brazos y su pecho a la monja- Grr… -Gruño haciendo puños con sus manos que se volvieron garras. Se mordió el labio inferior dejando ver sus colmillos filosos que se asomaron-

–¿Está bien, madre Choroko? -Preguntó Karamatsu preocupado mirando a la mujer que tenía desacomodado los lentes en que la jalo del brazo para protegerla.

–Sí… -afirmo sonrojada por estar cerca del joven padre- mu…muchas gracias Padre Karamatsu -él sonrió liberándola- Santa María Purísima –se persigno- ese no fue un aire normal.

–No, no lo fue -se acercó a ella acomodándole sus gafas-. Listo, ahora es nuestra querida Choroko de siempre –le sonrió pero ella pudo ver un brillo en sus ojos provocando que se sonroje.

–Gra…gracias -respondió de manera timida.

–Otro remolino… -el sacerdote poso ambas manos en su propia cadera- últimamente se están formando. -miró al cielo que estaba muy brillante, era un día agradable que no daba explicación del porque un remolino- Mejor entremos para estar seguros… -sugirió.

Ichimatsu los siguió adentro del edificio. Flotando siempre a un lado de Karamatsu que ignoraba su presencia. Veía con desdén a la mujer que los acompañaba.

–Mojigata… -dijo flotando frente a ella- fea. De seguro entraste de monja porque eres una solterona fea -se burlaba-. No me sirves para excitarle, no me sirves para que caiga en pecado contigo. –La señalo- ¡Virgen fea! ¡Ningún Párroco querrá acostarte contigo! –le sacó la lengua.

–Entraré a rezar en la capilla -el párroco se detuvo frente a una puerta-. Que el resto de su tarde sea tranquila y en paz con nuestro señor –mencionó haciendo una cruz en el aire. La mujer se inclinó para besar la mano del cura. Posteriormente, se retiró.

–¡Hey Cacamatsu! -su tono era de molestia- ¿Crees que sería divertido tener sexo en su habitación? –Pregunto mientras el cura se persignaba- Un Padre Nuestro es un sí –Karamatsu comenzó con su rezo con esa oración. Ichimatsu sonrió- Sabes te ves más sensual cuando rezas –se acercó por detrás respirando su aroma- ese aroma a virgen que posees –un sonrojo que combinaba con el rojo de sus ojos que resplandecía en su rostro. Pero no era el mismo sonrojo que el de Choroko, este era de la lujuria.- me fascina.

Karamatsu estaba concentrado en sus alabanzas ignorando que la puerta fue cerrada por Ichimatsu. El demonio lo abrazo de espaldas, mordisqueando su oreja. El sacerdote, nuevamente sintió un peso sobre él e incomodidad en su oído.

–Oe Cacamatsu -le susurro- deberíamos terminar lo que empezamos -bajo su mano hacia el zíper del pantalón para abrirlo mientras le besa su cuello-

Karamatsu no entendía como su respiración se agitaba, por lo que aumento sus rezos. Le suplicaba a su Dios que le salvará de nuevo, que le ayude a librarse de ese demonio que lo atormentaba día y noche. Sabía que era un ser diabólico, lo había visto.

–Basta… -mencionó Karamatsu al darse cuenta de su situación- ¡No sé quién seas, pero déjame en paz! ¡No podrás contra mí, Dios está de mi lado!

–Tú Dios es un idiota pajero llamado Choromatsu -respondió revoloteando sabiendo que no era escuchado-. Eres tan lindo cuando finges ser valiente. -dijo con sarcasmo-

Ichimatsu ladeo los labios haciendo una sonrisa divertida, decidió mostrarse nuevamente a él. Cerró puertas y ventanas con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Karamatsu lo vio, su vestimenta negra con camisa de rayas moradas y blancas, junto con su cabello revuelto le daba un aspecto de gánster. Sí no fuera por los colmillos, ojos rojos y el par de cuernos que asomaban; creería que es un cristiano y no un demonio.

–Y esa cara de terror que pones no se compara a la que pones cuando estas dentro del placer -Karamatsu se sintió temblar y sin voz ante la presencia de aquel monstruo-. Me gusta cuando gimes, así que gime para mí –de un aletazo lo mando a volar contra el muro.

–¡Ah! -exclamó al sentir su cuerpo estrellarse contra la pared-

–¿Te dolió? -arqueo su ceja mirando desde arriba para el piso donde estaba Karamatsu gimiendo de dolor- nah, no creo –se dejó caer sobre él- Oe, Cacamatsu… apenas te estas recuperando y ya estas lastimado otra vez –le jalo el cabello con fuerza-

–Ah… demonio -trataba de arrastrarse como bebé aprendiendo a gatear a pesar del peso extra que tenía sobre sí- te atreves a profanar la casa de nuestro señor con tu presencia y hieres a sus fieles corderos –rezaba en su mente para sacar fuerzas y escapar-.

–Me encanta como ustedes dicen que estos sitios son sagrados para su Dios… bff -bufo rodando los ojos- y que nosotros "no" -haciendo las comillas con sus dedos- podemos estar aquí –negó con la cabeza dibujando una sonrisa de diversión-. Ustedes sí que son idiotas –se levantó de Karamatsu para ponerse delante de él-. No existe tal cosa –le piso la cabeza mientras el pobre padre exclamaba de dolor-. Somos libres de entrar donde queramos –aplastaba su rostro contra el piso- porque ustedes nos extienden una alfombra de sangre, un bello y brillante rojo sangre.

–Aunque esté lugar… -Débilmente levantó su vista hacia él, su frente derramaba sangre que cruzaba entre sus ojos o sobre ellos- haya sido manchado… -miró su sangre en el piso- Dios no lo abandona.

–Él te abandono -se agachó de puntillas, doblando sus rodillas, apoyándose en sus dedos de los pies-. Él siempre abandona.

–Tal vez… -escupió su sangre- o tal vez no -sonrió levantado sus pulgares-. Todo sucede por algo y creo que tenerte frente a mí es su intervención.

–¡Mh! Eres demasiado optimista, -poso sus manos en su propio rostro-. En cierta forma, tienes razón. -Sí Choromatsu no hubiera puesto sus ojos en él, Osomatsu no lo habría notado e Ichimatsu no estaría ahora torturándolo.

–No dejaré de creer en Dios -apoyándose de una de las bancas de la capilla, logró ponerse de rodillas ante aquel diablo- y no dejaré de creer en ti -Ichi se vio confundido por aquella frase-. Sí niego de su existencia, negaría la tuya.

Él otro solo abrió los ojos y un sentimiento extraño broto. Su cara estaba quedando roja. No era el mismo rojo de la lujuria e Ichimatsu lo sabía.

– "Tal vez es la rabia que me causa escucharle". -Pensó al darse cuenta-

Karamatsu vio el rojo en el rostro de ese ser. Imaginó que era su enojo y su silencio era para incomodarle.

–Creo en ti como en todo ser creado por nuestro señor -comentó-. Eres como Lucifer, un ángel caído por el engaño.

–¡Cállate Cacamatsu -le apretó el cuello con firmeza- solo sacas mierda de la boca!

–Argh… -sentía que el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones- tú… -estiró su brazo tratando de tocar el rostro que veía familiar mientras cerraba los ojos-

–¡Tú idiota! ¡Cacamatsu! -miraba la mano que estaba yendo hacia su rostro. Por un momento, deseo entrelazar su mano con la de él o simplemente dejar que caiga en su mejilla.

–No ganarás a nuestro señor -podía sentir el aire hirviente proveniente de la respiración de Ichimatsu entre sus dedos- pero te deseo suerte para eso… -se desmayó.

El demonio solo vio como el brazo caía lentamente a un costado de su dueño. Observó a Karamatsu desmayarse. Lo soltó para no matarlo.

–Tsk… -lo agarró por los hombros acercado su oído a su pecho- … -cerró los ojos tratando de escuchar los débiles latidos- mm… -pegó el cuerpo al suyo, sostuvo su cabeza en el espacio entre su cuello y hombro, cubriéndolo con su brazo derecho-

–Tsk, de verdad que eres un idiota, Cacamatsu… -se levantó del piso con él entre sus brazos- ¿Apoyas que te maltrate? ¿Me deseas suerte? -sonrió- ¿Te das cuenta que te estas muriendo por mi causa? -Lo acostó sobre una de las bancas- Idiota… -a cercó su rostro al de él, manchando algunas hembras de su flequillo- Vamos, tenemos que terminar lo que empezamos –poso sus labios sobre los ajenos.

xXxX

El incidente de la capilla había pasado. Karamatsu nuevamente despertó en su habitación con vendajes en su cuerpo. No recordaba cómo llegó a sus aposentos solo le dijeron que una feligresa entró a la capilla encontrándolo en un terrible estado.

Karamatsu solo recordaba como ella lo llamaba para despertarle. Solo tenía una imagen difusa de una mujer tomando su mano. Ella tenía el cabello oscuro y largo, su vestido largo negro con detalles en purpura.

Más tarde en ese mismo día Karamatsu fue interrogado por el padre Hayato.

–Padre Karamatsu, ¿qué es lo que realmente le ocurre? -preguntó el sacerdote más anciano acercándose a su hermano de congregación quien estaba prendiendo veladoras para el altar de la Virgen María.

–¿A qué se refiere? -respondió

–A las heridas que ha estado teniendo, no creo que usted se autolesione -contestó observando sus heridas cubiertas-. Los parroquianos están muy preocupados porque no lo han visto impartiendo misa solo caminando en los pasillos con vendajes.

–Padre Hayato… -suspiró de decepción- sí le dijera lo que me ocurre… usted jamás me creería

–Dime -El viejo sacerdote posó su mano sobre el hombro del joven tratando de darle consuelo.

–Estoy siendo atormentado por un fiel esclavo de satanás -fue directo.

Ichimatsu que revoloteaba alrededor de ellos, escuchaba la conversación.

–¿Esclavo? ¡Oe, Cacamatsu! ¡No soy su esclavo! Soy su trabajador, y me dice "niisan" -Ichimatsu se quejaba al escucharle.

–¿Es en serio? Eso es una acusación grave -comentó el otro sacerdote-. Estamos en la casa del señor y ellos no pueden entrar aquí.

–Otro idiota… -murmuró de brazos cruzados.

–Eso mismo creí, pero aparentemente solo estoy seguro sí me pegó más a Dios -agarro su crucifijo con firmeza-

–Se llama tener suerte -respondió Ichi mientras los miraba.

–Sí eso es cierto, entonces todo estará a manos de nuestro señor. -agregó Hayato- Él demonio sabe que usted es un seguidor fiel a la palabra de nuestro señor Jesús Cristo.

–Esto ha de ser una prueba de fe -se agarró la barbilla haciendo un "bang" con sus dedos índice y pulgar disimulando una pistola-

–… -Ichimatsu se quedó en silencio mientras el otro padre se reía del comentario- … idiota -con su poder lanzo una de las veladoras encendidas con dirección a Karamatsu.

–¡Cuidado padre! -Hayato hizo que Karamatsu se agache para esquivar el objeto.

–Ve lo que le digo… -comentó alarmado mientras Ichi se reía de su travesura- Esa cosa salió volando y es una de las que estaban en el centro.

El otro padre se persigno y miro con lastima al joven párroco.

–Lo único que puedo hacer por usted es rezar -mencionó colocando ambas manos en los hombros ajenos- y averiguar cómo hacer un exorcismo. En mis más de 30 años como líder espiritual nunca me topé con un caso de posesión.

–¿Cree que sea uno de esos casos? -Preguntó Kara.

–Son dos tipos de posesión, la espiritual y la sexual. Solo uso la última -mencionó el demonio mirando sus uñas- ¿Quién va a querer poseer un cuerpo tan doloroso?

–No sé, sí lo sea -respondió Hayato- pero lo comentaré con otros colegas que son experimentados en esa área.

–Gracias Padre Hayato -le entrego una sonrisa.

–Usted no pierda la fe, que es lo que quiere ese esclavo de Satanás -comentó

–Por última vez, que no soy su esclavo… y solo quiero que se masturbe -respondió el diablo.

–Sí… no lo haré -mencionó Kara mirando la cera derramada junto a los cristales de la veladora lanzada.

xXxX

–Karamatsu… karamatsu… ¡Cacamatsu! -Recibió un golpe en su nuca- bff… -bufó- sí no me vas a hacer caso, mejor me voy -sintió como era liberado de un par de brazos-

–¿Eh? -parpadeo confuso. Frente a él estaba nuevamente el joven de hace días pero ahora tenía solo unos pants deportivos grises y franja blanca. Además de unas chanclas- ¿Qué pasa?

–¿Qué pasa? -replicó quejándose colocándose una sudadera morada- No nos hemos visto en días por tu seminario, por fin estamos juntos para amarnos y me sales con esta pendejada de rezar. Sí quieres follar con tu Dios, mejor ve y bájate a tu cristo crucificado -se levantó para caminar hacia la puerta-. Sí crees que estar conmigo es tan malo… -miró la ropa que estaba en el piso- mejor dímelo -unas lágrimas cayeron sobre sus mejillas.

–¡No! -Karamatsu se puso de pie abrazándolo por detrás- No creo que estar contigo es malo… -decía eso mientras pensaba que estaba cometiendo pecado mientras aprendía sobre el sacerdocio- Solo que no entiendo que me está pasando -lo giró para ponerlo frente a frente. Paso su mano de manera delicada en su mejilla para limpiarla-. Lo siento.

Ichimatsu miró aquella misma mano que había caído anteriormente porque su dueño quedo inconsciente.

–Te perdono -aquel joven le agarro su mano sin apartarla de su rosto- sí me acaricias como siempre lo haces –La acercó un poco a sus labios para besarla-. Acaríciame como si fuera un gato.

Estiró sus brazos para quitarle la chaqueta de cuero negro a Karamatsu, dejándole con una playera blanca.

–Vaya futuro sacerdote -sus manos bajaban al cierre del pantalón- rezándole a Dios pero usando un cinturón de calavera –le beso pescando su labio al mismo tiempo que desabrochaba su pantalón-

–No quiero ser descubierto –confesó-. Siempre quise ser sacerdote y esto terminaría todo.

Ichimatsu ahora entendía porque se conservaba virgen; pero aún tenía la duda de que sí le gustaban las mujeres o los hombres.

Ahora mismo estaban en el país de los sueños, todos podían ser lo que quieran pero a la vez no.

Ichimatsu en el mundo real, solo podía volverse mujer para el sexo con los hombres; a diferencia de los súcubos menores que podían ser uno u otro sexo.

Los ángeles eran asexuales, ellos cuando se volvían humanos tenían el sexo deseado por la otra persona por la cual renunciaron a sus alas.

Pero él deseaba poseerlo como hombre por eso se presentaba de esa forma en los sueños de Karamatsu. Jugaba con su cuerpo y mente, a la cual engañaba, haciéndole creer que era un conocido con el que Karamatsu hubiera deseado hacer cosas.

Como ahora que lamía su pene por encima de su ropa interior mientras Karamatsu le acariciaba su cabeza. Escuchaba como pequeños gemidos se escapaban de la boca del padre que intentaba controlarse.

–Ichimatsu… -murmuró su nombre ante el sacerdote confundido- di mi nombre… -le miró a los ojos sin separarse de sus rodillas, las cuales abrazaba- gime mi nombre... –deseaba que le suplique- siempre gimes mi apellido -mintió-.

–… -Karamatsu se le quedo viendo. Cerró los ojos exhalando aire y se sobo el entrecejo. Se arrodillo para estar a su altura. Posó sus manos en los hombros ajenos-

Por un momento, el demonio pensó que la escena se iba a repetir pero en vez de ahorcar al sacerdote, sería él, el ahorcado.

–¿Prefieres que te llame Ichimatsu-san o Ichimatsu-kun? -lo abrazo con una sonrisa tierna.

Se sorprendió por el gesto. No es que sea la primera vez que recibe un abrazo de un ser humano. Los ha recibido de quienes tienen sexo con él pero nunca le han dejado una sensación de extrañeza.

No supo cómo es que sus brazos tuvieron voluntad propia rodear el cuello de su misión, o porque, se negaban a separarse de él. Antes de viajar a este mundo, estaba estrangulándolo pero ahora no. Tan poco entendía porque oculto su rostro en el cuello de Karamatsu, además de sentirlo tan cómodo como una almohada.

–Ichimatsu, me gusta más -le susurró como respuesta-. Gime mi nombre, invócame mientras estas tocándote –separo su rostro de su cuello. Luego sostuvo la cara de Karamatsu entre sus manos-. Como lo hago con el tuyo. Como lo haces cuando le rezas a tu Dios –le beso-

–Ichimatsu -le correspondió el beso con una pasión más fuerte que antes-

Sus lenguas se entrelazaron mientras las acaricias los desvestían.

Ichimatsu se posó sobre él para caer a la cama, mordisqueaba su cuello deseando que esas marcas pasen al mundo real.

Todo lo que le haría esta noche, sería una probada de lo que le esperaría cuando se presente en forma humana o cuando viaje al infierno con él.

No estaría mal tener una mascota en su hogar.

Claro, tienen a Cerbero, la mascota de Osomatsu; pero con ese perro de tres cabezas no se podrá divertir como lo haría con el sacerdote.

Lo único que Karamatsu tendría encima sería un collar de perros; además lo entrenaría para que se refiera a él como "amo" o "Ichimatsu-sama"; y, trucos que le harían gemir como perra en celo.

Que fantástico sería.

Ichimatsu se separó de Karamatsu y lo miró a los ojos. Karamatsu no sabía porque se detuvo. ¿Arrepentimiento?

–Karamatsu, siéntate –el cura parpadeo-. Siéntate… -¿le estaba ordenando?- ¡Cacamatsu siéntate! –lo abofeteo. Él abrió su boca sorprendido por aquel golpe- ¿no entiendes que te sientes? Tsk… Cacamatsu

–¿Qué? ¡No soy un perro! -respondió al reaccionar tras el golpe.

–¡Siéntate! -ignoro su comentario. Karamatsu lo hizo no porque sea una orden, lo hizo para pensar- Bien… Buen chico -le acaricio la cabeza-. Dame la pata –extendió su mano hacia él- ¡Qué me la des! -le jalo de la mano con fuerza haciendo que Karamatsu caiga sobre su pecho-

–No soy un perro… -repitió-

–Los perros son más obedientes que tú -le agarro del cabello- pero hasta el perro más viejo es capaz de aprender algún truco -le mordió su cuello con fuerza, haciendo que suene como si fuera una manzana jugosa pero en vez de jugo era una hilera de sangre lo que caía.

–¡Auch! Ichimatsu… duele -trató de empujarlo forcejeando para liberarse-

–Solo es parte de tu castigo -lamió la sangre para limpiarle-. Deberías obedecer -beso su mejilla- para recibir premios como este.

–… -Karamatsu solo agacho la mirada- Sí no obedezco a Dios, ¿por qué he de obedecerte a ti?

–¿Por qué? Mmm -guardo silencio mientras seguía dando besos cortos en su mejilla y cuello- ¿Por qué siempre has de meter a tu Dios? -alzo su vista sosteniéndole del mentón- Él nunca te va dar el mismo placer que te estoy dando –le beso en los labios golpeando los dientes de Karamatsu con su lengua.

–Dios está en todo… -comentó girando su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo.

–Tengo un truco para ti -se sujetó de la oreja para conducirle ante la glande de su pene erecto- Chúpamelo.

–¡Ah! ¡Qué! -Gimió de dolor y sorpresa.

–No te lastime tanto la oreja para que te hayas quedado sordo… bfff… en serio Cacamatsu eres un idiota -sostuvo su pene con una mano para acercarlo a la cara de Karamatsu- Chúpamelo y veamos sí tu Dios está dentro de mí –le tapo la nariz para que abriera la boca y meterle su pene-

–¡mmh! -Ichimatsu, nuevamente se agarró del cabello del padre para moverle su cabeza al son de sus caderas- mmm no… respiró…

–¿Dónde está tu Dios salvándote? Seguramente está masturbando mientras nos observa –para él era lo más lógico- ¡Vamos, has que tu Dios salga de mí! -le dio asco imaginar que se asome la cabeza de Choromatsu en vez de su glande-

Karamatsu logró apartarse de su opresor. Respiró hondo tratando de tranquilizar a su agitado corazón. Pudo sentir la muerte cerca por atragantarse con un pene.

–No has terminado -lo agarró del cuello poniendo su cabeza contra la colcha- ¿tendré que enseñarte como se hace?

–¡mh! –Al menos el colchón era suave y no lo lastimaba- Ichimatsu… por favor –suplico mientras él se colocaba entre sus piernas- me lastimas…

–Eso dices ahora pero -respiró sobre su pene- luego dirás que siga -dejo de hablar para comenzar a succionar el miembro recto del párroco-

–Ah… Ichi… Ichimatsu… -se retorcía debajo de su lengua. Se mordía sus labios para retener los gemidos cuando sentía una punzada de dolor al sentir mordidas alrededor de su glande- du…duele… no seas malo -Ichimatsu solo lo miraba sin decir nada.

–Dilo… -subió hacia su rostro lamiendo su abdomen para llegar hasta sus labios- Dilo -puso su frente contra la de él mientras su mano lo masturbaba-

–Que… ¡Gh! -dijo contra su boca-

– "Oh my god" -jalo con fuerza el pene del otro-

–¡Gm! -tragó su gemido-

– "Ichimatsu, eres un demonio -pellizco uno de los pezones- en la cama" "Ichimatsu, llévame al paraíso para que Dios nos condene al infierno por la envidia".

–Eso… mr… -saco la lengua jadeante como un perro- es… uhm ofensa

–No te preocupes por mí -Ichimatsu sonrió picándole las mejillas-. Para mí es un halago –nuevamente bajo hasta sus piernas para colocarse en medio- pero sí no quieres decirlo, está bien -levanto sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros moviendo su mano como llamándolo-. Tarde o temprano lo dirás –le introdujo su pene de un golpe provocando que Karamatsu tenga un espasmo-. Por ahora, me conformo con follarte duro.

Karamatsu solo sentía las penetraciones rápidas y dolorosas, tal vez Ichimatsu lo hacía porque quería castigarle. Sus piernas estaban sobre los hombros del demonio, quien las mordía para causarle más placer.

El sacerdote cubrió su rostro con sus brazos mientras lagrimaba.

–No… -el demonio aparto sus brazos apretándole sus muñecas- deja que te vea -le acaricio el rostro-. Quiero ver el placer, reflejado en tu rostro.

–Ah… Ichi… no voy… -su mano comenzó a bajar a su propio pene- aguantar.

–Sí, hazlo -Aunque era un sueño, ver como Karamatsu se masturbaba en él era un avance. Pronto lo haría en el mundo real- Te ayudaré -movió sus caderas más rápido emocionado por lo que veía.

–¡Aaaah! -Karamatsu expulso su semen manchando parte de su muslo y el cuerpo de Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu imitó su acción en su interior. Los dos quedaron exhaustos. Karamatsu miraba a los ojos a Ichimatsu con una tierna sonrisa aunque su mirada reflejaba temor.

–Por ti, he de ser un pecador -le acaricio su mejilla- Ichimatsu… -se quedó dormido.

Ichimatsu solo se quedó en silencio.

xXxX

Los días avanzaban así como su sanación. Ichimatsu solo lo fastidiaba con sus travesuras, como el de moverle su cama como si fuera un temblor a mitad de su sueño. Guardarle sus objetos religiosos antes de la misa que partiría.

–Hermanos, gracias por su preocupación hacia mi persona -Mencionó antes de su discurso religioso-. Como ven, he tenido problemas físicos pero gracias a la intervención divina, me he curado. Aun no es tiempo para encontrarme con nuestro Padre, ya que él tiene planes para mí en la tierra.

– "Armar un ejército de castos" -pensó Ichimatsu que estaba en su forma humana sentado en medio de la gente. Tratando de llamar la atención de Karamatsu.

–En estos tiempos nuestro señor nos pone a prueba nuestra fe -mencionó en su discurso-. El demonio y sus seguidores, nos han estado molestando para dejar de creer en Dios -No iba a decir que a él lo atormentan-. ¡Pero! -Levanto sus brazos por encima de su cabeza- ¡Ellos no nos van a vencer! –golpeo el púlpito donde se hallaba impartiendo sus palabras.

– "Hasta el potro más salvaje termina siendo dominado" -respondió en su pensamiento mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello.

–Es tiempo de recibir el cuerpo de Jesús Cristo -Dijo Karamatsu mientras el monaguillo tocaba la campana al mismo tiempo que él elevaba el cáliz y la hostia consagrados dando una oración para bendecir.

Se hizo un momento de silencio entre los presentes dejando solo el sonido de la campanilla para dar paso a la Eucaristía, las personas hicieron su fila para recibir el cuerpo de Dios vuelto hostia.

– "Que horror, me comeré el cuerpo de Choromatsu, -puso cara de asco antes de llegar a Karamatsu- lo bueno no es sexual… y le dicen Jesús…" -se encogió de hombros- "Es mejor que Pajamatsu" -burlo el nombre de Choromatsu.

Por fin llegó al principio de la fila y miró a Karamatsu concentrado en sus acciones sacerdotales. El demonio estaba seguro que lo notaría.

–El cuerpo de cristo -el padre ofreció la hostia-

–Alabado sea -respondió

Karamatsu se sorprendió a tener frente a él, a la misma mujer que le ayudo tiempo atrás. La persigno y ella sonrió besándole su mano. Ella se regresó a su lugar, hincándose para rezar cuando realmente estaba sonriendo porque su plan salió a la perfección.

La misa se terminó. Las personas rodearon a Karamatsu, puesto que no lo habían visto por su recuperación, se acercaron para averiguar cómo se encontraba.

Uno a uno fueron abandonando el recinto. La última en salir fue una mujer de cabello negro y largo, que usaba un vestido negro con nubes moradas en él.

–Disculpa, hija -Karamatsu le llamó y ella se detuvo- ¿A caso eres la mujer que me ayudo el otro día?

–Sí, -se giró de manera lenta, apartando su mechón del rostro. Se veía coqueta- y me da gusto, que este mejor Padre.

–Gracias a ti -le regalo su mejor sonrisa-. Me gustaría agradecerte de alguna forma.

–No se preocupe Padre, solo hice lo que cualquier cristiano haría -poso su mano derecha sobre sus labios-

–Aun así… -Karamatsu insistía- al menos quisiera saber, si no es mucha molesta… tú nombre.

–Ichiko… -extendió su mano para él- Matsuno, Ichiko.


	4. Chapter 3: Tortura

**Nota:**

 _1.-Les traigo feels de los buenos -carita de ángel Jyushimatsu- con este nuevo capítulo espero que lo disfruten y perdonen la demora._

 _2.-El art de la portada para el fic (sí lo han notado) es creado por mi inspirado en la versión original de la canción._

 _3.-La canción que canta Karamatsu es: **Alluring Secret - White Vow** versión  Miku Hatsune. __Recuerden el fic esta inspirado en_ _ **Alluring Secret - Black Vow**_ _cantada por Megurine Luka y Kaito a Rin. __**La versión original es cantada por Rin** & Len a Miku, de ahí Miku responde con White Vow. A claro el punto para evitar las confusiones._

 _4.-Johari es el espejo que aparece en el anime Hoozuki no reitetsu_

* * *

Había pasado ya más de un mes de que envió a uno de sus tres jueces del infierno a una simple misión: hacer que un padre católico se masturbe.

¿Era tan difícil hacer eso?

–¿Qué tanto está haciendo Ichimatsu que tarda en regresar? -Se preguntaba flotando alrededor de su trono

Se dejó caer en el tratando de concentrarse en alguna posible respuesta.

–A veces estaba todo el día fatigado y cansado de torturar a las personas que llegaban a su jurisdicción que posiblemente se tomó su tiempo como vacaciones… sí eso debe ser -se decía para convencer- ¡Pero porque no ha mandado ningún mensaje! -grito enredando sus dedos entre su cabello.

–Shit… -murmuró mordiéndose los labios- No soy como pajamatsu que puede ver todo sentado cómodamente en su nube… -cerro los ojos mientras seguía revolviendo su cabello para pensar en un plan- ¡Lo tengo! –Exclamó brincando con los brazos extendidos para celebrar su memoria- ¡Iyami trae al espejo! –ordeno gritando para que se oiga en todo el infierno.

–¿Espejo? -Dijo Iyami desde la sala de castigo donde seguía siendo torturado por Hatabo- ¡¿Qué espejo?! –gritó desde ahí

–¡El espejo del infierno, maldita sea! ¡El espejo Johari! -Se quejó al responder- ¡Lo debe tener el segundo juez del infierno ve con él a buscarlo!

–¡Ya voy! -Iyami se liberó de la tortura pero aún tenía la bandera insertada en su ano.

Osomatsu ya estaba impaciente. Había ordenado traer el espejo sagrado a Iyami horas antes pero este no regresaba. Finalmente, su demonio de baja categoría llego ante él, exhausto y con la ropa arruinada.

–¿Dónde está el espejo Johari? -preguntó levantando la ceja derecha a ver que llegó con las manos vacías. Ignorando el aspecto de su subordinado.

–Con ningún juez… -se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas- ninguno de los jueces que están, lo poseen. Fui incluso a los dominios de Ichimatsu-sama -le miró extrañado- ¿aún no regresa? -el rey demonio solo bufo-. La gente está amontonada, comenzaron a golpearme y a jalarme para que les juzgue…

–Así olvide que me estoy haciendo cargo de ese lugar -en un tono tranquilo mostrando una gran sonrisa despreocupada posando su dedo debajo de su nariz- ¿lo encontraste?

–No… -negó con la cabeza-

–¡Donde demonios esta ese espejo! -zapateaba el suelo haciendo puños con las manos, inflando los cachetes.

–¿Para qué quiere el espejo? -preguntó Iyami

–Para observar a la tierra -se cruzó de brazos-. El Johari sirve para poder ver las acciones de los seres humanos y ser juzgados, así ya no teníamos que hacer papeleo; tuvimos que adaptarnos a los nuevos tiempos como Totty que usa un app.

–¿Entonces cómo es que se perdió el espejo? -preguntó el dientón

–Porque era peleado por los jueces, sobretodo Ichimatsu que no quería leer documentos… sin embargo era uno solo y mostraba solo a una persona especifica… así que regresamos a los documentos y nos olvidamos de él -respondió.

–Por eso lo usa como perchero para esa ropa -señalo a un bulto cubierto por ropa y basura.

–¿Eh? -Osomatsu fue flotando hacia el objeto, quito las cosas que lo cubrían para observar un gran espejo redondo con bordes de oro y plata- creo que este me sirve -no estaba seguro sí realmente era el que necesita.

–¡Shi! -Exclamó Iyami- ¡¿Cree?!

–Ahora… ¿Cómo funcionaba? -Nuevamente se cruzó de brazos cerrando los ojos para concentrarse- ¡Ya se! Espejito, espejito en la pared…

–No está colgado y menos puesto sobre algo para que digas eso-mencionó Iyami

–Muéstrame quien es el mejor de los tres dioses matsus -lo ignoró extendiendo sus brazos con orgullo-

–Creo que el espejo no funciona así… -murmuró su acompañante- cof Además que usted cof es el peor de todos cof

–Bien, creo que no sirve -lo empujo para que cayera sobre Iyami tras oírle-

–Trae instructivo –mencionó el pobre demonio puso a revisar detrás del espejo-

–mm mh -nuevamente levantó el espejo, se colocó delante de el tras leer las instrucciones- ¡Gran espejo Johari enséñame al mortal que debe ser enjuiciado! -su imagen comenzó a verse borrosa.

Una espiral se hizo presente, la silueta oscura de un hombre delgado con la cabeza gigante y la boca abierta se hizo visible en el reflejo.

–¡Shi! -Iyami señalo- ¿Quién es ese?

–Es Dayon, el dios del espejo -respondió- está atrapado ahí para espiar a la humanidad.

–Sabe mucho, mi señor Osomatsu-sama -comentó sorprendido

–Lo dice el instructivo, con una advertencia -respondió.

–Glup… -trago saliva- ¿cu…cual?

Osomatsu respiró profundo. Le miró seriamente. Abrió lentamente su boca para enunciar las palabras.

–Sí Dayon no se ve reflejado significa que es tiempo… -Iyami comenzaba a temblar- de ir a comprar otro espejo en la tienda Dayon -señalo la etiqueta que aun colgaba en una de las puntas del espejo.

–¡Shiiii! -hizo su pose característica- ¡Tienen una fábrica y no pudieron comprar otros espejos para los jueces! -se quejó sorprendido e irritado.

–Presupuesto, presupuesto -Unió sus dedos índice y pulgar de su mano derecha, frotándose entre ellos- presupuesto.

–De seguro te gastaste el dinero… -se sobo el entrecejo.

–¿Dayon? -preguntó la silueta que estaba siendo olvida otra vez

–Muéstrame a Karamatsu Matsuno -ordeno-

–¡Dayon! -pronto el reflejo de Dayon desapareció para mostrar al sacerdote que hablaba con una mujer de cabello largo y oscuro.

–¡Ese es el maldito pajamatsu 2.0! -señalo al espejo

–¡Dayon! -en ese momento el Johari mostró nuevamente su remolino que comenzó a reflejar a Choromatsu acostado de lado viendo su revista mensual de Goddesses Idols, se hurgó la nariz con su mano derecha misma con la que se rasco el trasero minutos después.

–Muéstrame nuevamente a Karamatsu Matsuno -volvió a ordenar-. Iyami ahora ve de regreso con Hatabo y pídele una cuchara para sacarme los ojos -se giró a él con sangre saliendo de sus ojos.

xXx

En la tierra el padre Karamatsu se quedó observando a la joven frente a él, aunque solo recuerda haberle visto de manera borrosa en su leve despertar; estaba seguro que aquellos ojos los había visto en otro lado.

–No eres de esta parroquia, ¿verdad? -preguntó. Ella negó con la cabeza.- ¿estás de visita?

–Soy nueva en el vecindario -respondió.

–Bienvenida al vecindario, entonces -le regalo una sonrisa extendiendo su mano hacia ella quien correspondió de igual manera-. Tienes la fortuna de estar en la mejor iglesia católica del mundo con el mejor sacerdote -se señaló con su pulgar izquierdo mientras con su mano derecha se acomodaba el cabello.

–Ja… ja… -Ichiko fingió una risa mientras por dentro pensasaba: "eres un idiota, Cacamatsu".

–Pero hablando en serio, sé que ya te agradecí la ayuda -se rasco aún lado de la nariz- pero me gustaría regresarle el favor.

–¿Cómo? -jugo con un mechón de su cabello mientras parpadeaba de forma coqueta.

–Será una sorpresa -sonrió con galantería.

– "No tienes idea de que darme, ¿verdad? ¡Ya sé! ¡Mastúrbate! ¡Eso sería una buena manera de pago!" -pensaba mientras soltaba una pequeña risa- Tal vez, una cena.

–¿Cena? -se sorprendió por aquella propuesta. Ichiko afirmo con la cabeza- De acuerdo.

–¿Eh? -ahora ella era la sorprendida- "¿Así de fácil? Bueno, mi forma femenina es sensual, nadie se puede resistir. Ni un cura virgen" ¿Cuándo?

–mmm… -se agarró de la barbilla cerrando los ojos para meditar su respuesta- Jueves doy la misa, viernes me encargo de la misa de la tarde, sábado es de mañana y en la tarde tengo primera comunión, al igual que estaré invitado a la fiesta; -repasaba su agenda- el domingo tengo bautizo e iré a la celebración… -la mujer solo levanto su ceja abriendo su boca sin emitir ruido alguno.

–Je… je… sí quiere le acompaño a una de esas celebraciones -Ichiko sabía que ahí ha de haber alcohol en las fiestas, solo tenía que emborracharlo y dejar que todo termine con ellos en la cama-

– "Tsk… pero sería en mi forma femenina para tomar su virginidad" -pensó al mismo tiempo que se mordía el pulgar.

–Me gustaría, llevarla como agradecimiento pero iré con la hermana Choroko -al oírlo su colmillo hizo que traspasará su dedo para sacarle sangre- ¡Oh! ¡Su dedo está sangrando! -Karamatsu exclamó sosteniendo su mano.

– "¡Llevaras a la fea!" -Se quejaba en su mente ignorando las acciones del párroco.

–Listo -dijo Karamatsu soltándola- espero que no le moleste, use parte de mi vendaje que aún llevo debajo de mi manga -sonrió mientras ella veía su mano.

–Gracias… -le observó con una mirada seria- usted, dígame cuando entonces.

Karamatsu afirmo con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír. Se despidieron en la entrada de la iglesia. Él la observo irse, perdiéndose de su vista entre las calles. Estaba preocupado de que ella este andando sola, pero no tenía por qué preocuparse, ya que cuando ella cruzó un alumbrado público apagado se transformó en Ichimatsu, el demonio que lo atormentaba.

–Estúpida Choroko -estaba enfadado- por su culpa tendré que hacer otros planes…. -respiró hondo quedándose en silencio mientras observaba el vendaje en sus mano- Al menos ya tengo una cita con él, eso fue sencillo. -sintió su rostro caliente mientras una leve sonrisa se mostró.

Regreso a la iglesia, floto en su interior buscando a Karamatsu. Quería inspeccionar la reacción de él con su forma femenina. Lo encontró frente a un altar haciendo oración.

–… -suspiro llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza- ¿solo sabes hacer eso? -masculló-

Karamatsu abrió los ojos, para levantarse del piso donde estaba arrodillado tras terminar su rezo.

Ichimatsu quería sacar el tema pero no iba a preguntarle. Él simplemente quería saber sí su forma femenina era lo bastante buena para que por fin Karamatsu pueda masturbarse o perder la virginidad con él.

xXxX

Mientras el sacerdote caminaba para sus aposentos, se detuvo un momento en medio del pasillo sin hacer ningún ruido o expresión. Solo se detuvo.

Ichimatsu levanto la ceja al observarle.

Él retomo su camino.

–¿Qué demonios fue eso? -dijo en un tono de confusión a ver a Karamatsu.

Llegaron a la habitación de este, quien comenzó a cambiarse la ropa en silencio. Dejando ver sus vendas de su herida.

–… Oe Cacamatsu… -Ichimatsu sintió algo en él que le incomodaba-

–Señor demonio… -dijo Karamatsu sorprendiendo a Ichi- No sé si estás aquí hoy, pero espero que cumplas tu cometido para que ya no me molestes más.

–Mi objetivo es causarte una masturbación… idiota -murmuró.

–Ichiko… -mencionó el sacerdote haciendo que el diablillo levante su vista hacia él- ¿podría ser? … -negó con la cabeza- quítate esa idea de la cabeza Karamatsu, recuerda que eres un sacerdote.

–¡Espera! -Ichimatsu estaba con los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca- ¡¿Qué hay con ella?! ¡Dime! -Tenía ganas de tomarlo por el cuello y golpearlo hasta que le confiese- ¡Olvídate que eres sacerdote y mastúrbate!

–Es una hermosa chica -sus labios dibujaron una semi sonrisa-. Demasiado bella para ser real.

–Gra…gracias -un rosa comenzó a notarse en su rostro- Soy perfecta como mujer, así que puedes tocarte pensando en mí… -se petrifico por lo dicho sintiendo que su corazón palpitaba más de lo normal- Tsk… ahora quiero hacerme una paja viéndote a ti. ¡Apúrate Cacamatsu!

–… -suspiró cerrando los ojos dejándose caer sobre la cama de espaldas- quiero verte… Ichimatsu.

–¿A mí? -parpadeo al escucharle.

–A ti… en tu forma real -se abrazó a su almohada. Se veía triste ante los ojos de Ichimatsu- creo que esto es amor.

–¿Amor? -Preguntó el demonio arrodillándose en el piso junto a su lado de la cama- ¿Amor?¿Qué es eso? Siempre escuchó que los humanos y los ángeles lo mencionan pero nunca lo he visto.

–Amor es… mmm -cerró los ojos tratando de explicarse- no lo sé. Hace tiempo que no lo sentía.

–Espera… -Ichimatsu se levantó de golpe asustado- ¿puedes verme y oírme?

–Es difícil explicar con las palabras -extendió su mano hacia el asustado enviado de satanás quien la sostuvo con la suya inconscientemente- es como el aire.

–¿Eh? -No entendía su respuesta-

–No lo vemos pero podemos sentirlo -sonrió-. Ahora mismo puedo sentir la brisa entre mis dedos de la mano…

–Oh… -soltó a Karamatsu agachando la cabeza. Sintió algo extraño dentro de él-

–… Lo podemos respirar y entra a nuestro cuerpo, como el amor que nos invade en nuestro interior. Es vital para vivir y sin ello, morimos. -Ichimatsu torció su boca ante la filosofía barata del sacerdote- ¿Cuándo podemos verlo? La respuesta está en los ojos de la persona que lo implantado en nosotros.

–Ichiko… -nuevamente se dejó caer al piso para sentarse sobre sus piernas- te ha hecho eso, ¿verdad? -Ladeo sus labios mordiéndolos- Más bien, te he hecho esto.

–Necesito ver esos ojos otra vez -cerraba lentamente los suyos- tal vez pueda en mis sueños.

–Oh… así que te gustan las mujeres, te gusta follar y no ser follado -apretó sus manos con fuerza contra sus rodillas- Bueno a mí me da igual… -desvió la mirada hacia la pared blanca- en el infierno me vengaré. -murmuró para sí mismo-

Giró su rostro para encontrar él del sacerdote durmiendo de manera tranquila. Sabía que tenía que meterse en sus sueños para seguir con su plan, pero verlo de esa manera hizo que le diera un día descanso.

Ichimatsu se levantó del suelo para acostarse en el lado vació de la cama de Karamatsu. Sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido mientras lo observaba.

Al día siguiente, despertó al sentir una acaricia sobre su mejilla.

Abrió los ojos encontrándose con el mentón de Karamatsu sobre su cabeza, su brazo derecho como almohada y con la izquierda lo abrazaba.

Un calor inundo su interior haciendo que se sobresalte y por inercia lo pateó fuera de su propia cama.

–¡Qué! ¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Muérete Cacamatsu! ¡Muere! ¡Muere! -Decía agitado aventándole la almohada-

–¿Eh? -El otro se sentó en el suelo sobando su cabeza golpeada para luego sentir la almohada caer en ella- ¿Me caía de la cama? -Miró al mueble donde se encontraba un diablo de pie gritándole- … -suspiró- ¿Así empezaré mi día? –Poso cada mano sobre la rodilla correspondiente- Y yo que había soñado con Ichiko… -se puso de pie- … en fin –se estiro- me lo merezco porque no debo verla así.

–¿Eh? Oe… Cacamatsu -su actitud cambio cuando escuchó sobre Ichiko- ¿por eso me tenías abrazado? Porque soñaste con ella.

–¿Mh? Creo que te confundí con ella -mencionó sosteniendo la almohada para sacudirla del polvo del piso-. Ja ja por eso la sentí suave entre mis brazos -Ichi solo se sonrojo nuevamente porque él sabía que no era la almohada lo que abrazó.- Bien, es tiempo de iniciar mis labores parroquiales –dijo mientras buscaba su ropa para el día-

xXxX

El día empezaba con Karamatsu arreglando la iglesia, preparando todo para su siguiente misa y escuchando a la de los otros párrocos del lugar. Ichimatsu por su parte lo seguí siendo invisible, observándole sin hacerle daño.

–… -suspiró de fastidio- es tiempo de hacer algo.

Al terminar su frase se transformó en Ichiko apareciendo a un lado de la capilla "encontrándose" con Karamatsu que iba para la fuente.

–Hola Padre -él se giró para verla-. Me alegro de encontrarlo.

–Hola, señorita Matsuno -respondió con una sonrisa-. ¿Ha venido en busca de Dios?

–Solo que usted sea Dios -comentó mientras pensaba: "sí te masturbaras como él"

–No me compare con Dios, que no soy tan amable y justo como él -apuntó hasta el cielo.

–Tú sí eres guapo a comparación a él -mencionó en voz alta- ¡Eh! –se dio cuenta que no lo pensó cuando vio que Karamatsu se sonroje sin saber que decir-. Le… ¡le traje galletas recién hechas! –le entregó un tazón con galletas golpeándole en el abdomen

El párroco sintió el aire irse de sus pulmones. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que la mujer apareció las galletas.

–Espero que le gusten las chispas de chocolate –dijo en un tono entusiasta.

–¡Muchas gracias! -Sostuvo las galletas entre sus manos cuando el aire volvió- Aunque no se debió molestar, soy el que le debe regalar algo.

–Tengamos una cita ahora -insistió.

–Je… ¿de verdad eso quieres? -cuestionó el padre

–Claro, ¿por qué no? -menciono el demonio disfrazado de mujer

–Porque soy un cura y no deben verme en una cita con nadie, no se nos está permitido -respondió mirando el tazón de galletas.

–¿Y sí es una cita de amigos? -preguntó curiosa inclinándose hacia él para que le vea a los ojos.

–Creo que no tendría problemas… -mencionó arrugando el entrecejo.

–¡Yay! -levantó sus manos a la altura de su pecho alzando un poco su pierna derecha para festejar. A Ichimatsu le molestaba actuar de esa forma pero comprendió que atraía más a los hombres cuando creían que era una mujer tonta y fácil. El prefería ser una mujer intelectual- ¿Entonces cuando?

–¿Puedo preguntarle algo? -se puso frente a ella.

–¿Sí? -trago saliva al sentirlo tan cerca de él.

–¿Tienes un hermano gemelo llamado Ichimatsu? -preguntó

–¡Eh! -Abrió la boca y los ojos que estaban en blanco. Incluso su piel palideció-

–¡Oe! ¿Está bien? -Karamatsu le agarró de los hombros

Ichimatsu se dio cuenta que su plan de introducirse en los sueños como un falso amigo sí resulto, el problema es que piensa que existía y lo relaciono directamente con su apariencia femenina.

"Cacamatsu no era tan idiota como parece" -pensó-.

–Sí… lo siento, es que me sorprendió eso… -agacho su vista- no he visto a mi hermano desde hace tiempo que esta declaración me tomó por sorpresa -mintió-. ¿Él ha venido aquí? ¿Le hablo sobre mí? -El párroco negó con la cabeza como respuesta- Ya veo…

–Él era mi am… -Karamatsu no sabía que responder. ¿Podía llamarlo amigo a pesar de olvidarlo? ¿A pesar de tener sexo? O mejor dicho… fantasear con él- era mi amigo. Lo conocí hace tiempo pero desde que me volví sacerdote deje de verle.

–Interesante -Ichiko junto sus manos con una sonrisa- me gustaría escuchar historias que de seguro tiene para contarme.

Hasta él sabía que solo las del sexo existían.

–Cambiaré mi horario con algún párroco para que salgamos -estiro su mano para colocar un mechón de su cabello negro detrás de la oreja de la chica. A acaricio su mejilla tras hacerlo antes de alejar su mano-. Hablemos de historias de él.

–Y mías -agregó tomando su mano entre las suyas.

–Claro… -arqueo sus labios para crearle una tierna sonrisa- solo espero que no me mientas, aceptaré cualquier verdad.

–Mentirle… -le vio extrañada

–Me voy, tengo deberes a que atender -le beso la mejilla- con permiso -agitó su mano en el aire para despedirse- disfrutaré de tus galletas adiós.

xXx

–¿Qué cree que está haciendo? -preguntó Osomatsu tras ver la escena es su espejo

–Solo está coqueteando -respondió Iyami

–¡¿Desde cuándo tiene que coquetear?! ¡Solo tiene que ir ahí y chupárselo! ¡No regalarle galletas! -Sacudió el Johari entre sus manos- ¡Es motivarlo al sexo no a que le dé un beso!

–¡Dayon! ¡Dayon! -Exclamaba el espejo-

–¡Shi! Hará que se rompa el espejo -su subordinado intento intervenir para no romperlo-

–¡Iyami! -Se quejó con enfado- ¡Ve con Ichimatsu a meterle presión antes que yo vaya a metérsela por ese trasero flojo! -Iyami afirmo con la cabeza agitando sus manos frente a su pecho para calmarlo- ¿Por qué tiene que tardar? ¿Le he es difícil montarse encima de su pene? No tiene por qué cambiar su forma para eso

–Ese cura es muy difícil -respondió el alto delgado- pero usted tiene razón –le dio más la razón para no sufrir-. Se supone que es un juez y usted lo envió para que termine las cosas más rápido.

–¡Ve y dile que se apure! -repitió su orden cambiando su cuerpo- ¡O yo lo haré personalmente!

–¡Shi! -Gritó haciendo su extraña pose cuando vio que su amo se convirtió en una especie de niebla negra con ojos rojos y boca llena de colmillos visibles-

–Tsk… estoy tan enfadado -se mordió su labio regresando a la normalidad- iré a ver a Pajamisama para desquitarme

–¡Dayon! -nuevamente el espejo Johari hizo su acto.

Ahora mostraba a Choromatsu entrando a escondidas a la casa de alguna diosa, se puso a buscar entre los cajones de la ropa de ella. Sonrió viendo su objetivo entre manos: una panty verde con encajes. Respiró hondo sobre ella para sentir su aroma.

– "Aaah me voy a pajear con esto esta noche" -dijo Osomatsu imitando la voz de su hermano al ver la escena.

De repente apareció una diosa castaña encontrándole en el acto. Ella lo regañaba mientras el gemía de llanto, escondiendo la evidencia que aún era notoria. El final de la escena fue: un Choromatsu lleno de golpes.

–Ja ja ja -se agarró su estómago y parte de su cabeza riendo por la escena- Ya tengo material para molestarle –ladeo su sonrisa traviesa al son que se movía su cola-. ¡Qué lastima das, Pajimisama!

xXxX

Esa misma tarde Ichimatsu pensaba como hacer que Karamatsu por fin le haga caso con su cuerpo de Ichiko. Al menos ya era un avance el hecho que quiera salir pero necesitaba que todo pasada en la voz de "¡Ya!".

Admitía que aquel párroco sí era difícil de convencer.

Lo bueno es que esas galletas estaban hechas de su semen para intoxicar de lujuria al cuerpo de Karamatsu, nuevamente.

Sabía que siguió la receta correctamente: chispas de chocolate, canela, azúcar, nuez. Imaginar a Karamatsu encadenado a su cama gimiendo su nombre, suplicando por más tortura sexual, ahogándose con su propia saliva, arañando su espalda por las estocadas, ver como su semen explotaba entre ambos cuerpos mientras se venía en el interior de él. Que en la realidad era un tazón con los ingredientes; para luego mezclar y hornear.

Las galletas más deliciosas que Cacamatsu comería en toda su vida.

Estuvo como siempre vigilando al sacerdote que se comiera las galletas. No lo hacía y eso le desesperaba. Sobre todo cuando vio que intento darle una galleta a un niño. Antes que el pequeño lo agarre, Ichimatsu provoco un fuerte viento que arrojo la galleta lejos de ahí. No le interesaba si Karamatsu se volvía coleccionista de niños, le interesaba que primero sea con él y luego que haga con su pene lo que quiera.

Finalmente Karamatsu devoró una galleta tras su cena y una oración antes de dormir. No hubo efecto, hizo que comiera otra y nada.

¿Tal vez si se come todas de golpe?

Utilizo su poder para controlarlo mientras duerme haciendo que coma todas las galletas como si fuera un zonambulo.

Lo hizo.

Ahora Karamatsu tenía la respiración agitada y un pene erecto. Solo tenía que ser despertado para que empiece a laborar manualmente.

Se arrodillo frente a él, a la altura de aquel bulto que resaltaba debajo de los pantalones azules para dormir. Lamio el presemen que mojaba la tela. Le bajo los pantalones, respiró sobre el falo palpitante para recordar su aroma a virgen. Beso desde su glande hasta los testículos. Comenzó a "ordeñar" aquellas pelotas del párroco. Las jalaba como si estuviera dando un concierto con los melodiosos gemidos de Karamatsu que salían por el toque.

Paso su lengua desde la base de los testículos hasta la glande. Sostuvo el pene entre sus manos usando puntos de presión provocando que las venas palpiten más rápido. Uso sus dientes para rozar la uretra.

–¡Ah! -un gemido fuerte de Karamatsu fue la aprobación por el acto.

Ichimatsu le miró por instinto relamiendo sus labios. Apareció su cola, la cual uso para amarrar el pene de Karamatsu e ir jalándolo. Mientras sus manos se encargaban de acariciar su piel y sus labios se ocupaban de los ajenos.

Le gustaba esa sensación de gemidos atrapados contra su boca. La de su lengua surcando a la contraria en un frenesí.

Le fascinaba como el rostro de Karamatsu pasaba a tonalidades del carmesí entre sus manos.

Lo único malo era el hecho que estuviera bajo un hechizo, por eso tenía la mirada perdida y no por el placer que le causaba. Quería ver sus ojos implorando por más, expulsando lágrimas de placer y dolor. Pero sobretodo… quería escucharlo llamarle por su nombre seguido de un "sama" o "amo".

Su mano bajo a la cintura de Karamatsu para seguir acariciando el falo palpitante de este. Quería hacer hornear la fantasía mezclada con la realidad.

Mordía sus labios para disfrutar del sabor de las galletas que saldrían de ese momento que estaban viviendo.

Sintió que su pene deseaba participar en contribuir en la leche para la receta.

Se separó del otro hombre y lo empujo de regreso a la cama.

Le abrió las piernas colocándose entre ellas.

Miró aquella entrada anal, estaba dilatando y palpitando. Aquel orificio lo invitaba a entrar. No lo pensó más e introdujo su pene.

Era tan estrecho.

Tan virgen.

Tan delicioso.

Lástima que como demonio, esto no tenía validez para robarse la virginidad de Karamatsu. Ya que los súcubos tienen sexo con ellos pero su esperma solo inyecta la lujuria pero los mantiene vírgenes.

La virgen María o mejor dicho Matsuyo, fue premiada por Matsuzo tras tener sexo. A pesar de haber tenido a tres parásitos como hijos, tres inútiles dioses. Ella se conservó virgen. Tal vez a Matsuzo, le excitaba más así.

Desde entonces no importa sí es un demonio o Dios, el humano siempre conserva la virginidad.

Solo porque tiene que hacer que se masturbe, no significa que no disfrute de su cuerpo virgen.

Esa idea de follar a un virgen todos los días y que sea Karamatsu, le excito más. Sus caderas aumentaban el ritmo y sus garras arañaban el cuerpo del sacerdote que gemía de placer y dolor debajo de él.

Le beso su cuello. Lamió el sudor que se deslizaba de su hombro al pezón. Clavó sus colmillos en su hombro.

Dio unas cuantas estocadas para esparcirse dentro de él antes que Karamatsu lo haga en el exterior.

Suspiró.

–Te amo Ichi… -murmuró Karamatsu al oído del demonio que se giró hacia él.

–… de seguro estas soñando con Ichiko o con Ichimatsu -se forzó una sonrisa ocultando su cara en su pecho- despierta ya idiota, que te tienes que tocar.

Despertó a Karamatsu quien se encontró con un bulto debajo de las telas.

–¡Vamos Cacamatsu, tócate! -decía mirándole fijamente en una clase de emoción escondida- ¡Hazlo para regresarme al infierno! –tras decir eso sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y un peso dentro de él le dificulto su respiración.

Karamatsu miró su miembro erecto, palpitante y adolorido por querer expulsar el semen atorado en la glande. Ichimatsu solo observaba en silencio, esperando una respuesta.

El sacerdote bajo su mano temblorosa hacia su entrepierna. Sus dedos deslizaron las telas húmedas de sudor y presemen mezclados.

Su dedo índice ahora rozaba su glande.

Una sensación nueva le electrocutó su columna.

Ichimatsu suspiró e inconscientemente cerró los ojos.

Lo que ha estado esperando y deseando.

Se negaba a verlo realizarse.

–¡Ah! -la voz de Karamatsu exclamó un quejido.

La acción estaba hecha.

El acto consumado.

O eso creyó…

Abrió los ojos parpadeando un par de veces.

No entendía lo que su vista le mostraba.

¿Cómo ocurrió eso?

¿Cómo es que Karamatsu yacía en el suelo con una herida en la cabeza, su pene erecto al aire y su lámpara del buró en el suelo junto a él?

Camino hacia él con la mirada cansada, más de lo habitual. Suspiró enredando sus dedos con su propio cabello.

Tan cerca y tan lejos de su logro.

Ya nada iba a hacer que se despierte para realizar su juego.

Tan cerca de su pene.

Tan cerca de sus labios.

Poso sus labios en el cura yacente.

Poso su boca en el glande para succionar el esperma que exploto dentro de su garganta al sentirse libre dentro de su boca.

No quería desperdiciar ninguna gota de la semilla de Karamatsu.

No quería desperdiciar esos labios suaves.

No quería reprimir su impulso de terminar lo que empezó.

xXxX

Karamatsu se había levantado temprano para preparar todo para que sus niños de catequismo vengan a celebrar su última clase con él. Ya que en unos días ellos tomaran la comunión. Él se sentía feliz y orgulloso por su labor con sus pequeños.

En su frente tenía una bendita para cubrir la herida que se hizo en la noche. Tal vez rodo de la cama, llevándose la lámpara de paso. Era su explicación lógica.

La ilógica era que aquel demonio regreso y lo golpeo.

Quería pensar que se trataba de la primera opción.

Ichimatsu como siempre iba con él bufándose, fastidiado de verle haciendo su labor. Él pensaba que esos niños cometerán pecado a los segundos de comer la hostia.

Vio que el cura tomaba una guitarra. Arqueo la ceja.

Ambos se dirigieron a la fuente de siempre. Karamatsu se sentó afinando la guitarra, Ichimatsu flotaba sobre él, el gato naranja apareció ronroneando a los pies del sacerdote. Quien lo cargo para acariciarlo y darle de comer.

Ichimatsu le toco la cabeza pero este le ronroneo por su toque.

"Algo está pasando y este gato lo sabía". Fue lo primero que pensó ante esa reacción.

En ese momento Karamatsu comenzó a tocar.

–Esta canción es personal -mencionó tocando el lomo del gato- espero que te guste. Esta inconclusa pero espero terminarla pronto.

–Bff… -rodo los ojos- de seguro oírte es peor tortura que las de Hatabo -se sentó a su lado escuchándolo tocar.

–En el triste sueño alguien me sonrió y sostuvo mis manos… -el demonio levantó su rostro cansado hacia él- ¿Quién era ese…? -Ichimatsu lo miro hipnotizado algo en esa canción le hizo morder su labio inferior al mismo tiempo que le provocaba agarrarse el echo apretándolo entre sus manos.

–Cantas horrible… -murmuro deslizándose a la altura de las piernas del otro. Posando su cabeza en ellas cerrando lentamente los ojos por la voz de Karamatsu. Liberando a su oprimido pecho.

Ignoraban que su momento tranquilo iba a ser arruinado en unos minutos.

xXxX

Dos días habían pasado cuando Iyami subió a la tierra y llegar a la misma iglesia donde actualmente residía el juez del infierno. Lo encontró en el jardín sentado a lado del sacerdote que estaba tocando la guitarra para los niños del catequismo.

Ichimatsu parecía relajado a su lado, con los ojos cerrados apoyando su cabeza en la pierna de Karamatsu. Incluso el gato naranja estaba durmiendo sobre su cabeza pero como estaba invisible parecía que dormía en la base de la fuente. Y sí fuera visto, se pensaría que son una pareja en una cita.

El recién llegado solo torció el labio cruzándose de brazos zapateando el piso.

El otro demonio abrió los ojos alarmándose, mirando para todos los lados al sentir una presencia "insignificante", ya que así lo veía. El gato se asustó por aquel comportamiento haciendo que Karamatsu se caiga a la fuente.

–¡Hey! -Exclamó tratando de mantener el equilibro. No lo logró ya que se escuchó el "splat" del agua- cold… oh… cold -decía abrazándose así mismo por el aire que rozaba su cuerpo húmedo por la ropa mojada.

–¡Oe Cacamatsu! -Ichimatsu se acercó a él- Ja ja ja -No porque no podía ayudarle significaba que no debiera burlarse- ¡Que idiota eres!

–¡Achu! -Estornudo dentro del agua- Lo bueno es que nadie se está burlando… -exhalo-

–Eso crees tú ja ja -se limpiaba la lagrima.

–¡Ichimatsu-sama! -la voz de Iyami se hizo presente.

Ichimatsu se giró hacia él con una mirada asesina ya que le interrumpió su diversión.

–¡Iyami! ¿Qué haces aquí? -quería saber el motivo de su odiosa visita.

–¡Shi! Me manda Osomatsu-sama -respondió algo nervioso

–¿Osomatsu-niisan? -el juez infernal parpadeo al escuchar su nombre- ¿qué quiere el rey del infierno?

–Saber porque ese -señalo a Karamatsu que salía de la fuente- no se ha masturbado. O mejor dicho, ¿por qué te estas tardando?

–Tsk… Al menos he avanzado en unos días, lo que tú y chibita no hicieron en años… -metió sus manos en los bolsillos y escupió a los pies de Iyami.

–¡Shi! -miro es escupitajo en su zapato café- ¡No han pasado días! ¡Fueron meses!

–¿Meses? -se sorprendió al escuchar-

Ichimatsu se puso a contar los días, las semanas.

Realmente no se había dado cuenta que ha pasado bastante tiempo con Karamatsu.

–No será que te gusta estar con él… -comentó el demonio jugando con su bigote. El juez tuvo un tic en su ojo además de una tonalidad rosa en su rostro-

–¡Iyami! -Lo agarró del cuello con sus manos convertidas en garras- ¡No te atrevas a decir que siento algo por esa basura! -Extendió sus alas para flotar unos metros del suelo- ¡No siento nada por Cacamatsu! ¡Oíste!

–¡Shiii! No me haga daño -comenzó a rogar por su vida-. Lo dije porque vi que estaba cómodo con él, hace un momento.

Lo soltó dejándolo caer al suelo. Iyami se quejó del dolor.

–Dile a Osomatsu-niisan que no se preocupe por su misión… -se dejó caer de pie- la concluiré -hizo puños con la mano- luego me regresaré al infierno.

El otro afirmo con la cabeza para luego desaparecer frente a él. Ichimatsu se volteó para ver a Karamatsu, pero este ya se había ido. Que de seguro se fue a buscar una toalla y nuevo cambio de ropa.

Ichimatsu se agarró la cabeza revolviendo su cabello más de lo que estaba. Se mordía su labio. Se agarró el pecho y miro al piso.

–¿Por qué me siento así? -Se preguntó así mismo- ¿Qué es esto? Nunca lo había sentido antes… ¿qué clase de odio es este? -miro hacia el pasillo que conectaba el jardín con la iglesia para luego volar en él.

Llego a la habitación de Karamatsu.

Entro.

Vio a Karamatsu junto a la ventana con una mirada perdida mientras una toalla cubría su cabeza. Su habito se lo había cambiado por otro. Siempre vestido de negro.

–Tsk… Cacamatsu… -murmuró su nombre abrazándolo sin saber porque. Agradecía que no podía ser visto- ¿Por qué antes me molestaba estar junto a ti y ahora me molesta de otra forma? ¿Por qué deseaba tanto terminar todo para irme y ahora no quiero? ¿Por qué deseo tu cuerpo de una forma diferente? Son sensaciones nuevas que me lastiman -apretó la tela negra entre sus manos- al grado de matarme lentamente. ¿Es alguna clase de tortura? ¿Algún castigo de Hatabo porque Osomatsu-niisan se lo ordeno?

–Ichiko… Ichimatsu -el demonio separó su rostro del pecho del sacerdote observándole con miedo por nombrarlo- me gustan. Quiero que se queden conmigo… pero no se puede -negó con la cabeza- mi traje negro no me lo permite.

–Oh… eso te preocupa… -se apartó retrocediendo unos pasos luego observo el horizonte por la ventana- solo ten sexo con Ichiko, nadie lo va a saber solo tú y yo –se mordió el labio inferior nuevamente- Además ella se ira después de eso… -volvió a hacer puños con las manos- junto con ese Ichimatsu… junto conmigo.

–Sí pudiera volar y buscarte… -Karamatsu empezó a cantar mirando donde estaba Ichimatsu- te estrecharía en mis brazos y nunca te dejaría ir... –extendió su mano hacia él- Tomó mi juramento sobre esto –la mano extendida ahora estaba sobre el pecho de su dueño.

Aquel demonio abrió los ojos. Estaba sorprendido.

¿A caso Karamatsu lo escuchó?

Abrió los labios para tratar de hablar pero él se giró sobre sí mismo para ir a su cama.

Ichimatsu sonrió negando con la cabeza porque nuevamente creyó algo que no era.

–No puedo dejar que este sentimiento te alcance. Aun si te amo con locura. -Ichimatsu se sentó nuevamente a la orilla de la cama escuchando cantar a Karamatsu.

–Cantas horrible, Cacamatsu -dijo con una sonrisa algo triste con la mano del cura encima de la de él.

Tal vez el cura no sabía que sostenía una mano invisible.

Una mano que estaba conduciendo al pecado.

Pero… ¿a quién?

* * *

 **Nota:** _Originalmente planeaba un final gracioso para el capítulo pero esta situación me gusto más. El siguiente tendrá ese final dentro de la historia._

 _Gracias por los comentarios y los likes a esta historia._


	5. Chapter 4: Ichiko & el Sacerdote

Nota: Ya se, quieren más feels~ Así que les traigo feels~

Me da gusto que les guste esta historia, sus comentarios me alegran el día -se pone a leerlos todos los días infelices de su pobre vida sin Ichikara/karaichi(?)-

Espero que no me odien por este capítulo -se pone detrás de una barrera-

lean! lean mis ichikara girls / boys que lo termine para el #IchikaraDay pero me quede sin internet :(

* * *

Ichimatsu, se encontraba en el campanario reflexionando sobre su situación con aquel sacerdote llamado Karamatsu. Observando todo desde la torre. De vez en cuando, golpeaba la campana para sacar la frustración que distinguía entre todas sus emociones mezcladas.

Sus planes arruinados, sentimientos raros carcomiéndolo.

Una extraña tortura dominando su ser.

–Duele, duele verte… creo que es un dolor provocado por tu apariencia extraña con tu comportamiento asquerosamente positivo. Duele estar cerca de ti… pero duele más estar sin ti. Ese dolor viene del pecho con punzadas latentes. No puedo respirar, se me complica. Cierro los ojos y tu sonrisa viene a mi mente. Abro los ojos y es tu sonrisa lo primero que quiero ver. Me siento morir junto a ti y siento que moriré si no estoy a tu lado. Es raro pensar en la muerte cuando eres un ser inmortal. Creo que es un castigo por estar contigo. -Eran los pensamientos que dominaban su cabeza, los cuales meditaba acompañado de un extraño dolor en su pecho.

Tenía que decidir que iba a hacer. No podía tardar más tiempo. Osomatsu lo mandó a buscar además de que lo está castigando de alguna forma.

– Debo regresar a mi hogar, con mi gente para que el castigo se elimine. Es lo mejor para mí. Además tú me olvidarás… -Era ahora o nunca.

Y nunca ha fallado en ninguna misión.

Extendió sus alas estando de pie en la orilla de la torre, dio un paso dejándose caer. No toco el duro concreto que cubría la tierra. Solo voló. Voló alrededor de la torre y de la iglesia, hasta aterrizar.

Fue a su encuentro habitual con Karamatsu. Quien estaba en junta explicando a los niños y a sus familias dentro de la capilla los últimos pasos para recibir la comunión. Lo que deben hacer y lo que no.

Se sentó a los pies de un santo hecho piedra. Doblo su pierna derecha a la altura de su pecho donde poso su cabeza mientras sus manos sostenían a su pierna.

Su vista estaba cansada, más de lo habitual debido a que le aburría la patética conferencia que estaba impartiéndose. Niños haciendo griterío, padres revisando su celular ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor, otros regañando con amenazas. Karamatsu tratando de seguir con una sonrisa falsa y nerviosa.

–… patético -bufó exhalando aire.

Terminó su junta y Karamatsu pudo respirar. Se sentía agotado.

–Uff… agotador -se abrió el cuello dejándose caer al piso deslizando su espalda contra la pared-. Oh my god… I'm sorry por lo que voy a decir –el demonio lo observaba en silencio levantando la ceja derecha- pero ¿qué clase de gente es esta? –Se revolvió su propio cabello- ¿No pueden controlar a sus hijos? ¿Para qué tienen niños sí solo estarán viendo su teléfono? Gente irresponsable.

Ichimatsu dibujo una débil sonrisa en sus labios negando con la cabeza le parecía tan graciosa la actitud del párroco.

–¿Padre Karamatsu? -Choroko entró en ese momento mirándole con extrañeza-

–¿Yes? –Respondió en un tono de fastidio, ladeando la cabeza y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Luego alzó su vista para la mujer que estaba con la boca abierta con una mirada rara- I'm sorry my beautiful nun Choroko!

–¡¿Eh?! -exclamaron el demonio y la monja al mismo tiempo.

–¿Hermosa? ¿De dónde sacas semejante idiotez, Cacamatsu? –Dijo Ichimatsu colocando su mano derecha sobre su rostro-. Necesitas lentes.

–No sabía que habla inglés, padre… -no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso. Ya que los años que tenía en la congregación junto a Karamatsu nunca lo escuchó en otro idioma.

–Lo siento, sucede que cuando me frustro o me emociono comienzo a hablar en otras lenguas. Todo hermano que quiera ser parte del sacerdocio debe aprender otros idiomas, sobretodo el latín y el italiano. Es parte del requisito -aclaró.

–Eso es interesante -sonrió divertida- Espero escucharle hablar pronto en otro idioma pero no en esas clases de situaciones.

Ichimatsu sintió una molestia por aquel comentario de la monja. En especial cuando vio que ella se colgó del brazo del sacerdote, ambos se veían felices. Él pudo observar, o mejor dicho, creyó haber visto que Karamatsu brillaba más de lo normal con aquella mujer.

–Padre Karamatsu -Ichiko empujó a Choroko con el brazo para adueñarse del sacerdote- Oh, lo siento… no la vi -dijo fría como su mirada.

–Descuide… -respondió la monja con molestia acomodando su ropa.

–Ichiko, ¿qué te trae por aquí? -preguntó sorprendido al verla-

–Vine a conversar con usted -con una tierna sonrisa que demostraba un leve sonrojo que ocultó llevando un mechón de su cabello al rostro de forma coqueta-.

–Ok, vamos a platicar -Mencionó con su sonrisa cálida y brillosa.

La madre los veía con enojo.

– "Esa actitud de esa mujer con el padre no es muy respetable. Karamatsu es amable pero debería ponerle un alto. Las cosas se pueden mal interpretar y él puede ser suspendido" -pensaba mientras los veía-. Padre Karamatsu, -intervino - perdone que le interrumpa, -uso un tono de voz firme- pero el Padre Hayato lo está buscando.

–Oh, ya veo -miró a Ichiko-. Me temo que nuestra conversación quedará pendiente –sostuvo su mano.

– "Esa maldita perra, me quiere dar guerra para robarme la atención de Karamatsu" -ella le miro con un rostro tranquilo-. No se preocupe, estaré en la fuente esperándolo.

–¿Algo importante que valga la pena la espera? -parpadeo inclinando levente su cabeza por encima de su hombro.

–Eh… -Ichimatsu no pensó bien que iba ser su excusa- ¡Sí! -Agitaba su cabeza de forma nerviosa para afirmar- Es sobre mi hermano Ichimatsu.

–¡Ichimatsu! -Un tono alegre salió de su garganta y en su cara se veía emocionado por haber escuchado su nombre- ¡Ok, my lady! –Sostuvo sus manos- ¡I wish hear to you! ¿Can you wait me? –Ichiko solo afirmo con la cabeza- ¡Yeah! ¡I regret pront!

Karamatsu salió corriendo de la capilla.

–¡Padre Karamatsu no corra! -Gritó Choroko desde la entrada de la capilla pero era inútil el otro corría como alma que lleva el diablo- … -suspiró. Se giró a ver a la mujer de cabellera negra con mirada cansada que le observaba en silencio- Señorita Ichiko –empujo sus lentes que se resbalaban por el arco de la nariz para regresarlo a su sitió-

–¿Mh? -caminó hacia la puerta acercándose a ella- ¿Sí?

–Puede dejar de comportarse de esa manera con el Padre Karamatsu -comentó.

–¿A qué se refiere? -preguntó de forma indiferente.

–Usted sabe bien a lo que me refiero -contestó en un tono serio como su mirada-. Por lo que entiendo, usted es alguna amiga de tiempo atrás pero me temo que su comportamiento no es adecuado –Ichiko arqueo su ceja-. Tal vez cuando eran más jóvenes se llevaban de esa manera pero ahora el Padre Karamatsu, es un líder espiritual, al cual, la comunidad lo respeta. Me entiende.

–No. Hable más claro -se puso firme frente a ella. Arrugó el entrecejo observándola-

–En pocas palabras -poso de la misma forma ante el reto físico que le lanzaba aquel demonio en vestido purpura- su relación con él, se puede mal interpretar.

–Lo mismo digo, -alzó su pecho tomando aire- "hermana" -hizo énfasis en esta última palabra para sonar amenazante.

–Mi relación con él, es estrictamente de compañeros laborales -respondió tranquila a la amenaza.

Ichiko sonrió pasando de largo a Choroko. Caminó por el pasillo contrario al que se fue Karamatsu, para ir a la fuente. Regreso a su forma diabólica.

–¿En serio Choroko? -sonrió de pie arqueando su espalda para atrás- ¿crees que eres competencia para mí? –Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para reír- Debes estar loca para que te deje a Karamatsu para ti sola –su brazo izquierdo cayo a su costando dejando por descubierto sus colmillos y ojos rojos mientras reía-. Karamatsu es solo mío.

Recordó que el sacerdote se había ido y su deber era seguirlo para tentarlo pero cuando iba por él, una risa divertida se escuchaba cerca. Se giró para ver su procedencia pero grande fue su sorpresa fue distinguir a un chico de shorts rosa como la corbata que portaba encima de la camisa blanca de manga larga y un sombrero a juego con el atuendo, se veía divertido mirando la pantalla de su teléfono rosa.

– "Atsushi, hombre de veintitantos años, millonario morirá cuando su nuevo auto de lujo pierda el control por ir a toda velocidad" -leyó en voz alta- hay estos humanos –negó con la cabeza mientras seguía riéndose- que trabajan toda una vida para conseguir estos lujos y la pierden en los mismos.

–Oh… Todomatsu-sama -Hizo una reverencia ante él.

–Ichimatsu-niisan -sonrió agitando su mano para que se levantada, ya que le agradaba y por eso usaba el "niisan"- ¿A qué se debe este honor que el juez del infierno este fuera de su hogar? –preguntó con indiferencia pero había curiosidad oculta.

–Osomatsu-sama me envió en una misión -respondió levantándose- ¿Y usted? Claro sí se puede preguntar.

–Vine a lo mismo pero por órdenes de Choromatsu -contestó sin quitar su vista de su móvil. Esa respuesta provocó un escalofrió a Ichimatsu. Quiso saber más pero sabría que no habría respuesta para él-. Por cierto Ichimatsu, ¿Te han visto? -le miro directo a los ojos esperando respuesta.

–¿A qué se refiere? -se sintió tembloroso por la presencia de la persona que le podría quitar la inmortalidad en un segundo.

–… -exhaló aire regresando sus ojos a su teléfono- Cuando las personas están a punto de morir, algunos pueden ver a los que son de nuestro mundo que ya no forman del suyo.

–Me he dejado ver -confesó haciendo que Todomatsu deje de teclear su móvil- porque estoy atormentando a alguien –no quería decir el nombre del sacerdote- pero nadie más me ha visto. Incluso tiran de loco a la persona. –Totty solo lo miró por el rabillo del ojo-.

–¿Por qué estás en la iglesia? -cuestionó su presencia.

–La persona viene a misa todos los días creyendo que se salvará de mí -mintió.

El dios de la muerte se mantuvo en silencio con el celular entre las manos sin prestarle atención. Era un silencio incómodo. El móvil vibro entre sus manos.

– "Notificación nueva: Atsushi ha tenido el accidente, los paramédicos intentan reanimarlo" -leyó guardando su teléfono en el bolsillo-. Me tengo que ir -Agitó su mano en forma de despedida. Ichimatsu nuevamente haciendo reverencia-. Tal vez la próxima vez que nos veamos sea cuando tu victima muera… -el demonio abrió sus ojos mirándole- ya sabes, ese tipo de personas se terminan suicidando. Adiós.

Dicho eso desapareció en una neblina rosa. El juez solo se quedó viendo a la nada. Se rasco algo confuso su cabeza.

–¿Ichiko? -escuchó la voz de Karamatsu que llamaba a su forma femenina-

–¡Hola de nuevo! -Dijo en un tono alegre agitando su mano caminando hacia él-

–¿Dónde estabas? Fui a la fuente y no te encontré -le miró con preocupación.

–Recibí una llamada y me fui a responder -le dio como contestación-.

–¿Ichimatsu acaso? -Preguntó con entusiasmo como si fuera un niño preguntando por dulces. Ella negó con la cabeza- Bueno, sígueme.

Nuevamente llegaron a la fuente. Se sentaron en una banca bajo la sombra de un árbol del lugar.

–Cuéntame, que hay sobre él -El demonio en vestido se preguntaba porque tanto interés en su persona dentro de los sueños-

–Me contacto -respondió-. Quiere verme.

–¿En serio? -Su alegría era tan notoria- ¿Le hablaste de mí?

–No… lo siento -dijo.

–Bueno… no importa -sus ánimos se bajaron-

–Karamatsu, ¿por qué tanto interés en mi hermano? -tenía curiosidad por esa reacción.

–Por nuestro pasado. Quiero saber cosas que solo él me responderá. -confesó-

–¿Cómo cuáles? -ella quería saber

–Es secreto entre él y yo -le guiño.

–¿Qué hay de nuestra cita? -recordó ignorando el guiño horriblemente incómodo.

–Oh… pensé que se te olvido -comentó con una risa nerviosa cruzando sus brazos- Mañana estoy libre, cambie mi horario.

–Me estás diciendo que sí no te preguntaba, ¿nunca me ibas a decir? -se cruzó de brazos mirándole seriamente con algo de molestia reflejada en la voz.

–Quería que sea sorpresa -agachó la cabeza-. Lo siento.

–Como sea -tomó su mano. Ichimatsu vio la mano ajena como si fuera algo más grande que la suya. Pensó que podría ser que al estar como mujer la suya se reducía-. ¿De qué hablabas con el otro sacerdote?

–De eso, me confirmo el cambio -levantó su pulgar- y sobre otro asunto.

–¿Puedo saber cuál? -le vio curiosa y el negó la cabeza colocando su dedo índice en el labial rosa de la chica.

–Secret, my lady -respondió.

Ichimatsu sabía que era sobre él, o al menos eso creía. Sintió el dedo sobre sus labios y un sonrojo dominó su rostro. Aparto el brazo de un empujón.

–Lo siento, creo que invadí tu espacio -el sacerdote veía como la mujer respiraba de forma agitada, además de abanicarse con sus propias manos.

–No… es el calor que me tiene así -tratando de tranquilizarse-. Me parece que está bien mañana en la tarde.

Karamatsu le acarició la cabeza.

–¿Te parece bien a las 5? Podemos vernos en una heladería que está a unas cuadras de aquí -le preguntó ella solo afirmo- Perfect.

–¿También hablas inglés? -fingió sorpresa con una risa delicada.

–A veces… -agachó la cabeza moviendo su pie sobre el piso- te parece tonto… ¿verdad?

–No… -negó con la cabeza sosteniéndole su mano- me es dulce -Karamatsu sonrió nuevamente con todos los brillos que puede tener a su alrededor- ¿Un santo? -dijo en voz alta pensando en las aureolas de estos.

–¿Eh? Je… No, no soy un santo -se rió-. Nunca sería uno. Ni me imaginó ser considerado uno, a mi muerte.

–Sí supieras… -murmuró.

–Bien, me dio gusto platicar contigo -Karamatsu se puso de pie- pero debo preparar todo para la misa de la noche. Nos veremos mañana –le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Adios.

xXx

Karamatsu regresó a sus deberes con Ichimatsu como su sombra pero ya en su forma real. Le miraba tocar la guitarra para acompañar a los niños del coro en su ensayo. A veces les toca otras canciones que no eran religiosas para que ellos se diviertan.

Luego se puso a escuchar con él a los feligreses que se confesaban. El párroco como siempre dándoles consuelo a sus almas mientras que el demonio solo decía que castigo tendrán si llegaban frente a él como juez o con sus otros colegas jueces.

Acompaño a Karamatsu con la madre Choroko fuera de la iglesia ambos sin quitarse su traje religioso. El demonio se veía molesto al encontrar a la monja caminando a la par del sacerdote. Observó que ambos llevaban bolsas de plástico y que se detuvieron en un callejón, en donde hallaron a unos gatitos indefensos llorando por comida. Karamatsu se acercó a ellos, sacando leche de una de sus bolsas para dejárselas en un pequeño plato. Los pequeños se le untaron en su pierna como agradecimiento mientras él les acariciaba la cabeza.

Hizo lo mismo en otros callejones, pero no solo con gatos. Igual entregó un plato de croquetas para los perros hambrientos que hurgaban en la comida. Posteriormente, se puso a llorar frente el cadáver de una perra aun embarazada que había sido envenenada. Se incó para acariciarla amortiguando su dolor al más allá. Rezó por el alma de ella y sus inocentes crías sin concebir.

–¿Cómo la gente puede ser así con seres indefensos? -se preguntó Choroko-. Todos son creaciones de nuestro señor.

–Somos hermanos, no importa la especie -Mencionó Karamatsu sin dejar de tocar a la perra que movía cada vez más lento y con pesar su cola-. Pobre chica –él siempre había alimentado a los animales del lugar, por eso se le acercaban con confianza- lo siento, no pude hacer nada por ti –siguió llorando abrazándola.

Aquel animal le lamió la mejilla como agradecimiento por todo lo que hizo. Finalmente dejo de moverse. Karamatsu lloró nuevamente más fuerte.

Ichimatsu siempre había visto ese tipo de escenas cuando le tocaba enjuiciar a las personas y se encontraba con personas que mataban a animales frente a los dueños solo por diversión. Nunca le dio importancia pero veía a Karamatsu así y una punzada le hacía querer ir hacia él para que detenga su llanto.

El sacerdote se puso de pie, hizo una llamada por su teléfono azul para que pasen a recoger el cuerpo del animal y no este simplemente ahí pudriéndose. No se merecía eso.

En un momento llegaron personas especializadas para llevarse el cuerpo del animal. Aprovecharon para pedir una bendición al cura que no se negó, al igual que bendijo a su amiga envuelta en una bolsa negra.

Miró el camión en marcha e hizo lo mismo.

Pronto se hallaron los tres dentro de un albergue para todo tipo de personas que preferían el concreto a un cielo como techo. Choroko se unió con Karamatsu en la cocina para preparar los alimentos. Ichimatsu le observaba en silencio solo ponía malas caras cuando los veía demasiado cerca, incluso se interponía tirando las cosas de la monja para separarlos.

El sacerdote dejo que Choroko y otros voluntarios terminen los preparativos para la comida. Él se dedicó a enseñar a coser ropas a los residentes del lugar para que tengan un conocimiento básico para arreglar las propias. Creó ropa nueva de la ropa destrozada, que podría servir más para trapos, ahora eran playeras de tirantes o shorts que se podrían usar. También hizo muñecos con calcetines viejos y con los trozos que le sobraron de sus cortes para los niños.

Finalmente, se puso a tocar su guitarra para ellos mientras Choroko servía la comida. Cualquier párroco que iba les leía pasajes bíblicos pero este era raro, no en el sentido malo, sí no que en el sentido especial por eso la gente estaba sorprendida, Ichimatsu también.

El diablo pudo ver cómo la gente se le acercaba a platicar con él, a divertirse sin ser juzgados. Le demostraron su preocupación cuando vieron que no regreso a visitarles, sobre todo cuando se enteraron que sufrió heridas. El cura solo se limitó a agradecer su preocupación. De igual manera, observó como los niños iban de un lado a otro al alrededor del cura, peleando por un poco de su atención.

El ambiente era maravilloso y brillante a su alrededor, tan diferente a cuando llegaron… al entrar vio gente llorando su tragedia, peleándose por comida o espacio, niños en un rincón con temor. Para aquel demonio, era como visitar algunos círculos del infierno y purgatorio. Y Karamatsu transformaba todo con su presencia, era como un Dios que había bajado para brindarle esperanza y alegría.

Ahora entendía porque Choromatsu lo había elegido.

Ichimatsu sabía que Karamatsu no iba ser un ángel, ni siquiera un arcángel. Tal vez sería un santo para los humanos pero en el cielo… el lugar que ocuparía en el paraíso… sería de un Dios.

Un Dios que bajaría al oscuro infierno iluminando a las almas con su luz. Un Dios que sería su enemigo…

–¿Un Dios? -se dijo así mismo. Nuevamente la tortura se le hizo presente en su interior, más fuerte que antes.

Los religiosos se despidieron del albergue prometiendo regresar. Las personas no querían que él se fuera pero fue imposible evitarlo.

Regresaron a la iglesia, se despidieron deseándose buenas noches.

XxX

Karamatsu se cambió de ropa, se metió a su cama para dormir. Había pasado unas horas cuando despertó debido a que sintió un peso sobre él. Al abrir sus ojos, se encontró con Ichimatsu en su forma de demonio.

–¡Ah! ¡Dios bendito, que susto me has pegado! -se persigno respirando hondo para tranquilizarse- pensé que ya habías desistido.

–No voy a permitirlo -acercó su rostro al de él-. Nunca permitiré que te vuelvas un Dios.

El cura no entendía a que venía ese tema pero nunca acertaba a lo que el demonio le decía.

–No planeo volverme un Dios -respondió confuso.

–¡No es tu decisión! -contestó gruñendo.

–¿Eh? -su rostro reflejaba tanta confusión.

–Estúpido Cacamatsu -un puñetazo directo a la nariz lo regreso al mundo de los sueños.

xXx

El día de la cita con Ichiko había llegado. Karamatsu buscaba su ropa dentro de su closet.

–Por favor, no uses tus hábitos sacerdocios en la cita -comentó Ichimatsu sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas, su mano izquierda sobre la rodilla correspondiente y su mejilla sosteniéndose en su mano derecha.

–Mmm… creó que esto -saco una chaqueta de cuero negra con una calavera dibujada en la espalda- con esta playera, estos pantalones azules ajustados y mi cinturón con hebilla de calavera –estaba orgulloso de su estilo-

Ichimatsu se sorprendió porque era el mismo conjunto de ropa que uso en uno de los sueños donde lo visito.

–Espero que Ichiko, no se preocupe por esto -se miró en el espejo de mano reflejando una vendita sobre el arco de su nariz.- Ese demonio sí que pega fuerte.

–¡Mh! Gracias -comentó por el halago

–¿Qué clase de lugares debería ir con ella? -revisaba una revista de moda donde hablaban sobre la cita perfecta- Tuve que mentir para obtenerte… -suspiró recordando que en la tienda se le quedaron estupefactos por su adquisión. Él se excusó diciendo que era para hablar con los adolescentes y que así sepan cómo es una cita realmente, y no un sinónimo de sexo.

–De hecho no mentiste -respondió Ichimatsu ojeando la revista que ya estaba sobre un escritorio que servía para preparar sus discursos personalizados para las misas. Como el demonio permanecía invisible hacía creer que era el aire que cambiaba la paginación.- Así debemos acabar en la cita de hoy. No me importa a qué lugar me lleves, siempre y cuando terminemos en sexo.

–Quiero que todo sea perfecto -se desvestía para bañarse- ya que será mi única cita, debe ser inolvidable –nuevamente los brillos celestiales.

–Si tienes sexo, -posó su vista cansada sobre el torso desnudo- será inolvidable para ambos –se relamió los labios.

La espalda lisa del sacerdote sin marca alguna pronto estará llena de arañazos y chupetones que le dejará para marcarlo como suyo. Karamatsu entró bajo el agua de la ducha, ahora estaba completamente desnudo. Ichimatsu de manera inconsciente entró tras él para que su mano acaricie aquel torso húmedo.

El sacerdote ignoraba al demonio que estaba a sus espaldas, lamiendo las gotas de agua que chorreaban por su silueta masculina. No sintió cuando sus glúteos fueron golpeados con la cola de este.

Ichimatsu quería penetrarlo en ese preciso momento, alzarlo de su cintura para pegarlo a la suya e ir embistiéndole.

El sabor de un Dios… de un próximo Dios era tan exquisito y adictivo. Sobretodo sí este aún se conservaba puro.

–¡Ah! -Gimió Karamatsu debajo del agua caliente sintiendo por fin unos colmillos clavarse en su cuello.

–Te necesito ahora -le susurró al oído-. Tomaré lo que me pertenece por derecho –con sus manos trataba de separar los glúteos para poder penetrarlo.

–¡Basta! -El sacerdote imploraba- ¡Aléjate demonio! ¡Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos…! –rezaba para salvarse.

–¡Ya te he dicho que eso no funciona conmigo! -lo pegó contra la pared de la regadera para atraparlo con su cuerpo- ¡Ahora ven y chupamelo!

Ichimatsu estaba sin control quería poseer a Karamatsu para que sea suyo, sí él realmente sería un Dios ya no podría verlo al menos que sea para una guerra entre el cielo y el infierno. Por eso su cuerpo deseaba adueñarse de ese Dios.

Las piernas del párroco estaban enredadas alrededor de la cintura del diablo, no por voluntad propia. Aquel juez del infierno lo jalo hacia él y con su cola le sostenía del talón, cada vez que Karamatsu pataleaba para ser liberado, le jalaba de la cola provocándole un placer, y como respuesta, le mordía.

Su pene rozaba contra la entrada anal por fricción.

–¿Cómo puedes negarte cuando tu pene está disfrutando de esto? -le cuestiono a ver la erección del cura. Karamatsu se acercó a él cruzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del ente.- ¿Ves? Lo deseas.

Como respuesta Karamatsu estiró su mano abriendo el agua caliente hasta su punto máximo. Haciendo que caiga directamente en la cabeza del demonio.

–¡Ja! ¿En serio? Estoy acostumbrado al fuego del infier… -antes de terminar sintió como el agua le perforaba la piel casi como agua bendita.- ¡Demonios!

El cura aprovecho para escapar de su propia ducha dejando al ser infernal retorcerse en el agua que aún le quemaba.

–¡Gracias Dios mío! -se persignó frente a su imagen de Cristo. Escena bizarra porque estaba desnudo con una erección.

Ichimatsu logró ponerse de pie hasta alcanzar la llave para cerrarla. Respiró de manera agitada tratando de sostenerse con sus propios pies. Se vio por el espejo, se veía con piel ahuecada y manchas rojas. Se daba asco. Se hizo invisible. Fue por Karamatsu que ya estaba vestido.

–¿Qué hiciste para quitarte la erección? -preguntó curioso viendo que el agua del florero estaba derramada en el piso- Era más fácil e higiénico masturbarte –se miró las uñas de las manos mientras se recargaba en el marco de la puerta- Por cierto, me cobraré más tarde lo que me hiciste en la regada.

xXx

Pronto Karamatsu estaba caminando por el pasillo de la iglesia con su atuendo inusual al de siempre. Algunas feligreses cuchicheaban a su alrededor.

–Padre Karamatsu -le llamó el más anciano de la congregación- ¿tiene un momento?

–Claro -levantó su pulgar hacia él- ¿Qué se le ofrece? –preguntó caminando junto a él.

–Se me ha informado sobre cierto comportamiento inusual -arqueo la ceja mirándole por el rabillo del ojo sin dejar de caminar.- Sobre usted y una parroquiana.

–¿Disculpe? -el joven se veía confundido.

–¿A dónde va padre? -respondió con otra pregunta.

–Veré a una amiga -el joven cura seguía con extrañeza por aquellas cuestiones-. ¿Algún problema?

–Ese es el asunto. Su comportamiento con aquella mujer de cabellos oscuros que ha venido mucho por aquí por usted -explicó.

–La zorra acuso -Ichimatsu rodo los ojos-

–No veo cual sea el problema -Karamatsu se cruzó de brazos esperando alguna explicación convincente.

–¿Cree que está bien tratar así a una mujer con el puesto que tiene? -Cuestionó en forma de regaño- ¿Qué ella le bese la mejilla colgada de su brazo?

–Sí, la monjigata fue la soplona -El demonio negaba con la cabeza-. Esta celosa de que no se la revuelquen como la perra que es.

–Bueno Padre Hayato, no tiene por qué preocuparse. Es una vieja amiga, que por azares del destino la he vuelto a encontrar -Ichimatsu sonrió por la mentira de Karamatsu-. Además, Ichiko fue la que me encontró herido el otro día –movía sus manos al hablar-. Saldré con ella como agradecimiento y para ponernos a la corriente de todo este tiempo. –comentó.

Hayato solo le miraba de forma seria negando con la cabeza.

–Padre, usted es joven al igual que ella… -suspiró- y el diablo lo sabe -Ichimatsu afirmaba con la cabeza sabiendo para donde iba el tema-. Creo que a eso se debería los ataques de aquel ser, incluso la presencia de la señorita hizo que se detenga.

–Eh… no -levanto la mano como un niño pequeño-. Fui atacado por él hace un par de horas y en la madrugada mientras dormía -señalo la venda de su nariz-

–Cacamatsu eres un idiota… -se golpeó su propio rostro por el comentario del cura.

–Bu… cof… bueno, eso no quiere decir que la mujer sea una tentación para sus necesidades -fue más directo.

–¿Qué necesidades? -Preguntó el joven sacerdote

–Usted sabe… -ladeo su cabeza canosa.

Karamatsu seguía sin entender.

–¡De verdad eres un idiota de mierda! ¡Estúpido Cacamatsu que no entiendes que hablan del sexo! ¡Sexo, idiota, sexo!-El demonio gritaba alborotado.

–Sexo Padre, relaciones sexuales -dijo un anciano sonrojado.

–¿Eh?... ¡Ehhh! -el joven reacciono quedando rojo- ¡No! –Hizo una equis en el aire al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza- ¡No pienso en hacerlo con ella o con otra persona! –Explicaba- conozco mis deberes y prohibiciones como representante de Dios

–Para el paso que vas… ya representaste lo virgen que es -se rasco la cabeza- solo porque no te masturbas… no eres su copia fiel -Ichimatsu se imaginó el inició del club: "Dioses vírgenes"-. Hay que evitar eso –comentó moviendo la cabeza de manera agitada para borrar la escena del club.

–Espero que así sea padre -poso su mano derecha en el hombro del sacerdote-. No quiero verlo en las noticias como otros colegas caídos en pecado.

–No sucederá, no se preocupe -le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

–Eso dices… -Ichimatsu rodó los ojos.

xXx

Ya era hora del encuentro en la heladería. Karamatsu entró para ocultarse del sol mientras esperaba. Se puso a platicar con las personas que ahí se encontraban. Incluso recibió un helado de cortesía, era un cura querido por la comunidad no había duda que pronto tendría devotos cuando sea santo.

– "¡San Karamatsu sálvanos! ¡San Karamatsu protege nuestra virginidad como tú lo hiciste con la tuya!" -Era el tipo de griterío que se imaginaba Ichiko al entrar por la puerta de cristal.

–¡Ichiko-san por aquí! -agitaba su mano entusiasmado-

La chica (o demonio) se acercó hacia él y su presencia se hizo notar con las miradas y cuchicheos que dejaba a su alrededor.

–Por favor, siéntate -El sacerdote parecía estar ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor-.

–"O está ciego y sordo o simplemente es un idiota para no darse cuenta" -pensó acomodando la falda negra con encajes purpuras-. Esperó no haberlo hecho esperar mucho –respondió sonriéndole de manera dulce, haciendo que uno de sus mechones se pegada a su labial rojo pasión. Karamatsu negó con la cabeza.

–Pensé que iba a llegar tarde porque me detuvieron para regañarme -comentó como si fuera el clima- ¿Ya elegiste el sabor para tu helado? Me dieron a probar este –le acercó un helado de color morado- es arándano –le ofreció de su postre. Miró el menú-. Aunque prefiero el sabor rol de canela. ¿O quieres un frappe? Me gusta el sabor gansito. También hay malteadas, mi favorita es la vainilla.

– "¿No tiene botón de pausado o lento?" -lo miraba sin poder emitir palabra alguna ya que Karamatsu no le dejaba- Gracias –probó el helado- ¡Delicioso! –Exclamó abriendo los ojos con un sonrojo- Nunca había probado algo así.

La última vez que estuvo en la tierra fue cuando Osomatsu explotó dos ciudades japonesas en una guerra que ya ni se acordaba cual era o porque era. En ese momento los helados era los sabores normales: vainilla, chocolate y fresa.

–Me alegró que te gusté -sonrió- ¿Quieres probar otro? Te invito.

– "¿Por qué siempre era tan jodidamente amable? Y con una sonrisa para todo. ¿De dónde demonios las sacaba?" -Pensaba entrecerrando los ojos- ¿Qué sabor me recomiendas? –Preguntó- "Idiota, Cacamatsu ya te lo dijo va pensar que no le tomas atención"

–Sí te gusta el alcohol, prueba el de tequila -respondió divertido.

–¿Por qué me quieres llevar a la cama después de ese helado? -poso su mentó sobre su propia mano.

–¡No! -Todos se giraron a verle provocando que se sonroje por el comentario- Solo era una broma.

Ella se empezó a reír por aquel comportamiento. Realmente disfrutaba de ver al sacerdote avergonzarse.

–Quiero un frappe -leyó el menú- de oreo.

–Entonces, ahora lo pido -se levantó de su asiento para ordenar en el mostrador lo que querían.

Ichimatsu se le quedo observando con la vista cansada de siempre mientras jugaba con un mechón de su cabello largo, sonriendo de vez en cuando para él, cada vez que se volteaba a verle.

– "Hoy es el día en que finalmente serás mío. Hoy por fin te haré caer en pecado y con ello directo al infierno donde serás mi mascota" –pensaba

–Aquí tienes -le entregó el frappe- antes que lo bebas, prueba –le acercó una cuchara con un helado de color azul- di aahh

–Ah -en tono seco arqueando la ceja al mismo tiempo que las personas negaban con la cabeza la escena que estaban viendo de su amado sacerdote con una mujer cualquiera-

–¿Rico? -comió un poco de su helado mientras ella disfrutaba del sabor. Nuevamente su expresión por el placer que su paladar disfrutaba apareció- es mora azul. Ichiko… la razón por la que quería salir contigo… -agachó la mirada- es para saber más sobre Ichimatsu.

–¿Por qué quieres saber de él? -se cruzó de brazos pegando su espalda al respaldo de su asiento, levantando ambas cejas.

–Po… po… porque es un amigo… -se puso nervioso al mismo tiempo que se sonrojaba- al que no recuerdo mucho. Por eso te dije: no me mientas. Quiero saber todo sobre él, -se agarró la frente- mi memoria no me permite verlo. Es como si fuera un sueño.

–Cof cof -tos nerviosa atacando pero ella fingió que fue la bebida-. No hay mucho que contar sobre él… -arrugó una servilleta entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que miraba el piso. Quería parecer incomoda con el tema para que él no siga preguntando.

–Soy sacerdote, he escuchado de todo en el confesionario -le tomó de las manos- ¡No hay nada que me sorprenda ahora! ¡Por favor, quiero saber!

Nuevamente los ojos en ellos.

–¡No sé nada sobre él! -Respondió levantando la voz- ¡Apenas se contactó conmigo! –en un tono de molestia para que deje de preguntarle pero eso solo le mostró una tristeza en la cara del cura- Tal vez cuando venga a verme cuente sobre su vida… y le diga que quieres verlo -posó su mano sobre la del sacerdote-. No sé qué clase de vida haya tenido desde la última vez que lo vi, pero él está bien. Te lo aseguro.

–Sí… -susurró.

–Anímate -le mancho su nariz con su propio helado- y come que ya se te está derritiendo –chupo su dedo que tenía un azul cremoso con una sonrisa coqueta. Karamatsu afirmó con la cabeza limpiando el punto azul de su nariz.

Terminaron de comer sus postres para luego pasear por la ciudad, se sentían bien ir por lugares donde no sepan que Karamatsu era un cura. Esas miradas eran incomodas para él pero no para el párroco que tal vez no se daba cuenta o simplemente lo ignoraba. Ella caminaba de su lado izquierdo siendo protegida por él he intentado tomarle su mano.

Entraron a una librería donde Karamatsu buscaba cuentos infantiles para los niños del centro. Ichiko, por su parte, se puso a revisar los títulos y sinopsis para entretenerse, se topó con uno que le llamó la atención: "The Belle and Beast".

La sinopsis decía: "No es el final feliz que Disney nos presentó, ni él de los Grimm. La bestia es aquel demonio que nos persigue para atormentarnos mientras que Belle es su víctima. En pocas palabras, esta es la historia de un demonio enamorado".

–¿Es una lectura interesante? -Le pregunto acercándose detrás de su hombro-

–¡Ah! -se asustó… por vez primera… un humano lo asusto- No –respondió de forma seca-. Me gustó la portada –le mostró que el libro tenía a un demonio con las alas extendidas y en sus brazos el cuerpo de una mujer que parecía estar inconsciente (por no decir muerta)-.

–Definitivamente ese no es el mismo libro infantil que tengo aquí -mostró la versión de Disney entre sus manos- y no es de mi agrado…

Recordó a Ichimatsu y sus constantes ataques, luego le vio a ella puso una mirada de horror abriendo la boca como los ojos. Luego negó con la cabeza. La miró otra vez y suspiró.

–Creo que el sol me está haciendo mal -murmuró-. Iré a pagar –agarró el libro que ella tenía.

–¿Lo vas a comprar? -se sorprendió.

–Porque tú estás interesada -contestó.

–No, no lo quiero -le agarró de su muñeca-. Solo curioseaba.

–¿Segura? -le cuestiono. Ella solo afirmo con la cabeza. Karamatsu suspiró exhausto.

Compraron lo que él necesitaba y se fueron a seguir paseando a su alrededor. Cenaron juntos en una pizzería del lugar, platicaban de los planes (ficticios) de Ichiko para el futuro.

–Quiero ser madre -comentó ella mientras se llevaba otra rebanada a la boca- y creo que ya encontré al hombre perfecto para ello.

–¿En serio? -el queso derretido caía de su boca por la mordida que hizo- Entonces tienes pareja –ella negó la cabeza-

–No necesito de una pareja para criar a un pequeño -mencionó con una mirada picada- solo para tenerlo –tocó su mano- ¿Nunca has pensado en tener hijos?

–Hubo un tiempo en que quise ser otro tipo de padre -respondió rascándose a un lado de su nariz- pero preferí ser el padre de todos los desafortunados. Y no me he arrepentido de ello.

Definitivamente te iras para Dios… -mencionó en voz alta haciendo reír al otro.

–No, no es para tanto -se divertía por el comentario-. Dios solo hay uno.

"Virgen sí, porque de los demás hay por montón regando al mundo con bastardos" –pensaba- Según la mitología, Zeus tuvo hijos con mortales, al igual que otros dioses de su nivel o menores –empezó a jugar con su corteza de pizza- algunos de los descendientes fueron héroes… otros… fueron parásitos de la sociedad.

En ese mismo momento Todomatsu estornudo en el traje de diseñador que llevaba el cuerpo sin vida de Atsushi, quien siendo un espíritu, solo vio como el Dios de la muerte se limpiaba en su corbata amarilla. Por su parte, Choromatsu estornudo revelando su escondite en el río donde espiaba a las ninfas bañándose, en ese instante el agua se tiño de rojo. Igual el mayor de los tres, Osomatsu estornudo escupiendo todo el semen que tenía en su boca sobre los zapatos de otro juez del infierno; él lo sabía, su título: "Rey del infierno" no le iba a salvar del castigo que estaban por impartirle.

–A lo que me refiero, es que puedes tener hijos. No hay problema con ello. Los cristianos pueden formar su familias y otros casarse con más de una mujer -explicó antes de beber su refresco.

–Solo tenemos un Dios y él nunca se casó. Concibió a nuestro salvador por obra del espíritu santo -Ichimatsu solo puso los ojos en blanco porque sabía la verdad detrás de eso-. Lo que tú dices son otras religiones, no es lo mismo.

–¿Por qué no tuviste hijos? -Intentó cambiar el tema- ¿Alguna mujer fue capaz de rechazarte?

–Nunca encontré a la indicada -respondió- … y creo que… el indicado no es mujer.

–¡¿No te gustan las mujeres?! -se levantó golpeando la mesa del restaurante haciendo que nuevamente todo el mundo los mire, esta vez no porque era un sacerdote sí no porque era un homosexual rechazando a un bella dama.

–Tranquila… -se espantó por la reacción de la chica- ¡Claro que me gustan! Me he enamorado de algunas en el camino antes de mi sacerdocio -no mentía- pero la persona que tengo en mente no es mujer…

El demonio recordó como Karamatsu habló de sus dudas de sentir amor con Ichiko, su forma femenina; y con Ichimatsu, su apariencia que tomaba en sus sueños, aunque realmente, era su mismo aspecto pero sin alas, ni cuernos o cola.

–Te has decidido por Ichimatsu… -él apartó la otra rebanada que le quedaba- Lo sospeche desde el momento que me preguntabas por él con una emoción de un pequeño –puso una sonrisa triste para conmover-. Es la primera vez, que pierdo contra él –Le daba igual sí Karamatsu elegía a alguna de sus apariencias, el resultado era el mismo: era suyo.-

–¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó tomando su mano.

–Mejor regresemos a nuestras casas -se puso de pie empezando a caminar-

El sacerdote tomó sus cosas para empezar a seguirla. La dejó donde él creyó que vivía.

–Espera -le sostuvo la mano- esto es para ti –le entregó una rosa azul-. Espero que te guste –le beso la mejilla.

Espero que entre a su departamento, uno abandonado pero por la magia infernal hacía parecer que era habitado por otras personas. Se despidió al verle entrar por la puerta. Se fue a dormir tranquilo por la noche.

xXx

Un nuevo día había llegado, estaba por salir de su alcoba cuando Ichiko apareció tras la puerta. ¿Cómo llegó ahí? No tenía idea. Era un lugar sin acceso para las personas ajenas a la iglesia, sobre todo las alcobas y más sí era una mujer. No existía motivo para que se le permita pasar.

Quería cuestionarle pero antes de pensar en la primera palabra o pronunciar su nombre, ya se encontraba arrinconado en la esquina de su propio cuarto aprisionado por ella.

–¡Tengamos sexo! -Gritó con las manos al pecho- ¡Quiero que me toques como si pensarás que fuera Ichimatsu! -un tono de desesperación dominaba su voz

–Pero… no puedo… lo siento. -Karamatsu estaba confundido. ¿Fue hasta ahí a pedirle ser padre de su hijo?-

–¡Te amo Karamatsu! ¡Me gustas! –El pecho de Ichimatsu se entusiasmó demasiado para ser un drama fingido- ¡Dame un hijo! -Colocó sus manos alrededor de su cuello con lágrimas fingidas en los ojos- Eres perfecto para mí… no quiero que mi hermano te tenga.

–No… no puedo… tal vez otro hombre es mejor para ti -respondió nervioso y con miedo.

–¡No hay otro hombre mejor que tú! -Apartó sus manos para llevarlas detrás de su espalda- piensa esto: amas a Ichimatsu -comenzó a desabrochar su vestido- y soy su gemela -sus pechos cubiertos por un brassier purpura con encajes eran expuestos- puedes pensar que soy él –se quitaba el protector de sus senos mientras Karamatsu tragaba saliva y pasando el sudor frío debajo de ropa-. Tú tendrás un hijo con parecido a mi hermano, como si fuera de ambos; y yo, seré madre del hijo de la persona que más amo –acercó sus labios al cuello del párroco desabrochando su camisa-

–Ichiko… por favor… -se sentía nervioso- No debemos… cúbrete.

–Además el sexo que no has tenido en años -le hizo creer que él era un hombre experto y no el virgen que realmente era.

–¡No! -se puso firme como su pene al sentir una mano delicada sobre él-

–Pero esto me dice que quieres -El párroco se mordió sus labios reteniendo el gemido-.

–Solo te haces el difícil -Karamatsu luchaba por apartarla y contra sus instintos de hombre que querían salir para reclamar la oferta.

Antes que él pueda decir algo sus labios fueron secuestrados por el labial rojo que cubría los labios pecaminosos. Pronto estaba desvistiéndose acompañado de chupetones y mordidas que la mujer le entrego.

– "Eres fácil de convencer…" -pensó mientras lo empujaba a la cama para caer sobre él- Karamatsu -le murmuró al oído mientras su mano se metía debajo de su camisa desabrochada- Estás muy emocionado -la cama comenzó a temblar.

–¿Eh? -Ladeo su cabeza- Aun no hago nada.

–Eso dices pero ya estas moviendo la cama -pego sus labios a los de él-

–No soy yo… -mencionó.

–¡Terremoto! ¡Temblor! -Gritaban en el lugar-

–No… ¡No! -dijo Ichiko cuando Karamatsu se puso de pie cerrándose su camisa y vistiéndole a ella- ¡No!

–¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! -ella se agarró del marco de la puerta-

–¡No es justo! ¡Por qué! ¡Estábamos tan cerca! -se quejaba mientras era jalada del marco tomada de la cintura.

–¡Ichiko hay que huir! -el temblor se hacía más fuerte con cada replica- Lo siento… -la soltó para acercarse a ella- de verdad, lo siento -la abofeteo y el demonio no sabía sí fue un golpe tan fuerte para hacerle caer o fue el temblor-. Ven –la jalo de su brazo para cargarla entre los suyos y salir corriendo del lugar.

Lograron salir de la iglesia para estar en la calle junto con los otros miembros de la iglesia y de la vecindad que estaban sorprendidos por aquel movimiento sísmico de sorpresa. Ichimatsu aún no creía que ese sacerdote amable le hubiera golpeado. Se ha dado que alguno lo ha intentado pero en ese mismo momento es asesinado, por eso, se preguntaba: ¿por qué él se disculparía? Ninguno se disculpó antes. Pero sobretodo se preguntaba ¿por qué no atacó a Karamatsu? ¿Por qué no lo violo?

–¿Por qué esta señorita tiene un golpe en la mejilla? -pregunto Hayato.

–Es mi culpa -respondió Kara-. Le di una bofetada –agacho la cabeza de vergüenza.

–¡Entre en pánico! -Alzó la voz haciendo puños con las manos en sus costados- Él quería llevarme a un lugar seguro pero en vez de eso me puse a hacer un berrinche. No es su culpa querer protegerme, es mía por entrar en pánico.

Los dos sacerdotes se le quedaron observando mutuamente a la mujer de cabellos negros con tonalidad purpura.

Acaba de defenderlo y nuevamente no sabía por qué actuó así.

–Nadie tiene la culpa -respondió Hayato caminando entre sus feligreses para calmarlos.

–Gracias -el sacerdote poso sus manos en los hombros de la chica con una mirada tierna- pero no debiste mentir por mí.

–No es mentira -respondió viéndole a los ojos-. Realmente entre en pánico.

–¿Duele? -le acarició la mejilla del golpe-

–Solo el pecho… -llevando ambas manos femeninas a la altura de sus pechos derramando una lagrima dejando ver su vista cansada- y no fue ahí donde me pegaste -murmuró-. Karamatsu –libero una de sus manos para sostener la mano sobre su mejilla y con la otra acarició los labios del cura.

La gente estaba alterada a su alrededor. Nadie los estaba vigilando o eso creían… Ella acercó su rostro al de él.

–Ichi… Ichimatsu -tartamudeo el nombre equivocado para la forma que este tenía ahora provocando otro dolor al pecho femenino- tú…

–Sh… -posó su dedo índice en los labios masculinos- solo déjate llevar -en voz seductora e inaudible para otros, solo en secreto para los dos-

Estaban por unir sus labios.

–¡Madre Choroko! -Gritó Hayato- ¡Padre Karamatsu!

–¿Sí? -se apartó corriendo antes de ser visto. Sin embargo cuando llegó con el viejo sacerdote estaba nervioso, sudoroso y con la respiración agitada.

–Tsk… -escupió al piso escuchando como una risa se burlaba de él- Nuevamente nos vemos, Todomatsu-sama -¿Cuánto tiempo lleva ahí?

–Ichimatsu-niisan -sonrió mirando su móvil- ahora tengo una linda foto que subir al instagram –mostrando la captura del momento previamente arruinado en una foto-. Solo pondré algunos filtros para que se vea mejor –Ichimatsu ya en su forma demoniaca con un rojo en su cara quería quitarle el móvil pero no podía por su estatus-. El instagram lo usan los humanos, comencé a usarlo y ya tengo millones de seguidores, lástima que pronto serán nada cuando vaya por ellos –suspiró algo triste ya que Atsushi era su seguidor favorito-.

–Veo que vino a llevarse a algunos -mencionó al verlo vestido de un traje negro con corbata rosa y encima una caperuza rosa.

–Sí, vine a trabajar -sin dejar de ver su móvil-. Traje a mis sirvientes a ayudarme con la labor -suspiró exhausto-. He venido por el cura –señalo donde se hallaban Hayato y Karamatsu.

–¿Eh? -parpadeo el juez del infierno al ver a su encargo regresar a la iglesia corriendo mientras el más anciano rezaba.

–Ya casi es hora… -susurró mirando su aplicación de Deathbook- Hey Ichimatsu-niisan, ¿es tú misión Matsu…? -no terminó su frase ya que lo vio en su forma de mujer correr hasta Hayato.

–¿Por qué el padre Karamatsu entró nuevamente a la iglesia? -cuestionó Ichiko-

–La Madre Choroko se quedó ahí y el padre fue a rescatarla, a pesar que le dije que era peligroso -El demonio abrió sus ojos femeninos sintiendo como su pecho se agitaba.

–Tengo que ir… -intentó caminar pero el anciano le sostuvo de la muñeca para detenerla-

–No puede arriesgarse, piense que le puede pasar algo. El padre Karamatsu se pondría muy mal por usted -Hayato le dio una mirada azul llena de tristeza-.

Ichimatsu no iba a permitir a un mortal interferir que vaya con su Cacamatsu. Sí era suyo, él lo había trabajado. Todo lo que ha avanzado con él. Él era el dueño de Karamatsu.

Mientras tanto el Dios de la muerta, estaba escribiendo: "Trabajando" para cambiar su estado social; luego lanzó al aire su móvil rosa, que giraba hasta convertirse en su hoz que atrapo con su mano. Finalmente se cubrió con su caperuzo. Comenzó a caminar entre las personas incluyendo al demonio en vestido para adentrarse a la iglesia.

Ichimatsu por fin pudo enlazar de quien realmente estaba hablando Todomatsu.

Forcejeaba para ser liberado pero a pesar de la edad del cura podía someterle. Dejo salir su ira, mostrando sus colmillos como el rojo de sus ojos. El sacerdote se asustó persignándose, momento que aprovechó Ichiko para escapar a la iglesia.

Ahí adentro se convirtió en un demonio para buscar a Karamatsu.

Volaba de un lado a otro, evitando las lámparas que comenzaban a caer. Por fin lo hallo. Estaba con la monja que le caía mal, la tenía colgada de su hombro con su brazo en la cintura de ella.

–Siento no poder cargarla madre -comentó Karamatsu- pero se me es arriesgado en estas condiciones -las cosas caían a su alrededor-

–No se preocupe por eso -decía la hermana dando uno que otro brinco al no poder caminar bien debido a una herida en su pie-

–¡Tsk, Demonios…! -exclamó el sacerdote a ver la salida bloqueada por un candelabro roto- Salgamos por la fuente –Choroko afirmó con la cabeza-

–¡Karamatsu! -dijo Ichimatsu acercándose a él- ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡Deja que ella se pudra sola y sálvate! -Gritaba sabiendo que lo ignoraba…

O eso quería creer…

–No voy a abandonar a la hermana Choroko –respondió haciendo que demonio y monja le miren mientras él seguía caminando para salir.

Estaban llegando a la fuente donde se encontraba la otra entrada-salida a la iglesia cuando un "crack" muy fuerte se oyó.

–La salida también está bloqueada… -ella observó la puerta de madera que cerraba la conexión del edificio con el jardín destrozada por los terremotos complicando la salida.

–No se preocupe -dijo nervioso- todo saldrá bien -le entrego una de sus sonrisas con más brillos de lo normal- está conmigo -se señaló- Don't worry, my lady.

Las réplicas eran más fuerte de lo normal. El sacerdote estaba nervioso tratando de tranquilizar a la monja que lloraba por ver su eminente final ahí. El demonio tenía una expresión inexplicable ante el sacerdote.

–Ka… Kamatsu… -dejó de estar flotando sobre él para poner los pies en el suelo a su lado-

–Don't worry for me, my angel -No había duda él lo escuchaba.

Esas palabras le preocuparon más. Sí él le escuchaba quiere decir que era su hora de morir… Todomatsu se lo dijo: las personas a punto de morir en ocasiones pueden verlos.

–¡No soy un ángel! ¡Soy un demonio que vino atormentarte porque es su misión! -gritó haciendo puños con las manos- ¡No puedes morir porque… -intentaba sacar las palabras- eres mi misión! ¡Tú me deseaste suerte para llevarla a cabo y esto no es suerte! -Karamatsu sonrió con una mirada triste al escuchar sus palabras-

–Moriremos… -dijo Choroko pensando que a ella le llamó ángel- y usted lo sabe.

El joven solo guardo silencio buscando palabras para consolar a la mujer y al diablo.

–Sí morir esta en los planes de nuestro señor, que así sea. Él sabe porque hace las cosas -comentó tocando las maderas pegando a Choroko a su cuerpo para consolar su llanto.

–¡Ignora al pajamatsu! -Volvió a gritar- ¡Choromatsu es un Dios virgen que no puede follar con ninguna mujer o diosa! ¡Se la pasa masturbándose! –agacho la cabeza. Su vista se hizo acuosa.

Alzo la mirada mostrando un par de lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Los ojos de Karamastu se cruzaron con los de Ichimatsu.

–Romperé esto -mencionó quitando las tablas que le estorbaban a base de patadas y puños- y escaparemos. Sobreviviremos yendo contra las leyes de Dios.

–¿Qué? -la monja se limpió las lágrimas.

–No suena mal tener una vida pecaminosa -le guiño el ojo rompiendo la última tabla para escapar.

–No… no lo es -mencionó Ichimatsu rascándose detrás de la cabeza con una sonrisa sabiendo que el guiño era para él.

Choroko cruzó primero por el hueco que Karamatsu hizo, cuando nuevamente un "crack" se escuchó más fuerte, el sacerdote giró su cabeza viendo que una columna caía dirigida hacia ellos.

–Lo siento madre Choroko -le sonrió con dulzura.

–¿Padre Karamatsu? -ella le vio confundida cuando sintió como era empujada-

–¡Aléjese! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas cuando ella se giró a verle observo a la columna que se venía abajo.

El cura no podía escapar junto con la madre una de las maderas que había derribado le cayó encima de su pie, haciendo que se atore.

–Creo que no… nos volveremos a ver -Miro hacia Ichimatsu- Congrulations, you win! –sonrió de manera triste levantando su pulga- Game Over for me.

Choroko estaba espantada porque no podía hacer nada para ayudar. Solo cerró los ojos al ver como la columna caía sobre Karamatsu.

–¡Karamatsu! -gritó Ichimatsu con todas sus fuerzas.

* * *

 **Nota:** He hecho arts inspirados en la canción The Alluring Secret, en mi perfil esta mi Tumblr & DA (Devinart) para que lo revisen. En tumblr, le dan al "V" que abre los links a mis arts.

Por cierto, creo que ya estamos entrando a la reta final de fic...

bye


	6. Chapter 5: Juicio al juez

**Nota:** Me extrañaron? Este capítulo lo termine antes de tiempo. ¡Yay!

Aclaro, dije que estamos llegando al final, eso no quiere decir que este sea el final. Digamos que estamos por la mitad de la historia. Sí la inspiración me da para más puede que escriba más, osea alargarla.

no respondí ningún comentario anterior porque lo haré tras este.

Sí, se que quieren Osochoro. No se me olvida pero pronto vendrán ellos.

* * *

–El juicio comenzará ahora -comento sentado desde su tribuna golpeando un martillo hecho de huesos humanos- ¡Esperen su turno o de lo contrario los mandaré a tortura eterna aunque no hayan cometido nada grave! -regañó a la gente que intentaba aligerar las cosas.

– "Tsk… estúpido Osomatsu… supuestamente estaría aquí atendiendo a las personas o poner a un suplente solo me inserto más trabajo que antes" -pensaba conforme la gente avanzaba- … Karamatsu… -suspiró exhausto recordado al sacerdote esa despedida lo mantenía decaído.

Había regresado al infierno luego del incidente pero algo había cambiado en él y se notaba en su vista que ahora era más recaída.

Leyó el pecado del siguiente en fila. La persona había cometido asesinato hacia los felinos… eso le hizo recordar a Karamatsu alimentando a los animales abandonados y llorar por ellos.

–¡Tata-san! ¡Por asesinar a gatos inocentes, te condeno al infierno de los animales -azotó su martillo sentenciando a la persona- serás devorado eternamente por aquellos seres y verás cómo estabas equivocado de que los animales son indefensos!

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron al oírlo gritar, ya que había guardado un tono tranquilo e inclusive de fastidio por leer sus pecados. Ahora se encontraba alterado por algo simple a comparación del asesino de niños o el del violador y asesino de mujeres.

–Oe idiota… -Ichimatsu arqueo su ceja ante tal atrevimiento- Ichimatsu-sama

–Oh… eres tú Chibita -respondió con indiferencia- eres tan pequeño que ni te vi.

–Osomatsu-sama quiere verle -flotó hacia él- ya tiene su resolución.

Ichimatsu abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquel comentario por lo que decidió irse de ahí. Expandió sus alas y de un aletazo salió del lugar, volando entre las personas que se quejaban del abandono repentino.

Pronto estaba en los dominios de Osomatsu. Quien, vestía traje negro con una camisa roja debajo del saco, con las alas ocultas. Él se encontraba hablando con un hombre mayor, canoso en los lados cercanos a las orejas, vestimenta de traje a cuadros, tenía cuernos negros con espiral en el centro y sus alas extendidas con orgullo como su porte; aquel hombre era el otro juez del infierno: Tougou.

Siempre que los veía juntos era porque Osomatsu le estaba molestando con más trabajo o dificultándole su sector; o era porque Tougou venía a burlarse de su propio rey mostrándole desobedecía o le intentaba dominar.

Ahora estaban juntos. El demonio más maduro tenía una libreta de cuero negra que ojeaba junto al demonio de aparecía joven. El líder supremo se dio cuenta de la presencia del otro juez.

–Gracias Tougou-san, te puedes retirar -el otro demonio hizo una reverencia. Pasó de largo a Ichimatsu con una sonrisa que dejaba ver su colmillo.

Ante la vista de los demonios, los tres jueces del infierno tenían el mismo estatus pero en realidad el más temido era Tougou. Era más poderoso y cruel. Ichimatsu siempre temblaba ante su presencia pero lo ocultaba. Muchos decían que Tougou era la mano derecha de Osomatsu pero en realidad era Ichimatsu, quien ocupaba ese puesto.

–Osomatsu-sama -hizo una reverencia ante el rey que se veía feliz de verle-. Me sorprende verlo hablar tranquilo con Tougou-san.

–A veces se puede tratar con él -se agarró el cuello- solo hay que saber cómo convencerle –le guiño pasando su dedo índice entre su nariz y labio superior.

–¿Qué ha pasado? -Ichimatsu preguntó restándole importancia al comentario de su amo- ¿Para qué me has llamado? -decía fríamente pero su mirada mostraba entusiasmo por la curiosidad.

–Sabes porque te he citado -mencionó liberando su propio cuello poniendo un semblante serio-

–Sobre lo de Cacamatsu… -colocó sus manos detrás de la espalda quedándose de pie de manera recta ya que siempre andaba encorvado.

Osomatsu caminó a su alrededor en silencio revisando la libreta que le entregó el otro juez. Ichimatsu lo miraba por el rabillo de su ojo, esperando ser atacado. Arrugó el entrecejo cuando vio una marca de colmillos en el cuello de su señor.

–Estuve investigando que tanto habías hecho con ese sacerdote -comentó deteniéndose frente a él dándole la espalda- lo último que supe es que estuviste por tener sexo con él antes de ese gran sacudida –bufó como burla-. No te culpo, avanzaste mucho pero ese maldito inconveniente –negó con la cabeza haciendo ruidos con la boca.

–Es una vergüenza para mí haber fallado en mi misión -respondió agachando la cabeza-.

–He llegado a una resolución sobre esta situación -comentó girándose hacia él- ¿quieres saber cuál es?

xXxX

Por primera vez, Ichimatsu, el juez del infierno se sintió nervioso por el resultado de un juicio. Y no era cualquier juicio, era el suyo. Además que era un veredicto creado por los tres dioses hermanos: Osomatsu, el rey del infierno; Choromatsu, el Dios de los cielos y Todomatsu, el Dios de la muerte.

Todo por la culpa de aquel sacerdote virgen: Karamatsu.

Aun recordaba la última vez que lo vio… en el momento de que una columna colapso.

–¡Karamatsu! -gritó con todas sus fuerzas- ¡Deja de hacer dramas y escapa! –El sacerdote abrió los ojos al escuchar los gritos del demonio, quien sostenía la columna- ¡Eres un mierdamatsu pero eso no significa que te conviertas en uno! –Sus garras estaban clavadas en el concreto- ¡Corre Cacamatsu!

El párroco estaba petrificado no porque estuvo a punto de morir, sí no porque el diablo que lo atormentaba hasta casi matarlo…

Ahora le salvaba la vida.

–¡Padre! -Choroko le jalo del brazo arrastrándolo fuera del lugar-

Cuando Ichimatsu vio que estaba fuera de peligro, soltó la columna haciendo que la tierra vibre más fuerte que antes.

–Fiu… -exhalo fatigado dejándose reposar en la columna que yacía destrozada en el piso- estúpido Cacamatsu… haciendo que lo salve -sonrió pasando su mano por detrás de la cabeza-

–¡Qué! -Ichimatsu levanto la vista sorprendido y con temor al imaginarse quien era- ¡Qué has hecho! ¡Te atreviste a interferir en mi trabajo! –Una hoz fue aventada a él, la cual apenas esquivo ya que su dueño se mostró en su forma real.

La gente cuando piensa en la figura de la muerte solo se imagina a un esqueleto, hueco en los ojos cubierto de una túnica negra. Tal vez, ellos olvidaron su aspecto real por trauma. No era una túnica, que le cubría… era su aura negra.

Ichimatsu sabía que de los tres dioses hermanos, él más peligroso era de la muerte. Todomatsu era el verdadero rey del infierno en persona… pero su maldad hacía que se divierta más como Dios de la muerte, aunque se queje del trabajo que tiene.

Le vio a los ojos los segundos suficientes para arrepentirse de ello.

Todomatsu tenía los ojos abiertos lo suficiente para salirse de su rostro, ¿tal vez los estaba expulsando de su cara?; en ellos se reflejaban espíritus sufriendo castigos por Hatabo. Su boca se deformo, encogiéndose y arqueándose para abajo, mostrando sus dientes convertidos en colmillos que se clavaban en su labio inferior. Su nariz se redujo con arrugas sobre el arco de la misma.

Por eso los humanos lo dibujaban de otra forma…

Era un trauma verle.

–Tu… demonio idiota -su voz se agravó mientras era señalo- ¡Pagaras por esto! –Con su hoz corto una fisura para unir a los mundos humano y demoniaco.

Todomatsu cruzó seguido de Ichimatsu que volaba apresurado.

–¡Osomatsu-niisan! -Gritó llegando al trono vació-

–Todomatsu-sama, puedo explicar el incidente -trataba de excusarse.

Todomatsu seguía llamándolo hasta que por fin apareció su hermano mayor, el rey del infierno.

–Uno, ya no puede tener diversión con las diablitas sin que lo interrumpan -dijo mientras se cerraba el pantalón negro con su camisa roja mal abotonada- ¡Totty! –Lo abrazó con entusiasmo-

–¡Asco! -Puso una mala cara- ¡hueles a sexo barato! –lo alejo de él casi vomitando-

–¿Cómo es ese olor? -preguntó bromeando colocando su brazo alrededor de su cuello para sacudirle su cabello con su mano libre- ¿Ichimatsu-niisan? –lo vio sorprendido pero luego festejo brincando de un lado a otro a su alrededor con su hermano menor aun debajo de su brazo.- ¡A festejar que los 3 estamos aquí! –exclamaba emocionado.

–Se te quitará la emoción cuando sepas mi motivo de visita -vio a de forma asesina al demonio. Amenazaba con quitarle la inmortalidad. Osomatsu solo levantó las cejas confundido- ¡Tu esbirro se metió en mi misión! –Apunto a Ichimatsu con su guadaña-

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -preguntó confundido

–¡Evito mi trabajo, una misión Choromatsu-niisan! -pataleo el piso.

Osomatsu miró a Ichimatsu quien con señas le indicaba que la misión era Karamatsu.

–Oh… ya veo -respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa- Bueno, podemos pasar por alto esto.

–¡¿Es tu forma de arreglar las cosas?! -Todomatsu se alteró nuevamente tomando su forma monstruosa

–To…Totty -El rey del infierno se ocultó detrás de su juez-

–¡Arréglalo con Choromatsu-niisan! -desapareció-

–¡Demonios irá a acusarme! -empujo a Ichimatsu- ¡No te vayas del infierno, hablaré contigo después!

xXx

Ahora estaba frente a su señor esperando su sentencia. No dudaba que Choromatsu también esté involucrado en ella, ya que arruino los planes de este.

No le preocupaba que le iba a pasar a él.

Pensaba que ya vivía la peor tortura a lado de Karamatsu.

Ichimatsu abrió los ojos sintiendo un dolor en su pecho.

¿Y sí le quitan a Karamatsu como castigo?

¿Sí estando en ese mismo momento en el infierno, Karamatsu estaba recibiendo su bendición de Dios?

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba en el averno?

El tiempo no era igual al de la tierra. Ya que era castigo de los dioses para engañar a los demonios y de esa forma, retardarlos para que suban a la tierra.

¿Por qué su corazón se está alterando mientras su cuerpo tiembla?

¿Realmente esto es amor?

¿Karamatsu es amor?

–Ichimatsu-niisan, Ichimatsu-niisan… -lo llamaban atrayéndolo a la realidad.

¿El amor es una extraña maldición?

Tal vez porque el sacerdote es un futuro Dios, y él, ha caído en su encantó espiritual.

¡Sí debe ser eso!

Karamatsu es puro, es virgen y próximo Dios.

Es un aroma a celo para los demonios, eso debe ser.

Debe ser.

Se negaba a admitir que realmente lo amaba.

–¡Oe Ichimatsu! -le gritaba al mismo tiempo que lo sacudía de los hombros despertándolo de su transe-

–Osomatsu-sama -mencionó confundido-

–… oe… -se agarró la frente- ¿No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije?

Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza.

–… -dio una gran suspiró poniendo los ojos en blanco- me estoy decepcionando mucho de ti -palabras directas y dolorosas para el otro demonio- ¿Es muy difícil esta misión? -El otro agacho la cabeza de vergüenza- No te daré ningún castigo…

–¿Eh? -Ichimatsu lo miró a los ojos- ¿De qué hablo con sus hermanos?

–Convencí a Todomatsu antes de que llegue con Choromatsu -respondió-. Quedamos en que le dará más tiempo de vida al sacerdote para que logre mi objetivo -entre cerro los ojos para analizar a su demonio- tienes menos de un mes para hacerlo o Totty se llevará su alma virgen a otro virgen -en un tono tranquilo.

–De acuerdo -metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón- pero ya no tengo ideas para actuar.

Confeso con un tono de fatiga y aburrimiento más delo habitual en él. Osomatsu seguía viéndole en silencio.

–Tougou averiguo algo curioso sobre el sacerdote -se puso recto sobre sus pies. Ichimatsu arqueo su ceja mejorando su compostura encorvada- ¿Es verdad que será un Dios?

–¡¿Cómo lo supo?! -respondió sorprendido-

–… -Osomatsu suspiró para luego chasquear su lengua- maldita bestia… -torció su labio con enojo- Tenía razón. Él puede oler a futuros dioses o arcángeles a kilómetros –aventó la libreta que le entregó el mismo Tougou. El rey de los demonios parecía que hacía un berrinche de pie- ¡Es importante que te lo folles a la fuerza! –agarró de los brazos a Ichimatsu.

–¡Lo he intentado! -gritó alterado.

–¡Sí no lo haces ese idiota de Tougou subirá en cualquier momento a follarselo! -el otro se alteraba peor que su esbirro- Me lo ha dicho…

Osomatsu recordó como estaba entre las piernas de su juez infernal succionando su pene mientras el otro llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás acariciando el cabello de su rey.

– "¿Rey del infierno o rey de las mamadas?" -Burló el anciano

– "Cállate" -ordenó arrugando el entrecejo.

– "He investigado a tu hermano Choromatsu sobre el asunto del sacerdote" -un gemido de la boca de Osomatsu fue señal para que prosiguiera- "Por sus… -se mordió el labio inferior al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se movían en la garganta de su superior- buenas acciones será un Dios"

–"¡Eh!" -expulso el pene de su inferior. Este lo miraba con enfado. Ya que estaba disfrutando de su boca- "¡Otro Dios virgen! ¡Con Pajamisaski-niisan es suficiente!" –Infló los labios haciendo puchero- "Tendré que apurar a Ichimatsu".

Tougou estaba posando su mejilla sobre su mano derecha observando fijamente al joven demonio quejándose sin sentido como siempre.

– "No veo nada de malo eso" -agregó- "Los dioses que se conservan puros y vírgenes por siempre son el alimento preferido de nosotros los demonios" –Osomatsu arqueo la ceja mirando al más viejo-. "Tu hermano se veía tan exquisito masturbándose mientras miraba a las vírgenes bañarse en el rio. Tuve ganas de follarmelo en ese instante" –El líder de los demonios sintió repulsión y asco por su hermano. Un odio naciendo en él- "pero mejor vine a follarte a ti…" -sonrió sosteniendo el mentón de su amo (o era su esclavo)- "cuando ese sacerdote suba, iré a follar a ambos al mismo tiempo".

Una sonrisa brillante y burlona se formó en el rostro del otro demonio, la cual, también mostraba sus colmillos. Osomatsu se bajó los pantalones para luego montarse sobre el pene aún erecto de su juez.

No iba a dejar que Tougou se revuelque con otros que no sean él.

Era su rey.

Su amo.

Le pertenecía a él, no a otros.

Se llegaron al orgasmo cuando fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermano Todomatsu, visitándolo en un mal momento.

–¡Tougou no puede tocar lo mío! -reclamó extendiendo sus alas-

–Por eso, debes hacer que él se masturbe de esa forma ya no le atraerá a Tougou -replicó-. Hay una forma con la que puedes conseguir tu objetivo pero no se sí estás listo para eso. Aunque eres un juez del infierno creo que sí…

–¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó

–Algunos le llaman "encanto de luz" porque atrae a los humanos como insectos a la luz… -hizo una breve pausa- pero es mejor conocido como "encanto angelical".

–¿Qué es eso? -era la primera vez que escuchaba eso además de aquel tono de seriedad de Osomatsu al pronunciarlo.

–… -exhalo aire arqueando su espalda para luego soltar todo el aire que entro en sus pulmones al mismo tiempo que movía sus brazos cruzándolos frente a él- Cuando un ángel entre sus alas, se vuelve humano haciendo que su inocencia y pureza enamoren a la persona que lo vea a los ojos.

–Estas intentando decirme qué… -Ichimatsu tenía una idea vaga de lo que Osomatsu le quería decir- finja ser un ángel -el otro asintió con la cabeza.

–Para eso tienes que robarte las alas de algún tonto ángel enamorado -le vio directamente a los ojos-. Tienes que arrancarte las tuyas para luego poner las otras en su lugar.

–Pero hacer eso me volverá un caído… no podré estar ni en el cielo ni aquí -trataba de entender el plan de su amo-. ¿Cómo podrá eso ayudar?

–De eso no te preocupes, cuando el plumaje quede negro… -se acercó a él arrancándole un par de cabellos- te las arrancas -lo hacía tan parecer fácil- y te volverás un humano. El cura no podrá resistirte a ti.

Ichimatsu se quedó callado por un tiempo. Posiblemente fueron segundos pero para su oyente fue eterno. Estaba sorprendido no podía creer lo que oía.

¿Podía tener así de fácil a su estúpido sacerdote?

Su corazón se aceleró en imaginar en ser un humano a lado de Cacamatsu.

Tal vez en su forma de Ichiko.

Tal vez podría tener familia con él, tener al bebé del cual hablaron la última vez.

Pasar su vida mortal a su lado.

Recostarse en su hombro mientras le escucha cantar con su guitarra, bajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

–"¿En qué demonios estoy pensando?" -trato de despertar de su letargo- "Cacamatsu quiere a Ichimatsu… no a Ichiko" –su mente le hizo reaccionar ante el recuerdo de Karamatsu apunto de besar a Ichiko pronunciando el nombre de Ichimatsu.

–¡Oe, Ichimatsu! -nuevamente Osomatsu le sacudió la cabeza con su gritó- ¿Qué te está pasando? -Arrugo su frente- Estas muy despistado… además de que estas rojo –se agarró su mentón.

–En que perderé mi inmortalidad por una estupidez y eso me enfada -mintió-

Osomatsu suspiró sobándose la sien para tranquilizar el dolor de cabeza que le estaba naciendo.

–Escucha primero te explicó lo que harás con las alas, luego lo de tu inmortalidad -Se traía algo entre manos. Su rostro travieso lo delataba-. Escucha, las alas de los ángeles no pueden ser robadas o no funcionara el plan. Búscate a algún tonto ángel que te las entregue a voluntad.

–¿Existe alguno que lo haga? -Para Ichi todos eran seres idiotas.

–Solo los que están enamorados, comprenden el sacrificio para estar junto a su amado. Abandonar algo que les da felicidad por algo que realmente aman -vio de manera seria a su subordinado-. Siempre hay un estúpido ángel que se enamora y las entrega.

El juez recordó una tonta sonrisa que le arruino sus planes desde el primer día que atacó a Karamatsu.

–Jyushimatsu… -murmuró- ¿Cómo sabré que está enamorado? –quería estar seguro de hacer bien su trabajo. Aunque Jyushimatsu no lo estuviera, sería su venganza por aquella vez- Para saber sí encontré al indicado.

–Es cierto… -entre cerro los ojos viendo al otro demonio- ustedes no pueden sentir amor -una duda se le vino a su cabeza mientras observaba al otro- solo los dioses y ángeles. Lo experimente como Dios y es muy doloroso.

–"¿Más doloroso que Karamatsu?" -pensó

–Es lo mejor y peor que te puede pasar al mismo tiempo. Sufres. Nuestras torturas no son nada a comparación -Ichimatsu era consciente de que experimentaba esa tortura-. Cada persona experimenta diferentes expresiones de amor pero es lo mismo… los une la felicidad y la tristeza.

–… es algo raro… -Mencionó en seco tocándose el pecho.

No había duda.

No tenía por qué seguir engañándose así mismo.

Realmente se había enamorado de un humano.

Y no era cualquier humano…

Sí no de un futuro Dios…

Ichimatsu amaba a su Cacamatsu.

Amaba a Karamatsu.

–Luego de que me arranque las alas -intento continuar- y sea un humano, ¿qué va a pasar con el sacerdote? -Una preocupación domino su mente.

–Lo asesinaras -respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa por la idea- es parte del trato que hice con Todomatsu. Quiere asegurarse que no te entrometerás nuevamente –poso sus manos en los hombros del joven demonio, quien se paralizó al oír la descarada idea de su rey-. Y te suicidarás para que regreses a nuestro hogar -lo abrazo-. A lado de tu Niisan.

–Vaya… -se dejó abrazar para no mostrar su pálido rostro- lo has pensado todo… Osomatsu-niisan

El llamado líder de los demonios se separó de su subordinado. Nuevamente observándolo en silencio arqueo una ceja mientras que el otro se rascaba la cabeza.

–Oe Ichimatsu… desde que llegaste he notado algo diferente -el nombrado puro sentir como su piel se erizo- Tus ojos… se ven más cansados de lo normal e inclusive más apagados.

Nunca pensó ver esa clase de mirada en sus esbirros. Una que ya había visto antes, cuando era un Dios de los cielos.

–Estoy cansado y harto de pasar mi tiempo con el Cacamatsu… -respondió pero tenía un tono tan diferente al hablar.

–"¿Qué era ese tono nuevo de voz?" -No era la primera vez que oía esa forma de hablar de su juez.

Ya la había escuchado anteriormente pero siempre aparecía cuando se mencionaba al sacerdote. Hasta Iyami se dio cuenta. Esto era malo. Osomatsu comenzaba a sospechar la razón del todo

–Quédate -se giró para volar a su trono de forma tranquila- Reasignaré a otro juez para esto. Tougou aceptaría encantado pero dejaría que se muera virgen para violarlo en los cielos.

–¡Por qué! -Ichimatsu se exaltó sujetando la muñeca de Osomatsu evitando que vuele.

–¿Eh? -El otro se quedó sorprendido ya que nunca lo había visto actuar de esa forma- Calmate Ichimatsu-niisan -trataba de tranquilizarlo.

–¡Por qué! ¡Estás diciendo que no hago mi trabajo! -Estaba totalmente alterado y enfadado.

–No me refería a eso… -negó con la cabeza sin dejar de flotar- pero creo que es mejor que regreses. Tú área infernal esta descuida -esa era una excusa tan obvia para Ichimatsu.

–¡Quiero estar con Karamatsu! -Dijo en voz alta creyendo que lo pensaba- ¡Él es mío! –Su cara estaba roja al darse cuenta de que estaba gritando y frente a quien- ¡Es mi misión! –Trató de componer las cosas- …no quiero ser visto como un juez fracasado –agachó la cabeza rascándosela al mismo tiempo- Seré el hazme reír y nadie me respetará como juez –trataba de explicarse pero no sabía quién ya que nuevamente intentaba negarse sus sentimientos.

–… mmm Ichimatsu -suspiró frotándose el entrecejo- estoy pensando que será peligroso que uses las alas de un ángel con él… -exhalo de fastidio- muy a mí pesar se lo asignaré a Tougou –torció los labios con una mirada de molestia- o se lo dé a la otra jueza: Fuji.

Por una extraña razón Ichimatsu odiaba la mención de aquel demonio planta. La veía como una amenaza para que le quiten a Karamatsu.

Karamatsu amaba las flores, no le importaba sí eran hermosas o feas.

Simplemente las amaba.

–Creo que en la tierra es primavera, así que esa planta puede hacer fotosíntesis o lo de las abejitas -movía su mano de un lado a otro sin darle importancia al proceso reproductivo de las plantas- Esa horrible planta tal vez pueda hacer algo… como finalizar tu trabajo -le miro con una sonrisa lasciva.

–Tsk… -se mordió sus labios mostrando sus colmillos comenzado a gruñir por aquello. Sus garras se asomaron clavándose a Osomatsu-

–¡Oe! -lo empujo derribándole al piso- auch… -se sobó su muñeca.

Ichimatsu se quedó sentado sobre su trasero donde fue aventado. Sus garras se seguían notando pero estas ahora se clavaban en su propia piel. Sus ojos estaban tan rojos que se confundían con los botones de la camisa de su amo.

Ichimatsu, lo sabía.

Tenía que actuar antes que le quiten a su Karamatsu.

–¿No planeas disculparte? -dijo con indiferencia su rey- Como sea –alzó sus hombros-. Hablare con Fuji. Retírate –se dejó caer en su trono.

Ichimatsu abandonó el lugar y con ello el infierno.

xXxX

Llegó a la tierra esperando encontrar a Karamatsu antes de ir por Jyushimatsu para robarle sus alas.

No iba a permitir que otro obtenga a Karamatsu.

Llegó a la iglesia, siendo de noche.

El sacerdote se encontraba en su cama durmiendo.

Se veía tan tranquilo.

Aún tenía algunas cicatrices de heridas hechas por el temblor.

Le acaricio su cabello viéndole en silencio.

Beso su frente.

–Karamatsu… -lo llamó- Karamatsu -su voz era como un susurro para él- Karamatsu –el padre abrió lentamente los ojos.

–¿Ichimatsu? -preguntó aún dormido- ¿Dónde has estado? –poso su mano sobre su mejilla. El demonio poso la suya en ella.

–Soy Ichiko -el cabello largo cubrió ambas manos al dejarse caer- vine a despedirme.

Karamatsu sintió unas lágrimas rodearle la mano. Se sentó sobre su cama prendiendo la luz para comprobar que era la mujer que estaba frente a él. Ella estaba sentada a su lado del colchón.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué? -La abrazo con fuerzas- Te desapareciste tras el temblor me preocupe mucho por ti.

–Tuve que irme de emergencia -le respondió pegando su rostro a su cuello- y es por ello que debo irme… -hizo una pausa larga para abrazarle con todas sus fuerzas- tal vez para siempre.

–No quiero que te vayas -aparto su rostro oculto para verle directo a los ojos purpura- por favor.

–No quiero irme pero debo de hacerlo -acaricio su rostro- solo no me olvides –su forma femenina quería despedirse de aquel sacerdote.

El cura miro con atención a la chica, sus ojos azules perdían brillo con cada palabra que salía de ella.

Rodeo su cintura con su brazo para acercarla a él.

Junto sus labios con labial púrpura. Le entrego un beso casto que fue bajando y aumentando su nivel bajando por su cuello. Ichiko estaba sorprendida, sobre todo al sentir las manos de Karamatsu deslizarse sobre su curvilíneo cuerpo para buscar donde se abre su vestido negro con flores moradas.

Las manos se detuvieron para acariciar sus torneadas piernas debajo de la falda. Ahí se quedaron rozando las medias de seda fina.

–Ka… Karamatsu -el demonio logró murmurar su nombre- ¿Por qué?

El cura le calló nuevamente besándola.

–No digas nada -deslizó su dedo índice desde sus labios hasta el escote- solo déjate llevar.

Ahora, ¿quién está tentando a quién?

Ichiko se desprendió de sus telas, tomando la mano de Karamatsu para que se deslizará sobre su cuerpo como lo hacía su vestido. Las manos masculinas se detuvieron nuevamente sobre las piernas, con las cuales jugaba entre sus caricias.

Suaves besos como la seda de las medias de la mujer, tocaban la piel femenina descubierta.

Suaves gemidos convertidos en arrullos para el hombre que estaba debajo de ella.

Los senos al aire tibio temblaban de placer por la humedad en la que estaban siendo sometidos por la lengua de su amante. Su entre pierna también podía sentir el placer sin ser aun tocada.

Karamatsu se giró cambiando posición con Ichiko.

Ahora ella estaba debajo de él.

Ella pudo ver aquel torso desnudo, transpirando por sus poros lujuria y pasión. Era la primera vez para el demonio experimentar ese tipo de lujuria. Era tan rara pero deliciosa. Hacía que su corazón se acelerada con cada toque del sacerdote.

Ichimatsu lo amaba con cada segundo que tardaba en sus acaricias lentas pero exquisitas. Karamatsu parecía ser un experto en ello, pero era consciente de esa mentira.

El cura deslizo las medias de sus piernas y lo mismo hizo con la panty húmeda de color lila. Karamatsu se bajó el bóxer azul mostrando a su amigo duro como la cruz de oro que portaba en las misas.

Se acomodó entre sus piernas quedando unos segundos quieto sonriendo a Ichiko.

–Sí llegó a lastimarte -advirtió acercando su rosto al de ella, pasando su mano en su mejilla-. Dímelo para detenerme.

Karamatsu era tan lindo y amable como siempre. No era como los bruscos hombres con los que ha estado anteriormente.

Lo jalo hacia él para besarlo de manera tierna. Algo que nunca había hecho durante su inmortalidad.

Mientras el beso se daba…

El otro se acomodaba introduciendo su pene en la entrada vaginal.

Ichiko dio un suave gemido contra los labios de Karamatsu.

Estaba tan alegre de que por fin se hacían uno.

Ya no importaba quien vinera después, Karamatsu era suyo.

Y él era de Karamatsu.

Le penetraron más profundo cuando los movimientos de caderas aumentaron.

–¡Ah, Karamatsu! -lo llamó por su nombre con un sonrojo sobre sus mejillas-

–¿Te lastimó? -preguntó mientras besaba su cuello-

No… quiero que… -sintió una vergüenza de que le vea su cara- más… -¿por qué ha de sentirse así en esta situación?- por favor… -hablaba como en balbuceos tratando de explicarse.

Karamatsu solo le miro a la cara con una sonrisa.

–Yes, my lady -le entrego un beso en los labios utilizando la lengua.

Los gemidos se quedaron atorados en su garganta ya que la lengua de Karamatsu no les permitía expresarse bien.

Las manos bendecidas jugueteaban con los pezones, siempre con delicadeza. Él veía en ella una rosa delicada.

Las embestían aumentaban su velocidad.

Se sentó sobre su cama, quedando ella sobre sus piernas aun siendo penetrada.

Era tan sensacional darle el control de su cuerpo a él.

Lágrimas de placer salían de los ojos purpuras.

Intentaba gemir tan alto para que el mismo Choromatsu se entere que su Dios ha caído en pecado.

–Sh… -un dedo se posó en sus labios- no hagas ruido o nos descubrirán -le dio una leve mordida a sus labios.

–Eso quiero -tomó el rostro del otro entre sus manos con una sonrisa- que se enteren de esto –le regreso la mordida.

El sonido de la piel dejaba de ser inaudible por los gemidos de la mujer.

–¡Sí! ¡Más! -arañaba la espalda al igual de atacar su cuello- Karamatsu -llenaba de besos al hombre.

–Me vendré -gruño en su oído-

–¡Hazlo! ¡Llename! -suplicaba

Él la abrazo con fuerza pegándola a su cuerpo. Unos últimos movimientos de caderas haciendo que ambos se vinieran en conjunto.

–Ichimatsu… -gimió otro nombre correcto pero a la vez incorrecto para la forma que tenía.

–Karamatsu -le dijo al oído- Te amo.

Lo amaba aunque él no lo hiciera.

Lo deseaba aunque él lo olvidará.

Ichimatsu sabía que esto era el adiós para ellos.

Karamatsu lo supo cuando al despertar no hubo rastro alguno de la mujer.

Ni siquiera muestras del placer que vivió la noche anterior.

Su pene no tenía ninguna erección o muestra que hubo alguno.

Todo se veía normal.

¿Habrá sido todo un sueño?

* * *

 **Nota:** ¿Qué dijeron que les mate a Karamatsu? ¡No! Recuerden que eso no pasa en la canción (¿o sí?)

De seguro pensaron: " _A Lavenus6 no le gusta el sexo hetero por eso no escribe de ello"_

¡Pues es mentira! Les dí un excelente final hetero para Ichiko y Karamatsu.

Sí, Fuji es quien están pensando: la flor de Karamatsu.

Ahora sí, el siguiente capítulo va a tardar.


	7. Chapter 6: El ángel caído

**Nota autora:** He regresado, me extrañaron? o al menos extrañaron esta historia?

Bien, a partir de este capítulo pondré una que otra estrofa de la canción haciendo referencia al capítulo. ¡Pero! Sin convertirlo en un song fic, ¿ok?

Por cierto, solo una persona en AO3 me preguntó por Jyushi, mientras que aquí lo olvidaron XD En este capítulo tendremos a nuestro ángelito.

PD. Lean la nota final para una propuesta... ¿indecorosa?

* * *

 **Capitulo VII: El ángel caído**

 _Con los hermosos ojos_

 _De una joven se encontró_

 _En el instante en el que sus ojos se hallaron,_

 _El patético ángel se enamoró_

 _Sentimientos prohibidos crecían en su interior_

XxX

No recuerda bien en qué momento se cruzó con los ojos verdes de la castaña y quedo doblegado ante ellos.

Solo recuerda que fue hace un año cuando Choromatsu se le acercó para asignarle a su nueva protegida: Homura Ono.

Se asomó por la ventana de la chica, encontrando que ella dormía tranquila con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios.

–No pude salvarla a tiempo… -agacho la mirada- Se me tiene prohibido intervenir ante las decisiones de los humanos, solo debemos observar y apaciguarlos… -respiró hondo tratando de relajarse pero sus manos se hicieron puño- ¡No pude defenderla de esos hombres!

Jyushimatsu desconfiaba de aquel hombre que se le presento a Homura con una falsa promesa de hacerla famosa pero solo la obligo a hacer películas pornográficas. Su primera película fue una violación entre varios hombres haciendo que pierda la virginidad frente las cámaras que se burlaban de sus llantos.

Aquel ángel estaba rabioso quería atacarlos pero no se le permitía hacer nada.

Solo se quedó a su lado escuchando sus ruegos para que la pesadilla se termine.

Noche tras noche la escena se repetía, la chica dejaba de perder las esperanzas y en el corazón de Jyushimatsu, sentimientos prohibidos nacían.

Eran el odio hacia esos seres que no podían ser llamados seres humanos. Y un amor diferente al que siempre ha sentido por sus protegidos crecía por ella.

Un día, se le presentó a Homura la oportunidad de escapar. Logró hacerlo con otras chicas. Algunas regresaron a su hogar con llanto y vergüenza. Otras con las colas entre las patas, volvieron a su jaula por miedo a ser señaladas.

En cambio, Homura tomó la decisión de suicidarse. El corazón de la chica fue roto junto con sus ganas de vivir.

Su ángel, no quería que eso pasada.

Quería pedir un consejo a su Dios.

Fue cuando escuchó por accidente sobre un sacerdote próximo a ser Dios, elegido especialmente por Choromatsu. Su nombre era Karamatsu Matsuno, un hombre puro de los que no existían.

Tal vez él podía persuadid a la chica.

Jyushimatsu, se le presento a la chica en un sueño. En el cual Homura se hallaba en una habitación negra pero había una luz que le llamaba, ella fue hacia la misma. Sintió una mano tocar la suya. Era él.

–Mi niña, no hagas lo que planeas -poso su mano sobre su pecho- busca al padre Karamatsu, él te puede ayudar.

–¿Quién eres? -le preguntó.

–Soy tú ángel -respondió en forma de eco.

La chica despertó de su sueño con calidez en su pecho, calidez que su corazón había dejado de sentir. Fue con el sacerdote, sin embargo, ese mensaje no le basto para realizar lo que se prometió.

Ya estaba punto de realizar su suicidio frente a los ojos de Todomatsu cuando Jyushimatsu se mostró abrazándola por detrás para detenerla. Sus plumas blancas cayeron tocando sus manos. Ella se giró encontrando al ángel que le regalaba una alegre sonrisa ignorando al shinigami que los miraba con odio por interrumpir su trabajo.

Todo lo anterior era recordado en una plática con Shonozuke, un viejo dios de la muerte que de vez en cuando se encontraba con el ángel. Aquel hombrecillo solo movía sus piernas mientras escuchaba cada palabra en silencio.

Shonozuke levanto la mirada para luego brincar del tejado donde se encontraba con Jyushimatsu. El menor solo agitó sus manos despidiéndose de él hasta que otro sonido captó su atención.

XxX

Había pasado tiempo desde su último encuentro con Ichiko y el demonio que le salvo la vida. Muchas cosas cambiaron en ese momento, unas de ellas fue el padre Hayato.

Hayato, era un hombre anciano de apariencia física que causaba ternura, con algunas canas y ojo azules que te acercaban al cielo. Pero tras el terrible temblor, el padre perdió su apariencia física, ahora se veía débil, pellejo sobre huesos, sus canas cubrían su cabeza y sus ojos solo mostraban terror. Entro en una convulsión y al salir de ella, no dejaba de decir: "ella es un demonio, es satán".

Pronto fue internado en el hospital.

Los doctores dijeron que no tenía salvación, al menos que su dios intercediera por él ya sea para curarle o que se vaya en paz.

Por otra parte, estaba la situación de Choroko. Tenía el tobillo fracturado, por lo que se le envió con su familia para que se recupere.

Y sí agregamos, que la iglesia estaba semi destruía, que Karamatsu fue ascendido a sacerdote principal de la misma. Que tenía que estar pendiente de todo. De las personas que sufrieron por el terremoto. Sin olvidar que casi muere.

Definitivamente el padre, ya no iba a tener días tranquilos.

Ni si quiera hacía reposo como se lo indicaron por el médico.

Tenía tantas preocupaciones como dudas en la cabeza.

Caminaba de un lado a otro con el rosario en la boca rezando por sus semejantes, e inclusive por aquel demonio que lo salvo.

Y es que él, era su duda principal.

¿Por qué un demonio lo salvaría luego de atormentarlo? ¿Dónde estaría ahora? Esas preguntas no dejaban de rondar su cabeza.

–Oh, padre no debe estar así -comentó una señora gorda con una gran boca. Enana de cabellos rizados hasta los hombros entrando por la nave central, con varios ramos de flores.

–Oh, buenas tardes Fuji-san -sonrió tratando de ocultar su preocupación- ¿Qué hace con esa flor?

–Son varias flores para el altar -respondió.

–Oh, no my lady Fuji, I asked the flowers -esas palabras hicieron sonrojar a la mujer.

–Padre… eh… que cosas dice a una señora de mi edad… -comenzó a sentir tímida ante la presencia del hombre. Ahora entendía porque el otro juez no podía contra él-

–Non non non -negaba incluso con su dedo índice- todas las mujeres, sin importar la edad que tengan, son hermosas como todas las criaturas de nuestro señor.

Ella comenzó a reírse porque sabía que no era una mujer bella al ser creada por el mismo demonio.

–Estas flores huelen delicious -comentó tomando uno de los ramos para el altar-

–He elegido las mejores para usted -mencionó con una mirada seria cuando el sacerdote le dio la espalda-

Aquellas flores tenían una sustancia especial para despertar el libido del cura. Esperaba que funcione para tener sexo con él.

Un fuerte aire entro por las ventanas haciendo que los pétalos de las flores se disuelvan en el cayendo en las velas prendidas para los santos.

–¡Oh, no! -Karamatsu corrió a calmar el fuego antes que se inicie un incendio- perdóname, padre mío por lo que haré -agarro la copa que le servía para oficiar misa para llenarla de agua bendita. La cual, la arrojo apagando las flamas.

La mujer demonio estaba enfada porque su plan fue arruinado. Sobre todo porque escuchó un aleteo inconfundible de un ser divino.

Al mismo tiempo, Homura se hallaba caminando a la orilla de la playa con un vestido blanco y una flor del mismo color en su cabello. Disfrutaba de la brisa marina cuando algo llamo su atención. Corrió hacia el lugar para comprobar su sospecha.

En la orilla de la playa, se encontraba un joven de sudadera amarilla y pantalocillos tirado boca abajo. Una mancha roja resaltaba de su prenda húmeda. Junto con una hilera del mismo color que se mezclaba con la arena y el agua.

La chica lo socorro con los primeros auxilios con miedo de agravar la herida de su espalda.

–Homura… -murmuró el chicho intentando abrir los ojos y alcanzar su mejilla para luego desmayarse.

XxX

La sirena de los bomberos se escuchó con fuerza por todas las calles, así como un humo negro salía de una florería. La gente se reunía para observar lo ocurrido.

Los bomberos entraron para salvar a la dueña pero no encontraron ni el cadáver de la misma.

"Se hizo cenizas" comentaban las personas entre murmullos.

Karamatsu se persignaba ante ello, pidiendo a su dios que la tenga en su santa gloria. Más no sabía que se regresó al infierno donde no debió haber salido.

De regreso a la iglesia, tras calmar a las personas por aquel incidente. Decidió irse a la cama pero al pasar cerca de la puerta que se encuentra junto a la sacristía escuchó un fuerte ruido. Armándose de valor caminó hacia el recinto donde impartía misas.

Mientras caminaba entre las bancas pudo observar un bulto acostado y apoyado en el sagrario. No lo pensó ni dos veces fue corriendo hacia ello.

Se quedó congelado cuando sus ojos se toparon con un hombre que tenía la cabeza agachada con las piernas extendidas. Vestía un pantalón negro con zapatos y gabardina del mismo color, con una camisa purpura manchada de rojo con un agujero en forma de bala yacía inconsciente. Le llamó la atención que sus telas se veían quemadas.

Estaba seguro que el culpable del incendio estaba frente a sus ojos.

Iba a pronunciar alguna palabra para despertarle pero vio como el cabello revuelto se movía para levantar su rostro frente a él.

Sus ojos azules quedaron impactados al ver los purpura frente a él.

–Nos vemos de nuevo… -logró decir formando una mueca que intentaba ser sonrisa- Karamatsu -inclinó su cabeza sobre su propio hombro derecho-

–Ichi… -no pudo terminar su frase cuando corrió a los brazos de este con lágrimas al ver que nuevamente quedaba inconsciente.

XxX

La novia teñida de negro,

En el lugar sagrado donde habría de aceptar el juramento sagrado,

Con los ojos melancólicos y la sonrisa

De un misterioso joven se encontró.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Bien, con la última estrofa sabrán en que parte estoy de la canción y se habrán dado cuenta que fue un capítulo demasiado corto a lo que siempre les entrego. Pero quería preguntarles ¿quieren que les entregue capítulos cortos para que la historia sea un poco más larga o capítulos largos que harían que la historia termine en 2 capítulos más?

Se los dejo de tarea...

Sobre el osochoro, bueno ellos vendrán muy pronto. Solo esperen.


	8. Chapter 7: Alas para volar

**Nota:** Pues quería subir este capítulo en mi cumple pero el festejo no me lo permitió. Así que lo subo 2 días después...

Intente hacer un Osochoro / Choroso espero no decepcionar con la escena...

Por error de mi fatiga puse en el capítulo anterior que es el 7 cuando realmente es el 6... sin querer conté el prologo como capítulo 1. Este capítulo es el 7. Igual puse nombre del capítulo en la historia y ahora lo dejo así a partir de este para no confundir. El siguiente que subiré será el 8.

* * *

 **Cap. VII: Alas para volar**

Ichiko se veía sudara por las acciones sexuales con el párroco que ahora se encontraba dormido de forma tranquila. Uno de sus mechones cayó sobre el rostro del hombre, por lo que lo puso detrás de su oreja. Regreso a su forma demoniaca. Ahora era Ichimatsu, el juez del infierno.

Sabía que tener sexo con Karamatsu en su forma femenina no era suficiente para corromperlo. Quería hundirlo al pecado para que este a su lado por la eternidad. Era suyo y nadie se lo iba a quitar.

Con la ayuda de su poder demoniaco dejo el lugar como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. Solo un simple sueño.

Abandonó la iglesia derrumbada para buscar al tonto ángel enamorado y obtener sus alas. Le fue difícil, dar con él. Tuvo que pedir indicaciones a los gatos del lugar que se alteraban al verlo, su relación con esos seres no mejoraba. Un gato amarillo con marcas como si fueran lentes, se le acerco escuchándolo.

Le dijo que vio al ángel que busca en un pequeño poblado cerca de la playa. Siempre esta con una chica castaña de trenza. Ichimatsu agradeció al gato pero cuando se volteó ya no estaba. No le dio importancia, solo expandió sus alas para ir en dirección del ángel.

El gato solo se ocultó en la oscuridad, en la que lo observaba para luego caminar con sus cuatros patas en los muros de las casas.

–La historia se repite… -dijo entre maullidos lastimeros- ¿tendrán el mismo final que mis hijos? -Se sentó en una esquina formada por los muros grises- un humano y un demonio… pueden que no tengan ese final… -miro a la luna agitando su cola-

Un sonido de zumbido resonó a su lado.

Apretó el teléfono con la ayuda de sus patas. Era una notificación del ángel que estaba por salir al tejado a recordar el pasado. El gato se puso de dos patas, brinco al suelo convirtiéndose en un hombre de estatura baja de traje marrón con corbata negra. Algunos cabellos en la cabeza calva, con uniceja que cubría a los ojos fijos a la luna, una nariz pequeña pero gorda, su boca parecida a las de los gatos con un par de dientes de conejo resaltando de sus labios, así como un bigote en cada lado dejando espacio vació entre los labios y la nariz.

Escribió un mensaje en su celular (que tenía la apariencia de los primeros creados). Envió el texto para meter su teléfono en el bolsillo interior de su saco, intercambiándolo por un aparato de dos ruedas al que se subió para ir a visitar a su amigo Jyushimatsu, antes que llegue el demonio.

xXx

Ichimatsu encontró el lugar donde el ángel vivía con la humana a quien protegía. Sintió el aroma a muerte demasiado fuerte. No era cosa del ángel, ellos no olían así. Se acercó un poco para ver que Jyushimatsu se hallaba con un shinigami. Y no era cualquier shinigami.

Era Hijirisawa, Shounozuke. Uno de los pocos dioses supremos de la primera era, que aún seguían activos. Bueno, igual era el primer dios de la muerte era normal que nunca descanse a pesar que su reemplazo es uno de sus estudiantes: Todomatsu.

Tuvo que esperar a que él se fuera para poder acercarse al ángel. Mientras estaba esperando, por no decir, espiando… escuchó la historia de Jyushimatsu con Homura. Tenía que aprovechar esa brecha para colarse al corazón del ángel, ahora que estaba abierta.

El shinigami solo tenía la mirada fija al entusiasta ángel. No pronunciaba palabra alguna. Solo miraba a la luna imitando al de ojos ámbar. Eso era de temer. Un shinigami vigilante… era sospechoso. Sobre todo cuando se fue sin despedirse.

–Vaya es una despedida tan conmovida -dijo posándose en la orilla del tejado con sus alas de murciélago extendidas, y las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la gabardina negra.

Jyushimatsu detuvo su entusiasta despedida girándose lentamente hacia su visitante. Mostró un semblante serio cuando vio a Ichimatsu con una camisa gris de manga larga, cubierta con un chaleco purpura con pantalón de vestir y gabardina negra.

Mantuvo silencio arrugando el entrecejo.

El viento soplo meciendo los cabellos revoltosos del demonio, dejando al descubierto sus cuernos. La túnica blanca del ángel se balanceaba como una de sus plumas que bailaban con el aire. Ichimatsu iba a volver a hablar al advertir peligro ante la presencia del silencio.

–¡Ichimatsu! -el ángel corrió hacia él. El juez del infierno preparó sus filosas garras para defenderse del ataque pero fue atrapado por un gran abrazo- ¡Ichimatsu-niisan, viniste a jugar! –el nombrado se quedó sin aire. No por la impresión, sí no por apretón que le daban- ¡Hurra! –Giraba con él entre sus brazos- ¡Juguemos béisbol! ¡Muscule, hustle!

–Jyushi… -trataba de zafarse- ¡Jyushimatsu basta! -Ordenaba entre empujones- ¡Dame espacio! -le gritó.

El ángel solo afirmo con su cabeza dejándolo en el piso. No le dio tristeza o enojo esa actitud hacia su persona porque sabía que era normal en los engendros del infierno.

–Vengo hablar de negocios contigo -comentó sacudiendo su ropa.

–¿Negocios? -Ladeo la cabeza abriendo los ojos como rombo, adelgazando su pupila como gato al mismo tiempo que posaba su mano derecha sobre sus labios. El otro afirmo con la cabeza.- ¿Y sí mejor hablamos de béisbol? -liberó un largo suspiro. No estaba seguro de poder explicarle bien las cosas al despistado que estaba frente a él-

–No… -miró por la ventana observando a la joven que dormía de forma tranquila. Posó su mano sobre el cristal. Aún sentía el olor de la pureza manchada en ella. Se relamió los labios por probar tan dulce alma. Su mano paso a convertirse una garra con la que araño el cristal.

–Todas las noches, velo su sueño para protegerla de monstruos -La voz de su guardián se escuchó más gruesa. Sintió el agarre del cuello de su ropa para alejarlo de la ventana para hacerle caer a tierra- ¡Y hoy no será la excepción! –Una espada dorada apuntaba sobre su cuello. Al otro extremo de ella, se encontraba el ángel con las alas extendidas con una mirada fija y vacía.

– Ja ja -Quien se encontraba derribado en el suelo solo se puso reír. Lo miro con desdén. Su flequillo solo cubría su ojo izquierdo mientras que el otro había cambiado de color purpura al rojo.- ¿No sería mejor protegerla de los verdaderos monstruos?

Jyushimatsu no hizo ningún movimiento. Solo esperaba el momento oportuno para atacar en defensa. Los demonios eran tramposos.

–La salvaras de mí… -se apuntó con su propio índice que tenía una gran garra- pero ¿quién la salvara de los hombres? -Sacudió sus hombros- No pudiste hacerlo antes… -negó con la cabeza cortándose levemente con el filo de la espada haciendo que una línea roja se dibuje en su cuello- ¿crees que podrás salvarla del próximo?

El ángel solo se mordió del labio inferior. El demonio tenía razón, no se lo podía negar. Aunque acabe con él…

no podrá hacerlo con los humanos por su posición.

–Pero hay una forma -levanto su índice sin apartar la espada o al ser celestial-. Solo tienes que volverte un humano.

El otro se alejó abriendo los ojos, incrédulo ante las palabras del ser de la oscuridad. Había escuchado sobre los ángeles que se volvían seres humanos pero pensaba que era un mito.

–Solo tienes que entregarme tus alas -comentó poniéndose de pie con la ayuda de sus rodillas. Luego caminó hacia el de túnica para tocar el plumaje blanco y suave que poseía.- solo deshazte de ellas –llegó a su oído susurrando aquellas palabras- y ella será tuya.

Jyushimatsu miró hacia la ventana y luego a Ichimatsu que observaba el mismo lugar. El más joven palideció ante ese trato.

–¿Es este el negocio del que me hablabas? -El otro solo afirmo con una sonrisa- no… -negó con la cabeza- ¡No! –Lo aparto de un empujón con ambas manos- ¡Nunca haría eso! ¡Sería traicionar a Choromatsu-niisan!

El guardián de Homura gritaba alterado por aquella confesión. El sudor frío le salía por los poros de la piel. Se enfrentaba al demonio pero al mismo tiempo temblaba.

Ichimatsu notó eso.

El juez tenía que usar todas sus artimañas para ganarse aquellas alas. Tenía que pensar con la cabeza fría si realmente las quería.

Relajo su vista a la habitual expresión cansada que siempre traía. Soltó un soplido, llevando sus manos detrás de la nuca.

–¿Prefieres serle fiel a alguien que no te permitió rescatarla del peligro? –Le cuestionó en un tono de fatiga para que confíe en él- ¿Cuántas veces estuviste de la misma forma -señaló las posición de las manos en los costados del otro apretando lo suficiente para que sus uñas se claven. También le apunto como estaba mordiendo sus labios y gruñendo- impotente mientras era violada, una y otra vez frente a la cámara?

–¡Eso no…! -quería defenderse pero no tenía como. Por primera vez, un demonio decía la verdad.

–¿No es lema de ustedes: "alabado sea la voluntad de Dios"? -Se encogió de hombros- Pensé que el demonio era mi jefe y no él. Bueno que se espera de un Dios que espía a vírgenes bañarse para pajearse.

–¡Calla! -lo sostuvo del cuello de la camisa.

–Solo digo la verdad -aparto sus manos con suavidad-. Sí quieres seguir siendo un espectador más –mostró sus alas- sigue como estas. No dudes que ella solo va estar segura contigo.

Ichimatsu emprendió el vuelo dejando a un Jyushimatsu enfadado y dudoso por su propuesta. Quien, entró a la habitación de Homura para sentarse a la orilla de su cama con su mano sujetando a la de ella. Suspiró acariciando su mejilla con una tierna sonrisa.

xXx

–¡Vaya sí que ha sido entretenido todo esto! -exclamó el joven de pantaloncillos rosas, camisa abotonada blanca y corbata negra estirando su cuerpo- Gracias por avisarme de este entretenimiento –miro al hombre bajito que permanecía con la mirada fija a la nada- Shouzuke-sensei.

El chico sonreía inclinándose de lado para estar a la altura de su instructor pero a ver que no tenía respuesta solo parpadeo.

–Esto… creo que se pondrá más interesante -saco su teléfono para mostrarle- mire.

El mayor tomó el móvil leyendo la notificación sobre la perdida de la virginidad de Karamatsu Matsuno con el juez del infierno Ichimatsu.

–¿Por qué quiere que Jyushimatsu pierda sus alas sí ya cumplió su orden? -Se agarró el mentón mirando para el cielo tratando de encontrar respuesta pero solo otra duda vino a su mente- ¿No debería entregarme el alma del sacerdote porque ya la mancho? ¡Ya sé! A lo mejor ha perdido credibilidad por no cumplir una simple misión que planea regresar con las alas como trofeo.

–No… -el menor volteo a verle cuando por fin pronuncio palabra- Tengo que hablar de unas cosas con tu hermano. -nuevamente el de rosa parpadeo confuso.

–¿Con Osomatsu-niisan? -Preguntó- ¡Cierto! -Su mano derecha se hizo puño para golpearla contra la palma de la mano izquierda- ¡Tal vez sea plan de él! -estaba emocionado por la idea y más sí era para molestar a su otro hermano.

–Todomatsu-kun, ¿recuerdas la historia que les conté cuando eran niños? -pregunto de pie mirando -siempre para el frente.

–¿La de Kamimatsu y Akumatsu? -Shounozuke solo afirmo con la cabeza sin verle- solo que fueron desterrados y crearon a los ángeles y demonios.

Hijirisawa solo retomo su camino ignorando las palabras de un confuso Totty. Realmente, el actual rey de los shinigamis, no entendía a su predecesor. Dio un largo suspiro para marcharse, aún tenía trabajo que hacer. Luego se encargaría de cobrarle al demonio el favor que le hizo.

XxX

–¿Se han preguntado por qué cada cultura tiene un dios diferente? ¿Por qué cada época va cambiando el rostro de su adoración? ¿En qué momento se hicieron los demonios como seres representantes de lo malo cuando todos los dioses eran buenos y malos a la vez? -Aquel hombre de estatura baja miraba a tres pequeños frente a él escuchando sus enseñanzas. Ambos negaron con la cabeza-

–Hace mucho tiempo, todos los dioses vivían en armonía. Todo lo bueno recaía en todos, todo lo malo también. No había a quien señalar como el culpable -con su hoz mostraba en el cielo de estrellas las imágenes de veneración de los humanos a los Dioses.

–Shinozuke-sama, ¿podemos saltarnos esto e ir directo a las enseñanzas de nuestros roles? -Pregunto el chico con alas de plumas con una manta blanca con detalles en rojo- la historia es aburrida… -bufó-

–Y nos duerme -bostezó el más pequeño tratando de no cerrar los ojos.

–¡Par de idiotas! -el de cuernos en forma de espiral jalo mejillas de ambos gruñendo- Debemos saber lo que paso a nuestros antecesores para que no cometamos los mismos errores.

–Por algo eres un demonio -dijo en tono de burla el de rosado que jugaba con la hoz de su maestro, la cual se la robo en el descuido del anciano que solo observaba en silencio.

–¡Un demonio virgen! -señalo el ángel volando a su alrededor- tantas diablillas traviesas y él se sigue conservando virgen –se burlaba-

–¡El rey demonio pierde la virginidad con humanas que lo veneran! -grito con la cara roja de rabia pero sobretodo de vergüenza.

–Bueno, no tengo problema con ello. -abrazó a su hermano mediano pegando su mejilla contra la de el- Te quiero aunque seas bien gruñón –suspiró en un tono de romántico- y sé, que conservas tu virginidad para mí.

Choromatsu se sonrojo por la cercanía de su hermano mayor a él. Esas últimas palabras lo pusieron nervioso. Comenzó agitar sus manos sin alejar a Osomatsu de él. Realmente ese dios sabía cómo incomodarlo.

–¡Auch! -se quejaron los tres al mismo tiempo cuando la hoz los golpeo en la cabeza al mismo tiempo. Shinozuke se quedó observándolos en silencio como reprimenda.- ¡Pronto serán dioses supremos dejen de jugar y pongan atención! –siguió golpeándolos.

–¡Hey pajamisama-niisan! ¿Recordando a las diablillas para tocarte? -Apareció detrás de su hombro haciendo que se sobresalte del susto- ¿Le atine? -paso su dedo índice bajo la nariz mientras sonreía por la actuación de su hermano menor.

–¡Estúpido hermano mayor! ¡Me has dado un susto, idiota! -se agarró el pecho.

–De seguro, tu consciencia no está tranquila -negó con la cabeza-. Tienes unos sucios pensamientos -cubrió sus labios con un par de sus dedos de la mano derecha mientras sus cuernos le salían y su cola se agitaba.

… -suspiró sobándose el entrecejo- solo recordaba aquellos días que nos preparaban para nuestros puestos.

–Oh… -se dejó caer al pasto verde que crecía en el cielo para sentarse- aburrido… -se recostó- Esperaba que me dijeras que viste los senos de alguna diosa y ahora te andabas pajeando.

–¡Qué no hago eso! -comentó pisando su cabeza

–¡Dios! ¿Nunca has oído de la ropa interior? -Sangre comenzó a salir por montones por los ojos. No necesariamente por las patadas- ¡Dios, estoy ciego!

–¿Sabes que te ves raro diciendo "Dios" cuando eres su enemigo y que soy él? -se cruzó de brazos tratando de controlar su ira pero unas nubes negras con relámpagos aparecieron.

–Tranquilo, solo vine a saber cómo estas -puso sus manos delante de él para controlarlo- ¡de virgen! -agregó volando para que no lo alcancé.

–Cuando bajes te voy… -hizo un puño con la mano mientras la vena de su frente iba a explotar-

–¿Qué me cuentas de tu sacerdote? -Osomatsu cambió el tema.

–¿Qué hay con Karamatsu? -Arrugo el entrecejo por aquella pregunta sospechosa-

–Tengo curiosidad de que sí él perderá la virginidad aquí o se la seguirá guardando como haces tú -puso sus manos detrás de la cabeza sin dejar de flotar con las ayuda de sus alas-. No entiendo porque cuando eras el rey de los demonios nunca perdiste la virginidad, incluso yo lo hice cuando aún era un Dios.

–Eso no te importa… -desvió el rostro tomando su brazo aún recuerda cuando se enteró que su hermano mayor se enredó con el primer juez del infierno: Tougou. Se desilusionó ya que él sí se conservaba para Osomatsu.

Incluso el verdadero motivo por lo cual intercambiaron reinos fue porque Osomatsu quería estar con Tougou. Se dio cuenta cuando sus visitas se hicieron más frecuentes a su reino, además de que siempre buscaba algo con la mirada, y cuando lo hallaba, se acercaba volando alrededor de aquel demonio que en ese tiempo sus alas estaban completas como sus cuernos.

–¿Te arrepientes de elegir a Tougou? -preguntó en voz baja apretando su brazo izquierdo con su mano derecha con la mirada agachada intentando no llorar.

Choromatsu amaba demasiado a su hermano mayor y no se dio cuenta de eso… o mejor dicho, no acepto esos sentimientos hasta que se convirtió en el nuevo dios. Como ser celestial, los sentimientos que creía no tener afloraron. Se dio cuenta que como demonio ya empezaba a amar a Osomatsu, pero lo ignoró.

Ahora seguía haciendo lo mismo por dos motivos: Osomatsu ama a Tougou desde que era un dios. Esos sentimientos tan puros que no se borraron al convertirse en demonio. Y no quería repetir lo que paso entre Kami y Aku.

–¿Dijiste algo? -contestó Osomatsu al no oír bien la pregunta.

–Que ha pasado mucho desde que cambiamos de lugar -comentó con una tristeza disfrazada de sonrisa.

–Sí, es cierto -comentó.

En ese momento recordaron cuando con la ayuda de Shounozuke se hizo el cambio. Ambos entraron a unas marcas celtas: una espiral y el awen, que tenía tres rayas que terminaban en el horizonte con un punto cada una en esa misma dirección. Ambos juntos era para la muerte de su ser anterior y renacer en otro, por lo tanto, creando armonía y equilibrio entre esos seres con sus nuevos reinos.

Una luz verdosa con azul cubrió a ambos haciendo que flote. Las alas de Choromatsu se extendieron deshaciéndose con el fuego. Las cenizas flotaron envolviendo a Osomatsu. Los cuernos de espiral que tenía se cayeron como ramas secas de árboles. Su cola cayó sin gracia alguna al suelo haciéndose polvo. No hubo dolor, no sintió más que temor y preocupación por el mayor que gritaba de dolor.

Osomatsu sintió como algo atravesaba su espalda desde el interior para salir. Eran sus alas rojas, teñidas de su sangre. Unos cuernos también aparecieron de la misma forma. Los que Choromatsu tenía eran espirales como de algún borrego mientras que los de Osomatsu, era curveado y filosos en las puntas, asemejaban a la luna menguante. Sus dientes se transformaron en filosos como sus uñas. Una cola le apareció meneándose como si fuera una serpiente. Hubo dolor y mucho.

No hubo cambio en sus sentimientos, aun pensaba en Tougou como siempre. Vio a Choromatsu, le agradecía que aceptada el ritual. Quería a sus hermanos pero esto, le hizo quererlo más.

Al final, ambos ya poseían sus cuerpos de reyes que ahora les correspondía a cada uno.

–Siempre te estaré agradecido por ello -dejo de volar dejándose caer sobre el menor al que abrazo con fuerza besando su mejilla-. Realmente te agradezco esto -tomó las mejillas sonrojadas de Choromatsu regalándole una tierna sonrisa- pero eso no significa que no dejaré de molestarte -le saco la lengua de forma traviesa.

Verle con esa sonrisa le era pago suficiente al dios.

El sonido de unos pasos sorprendió a ambos abrazados. Osomatsu no reacciono ante eso. Solo Choromatsu que lo aparto de un empujo con la cara rojo como la sudadera de su hermano mayor, abanicándose para respirar.

–Shounozuke-san -el demonio metió una mano en el bolsillo de su sudadera agitando la libre con una sonrisa traviesa para saludar al recién llegado- Nos volvemos a ver.

XxX

Ichimatsu llevaba tres días fuera de la iglesia donde vivía con Karamatsu. Extrañaba su hogar, ya no se refería al infierno como uno. Ahora hablaba de estar ha lado del párroco como su nuevo hogar. Solo en pensar eso, le provocaba una sonrisa que borraba al sacudir su cabeza. Durante esos tres días, insistía a Jyushimatsu que le otorgará sus alas, no podía obligarlo o no habría efecto. Para el cuarto día, decidió que lo mejor era regresar, seguir atormentando al cura para enviarlo al infierno con él.

Pero algo cambio de manera milagrosa.

Un sujeto tomó a Homura de la muñeca tratando de llevarla a un callejón para que recuerden los tiempos de sus películas.

La chica forcejeaba.

Gritaba por ayuda pero el ruido la opacaba.

Nada podía hacer para salvarse.

Jyushimatsu revoloteaba por encima tratando de frenar todo pero no podía. Su forma angelical se lo impedía.

¿Qué clase de ángel guardián es sí no puede protegerla?

Se preguntaba desesperado tratando de llamar a los niños que podían verlos pero sus padres ignoraban las suplicas.

Todo se acabó.

El fin llego para Homura que cerró los ojos al sentir una mano colándose por su falda. Unas lágrimas se salieron de sus ojos miel como los del ángel al sentirse incapaz de defenderla.

–¡Suéltala! -Una voz grave se escuchó. Era como el ruido de sierras contra metal. Unas garras aparecieron por detrás del hombre que le tomaron por el cuello- ¡Dije que la sueltes! -lo aventó contra la pared. Homura había caído desmayada a su lado.

–Ichimatsu… -lo nombro al posarse junto a ella para sostenerla entre sus brazos-

Jyushimatsu vio al demonio con vestimentas negras, cabello revuelto con un mechón ocultando uno de sus ojos que se veían rojos. Estaba con su forma humana. Aquel hombre musculoso de tez morena que intento violar a la chica, tomó una botella rota para responder el ataque. Ichimatsu lo esquivaba sin moverse de su lugar, solo se ladeaba. Cuando la botella estaba por perforarle un ojo, sostuvo la muñeca del hombre con su cola. Sus alas se abrieron junto con los cuernos que el aire revelo, su sonrisa mostraba la dentadura filosa que poseía.

–Tengo mucha hambre -el hombre abrió los ojos dilatando sus pupilas- del alma asquerosa de un pecador idiota -abrió su boca y lo último que aquel sujeto vio fueron la luz del sol reflejada en los colmillos.

Horas más tarde Homura se hallaba recostada en la cama. Jyushimatsu la había puesto ahí para que descanse, y crea que fue una pesadilla.

–Gracias… -mencionó viendo al demonio apoyado en el marco de la ventana.

–No me agradezcas, solo pasaba por ahí buscando alimento -respondió de forma seca mirando hacia fuera.

–Tenías razón… -sostuvo la mano de la joven arrodillado a un lado de la cama- no puedo protegerla de ellos con esta forma.

Solo los ángeles de mejor rango podían bajar a la tierra a presentarse en su forma real o humana para regresarle la fe a la humanidad. Jyushimatsu no tenía tanto poder para eso. Realmente, agradecía que Ichimatsu lo haya ayudado aunque su naturaleza no sea esa.

–Quiero agradecerte -se puso de pie respirando hondo.

–Ya te dije que no es nada… -Ichimatsu se giró al sentir una mano sobre su hombro pero se soprendió de lo que vio.

Jyushimatsu tenía sus alas extendidas comenzó a arrancarse el ala. Lágrimas de dolor salían pero no gritaba para quejarse. Se mantenía con la sonrisa. Plumas blancas caían por la agitación. Mismas que se escapaban por la ventana cruzando lentamente frente a los ojos purpuras de Ichimatsu como sí se detuvieran a despedirse. Sangre goteaba al desprenderse las alas. Una se tiño de negro con rojo. La otra permaneció blanca con manchas rojas.

Finalmente se la arrancó. Estiró su mano para ofrecerla a un sorprendido Ichimatsu.

–Es tuya, Ichimatsu-niisan -aquel demonio no lo pensó y la tomó saliendo de ahí sin mirar atrás-

–Nos veremos pronto… Homura-chan -con esas palabras sonrió agitando su mano para despedirse de la inconsciente mujer sobre la cama dejando que su cuerpo se vuelva esperas de luz blancas en la habitación.

xXx

Ichimatsu ahora tenía entre sus manos el ala de un ángel. Ahora era cuestión de quitarse la suya como dijo Osomatsu. Una risa le gano haciendo que se agarrará la frente. ¿Realmente ama tanto a Karamatsu para querer pasar sus días como humano a su lado?

La respuesta era obvia.

Era un "estoy jodidamente loco por Karamatsu".

Se arrancó su ala para colocarse la del ángel.

Ahora su ala de murciélago se podría para dar paso a un plumaje negro.

Regreso a la iglesia para quitarse el resto del ala ahí mismo para despertar a lado de Karamatsu.

Volaba de lado por la reciente herida y cambio que tenía en su cuerpo. A veces se caía del cielo, otras veces se movía lentamente para luego detenerse a descansar en algún árbol o tejado. Pero siempre retomando su vuelo para estar con su párroco.

Al llegar a la iglesia encontró un olor familiar.

Era el olor a flores silvestres y venenosas.

–Fuji… -murmuró gruñendo buscando al cura por los pasillos.

Encontró a ambos hablando. Nuevamente sintió el aroma de las flores, este era un afrodisiaco que salía de ellas. Uso la poca fuerza que le quedaba pues el viaje con las nuevas alas lo agotaron por lo que intento crear un pequeño incendio avivando las llamas.

Vio como Karamatsu lo evito con el agua bendita. Le causo gracia. Sobre todo las caras deformes que hacía la otra juez del infierno.

Fuji abandonó el lugar para volar lejos buscando al entrometido. Ichimatsu se mantuvo escondido para retomar energías observando a un confuso Karamatsu dispuesto a descansar en la fuente con su guitarra.

Sonrió.

Salió de su escondite pasa posarse junto al cura mientras este tocaba una suave melodía.

–Pronto podremos disfrutar de más días como estos… -murmuró acurrucándose en sus piernas al sentarse al suelo a su lado- pero primero debo de deshacerme de alguien… -cerro sus ojos lentamente mientras caía rendido al mundo de los sueños.

Al despertar era de noche. Karamatsu estaba en sus labores o dormido. Lo más probable es que sea lo segundo.

–Así que es este tu lugar de residencia -comentó caminando entre macetas con flores- se ve mejor tu jardín del paraíso.

–Vaya así que se trataba de ti -respondió aquella mujer regordeta mientras alimentaba a una flor carnívora con ratones-. Gracias por el halago, Ichimatsu-kun -el otro hizo una mueca como respuesta-. ¿Quieres té?

–Quiero que te largues al infierno y no regreses -respondió en tono tranquilo pero con una mirada amenazante.

–¿Por qué no aceptas que no puedes con el trabajo? -Tomó unos pétalos de varias flores para crear su té al hervirlas con agua tibia- El que debió regresar con la cola entre las patas es otro, ya que no pudo con una simple misión.

–¿Crees que tú podrás con él? -Le reto- Un ramo de rosas no es suficiente para que él caiga.

Creo que con mis flores cualquier abeja vendrá por mi miel -se burló riéndose del otro juez-

–Ja… ja… ja… -Ichimatsu comenzó a reír extendió sus alas sorprendiendo a la mujer- Karamatsu nunca vendrá a ti teniéndome…

–Oe… tus alas… -señalo con nervios- ¿Qué hiciste?

–Una abeja solo necesita de una flor… no cenizas -con un chasquido un incendio inicio.

Aquí no estaba Karamatsu para apagar el fuego. Solo era Fuji y él. La mujer tomó su forma real de una flor gigante con espinas y colmillos, quien en esa forma, se hallaba atacando a Ichimatsu. El ángel caído usaba sus trucos con fuerza combinaba para acabar con ella en contra ataques. La pelea se daba mientras el fuego iba consumiéndose despertando con su humo a la vecindad que se alarmaba.

La lucha se daba creando heridas en ambos serés.

Ichimatsu se había hartado e intento mostrar su forma bestial. Nunca la uso porque no la creyó necesaria pero ahora sí. El problema era sí podía volverse aquel gato gigante para acabar con esa planta que necesitaba ser podada.

No se equivocaba…

Ser un ángel caído le quito ese privilegio.

Pero pensar que fue por Karamatsu, por quien lo hizo… le daba fuerzas para seguir.

Con sus manos que ya no eran más garras la capturo de las raíces mirándola con una cara de demonio que aún poseía. No espero más. Partió por la mitad a la flor.

Un grito fuerte se escuchó rompiendo los cristales y avivando el fuego.

Ichimatsu sonreía al mismo tiempo que le arrancaba los pétalos de Fuji.

La flor se rindió desapareciendo para huir al infierno. Tardaría en llegar y en recuperarse. Osomatsu no sabrá nada de esto por un tiempo, estaba seguro.

Las llamas crecían. Las flores se convirtieron en polvo que se mezclaba con la tierra de sus macetas. Algunas cosas caían del techo. El lugar se venía abajo ya que la dueña lo abandonó. Ichimatsu respiró hondo dejándose caer por la fatiga.

–Karamatsu… -se levantó extendiendo sus nuevas alas- más te vale idiota que aprecies lo que hago por ti -con ello se arrancó el ala de un solo golpe. Miró caer su sangre que se evaporaba por el fuego.

Nuevamente miro hacia la oscuridad para caminar hacia ella perdiéndose en ese mundo.

XxX

Tiempo después apareció en la iglesia esperando a Karamatsu pero su forma humana estaba débil. Le dolía todo. Sentía un líquido tibio recorrer desde su hombro hasta su abdomen.

Era rojo.

Era sangre.

Su sangre.

Quedo inconsciente por un tiempo hasta que escuchó al cura.

Le miró unos momentos antes de caer nuevamente desmayado frente a él. Entre los brazos de Karamatsu.

XxX

Todos los recuerdos de su vida demoniaca hasta el momento que se convirtió en un humano le pareció un sueño. Incluso los momentos con Karamatsu, donde lo atormentaba y salvaba. Tenía miedo de despertar y darse cuenta que seguía siendo un demonio que se encontraba durmiendo en el infierno, soñando a aquel sacerdote que nunca existió.

¿Miedo? Eso es nuevo.

Le echaría la culpa de estos sentimientos a su nueva humanidad pero en realidad es culpa de Karamatsu.

Desde que lo conoció, sentimientos desconocidos surgieron en él.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para finalmente enfrentar su realidad.

Parpadeo nuevamente por la luz solar que se filtraba por las ventas. Estiro su mano frente a su rostro para acostumbrarse a la claridad. Una vez hecho eso, miro a su alrededor. Estaba en una habitación que reconocía a la perfección, aquel escritorio con una biblia abierta encima, con papeles y plumas regadas a su alrededor de ella. El ropero viejo abierto, mostrando ropas de sarcedocio. Imágenes de santos, una cruz sobre la cabecera de la cama donde se hallaba recostado. La almohada con una exquisita colonia.

Definitivamente se hallaba en la habitación de Karamatsu.

–¡Karamatsu! -Exclamó tratando de levantarse desesperado a buscarlo- ¡Kara…! -respiró profundo al verlo durmiendo de su lado izquierdo sobre una silla.

Tenía los dedos entrelazados con un rosario dorado con perlas azules entre ellas. Su túnica negra estaba humedecida por la saliva que se le escapaba de la boca abierta.

El muy idiota se quedó dormido orando por el ex demonio.

Eso era… adorable.

Ichimatsu sonrió con un sonrojo.

Karamatsu gimió al despertar. Se levantó de su asiento estirándose y sobando las partes adoloridas por su mala postura al dormir. Dio un largo bostezo.

–Buenos días, Ichimatsu… -dijo en un tono bajo.

–Buenos días, Karamatsu -respondió.

–¡Eh! -El cura se sorprendió al escucharle. Abrió la boca junto a los ojos para estar seguro que realmente estaba despierto o era un sueño recurrente.

–Yo… -Ichimatsu se mordió los labios, apretó la manta que lo cubría, agacho la vista para ver lo que sus manos hacían con la tela. Tenía que pensar las palabras correctas para el momento. Realmente, no era lo suyo.- Estoy… -giró su rostro buscando a los ojos azules- en casa…

–¡Bienvenido! -El padre lo abrazo con una sonrisa combinada con lágrimas de alegría.

Eran cálidas como el abrazo de Karamatsu.

Eran contagiosas.

* * *

 **Nota:** Mi idea original era una charla tranquila entre Jyushi e Ichi donde le entregue sus alas a ver que los sentimientos del demonio al sacerdote son puros pero me gusto la idea de meter algo de drama para que no sea fácil. Además al fic le hace falta algo de drama(?)


	9. Chapter 8: Sueño hecho realidad

**Nota:** he regresado para traerles continuación de año nuevo y navidades, por cierto felicidades atrasadas. Quiero entregar capítulos porque se viene el Karaichi day y quiero hacer una serie de drabbles.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

 **Cap. VIII:**

Sueño hecho realidad.

Por una extraña razón estar entre los brazos de Karamatsu le hicieron llorar. Era una escena rara, ambos hombres abrazados derramaban lágrimas y gimoteos. ¿Esto significaba ser humano?

–Duele… -murmuro como respuesta a su pensamientos haciendo que el párroco se parte.

–¡Lo siento! -Ichimatsu no quería que se alejada de él- Olvide tus heridas.

El ex demonio noto que no tenía camisa solo vendas rodando su hombro y abdomen. También notó partes suaves de su cuerpo, como un vientre abultado. Karamatsu tenía uno plano. Lo envidiaba por eso y en su rostro se mostraba el enojo.

–¡Púdrete Cacamatsu! -señalo ante la cara de duda del cura.

–¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice? -El cura no entendía nada sobre ese cambio de actitud repentino pero tan poco entendía lo que ha pasado.

Un demonio apareció y desapareció sin explicación como Ichiko.

¿A caso Ichimatsu es el siguiente?

Un ser con existencia inexplicable que solo vivía en sueños ahora estaba sobre su cama. Ichimatsu era real… ¿o era otro sueño pintado de realidad?

Era tiempo de que sus dudas se resuelvan pero primero debe explorar el terreno, ya que al sentirse en peligro, las bestias escapan.

Ichimatsu por su parte pensaba en su nueva vida como un humano. No podía decir que era permanente porque la vida huma es corta, era fácil de apagar como una vela.

Sentía dolor en su cuerpo como nunca había experimentado.

Puso sus manos delante de su rostro. Eran dedos tan normales, uñas cortas que no se volvían filosas. No había garras para aparecer.

Paso sus dedos entre sus cabellos revueltos. No hubo rastro de sus cuernos. Imitó la acción con su lengua y sus dientes, aún conservaba los colmillos pero no eran filosos como antes, eran capaz de arrancar el cuello de algún animal salvaje… ahora solo podía marcar a Karamatsu.

Ambos estaban tan metidos en sus pensamientos sin percatarse del incomodo silencio entrando al lugar con forme el tiempo les abandonaba en la habitación. Hasta que el rugido de un estomago sonó. Ichimatsu abrió los ojos, rojo de la vergüenza al saber de donde provenía.

–¡Cierto! Haz de tener hambre -Dijo el párroco con el índice hacia arriba- primero come porque tus medicinas son fuertes. ¿Quieres Waffles?

¿Medicina? ¿Waffles? ¿Sonidos raros viniendo de su cuerpo?

Aun eran cosas nuevas para él.

Antes probaba comida humana, le podía gustar pero no depender de ella. Ahora tendrá que hacerlo.

Salud, siempre se ha curado por su propia cuenta sin miedo a la muerte porque era inmortal… ahora era mortal como Karamatsu. Su vida cuelga de un hilo pero quiere mantenerse en ese hilo para estar cerca del sacerdote que le sonreía mientras le hablaba de diferentes alimentos.

–Lo que a ti te guste… está bien para mí -respondió en un murmuro.

–¡Perfect! -Exclamó el párroco acariciando su cabeza con una tierna sonrisa- Te traeré mi favorito.

El ex demonio estaba sonrojado por aquella acción que aparto su mano del cura con desesperación. Por eso se hallaba pasando su propia mano sobre la zona tocada por Karamatsu. Quien, había abandonado la habitación para traer comida.

–El tacto de Karamatsu, se siente tan diferente -se dijo sin dejar de imaginar la mano encima-. Ser un humano es tan diferente. -miro a su alrededor encontrando imágenes religiosas. Sabía dónde estaba era una alcoba de iglesia pero no como llego ahí- Tsk… imágenes del dios de la masturbación.

Mientras esperaba al cura, intento levantarse para inspeccionar el lugar pero sus fuerzas se habían ido y un dolor apareció en él.

¿Karamatsu lo curo?

Era una pregunta que esperaba ser respondida.

¿Osomatsu y los otros ya se habrán enterado de su cambio?

¿Cómo le ida a Jyushimatsu?

Porque cuando un ángel pierde las alas, una estrella deja de brillar dando paso a la oscuridad.

Muchas dudas le rodeaban la cabeza, la cual se sostuvo.

–¡Ichimatsu! ¿Qué tienes? -El sacerdote había regresado con una bandeja, misma que depósito en la silla donde se hallaba antes para luego ir a lado de su invitado.- ¿Dónde te duele?

–Mi cabeza… -Pensó que clavarse las uñas en la misma le arrancarían el dolor pero ese aumento-

–¡No hagas eso! -apartó sus manos. Luego paso las propias a las mejillas del chico- Ten, tus medicinas -le entrego pastillas-. Hubiera preferido que tengas algo en el estómago antes de dártelas pero ya que no lo soportas.

El nuevo humano, solo tomó las pastillas con un vaso de agua fresca para pasarlas por su garganta.

–Gracias… -Karamatsu negó con la cabeza ya que no tenía por qué dárselas- ¿Tu hiciste esto? -señalo sus vendajes.

–No -respondió-. Fui a cobrarme un favor.

–¿Eh? -El otro no entendía a qué se refería.

–Veras, cuando eres un representante de Dios en la tierra… tienes… ah… ciertos privilegios… -se rasco a un lado de la nariz mientras desviaba la mirada-

XxX

Karamatsu recordó que tras haberse encontrado a Ichimatsu en medio de la iglesia con sangre en su cuerpo y desmayado entre sus brazos. Por lo que tuvo que cargarlo hasta su habitación, para retener las heridas. No quería llevarlo a un hospital ya que temía que sea el culpable del incendio.

– "Ichimatsu… Ichimatsu -tomó sus manos mirándolo con tristeza- regresaré con ayuda. Por favor, aguanta -puso su frente contra la de él sin soltarle la mano-. No me dejes ahora…" -le dio un tierno beso en su frente para luego salir corriendo de la iglesia.

Los minutos se volvieron horas cuando el cura por fin llegó a la entrada de una mansión blanca que ocupaba gran parte de la cuadra. Las rejas eran color negro con las iniciales I.S. Un guardia lo reconoció tras apuntarle la cabeza por invadir propiedad privada.

– "¡Han! -gritó un hombre con camisa azul, los tres primeros botones del cuello desabotonados mostrando la cadena dorada y parte de su pecho. Llevaba unos pantalones negros ajustados- ¿Qué sucede?"

– "Karaku, el sacerdote Karamatsu está aquí para hablar con Don Ichino. Le dije que no estaba entonces insistió en hablar con Hiramaru -respondió el guardia. Un hombre de vista cansada, caminaba encorvado con las manos dentro de los bolsillos. Su gorra gris como el resto de su uniforme cubría sus cabellos revueltos."

– "Padre, nuestro Don no está. Hiramaru ahora está ocupado en el papeleo -se acercó al hombre que se miraba desesperado".

– "¡Lo siento pero necesito ayuda del Don!" -exclamó casi en reclamo.

Los presentes estaban sorprendidos por esa actitud. Nunca habían escuchado o presenciado aquella forma alterada del padre.

– "¿Qué sucede? -Un hombre que se veía agotado con ojeras por su arduo trabajo, entró al recibidor en el que se hallaba el resto. Aquel hombre de traje negro con pómulos remarcados por lo delgado que estaba, era Hiramaru.- ¿Por qué esta el sacerdote del pueblo aquí? ¿Se encuentra bien padre? -Se acercó al cura tomándole de las manos- ¡Han, ve por té para el padre! ¡Karaku, por qué no me informaste de esto?"

– "Por favor, no los regañe -intervino Karamatsu-. Estoy bien… bueno confundido y preocupado pero… necesito la ayuda de su esposo para un amigo. –Hiramasu solo levantó una de sus pobladas cejas-."

– "Bueno, mi marido viajo a Italia por unos asuntos. ¿Puedo ayudarle en vez de él? -el sacerdote solo afirmo con la cabeza- ¿En qué necesita la ayuda?"

– "Tengo a un amigo herido en mi cama, no puedo llevarlo al hospital porque puede estar en problemas. Mi deber es ayudarlo. -Hiramaru afirmo con la cabeza mientras el cura explicaba con una taza de té que temblaba entre sus manos."

– "Ya veo -El compañero del Don miró al hombre de azul que estaba cruzado de brazos pegado a la pared-. Han, localiza al doctor Ichitsu y llévalo a la iglesia –se levantó de su asiento- Karaku, regresemos a la iglesia con nuestro párroco que de seguro –miró a Karamatsu con una sonrisa tierna- quiere estar ha lado de su amigo."

Ambos hombres obedecieron.

Al poco rato tres de ellos estaban en la habitación donde reposaba Ichimatsu, luego vinieron los otros dos faltantes.

Karaku se quedó fuera del pasillo del astro para estar pendiente de las mejoras del paciente y de su amo. A pesar de ser el sottocapo del Don, tenía que ser el niñero de su esposo. Bueno, era una tarea importante para la elite. Han, por su parte, estaba ayudando al médico con las curaciones a Ichimatsu.

Hiramaru entro a la sacristía, mirando al cura rezando de rodillas frente a su dios crucificado.

– "¿Cómo podré pagarle esto? -Preguntó Karamatsu al darse cuenta de la presencia a su lado.

– "No es nada, padre. Al contrario. -Poso su mano sobre el párroco-. Nosotros le debemos mucho a usted -miró a Hiramaru confuso-. Usted, nos casó y apoyo nuestra relación a pesar que la iglesia lo prohibía. Usted no excomulgo a mi marido y eso, el Don nunca lo olvida. Siempre estaremos agradecidos con usted."

– "No hice nada -negó con la cabeza-. Solo apoye al amor. La biblia lo dice, ama a tu prójimo pero no menciona reglas para eso. Además ustedes me han ayudado dándoles techo a las personas con situación lamentable."

– "Le repito, nosotros siempre vamos a estar adeudados con usted. -Aquel hombre de cuerpo delgado sonrió para el cura-."

– "Hiramaru-sama, -llamó Karaku caminando hacia ellos- el doctor ha terminado pero quiere ver al sacerdote."

Karamatsu se preocupó por aquellas palabras abandonando a ambos hombres sin decir palabra alguna. Corrió por el pasillo que le pareció demasiado largo deteniéndose en la puerta de su habitación donde Ichimatsu descansaba. Trago saliva antes de girar el picaporte de la puerta y entrar.

– "Padre Karamatsu, lo he mandando a llamar para darle indicaciones sobre el cuidado del paciente -dijo aquel hombre mayor que limpiaba sus lentes con su bata blanca manchada de café en una de sus esquinas. Su corbata poseía una calavera pequeña de adorno-. Debe esperar a que despierte de lo contrario tendrá que ser internado. Debe lavar las heridas con agua oxigenada, además de cambiarle las vendas cada cinco horas para que no se infecten. -El sacerdote afirma ante cada una de las indicaciones del doctor, sobre todo en aquellas sobre la curación de sus heridas."

Luego acompaño a todos los presentes hasta la entrada de la iglesia, les agradeció por la ayuda antes que suban a sus respetivos autos; posteriormente se despidieron.

Karamatsu regreso corriendo para dormir sobre la silla a esperar que Ichimatsu se despierte.

Horas más tarde él había despertado y ahora escuchaba la historia del sacerdote sobre cómo lo curaron.

XxX

– "Curioso es que los mafiosos italianos aman y veneran a un Dios que los condeno al infierno por sus crímenes" -Pensó Ichimatsu tras escuchar la historia-. Ahora tengo hambre…

–Esto es bueno para que recuperes las fuerzas y sanes más rápido -Karamatsu a cercó la bandeja donde tenía fruta cortada para su inquilino. Luego se regresó a la silla en la que estaba.

El ex juez del infierno, tomó los trozos para llevarlo a la boca. Devorándolos en silencio frente a la mirada inocente del cura.

–Tengo muchas dudas que quisiera que me aclares -comentó el padre levantándose de su asiento para sentarse a un lado de la cama. El ahora humano solo desvió la mirada para otro lado sin dejar de comer- Ichiko me contó que la contactaste, ella desaparece y tú regresas. No tengo recuerdos sobre ti, solo sueños que estoy seguro que no son reales.

Ichimatsu se acomodó debajo de la manta poniendo en Karamatsu la bandeja para luego fingir que dormía.

–No quiero que me respondas ahora, no te voy a presionar con ello porque primero debes recuperarte. Quiero que lo hagas a su tiempo, con la verdad. Hazlo en forma de confesión… -le regalo una mirada de ternura al mismo tiempo que acariciaba sus cabellos rebeldes que se asomaban por los bordes de la manta- Incluso sí es algo temible… -se acercó a su oído- podré con ello. Te dejo descansar.

Karamatsu se retiró de la habitación. El ex demonio al escuchar la puerta cerrar, salió de su escondite.

–Sí supieras… -miró el cuadro de dios frente a él- puede que me temas al saber mi naturaleza… o me ames por abandonarla. -Unas cálidas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-. Me duele pensar en las consecuencias de que descubras mi secreto -se agarró el pecho-. ¿Qué es esto? –Tocó aquellas gotas que salían- ¿Esto es ser un humano? Es tan cálido y doliente.

Ichimatsu soltó un largo suspiro. Conociendo a Karamatsu por sus observaciones diarias, sabría que él estaría en misa; además que sumando los últimos acontecimientos, estaría con los afectados para consolarlos.

Afectados como él.

Ante los ojos azules del sacerdote, él era otra víctima…

un alma en desgracia.

Un alma condenada al infierno quiera o no.

Karamatsu no podrá salvarlo de ahí por eso quería arrastrar al sacerdote con él. Pasar una vida de mortal a su lado y podrirse en el infierno cuando la hora llegue.

Se tocó el cuello en solo recordar las últimas palabras de Karamatsu. Él quería la verdad pero Ichimatsu es un juez del infierno experto en mentir. Tenía unas cuantas horas para planearse una excusa antes que él regrese a interrogar.

Se levantó de la cama, algo mareado por el movimiento que acaba de hacer. Solo llevaba un pantalón puesto, el pecho al aire cubierto de vendajes. Busco algún espejo que le sirviera, lo encontró en el baño. Se vio frente a él. Era lo mismo pero sin cuernos o colmillos filosos. No importaba cuantas veces rebuscaba entre sus cabellos o debajo de sus vendajes. Ahora era un humano.

Una vida corta le esperaba…

Pero era una vida con la persona que amaba.

Pensar en su futura vida junto a él, aceleraba su corazón provocando que la sangre llegada a sus pálidas mejillas. Incluso le costaba respirar debido a que solo expulsaba suspiros con sonrisas.

Una sonrisa tan extraña para los habitantes del infierno.

Un "toc toc" anunció que alguien llamaba desde la puerta de la habitación. Se quedó en silencio esperando otro llamado. Su nombre fue el siguiente sonido. La voz reconocible de Karamatsu lo atrajo para abrir la puerta.

El cura paso a la habitación con otra bandeja de frutas para el ex juez del infierno. Unas cajas blancas se asomaban en una bolsa de plástico que el párroco sostenía. Dejó los alimentos sobre la mesa cercana; saco las cajas para ponerlas sobre la cama.

Se sentó en silencio con una mirada severa, bueno Ichimatsu no sabía exactamente sí lo era, ya que las exuberantes cejas del párroco siempre le hacían ver que estaba molesto o pensativo.

Por reflejo paso su mano sobre su frente dándose cuenta que él estaba escaso de ellas.

–Cof Ichimatsu, -Karamatsu fingió toser para tomar palabra mientras miraba al ser frente a él- ¿me tienes respuesta alguna? -El demonio que se veía más joven en su nueva apariencia humana negó con la cabeza con nervios que le invadieron de repente. Karamatsu respiró hondo para luego liberar ese aire en un largo y pesado suspiro. Se froto el entrecejo- Ave María purísima…

El demonio sabía lo que el sacerdote quería hacer por aquella frase. Había escuchado a más de una persona confesarse con él.

–Sin pecado concebido -completo la frase a regaña dientes.

–Dime hijo, ¿qué te atormenta? -Karamatsu prosiguió.

–Confieso que no soy un buen hombre, sí no que un demonio -Decidió contar la verdad a medias. Era cuestión de quien lo escuchará creerle-. Sí, hable a mi hermana Ichiko para advertirle que iré a visitarle con unos amigos, ella huyó al enterarse de quienes eran. Quiso decirte pero prefirió despedirse -se sentó a su lado con una mirada vacía a la que el ojiazul solo respondió con una seca-. ¿Cometí el incendio? –se encogió de brazos- Sabes muy bien esa respuesta. ¿Arrepentido? Nah…

El sacerdote guardo silencio.

–¿Estoy absuelto de pecado? Porque creo que aún tengo pase VIP para el infierno -bromeo con su situación con una sonrisa perversa. Se podía notar una mirada sombría reflejándose.

–No puedo juzgarte… -Karamatsu poso sus manos sobre sus propias rodillas- eso es trabajo de nuestro Dios -sonrió mirando al chico a su lado- solo puedo rezar por tu alma –le revolvió más su cabello con su mano de forma juguetona- Al menos ya se más de ti.

–Tsk… -Ichimatsu solo se sonrojo sin apartar aquella acaricia- ¿Qué hay en las cajas? –cambió el tema de manera brusca.

–Ropa para ti -le entregó una caja-. Imagine que te estabas ocultando, así que busque alguna que te ayude.

El ojipurpura arqueo la ceja mientras levantaba la tapa de la primera caja. Era una mascará de hockey, una camisa de manga corta y rasgada de color beige, pantalón negro, un mandil café oscuro, y unas botas negras de hule.

–Necesitamos un jardinero para reconstruir el jardín que se perdió por el temblor -comentó colocando su mano sobre el hombro ajeno-. Aquí tienes -extendió la caja restante hacía él.

Ichimatsu la abrió encontrando tela negra por completo. Extrañado la saco para analizar. Era un vestido negro. Pensó que era un habito como el de Karamatsu… estaba en un error.

Era como el de Choroko, uno de "monjigata" como le llamaba a la hermana.

Una cofia o velo para cubrir su cara de dos colores para elegir blanco o negro. La túnica negra con bordados en purpura, era de manga larga con partes en blancas, como el cuadro alrededor del cuello y del puño. Una faja de lana purpura con negro. También venía con un juego de botines negros de piel y tacón.

También notó que dentro de esa misma caja, había otra más pequeña, la cual, sostuvo entre sus manos para ver que eran accesorios: un rosario de cuecas, una cruz metálica con una rosa azul en el centro, un escapulario del arcángel san Miguel, esto lo sintió como ofensa ya que tenía a un demonio siendo pisado por el arcángel más temido.

–También necesitamos una monja que reemplace a la hermana choro… -El sacerdote no terminó su frase cuando la última caja con los habitos de monja fueron lanzados a su rostro- ¡Ichimatsu, por favor! -Ahora uno de los botines le dio directo a la nariz por lo que el cura comenzó a sangrar.

–¡Infeliz! -le agarro de la sotana- ¿Qué crees que haces dándome ropa de mujer? -le reclamaba sacudiéndolo.

–No podemos tener otro sacerdote que no sea enviado por la iglesia -respondió entre sacudidas que lo mareaban por la pérdida de sangre-. Además… -trataba de detener los jaloneos- debes saber que las monjas usan en ocasiones, un velo blanco o "velo de la libertad condicional" durante el noviciado y un velo oscuro que es el "velo de la profesión", cuando se toman los votos solemnes. Así no te reconocerán.

Ichimatsu solo lo miro con odio haciendo que Karamatsu solo se erice de pies a cabeza.

–No me veas así, solo te estoy protegiendo… -agacho su cabeza acariciando su cuello- por eso quiero que elijas algún disfraz para que estés a mi lado…

Al escuchar esas palabras el ex juez dejo de golpear al sacerdote, ya que por ello decidió volverse humano.

–Tsk… idiota -agarró la caja con el traje de jardinero- necesitaré otra ropa también. –tapo su rostro sonrojado con ella mientras desviaba la mirada para la pared.

–¡Por supuesto! -Respondió emocionado al hacer aceptado- ¿Siempre has sido así conmigo?

–¿Eh? -nuevamente regreso sus ojos purpuras sobre el cura-

–No recuerdo mucho de nosotros juntos, solo he tenido sueños… -ahora el sonrojo se trasladó al otro, haciendo que se muestre algo tímido. Ichimatsu sonrió mostrando los colmillos sabiendo a que se refería, solo era cuestión de molestar al párroco para confesar.

–¿Qué clase de sueños? -se inclinó hacia él posando su mano derecha sobre la rodilla del padre, dando un suave pero tentador apretón a esta.

Karamatsu comenzó a tartamudear palabras incoherentes e inexistentes. Un nerviosismo ataco su cuerpo con tics en el parpado que estaba a punto de explotar conforme el cuerpo de Ichimatsu se aproximaba.

–¿Por qué estas nervioso? -le preguntó tomando su mentón para que el párroco lo miré pero aunque su rostro estaba frente al de él, los ojos azules rehuían de los ajenos- No muerdo… -paso su índice sobre sus varoniles labios temblorosos por el tacto- al menos que me lo pidas –El más joven inclino su cabeza para arrebatar un beso pero fue empujado por las manos del sacerdote, quien se levantó apresurado con sudor en su frente.

–Te… tengo que… -corrió hacia la puerta tropezando con sus propios pies haciendo que su frente choque con la madera de esta- ir a preparar la misa -dijo en un intento de sonar seguro a pesar de la sangre se le caí de la frente- Nos… nos vemos.

Ante esas últimas palabras de Karamatsu, el único de la habitación comenzó a reír. Realmente, el sacerdote era un idiota divertido y lindo. Sí, lo admitía pero no frente a él, ni en confesión.

Dio un bostezo de lo aburrido que se estaba poniendo en la habitación. Vio nuevamente las cajas para examinar la ropa con la que saldría ese mismo día. No planeaba quedarse ahí. Tenía que empezar actuar antes que la otra juez le diga a Osomatsu lo que ha hecho. Claro, es muy difícil que el mismo rey del infierno salga por su cuenta; ya que necesita permiso de sus otros hermanos para ello. No quieren una nueva catástrofe provocada por el mayor de los trillizos.

xXx

Karamatsu había escapado de Ichimatsu refugiándose en la sacristía. Esa era la verdad. El huyó de su viejo amigo del cual su mente no recuerda pero su cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante él. Se colocó de rodillas ante la imagen de una virgen de tamaño natural, color blanca con azul, corona dorada y cabello negro, ella le extendía una de sus manos; misma que sostuvo con la suya.

–¡Oh, madre mía! -Exclamo con ruego posando su frente contra la mano de cerámica- Ese demonio… me ha dejado con una marca en mi mente… -un ligero sollozo se escaba de sus labios- ¿Podré contra ello?

Cerró los ojos para seguir llorando cuando unos pasos se detuvieron detrás de él. El sacerdote liberó un suspiro antes de mirar a la persona.

–¿Puedo ayudarle? -preguntó.

XxX

–Oe… mierdamatsu… Levántate -Ichimatsu lo llamaba tocando su hombro. Llevaba un tiempo atrás buscándole hasta que dio con él en la sacristía. Lo halló acostado en el piso con los ojos cerrados, aparentemente dormido… o eso quería creer- ¡Karamatsu! -Lo agarró del cuello sacudiéndole- ¡Despierta idiota! ¡Por favor! –lagrimas recorrían sus ojos- ¡No! ¡No ahora!

En su mente apareció el rey supremo de los demonios matando al sacerdote o algo peor. El primer y más temido juez del infierno.

–¡No mueras! -Abrazó el cuerpo ajeno pegándolo a su pecho- ¡No quiero perderte ahora! –Dio un grito fuerte con sollozos- ¡Te maldigo Osomatsu!

–¿Ichimatsu? -Un par de ojos azules comenzaban abrirse entre sus brazos- ¿Por qué estas llorando? -Extendió su mano hacia su mejilla para limpiar el rastro de lágrimas-

–¡¿Estas vivo?! ¡¿Estas bien?! -fue su respuesta tomando la mano aun posada sobre su mejilla. Solo lloró más fuerte alarmando a Karamatsu.

–¡Sí, lo estoy! -lo tomó entre sus brazos, ocultando el rostro del más joven en su pecho. Pego su cabeza contra el cabello revuelto- Solo me quede dormido, por la fatiga y mis heridas ocasionadas por el temblor. Je… igual debería tomar mis medicamentos y reposar pero con todos los pendientes no puedo.

–¡Idiota! -Le dio un cabezazo a su mentón para rematar con un golpe a su estómago. Lo tomó del cuello- ¡Pensé… pensé que… -nuevamente el llanto le gano-

–Lo siento… -Karamatsu solo agachó su cabeza por el dolor-

–Te amo… -murmuró antes de jalarlo hacia sus labios para unirlo a él en un tierno beso rodeado de lágrimas- No me dejes aún.

El sacerdote no supo cómo reaccionar ante aquel beso y más cuando las manos del otro trataban de desprenderle de su hábito frente a la virgen. Sintió que se atragantaba cuando la lengua de Ichimatsu hurgaba hasta lo profundo de su garganta.

Eso provoco que lo aparte con un empujón de sus propias manos, dejando saliva combinada de ambos caer al piso y un Karamatsu tosiendo para recuperar el aire. Dobló su espalda hacia delante para luego enderezarse para nuevamente toser recuperando el aliento junto con su compostura.

–Esto… es… -El cura no sabía que decir o actuar. Una parte de él tuvo miedo por su celibato y otra parte de él estaba dispuesto a avanzar hasta el infierno por el joven de ojos cansados.

–Me gustas desde que te conocí -fue directo al grano. Sin rodeos. Quería lo que fue a buscar, quería adueñarse de su sacerdote. No lo iba a compartir a ningún dios, y menos a uno pajero como era Choromatsu-. Me aleje por tu decisión de ser la mujer de un ser estúpido en vez de la mía. De ahí tomé una peligrosa vida odiando a tu querido esposo -verdad a medias nuevamente-. Ahora estoy aquí para arrancarte de sus brazos.

–Ichimatsu… eso… -se mordió el labio con nervios por aquellas palabras.

–Te necesito ahora -sus manos fueron tomadas por las de Ichimatsu.

–Te… te pusiste el traje de jardinero… -Trataba de cambiar el tema pero le era imposible.

–… -suspiró negando con la cabeza para después colocarse la máscara que se había quitado- Sí, jardinero…

Ichimatsu comprendió en ese momento que le sería muy difícil hacer que Karamatsu cambie de parecer. Tratar que él se masturbe era una prueba de ello.

–No recuerdo de nuestra relación… no recuerdo aquellas palabras de rechazo que te di -el párroco tomaba la palabra.- He tenido sueños de nosotros… de ahí nada más. -nuevamente el silencio reino sobre ellos provocando que el sacerdote desvié su mirada hacia el altar para evitar esos ojos fijos sobre él.

–Dicen que los sueños son recuerdos de una vida pasada -"En mi caso como demonio" pensó Ichimatsu sentándose en una banca de madera a espaldas del sacerdote- y otras personas mencionan que son deseos ocultos de nuestras almas. -"Como el sexo que teníamos en ese mundo" explicaba sin verle.

–Estoy seguro que no son recuerdos o mis deseos -se sentó para estar a su altura. Al topar las telas con la banca de madera reposo sus manos sobre sus rodillas-. Creo que son deseos del demonio –lo miró por el rabillo del ojo.

El ex demonio solo abrió los ojos sorprendido por aquella frase. Sin embargo, no se sobresaltó para seguir el juego que él impuso.

–¿Por qué dices que son deseos del demonio? -ladeo su cabeza fingiendo confusión

–Porque es algo que avergonzaría a mi amado padre -respondió en un tono triste-. Aunque he de confesar, que esos sueños me gustaron. –el sonrojo de la vergüenza por admitir sus deseos pecaminosos aparecieron en su rostro así como una sonrisa perversa en el rostro de Ichimatsu.

–¿Qué sueño has tenido? -preguntó nuevamente

–No… no puedo decirlo… -sus manos temblaban sobre sus rodillas.

–Entiendo… -fingió resignarse- ¿No somos los humanos capaces de crear recuerdos nuevos? -Karamatsu giró su rostro por completo hacia él-. Tal vez me olvidaste pero ahora estoy aquí para que me recuerdes o formemos juntos nuevos recuerdos -acercó una de sus manos a las del sacerdote.

–Mis sentimientos por ti nunca se borraron -sujeto la mano con firmeza-. Tal vez me olvidaste porque era lo mejor… para ti.

–¡¿Por qué dices eso?! -Se liberó del agarre exaltado mientras se golpeaba en el pecho para verse frente a frente.

–Porque el celibato se prohíben las relaciones, sobretodo del mismo sexo -miró a la imagen religiosa delante de ellos- ¿Quién puede competir con él? –Ichimatsu sabía que Choromatsu era reemplazable para los seres humanos, por algo existían infinidad de dioses. Incluso en el infierno fue cambiado por Osomatsu. Pero debía fingir tristeza y celos para Karamatsu. Quien, solo se quedó callado por la osadía de aquellas palabras.- ¿Realmente volverás a rechazarme?

–Ichimatsu… yo… estoy confundido con lo que ha estado pasando a mí alrededor. Fui a atormentado por un demonio -le miró seriamente-. Sucesos extraños pasan frente a mis ojos esperando ser vistos. ¿Crees que podré seguir fingiendo que no los veo o que tengo una venda en mis ojos?

–Creo -se levantó perezoso haciendo que la madera cruja al liberarla del peso- que esa no fue respuesta a mi pregunta. Los sucesos seguirán dándose aunque no los veas -poso sus manos sobre las mejillas del mayor- pero ahora estoy aquí frente a ti –pego su frente contra la ajena- y soy lo único que debes ver -el mayor tomó las manos sobre las suyas para bajarlas a sus costados entrelazando los dedos-.

–Ichimatsu… -susurro su nombre antes de unirse en un tierno beso lleno de amor. Limpio de lujuria. Solo un puro amor compartido que con lágrimas borraba dudas del acto.

–¿Fingirás estar ciego ante este suceso que llamas extraño? ¿Negarás nuevamente tus sentimientos? -preguntó en un tono triste pero atrayente.

–No… -negó con la cabeza llevando sus manos sobre los hombros del más joven.- Tal vez es cobardía lo que me impide quitarme la venda, es miedo de lo que vendrá después de quitármela.

–Hay que arriesgarnos para lo que va a venir y enfrentarnos a ello… -tomó su mentón para verle directo a los ojos azules-. juntos.

–Te amo -Por fin había respondido a la pregunta de Ichimatsu no solo con palabras, sí no que también con acciones. Ambas llevadas a cabo por sus labios.

Mientras ellos sellaban su amor profano. Desde las sombras un par de siluetas observaba todo llevando registro de aquellos actos pecaminosos.

–¡Je! Ese demonio ha envuelto al sacerdote con sus encantos -una suave risilla fue liberada sin ser notada por ellos.

–Sabe usar el don con el que nació: persuasión. No por nada se volvió el tercer juez del infierno. -respondió una tranquila voz.

–Me pregunto qué hará Choromatsu cuando se enteré de esto -seguía viendo aquellas siluetas abrazadas entregándose a besos castos-. El maestro no quiere que intervengamos por el momento –suspiró con desdén-. Por eso te encargaras de observar los movimientos del demonio.

–Entendido -contesto en un tono seco.

XxX

 _En el instante en el que sus ojos se hallaron_

 _La patética joven se enamoró._

 _Sentimientos prohibidos crecían a su interior._

 _Y todo traicionó._


	10. Chapter 9: Lujuria

**Nota:** No me había dado cuenta que este fic ya cumplió el año D: Creo que por eso me dio mi ataque de inspiración para este capítulo... o a lo mejor la pascua.

Pd. Ya soy licenciada wiii

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Ichimatsu pasó de demonio a un ser humano. Seguía con vendajes y consumiendo medicinas que le sabían raro. Sin embargo, el doctor Ichitsu, insistía que se las tomé para que sane pronto. Karamatsu afirmaba ante cada instrucción del doctor y regaños que daba por los comentarios del nuevo humano.

La comida, por el contrario le era deliciosa.

Quería comer todo el día mientras estaba acostado bajo la sombra de algún árbol. Pero el párroco me lo prohíbe diciendo que no hay que pecar de gula y pereza. Sabía que esos pecados estaban en sus venas, en sus genes demoniacos.

No entendía por qué seguía discutiendo sobre los pecados, sí fue un demonio y regresara al infierno cuando muera.

Ni estaba seguro, sí tendría el mismo cargo pero era un hecho que ahí estará.

Además, Karamatsu también está pecando de lujuria porque lo besa estando a solas pero en cuanto escuchaba ruidos o siente que estaban yendo más lejos se separa para orar.

Para su quinto día, ya todos conocían al nuevo jardinero de la iglesia.

Los niños iban a curiosear al ser extraño de la máscara de hockey.

En esos pocos días, se contaban historias sobre su origen.

"Dicen que es un asesino en serie, que bajo amenaza le dijo al padre que lo cuide". "Es un demonio que el cura exorcizo y ahora es su esclavo". "Es un hijo ilegitimo del padre anterior por eso usa la máscara". "Es un chico de las calles que estaba el día del incendio, se quemó el rostro y el padresito tuvo lastima de él".

Todos huían al ver a Ichimatsu. Eso no le molestaba. Mientras tenga a Karamatsu con él, era lo único importante.

Incluso tomó como diversión asustar a las personas mostrando sus colmillos y miraba asesina de vez en cuando.

Sin embargo, ahí estaba su dios en plena misa regañando a todos. A unos por mentir sobre la vida de las personas. Inventar rumores que dañan a otros.

–Bien dice la biblia en el Éxodo, en su capítulo 19, versículo 16 cuando le entrego a Moisés sus mandamientos: "No hablarás contra tu prójimo falso testimonio" y en el capítulo 22, versículo primero, "No admitirás falso rumor. No te concertarás con el impió para ser testigo falso". -Decía el sacerdote con voz firme y un rostro enojado- ¡Y ustedes olvidaron esos mandamientos! –señalo a los presentes con su dedo acusador.

Todos agacharon la cabeza ante aquel regaño.

Dieron una disculpa en coro que sorprendió a Ichimatsu por tal respeto y temor que tenían a Karamatsu.

–Serán perdonados, por la misericordia del señor y porque en nuestros corazones no debe nacer el rencor ni el odio. Amén. -mencionó para continuar su misa.

El ex demonio solo negó con la cabeza para retirarse a su alcoba a esperar a que todo termine. Cuando Karamatsu llego ante él, le dio un golpe en su cabeza con la biblia por alimentar esos falsos rumores, y por asustar a los niños.

Aquel acto fue una ofensa para el otro.

De venganza lo acorraló contra la puerta cerrada para evitar interruciones. Mordisquió su cuello, dejando marcas moradas y rojas.

Ahora el padre usaba su "bufanda", como Ichimatsu le llamaba a su estola sacerdotal de color azul con cruces doradas para cubrirse. Mientras él usaba su mascará para ocultar la sonrisa de victoria.

Sin embargo, aún no tenían sexo.

xXx

–¿Qué tanto haces? -El padre entraba a la habitación con una bandeja de frutas para Ichimatsu. Lo miraba curioso por sus acciones- ¿Escribes una carta?

Él solo negó con la cabeza guardando unos papeles en un cajón del escritorio de madera vieja que se encontraba en la habitación que se le dio.

–No es nada que te importe -respondió lo menos grosero que se permitiera para hablar con el cura.- ¿Ya puedo quitarme esto? -se quitó la camisa desteñida para dejar ver las vendas sobre su piel blanda.

–Eh… -Karamatsu solo se sonrojo afirmando con la cabeza- Podemos quitarlas y verificar. El doctor me dijo que cuando tus heridas cierren, podemos quitarlas.

Ichimatsu camino hacia él, tomó su mano y la guio sobre su cuerpo para que sienta su piel.

–Creo que el vendaje inicia aquí -Le invitó a introducirse con una voz seductora al mismo tiempo que metió la mano ajena debajo de su vendaje para que sienta directamente su piel-

El párroco se mareó por lo caliente que sentía la cabeza y la sangre esparcida sobre su rostro. Trataba de salir del demonio tentador pero lo tenía atrapado o eso quería creer, ya que su mano se paseó sola debajo de las telas. Ichimatsu solo sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y relamiendo sus propios labios.

A cerco su boca a los labios temblorosos del cura, los tranquilizo cuando los atrapo con sus dientes. Se besaron profundizando el encuentro de bocas y lenguas. Karamatsu liberó un suave suspiro parecido a un gemido, ladeando su cabeza para que su cuello este a disposición de su demonio lujurioso.

Ichimatsu con la ayuda de sus colmillos marcaba su territorio. Dejaba sus banderas en tierras sin explorar, tierras vírgenes.

Podía sentir la respiración de Karamatsu agitarse a través de su cuerpo, el aire caliente que sacaba cerca de su oído.

Este era el momento para buscar el tesoro.

Metió sus manos debajo de esas telas estorbosas.

Como el explorador al apartar la vegetación que le impedía llegar al templo sagrado.

Karamatsu gime al sentir un dedo ajeno tratando de introducirse con todo y bóxer azules.

Karamatsu gime para él.

Para nadie más.

Su lengua sale escurriendo saliva, como un perro.

Y como a uno, se lo cogerá.

–¡No! -Su cuerpo es empujado por las manos de aquel hombre. Aún permanecía frente a sus ojos con las manos extendidas, tratando de regular su respiración al mismo que intentaba bajar la sangre de sus dos cabezas.

–¿No? -No entendía porque corta el momento.- ¡¿Por qué demonios no quieres que follemos?! -su enfado era evidente.

–Porque está mal… -respondió con la cabeza agachada por el reclamo.

–¡Ya tenemos una relación mala! ¡El sexo no la hace peor! -aún con gritos desesperados que se hacían fuerte por el eco de la habitación.

–Entiéndeme… -murmuró- ¡No quiero que te vayas al infierno!

–¡Ya pertenezco ahí! -Se golpeó su propio pecho- ¡Hagas lo que hagas no lo evitarás!

–¡Quiero estar contigo! -fue tomado de los brazos para ser arrojado con brusquedad a la cama haciendo que chille por el aporreo. Ichimatsu se posicionó sobre él, mirándolo con rabia más que con deseo.- Ichimatsu…

–¿Quieres estar conmigo? -Pregunto en un tono áspero con la mirada fija en los azules que afirmaban con ayuda de la cabeza en silencio- Entonces deja que te folle el culo.

Karamatsu se mordió el labio intentando no llorar por ese comentario. Respiró hondo. Sacando fuerzas prestadas de su Dios, a quien le rogo por ayuda.

–¡No de esta forma! -lo empujo quitándolo de encima de él. Lagrimas escaparon rodando por sus mejillas- Querer a alguien es querer estar a su lado a pesar de todo, no es solo sexo. -Ahora el llanto se hacía más fuerte- Pensé que tú lo habías entendido.

Salió corriendo del lugar. Cruzó la fuente de la iglesia que estaba siendo reconstruida por los albañiles. Mismos que dejaron su trabajo de lado para mostrar sus respetos al cura que pasaba pero se quedaron de piedra como la fuente cuando vieron las lágrimas. Quisieron detenerle pero Karamatsu abandonó el lugar.

Ichimatsu se quedó solo y enfadado por la tonta pelea que habían tenido.

–Realmente Karamatsu, es demasiado dramático… -se dejó caer de espaldas a la cama- ¿Qué no entiendo? -Suspiró- Él, es el único que no entiende. Es obvio que quiero estar a su lado por eso abandoné el infierno. Sé que voy a regresar a él peque o no. Por eso necesito tener sexo con él, para que se hunda conmigo… -puso su brazo a cubrir sus ojos mientras un leve gemido escapo de sus labios, los cuales apretaba- Porque quiero que este a mi lado hasta en el infierno –unas lágrimas rodaron de sus ojos-.

XxX

Las horas pasaron y la noche les siguió el paso.

Ichimatsu sintió hambre por lo que salió de la habitación en la que se encerró hasta que sus emociones se tranquilizaran.

Karamatsu no lo fue a buscar y viceversa.

Mientras estaba encerrado no dejaba de ver aquellas lágrimas brotar de la mirada azul, misma que brilla cuando le sonríe.

Decidió dar su brazo a torcer y buscarle.

Tal vez se encontraría al padre en la cocina preparando la cena o en el camino. O tal vez… Ichimatsu le lleve la cena a su habitación, a veces el párroco olvidaba alimentarse por tanta pendejada religiosa en su cabeza.

Camino entre imágenes religiosas, "una más tonta que otra" decía al pasar junto a ellas. Saco la lengua, mostro el dedo de en medio ante las imágenes del arcángel Miguel.

–Tougou, perdió la guerra -miró al demonio representado en la pintura-. Por eso fuimos recluidos al infierno, con Osomatsu como líder. –Tocó el siguiente cuadro en el que estaba el mismo arcángel enviando al sequito del rey de las tinieblas al infierno-. "Expulsión de los caídos al infierno por el arcángel Miguel".

– "La Santa trinidad" -leyó el nombre del cuadro donde se hallaba un hombre mayor con barba, la cual una luz no dejaba ver su rostro. A su derecha estaba otro más joven de cabellos castaños. Y finalmente una paloma blanca iluminando a los dos portadores de corona.- La gente dice que son la misma persona pero realmente si son tres –suspiró con fastidio siempre representado en sus ojos cansados-. ¿A Todomatsu le gustará que le pongan como una inocente paloma cuando es más diabólico que Osomatsu? –Levantó una ceja- Choromatsu no ha cambiado nada en su vestimenta.

Siguió caminando en silencio mientras buscaba al padre en alguna habitación, o claustro de la iglesia. Salió a la fuente que estaba siendo mejorada con su renovación.

Se rasco la cabeza, mordiéndose su labio al no encontrar al padre. Se giró para regresar a la alcoba de este. ¿Puede ser que entró cuando estaba en otro lado?

Estaba a punto de retirarse cuando el maullido de un gato lo detuvo. Se giró para ver al felino pero en ese momento notó el nuevo mural que rodeaba a la fuente.

El mural tenía al creador supremo entre las nubes rodeado de luz con un ángel que tomaba la mano a un ser que salía de las profundidades del infierno. No era el arcángel que conocía, puesto que le ayudaba.

Quiso acercarse hasta que escuchó unos acordes de guitarra sonar junto al viento.

Siguió el sonido que lo guiaba a través del viento que le entregaba las palabras que acompañaron al acorde tras un tiempo.

Continuo sus paso sintiendo sus latidos acelerarse hasta que se detuvieron a ver la silueta debajo de un árbol con su guitarra en manos con un gato junto a sus pies.

–No puedo dejar que este sentimiento te alcance. Aun sí te amo con locura. -La voz se escuchaba melodiosa pero con melancolía en el tono. Sin dejar de tocar o cantar le miró con unos ojos azules y llorosos-. Mi mente está todavía en blanco y dolida. –Dejo su guitarra a un lado, se levantó caminando hacia él- Te amo demasiado. –Sonrió atrapando a Ichimatsu entre sus brazos- Pero ¿Por qué…?

Ichimatsu correspondió el abrazo calmando el sollozo de su amado sacerdote pero por ese descuido el suyo se liberó tomando ventaja de la situación.

–Oe… ¿Dónde estabas? Me tuviste preocupado -le dijo sin soltarle. No quería que le viera con los ojos cubiertos de agua salada.

–Solo di un paseo para pensar las cosas -respondió respirando el aroma de su nuevo jardinero.

–¿Y qué pensabas? -interrogó curioso y temeroso por la respuesta que se imaginaba.

–Ichimatsu… -lentamente fue separándose de su cuerpo sin mirarle a los ojos- ¿Comprendes mi amor por ti? -Él solo se encogió de brazos con la cabeza agachada.- ¿Crees que no comprendo el tuyo? –Una afirmación silenciosa con la cabeza apareció. Karamatsu suspiró.- Estuve pensando… que –el jardinero trago saliva apretando los puños.

–¡No quiero perderte! ¡No importa que no tengamos sexo! ¡Solo no te alejes de mí! -Grito con todas sus fuerzas frente a un sacerdote sonrojado.

–¡Te equivocas! -le tomó de las manos- ¡No quiero terminar contigo! Solo me preocupaba que me dejes por no estar listo para eso…

Ichimatsu comenzó a reír por la confesión patética de ambos. Uno temía que lo abandonen por querer sexo y el otro por hacer lo contrario.

–¡Estupido mierdamatsu! Nunca te dejaría por algo tan estúpido como eso -su risa contagio al otro mientras le revolvía su cabello.

–Ni yo -dijo alegremente tomando la mano que le acariciaba su cabello para besarla- my Little kitty.

–No seas doloroso -le jalo las mejillas como respuesta entre risas de ambos.- Esperaré el tiempo que quieras.

Karamatsu solo arrugo el entrecejo mostrando seriedad en la mirada. Tomó la mano de Ichimatsu junto a su guitarra y entro a la iglesia sin escuchar las protestas e interrogantes de su pareja. Llegaron a su habitación empujo al ex demonio a su cama quedando encima de él. Puso cada brazo a lado de la cabeza de un Ichimatsu sorprendido por sus acciones.

–Tómame -pronunció- Quiero ser tuyo, ahora.

Ichimatsu no podía creer lo que oía.

¿A caso estaba teniendo un sueño?

¿Por qué Karamatsu cambio su decisión?

–¿Ya no quieres? -Le preguntó confuso inflando las mejillas.

El ex juez del infierno no dudo en actuar. Agarró al padre de la cintura para girarlo y dejarlo debajo de él.

–¿Estás seguro? No quiero que te arrepientas a mitad del camino como sueles hacer -No quería avanzar y que Karamatsu lo saque de una patada o con rezos.

–Ichimatsu, quiero arriesgarme contigo -le sonrió de forma dulce acariciando la mejilla- porque te amo. Quiero entregarme a ti como tú lo haces. Dejar todo lo que me une a mi señor por ti.

–¿Hundirte en el infierno por mí? -pregunto viéndole a los ojos de forma fija.

–Quiero unirme a ti, no importa donde terminemos. Solo quiero estar contigo. -Karamatsu le entrego un dulce beso lleno de amor.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que Ichimatsu tome la iniciativa. Aun encima de Karamatsu acerco sus labios al cuello del cura para darle tiernos besos. No como en los sueños o cuando le subía la temperatura a su pene que lo mordisqueaba hasta dejarle marcas.

Quería empezar bien, quería que Karamatsu este seguro entre sus acciones.

No quería que huyera de él.

Los besos iban y venían sobre el cuello previamente marcado por encuentros rápidos.

Sus manos descendieron por la túnica del sacerdote. Por él la arrancaba físicamente con sus nuevas garras y colmillos humanos, pero prefirió que solo sea de forma moral y espiritual con sus acciones. Aunque eso no evitaba que con sus colmillos tome el clériman sacerdotal entre sus dientes para despojarlo ya que le estorbaba para continuar la sesión de besos que iba de hombro a hombro.

Karamatsu por su parte despedía a su alma pura con cada suspiro que se escapaba a pesar de cubrir su boca con su brazo.

Con los ojos entrecerrados miro la imagen de su Dios pidiendo perdón en su mente por lo que hacía frente a sus ojos pero luego buscaba la mirada violeta que lo tocaba con sus manos ásperas pero suaves contra su piel. Con ello, confirmaba sus nuevos votos con él.

Ichimatsu continuaba con sus acaricias por debajo de la ropa. La temperatura aumentaba al igual que la velocidad con la que los botones de Karamatsu eran abiertos.

El hábito se había ido, ahora solo quedaba esa playera ridícula con el rostro del sacerdote y esos shorts cortos. Una vena apareció palpitante en la frente del ex demonio.

–Je, Did you amazing my cloths? -se agarró el mentón dejando escapar brillos de quien sabe dónde- Se me ocurrió usar esta combinación para este verano que promete traernos el infierno a todos los pecadores.

–Oe… ¿Por qué tanta ropa? -preguntó arrugando entre sus dedos la imagen de la tela. Ahora entendía porque le costó tanto trabajo encontrar la piel para acariciar. Ignorando la imagen que prometía quitarle inspiración.

–¿Quieres que ande desnudo por debajo de mis hábitos? -Su expresión respondía por él.- Non, non. You are a pervert kitty. Más de lo que imaginé –sus ojos se vieron más brillosos.- Je… -Karamatsu lo miro confuso cuando vio que Ichimatsu oculto el rostro con su cabello- No es necesario la vergüenza, my Little kitty.

–¿Quieres ver lo lujurioso que soy? -Se quitó la playera que llevaba puesta mostrando sus vendas, mismas que con desesperación arranco entre sus manos para mostrar su piel blanda. Kara trago saliva al ver sus manos dirigirse a los pantalones de ejercicio que usaba Ichi, que irónicamente no se ejercitaba.- Te mostraré que tan lujurioso puedo ser –Comenzó a besar y succionar la nueva piel descubierta para posicionarse sobre el rostro en la tela-. Es lo que quiero –burló con su sonrisa socarrona con el cura que aún no entendía esas palabras.

Saco su lengua para lamer lo que se suponía que eran las mejillas de la cara de Karamatsu sobre la imagen en la playera. Tanteo con sus dedos donde se encontraba el ombligo de él, casualmente debajo de los labios.

Sonrió relamiéndose los propios.

Con la misma se inclinó para besar de lengua aquellos "labios". Su lengua lamía la tela áspera que protegía la piel del ombligo, sin embargo no hacía un buen trabajo ya que la humedad en la que era mantenida le creaba extrañas sensaciones al párroco.

–Esto es lo que le haré a tu culo, primero lo lubricaré con mi lengua como acabo de hacer -mostro su dedo índice. Mismo que paso sobre el cuello moreteado del cura- Segundo, -apareció otro dedo- con estos dos dedos haré esto –los introdujo al ombligo aun con la playera puesta-. Claro, que no tendrás ropa estorbosa –abrió ambos dedos para estirar.

–Ichi… -Karamatsu se mordió el labio para evitar que se le escurra la saliva. Mientras miraba como los boxers morados desaparecían para mostrar un pene gordo y erecto. No era grande pero si era grueso.- ¿Qué… qu…qué pla…planeas? What?!-trataba de hablar pero los nervios comenzaron apoderarse de él.

–Ya verás -Mostró su sonrisa más libidinosa para luego posicionarse entre las piernas del párroco.- Porque esto, es lo tercero que te haré –metió su pene debajo de la playera para luego mover sus caderas.

–Es… estas fo…fo… You… are fucking my shirt?! -Kara no se lo podía creer

–Estoy follando tu camisa -respondió para luego besarle de lengua de forma apasionada.- Te follaré la playera primero y luego te romperé el culo.

Karamatsu se quedó helado ante aquella confesión. No tenía palabra alguna para contradecir, al menos que los gemidos sean considerados para su defensa.

La cama sonaba. Ichimatsu presionaba la erección que se formaba debajo del pantaloncillo del cura mientras se jodía con su pene el estómago de Karamatsu. Por momentos el de mirada oscura buscaba a la sonrojada de la vergüenza por hundirse en el placer de la carne.

Placer culposo.

Placer lujurioso.

El ex demonio dio unas estocadas para luego esparcir su semilla en el estómago de Karamatsu. Luego le quito la camisa para admirar su trabajo. Semen y saliva combinados en las telas húmedas y pegajosas. Notó como el hombre debajo de él estaba agitado y es que realmente solo era un calentamiento.

–¿Puedo venirme? -pregunto pensando que había terminado.

–No -negó con la cabeza-. Necesito que te contengas. –le bajo los shorts y la ropa interior con brillos azules.- Necesito que sigas duro. –Paso su lengua y manos para darle de sus cuidados-. Hasta que me venga otra vez –confeso estirando su mano hacia una de las telas que yacían en el suelo-. Esto lo retendrá –Nuevamente tomo entre sus manos el alza cuellos para atarlo al pene palpitante de Karamatsu.

Lo miró por un momento.

Eran lo contrario hasta en ello.

El de Karamatsu era largo pero carecía de grosor. No era un fideo, era el único alivio que tenía.

Recorrió con sus ojos el cuerpo desnudo sobre la cama.

Examino que el pene este bien atado para que no se le escape nada de semen. Siguió con su creación sobre el abdomen, acercó su rostro entrecerrando los ojos y arrugando el entrecejo. Paso su nariz cerrando los ojos para sentir el aroma que emanaba la saliva, el semen y el sudor de Karamatsu combinados. Paso su lengua en ellos.

Lujuria.

Ese era el sabor y aroma que emanaban.

–Ichi… -La voz suplicante del sacerdote lo llamaba. Continuó su paso hacia los labios ajenos para crear un beso profundo en el que compartía el néctar de la lujuria. Entre lenguas y acaricias para deleitarse.

–Traga mi pene -mencionó separándose de los labios de Karamatsu-. Como si fuera la biblia de tu nuevo dios -se acercó al oído ajeno. Uno de color rojo-. Y ese soy yo –le entrego una suave y juguetona mordida.- Arrodíllate ante mí, Karamatsu. Ora ante tu nuevo Dios, -metió sus dedos entre los cabellos sedosos del nombrado para jalarlo ante su mirada deseosa- y deja que te bendiga con mi semen.

Karamatsu no dijo nada.

No hubo queja o reclamo.

Ni gemidos de placer.

Solo silencio y una mirada azul seria analizando.

Estiro sus brazos para ponerlos alrededor del cuello de Ichimatsu.

–Ave María purísima -Ichimatsu rompió el silencio pasando su nariz por la piel ajena a la suya para sentir el aroma del deseo que despertaba.

Karamatsu se deslizo entre los brazos de Ichimatsu besando la piel suave.

Transpirando la lujuria que se escapa de su cuerpo. Llego al pene que nuevamente despertaba por sus roces de piel contra piel.

–Sin pecado concebido. -completo abriendo su boca ante el pene para besarle el glande como si fuera la mano del papá. El ex juez solo sonrió acariciando su cabeza.- ¡Karamatsu boy, levántate!

Ichi torció la boca por el comentario doloroso pero luego cambio su expresión por una risa burlona. Ya que entendió la referencia. Le gusto que ahora el sacerdote se uniera a su humor satírico sobre la iglesia a la que está unido.

Cerró los ojos e hizo su cabeza para atrás respirando de forma tranquila mientras acariciaba los cabellos del cura desnudo entre sus piernas. Una sonrisa relajante apareció sobre su rostro conforme miraba y sentía como la lengua del clérigo paseaba sobre su falo.

Recordó cuando aparecía en los sueños de Karamatsu y ahora son hechos realidad para ambos.

Incluso jalo del cabello a Karamatsu para escuchar su grito y saber sí es real.

Ambos supieron que no era otro sueño.

Karamatsu estaba decidido en poner en práctica lo que hacía en sus sueños húmedos. Con su lengua acariciaba los testículos de Ichimatsu. Con suaves besos se despedía de ellos para tocar la glande roja de la excitación.

Abrió la boca como si fuera la ostia que recibía para la comunión de las almas... pero en esta situación era para los cuerpos.

Solo él e Ichimatsu tenían ese derecho de comulgar en privado.

Pronto su garganta fue invadida por el movimiento de caderas del ex juez para darle una estocada e iniciar la felación.

El sacerdote de rodillas raspando su piel contra el frío piso, con los dedos de su propia mano entrelazados cerrando los ojos como si estuviera haciendo una plegaria ante alguna estatua divina. Solo que en vez de sonidos de rezos, era gemidos atragantados por aquel falo que le jodía con placer.

Ichimatsu no solo movías sus caderas, también la cabeza del otro al agarrarlo de los pelos para apoyarse en sus movimientos.

–¡Tsk! -lo empujo desde su frente dejando una marca en ella y una hilera de baba cayendo al piso.- Sí, sigues así me vendré en tu boca -le hizo una señala para que se posicione en la cama- y quiero venirme en otro orificio. -Karamatsu solo obedeció quedándose sobre el colchón.- Tu mirada en mi –dejó que la espalda del cura toque las sabanas revueltas por los breves pero intensos movimientos.

Guardaron silencio para que los gemidos lo rompan conjunto con la virginidad anal de Karamatsu. Porque él ya no era virgen, eso se lo quito Ichimatsu, mejor dicho, Ichiko.

–Du…duele… -murmuro abrazando el cuerpo de su amante, hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de este.

–Shh -lo arrullo entre sus brazos dejando de moverse. Era un demonio, lo golpeo y atormento pero igual lo amaba, no quería lastimarlo ahora.- Respira hondo, -le entrego tiernos besos en sus mejillas y frente- para apaciguar el dolor y mírame a los ojos para confiar en mí.

Karamatsu afirmo con la cabeza ya que se estaba mordiendo los labios. Cerró los ojos mientras controlaba su respiración pero le era difícil por los besos de Ichimatsu. Sin embargo, lo intentaba.

Le molestaba que no haya besos de boca a boca, y eso, le hizo levantar el rostro para abrir esa mirada azul que al toparse con Ichimatsu, hizo que se hundiera en un mar azul del deseo.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo?

Sí lo ve directamente a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa, una acaricia a su mejilla y luego un tierno beso en sus labios humanos para terminar en pasión.

Señal de que estaba listo y confiaba en Ichimatsu como lo hacía con su Dios.

Dios, que seguía ciegamente.

Dios, al que le rogaba por piedad.

Dios, al que le agradecía un día más de vida.

Dios, al que se entregó en cuerpo y alma.

Dios, al que traicionó.

Ya que restregó sus caderas contra su nuevo Dios, por la duda de que no haya entendido la señal divina que le envió.

Curioso estaba Ichimatsu por lo que sucedía.

Pensaba como a Osomatsu le costaba conseguir seguidores humanos ahora a comparación que cuando era el dios supremo. Como a Lucifer, o mejor dicho Tougou, logró con algo de tiempo y dificultar convencer al hijo de dios, Osomatsu; para que se una a él en el infierno. Claro la humanidad no conoce esa parte.

Sin embargo Ichimatsu, logro doblegar ante su entrepierna al futuro Dios.

Ahora lo escuchaba exclamando al cielo, su nombre con la palabra "dios".

– "¡¿Lo oyes Choromatsu?! ¡Me prefiere a mí antes que a ti! ¡Soy su todo!" -exclamó en su mente ya que su boca estaba siendo absorbida por la piel jadeante, sudara de Karamatsu.

–Ichi… más… -pedía arañando su espalda así como usaba su hombro para morder y retener los gemidos- Dios, por favor… -le miró a los ojos de forma suplicante aunque Ichimatsu le ha estado mirando con seriedad-

–¿Así? -embistió más fuerte profundizado su entrada y el placer de Karamatsu. Quien respondió gimiendo más fuerte sacando la lengua para dejar de escurrir su saliva.

–Ichi…matsu -su respiración se agitaba. Su propia saliva lo ahogaba por momentos por las embestidas fuerte- Besame. –Ichimatsu obedeció, no era necesario que se lo pida. Lo planeaba hacer.- necesito… liberar…

–Cuando liberé el mío -sonrió correspondiendo el beso al agarrarlo del mentón para acercar su rostro.- será pronto… -sus caderas aceleraron mientras Ichimatsu jugaba a que "te beso y no te beso" con Karamatsu- te lo prometo –comentó cuando por fin atrapo los labios.

Sus caderas nuevamente serpenteaban entre ellos. El sonido de piel chocando contra piel era opacado por el chirrido del resorte de la cama, que a su vez era desafiada por la boca de Karamatsu cuando Ichimatsu liberaba sus labios.

Marcas de mordidas en ambos cuellos como si vampiros sedientos los hubieran atacado.

Una espalda arañada.

–Tsk… -tomó a Karamatsu de su cintura para empujarlo hacia él- te bendigo -murmuró a su oído antes de morderle el lóbulo. Antes de venirse a sus adentros.

–¡Ah! -Exclamó Kara arqueando su espalda- ¿Ya pu… –trató de completar su pregunta pero su labio palpitante no le dejaba.

El nuevo jardinero se a parto de él. Observó su cuerpo desnudo con el pene rojo, apunto de explotar siendo retenido por el clériman. Sonrió mostrando sus colmillos ante tanta belleza.

–Te dije que quiero todo de ti -acerco su rostro al pene para quitar el alzacuellos de él con sus filosos colmillos- y es lo que obtendré -paso su lengua húmeda ante él. Notó como sobresalto solo por ello, y más cuando sopló esa parte-. Te quiero adentro.

Antes que Karamatsu pudiera responder a ello, Ichimatsu se sentaba sobre el pene aún erecto. Sintió dolor. Ambos mostraron asombros cuando la sangre salía de su próstata. Al parecer en su nueva humanidad era virgen.

– "Je, así que era virgen" -pensó con burla-.

–Ichimatsu… tú -El sacerdote aún no salía de su asombro.

–Deja que te sienta en mi interior -no esperó acostumbrarse al dolor. Al contrario, le gustaba. Por lo que comenzó a cabalgar sobre el cura-. No te acostumbres a esto, solo es una recompensa.

Comentó mientras agarra del mentón a Karamatsu para besarlo.

–¿Podré ganarme otra recompensa cómo está? -preguntó tras el beso.

–¡Agh! Tal vez, sí me gusta. -A pesar de tener las mejillas rojas, la mirada un poco en blanco. No dejaba de verse sensual y desafiante.

Karamatsu no soportó más.

Agarro a Ichimatsu de las caderas para bajarlo y subirlo sobre su pene mientras con su boca le daba atención a los pezones de él.

Tenía que devolverle el trato.

Rodaba su lengua alrededor de los pezones rosas. Jalaba con sus dientes a uno y al otro con sus dedos. A Ichimatsu le gustaban sus cuidados.

–Lo siento… -apretó su agarre de caderas para mantenerlo sobre él- me vengo…

En tono de vergüenza como su rostro, su semilla broto en los adentros de Ichi.

Él cerró sus ojos sintiendo el calor que salía del párroco. Sonrió abriéndolos poco a poco. Miró al cura sonrojado por aquello.

–Está bien -paso sus dedos entre los cabellos oscuros-. Sabía que no ibas a dudar porque estabas muy sensible por el sexo anterior –tomó su mentón para verle a los ojos- Te amo.

Karamatsu abrió los ojos ante aquella confesión que lo excomulgaba de todo pecado. Sonrió con la dulzura que le caracterizaba. Abrazo a Ichimatsu, que aún estaba sobre él.

–Te amo, demasiado -mencionó para luego robarle un beso.

Ambos cuerpos desnudos y pegajosos cayeron a los brazos de Morfeo.

 _Uniéndose en un delirante frenesí,_

 _Hasta el juramento sagrado,_

 _Se rompe con el pecado._

XxX

–¡Padre Karamatsu! ¡Padre Karamatsu! -Decía una voz femenina detrás de la puerta, por la cual golpeaba-

–¿Eh? -El nombrado despertaba con el entrecejo arrugado, sobándose los ojos con la mano hecha puño- ¡Eh! –Exclamó al encontrar todo el desastre que hizo anoche. Finalmente miró a su compañero durmiendo desnudo.- ¿No fue un sueño? –Una parte de él estaba preocupada pero otra estaba alegre.

–¡Padre Karamatsu! ¿Está ahí? -La voz insistente lo llamaba una vez más.

El cura se alarmo.

–¡Voy! -respondió para que le dejará de llamar. Tomó su túnica que estaba en el piso pero al inclinarse sintió el repentino dolor de la cintura- ¡Auch! –se quejó del dolor mientras cubría con su manto sagrado las marcas del pecado.

Se giró para asegurar que Ichimatsu seguía dormido.

Y lo estaba.

Se veía como un bebé dormido.

Un bebé con la consciencia limpia.

Kara suspiró envidiándolo.

Respiro hondo antes de abrir.

Cuando lo hizo, solo dejo una rendija para asomar su cabeza y que la persona no vea a su pecado.

–Buenos días, ¿qué pasa hija? -pregunto a la chica que vestía de rosa con dos trenzas sosteniendo sus cabellos castaños.

–Buenos días, ¿está usted bien? -ella notó algunas marcas en la piel de Karamatsu.

–cl…claro -El sacerdote sintió un tic en su ojo.

–¡No lo está! ¡Por eso no está oficiando la misa de las seis! -Señalo- ¡Iré por ayuda!

–¡No hija! ¡No corras, no es necesario! -Intento retenerla pero no pudo.

–Es muy temprano para que molesten -La voz de Ichimatsu apareció detrás de él, abriendo la puerta por completo.- Ah, que diversión tendremos el día de hoy –mencionó mirando para donde la chica se iba.

–¿Diversión? -Karamatsu estaba molesto por ese comentario.

–Por cierto, la próxima playera hazla con tus expresiones de anoche -lo tomó de la cintura para atraerlo-.

XxX

–Estúpido Kusomatsu –se quejaba caminando por el pasillo. Refunfuñando con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de los pantalones-. Solo quería repetir lo de anoche. No es justo que me tire la biblia como protesta. Además le di una sugerencia sobre su ropa.

Cuando la joven se fue. Karamatsu se alteró. Se dio una ducha rápida, se puso una muda de ropa limpia para luego huir a donde se ofrecía la misa.

– "¿Dónde vas?" -Ichimatsu preguntó jalándolo de la muñeca contra su cuerpo aún desnudo- "Deja a la chica, y ponme atención" –empezó a besar su cuello así como pasar sus manos sobre el trasero del cura.

– "¡Ichimatsu!" -Lo último que supo fue que una biblia le dio en la cara, así como escuchó como una puerta se aporreaba.

–¿Ichimatsu-san? -Pregunto un sujeto saliendo de las sombras sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

–¿Eh? -Al nombrado no le sorprendía que ahora sepan su nombre. Karamatsu se encargó de difundirlo a todos. Solo se detuvo colocando su máscara a un lado de su rostro mientras se rascaba el estómago y bostezaba.

–Que feos morales… -El otro solo puso los ojos en blanco- aunque no me es de sorprender viniendo de un demonio. -Ichimatsu dejo de rascarse para ver al hombre frente a él- Ahora que el sacerdote ha perdido la virginidad por completo… -camino a paso lento y elegante ante él- ¿Ya podemos regresar al infierno? –le sonrió.

XxX

 _Como si la mañana fuera a castigarnos,_

 _Deja que me hunda y me choque en tu interior._

 _Aaah… el pecado prohibido._

 _Sigue hundiéndose en la herida abierta._

* * *

 **Nota:** Y con esto me gané el infierno XD


	11. Chapter 10: Kamimatsu & Akumatsu

Del cielo al infierno hay una distancia que quema a los atrevidos en cruzar la frontera de ambos mundos. Solo los shinigamis con humanos recién fallecidos tomados de la mano para cruzar el rio Estigia pueden cruzarlos sin problema, ya que las almas necesitan ser trasladadas. En cuanto a los demonios, solo los de alto rango o seres poderosos pueden cruzar sin dificultad como los jueces y su señor.

El cielo, nunca ha tenido la necesidad de ir al infierno por voluntad propia, solo Choromatsu para hablar con su hermano mayor. Es rara la ocasión que lo haga, sobretodo porque Osomatsu siempre lo visita para molestarle.

Sobre el mundo humano, la tierra.

Para mantener a los demonios lejos de ella, el arcángel Gabriel, tras haber ganado la guerra dirigida por el juez Tougou, los expulso al núcleo del mismo mundo. Para que les lleve días en subir de nuevo ante los humanos, sin embargo, cuando son los humanos quienes los llaman les toma solo segundos en hacerlo y de esa forma se quedan en el mundo.

Sobre la guerra, muchos creen que los líderes fueron Osomatsu y Choromatsu. No se recuerda quien dirigía a que grupo.

Otros dicen que solo era Tougou quien hizo su revolución en el infierno pensando que derrotando al cielo podría dominar ambos mundos. Pero se encontró con las fuerzas de Gabriel que lo detuvieron.

Solos los antiguos seres celestiales o infernales sabían que los líderes de la guerra eran Akumatsu por parte del averno y Kamimatsu por parte del cielo.

Hace tiempo el infierno y el cielo tenían otros reyes, hijos del shinigami Shounozuke. Era la época donde los dioses y los humanos convivían en la tierra, algunos le llaman la etapa de los olimpos. Sí, esos dioses griegos que para los romanos eran los mismos con otros nombres.

En esa época todas las culturas hablaban de dioses conviviendo con humanos pero son más conocidos los griegos, por lo que se decidió llamarlos así.

Ambos hermanos eran los dioses supremos junto a su padre. Pero como en cada familia siempre existe el gusanito de la envidia picando cual fruto para podrirlo desde adentro.

Akumatsu siempre veía con recelo a Kamimatsu.

Siempre era adorado como el dios favorito, todos los humanos le hacían reverencia a él y a su padre. El dios que los salvara y el dios que los llevará ante él. Akumatsu solo era temido desde niño puesto que cuando morían siendo malos en vida, él alimentaba a sus mascotas y seguidores del tártaro con sus almas.

En ese entonces, ocurrió el nacimiento del primer juez del infierno: Tougou. Era un demonio joven, apuesto y varonil. Era la tentación encarnada. Era el "Eros" del infierno. Padre verdadero de los súcubos. La serpiente de Adán y Eva, o mejor dicho de Kami y Aku.

La historia de ellos es descrita en la biblia como Caín y Abel.

Todo el mundo conoce la historia de los primeros hijos de Adán y Eva. Ambos estaban haciendo ofrendas al mismo Dios pero el demonio celoso contagió a uno de ellos. La envidia creo la primera muerte de la historia, el destierro y la marca de la desgracia cayó al hermano sobreviviente.

Lo que muchos no saben fue lo que sucedió en realidad entre ese par de hermanos.

Hace tiempo esos hermanos eran amigos, pero el tiempo avanzo caminando entre ellos para separarlos. Kami se volvió más responsable con sus deberes y los mortales, por su parte Aku era lo contrario. Se acostumbró a que la gente le tema, se excusó diciendo que es lo normal en la vida de un dios. Eso quería creer hasta ver como trataban a Kami.

Tougou vio esto como una oportunidad de dominar ambos reinos, así que fue ante su señor para aconsejarle en un tono sensual el inicio de una guerra contra su hermano. Aku no lo pensó ni dos veces, abrió la caja que Tougou le ofrecía para liberar a su ejército en la tierra rumbo al reino de su hermano.

En el cruce asesinaban con plagas a los mortales que ignoraban lo que motiva al gran rey del inframundo.

Shounozuke no entendía que pasaba con su hijo no podía retenerlo debido al trabajo que tenía recogiendo las almas. Solo dio aviso a Kamimatsu a través de una paloma.

Pronto llegaba el arcángel San Miguel conduciendo a otros de su rango y otros ángeles de menores para luchar contra las fuerzas del mal.

La pelea inicio a las puertas del reino de Kamimatsu. San Miguel cruzaba sus espadas contra las de Tougou. Akumatsu aprovechó para entrar a los aposentos de su hermano que lo esperaba frente a una fuente con su túnica blanca.

Aku observo como los ojos dorados de su hermano mayor miraban lo que ocurría a través de la fuente.

–¿Por qué haces esto, hermano mío? -Preguntó Kami derramando lágrimas observando en el agua lo que pasaba fuera de su palacio- ¿A caso no ves lo que provocas?

–No soy el que debe responder eso… -los ojos rojos del menor se encendieron levantando su espada ante su hermano haciendo que el sol se refleje en su filo y en la armadura negra que tenía puesto.- más bien, soy el que siempre se hacia esas preguntas.

–No entiendo… -La cara de duda de Kami era reflejada en el filo de la espada. No tenía armadura o arma alguna para defenderse. El prefirió enfrentar a su hermano en un dialogo para solucionar todo. A pesar que San Miguel le aconsejo que no lo haga-

–Siempre has hecho que la gente te quiera y que a mí me odie o me tema -movía la espada abanicándola frente el rostro del mayor, quien por reflejo solo cerraba sus ojos-. Y esto es lo que provocas.

–No, mi querido hermano, no es cierto. -negó tranquilo. No quería verse alterado o de lo contrario eso hará que Aku actué.- Son tus actos que llevan a ello. Como ahora. ¿Cuántas personas parecieron por querer vengarte de mí?

–¡Eso no me importa! -Corrió con la espada sobre su cabeza para cortar a su hermano mayor- ¡Crearé nuevas especies que me obedezcan y me veneren!

Kami solo cerró los ojos extendiendo sus brazos con una suave sonrisa.

–Te amo y te perdono, mi querido Aku. -fueron sus últimas palabras antes de ser cortado por la mitad.

Sangre salpico los cielos y con ello la señal para los aliados de Kami, de su líder fallecido. Tougou aprovecho esa distracción para derribar al arcángel ante sus pies, sonrió victorioso empuñando su espalda contra la garganta de su contricante.

–Hemos ganado -dijo Tougou en un tono altanero y ególatra.

–Aún… no… -Le respondió Miguel gruñendo entre dientes sosteniendo la espada entre sus manos sin importar que le sangren los dedos.

–¿Aún te queda esperanzas? -preguntó para luego reírse. Llevando una mano sobre su frente mientras con la otra aún sostenía la espada.

–Las hay… -antes que la espada lo atraviese un rayo de luz cayó sobre el demonio haciendo que se aventado lejos.

–¿Qué? -el joven juez no entendía que lo ataco.

Solo miró un cielo negro del cual el dios de la muerte bajaba con un ejército de shinigamis. Ellos decidieron unirse a la guerra para detener a las fuerzas del infierno, en palabras de los mismos shinigamis, estaban hartos de recoger sus basuras.

Shounozuke fue directo a los aposentos donde se encontraba el cuerpo de su hijo mayor en un charco de sangre mientras que el menor aún sostenía la espada de la cual goteaba sangre, la misma que tenía en su mirada vacía, misma que le pertenecía a Kamimatsu.

El shinigami de cuerpo pequeño corrió hacia su inerte hijo. Su espíritu aún se encontraba vagando esperando que todo se termine por el bien de la humanidad.

–¿Por qué hiciste esto? -Tomó del brazo a Akumatsu- ¡Acabas de condenar a todos! El mundo necesita un equilibrio entre los mundos ¡y tú lo has roto! -le gritaba para hacerle reaccionar-. Serás castigado.

–No pueden castigarme… -murmuró viendo con desdén a su padre- ¡Ahora soy el Dios supremo!

–Ahora eres nada -le señalo con su hoz-. Tienes un oscuro corazón que nunca ha visto la luz. Tú castigo es volverte la oscuridad que cubre la tierra, ese era tu cometido y ese será tu castigo.

Ante aquellas palabras Akumatsu se lanzó hacia su padre con la misma espada que arrebato la vida a su hermano. Sin embargo, Shounozuke, solo agito su hoz para luego llorar por la imagen borrosa de su hijo.

En ese momento Akumatsu se volvía polvo que el viento llevaba al cielo para ser la noche. El espíritu de Kamimatsu que aún observaba todo brillo lo suficiente para formar estrellas y la luna, de esa forma nunca abandonar a su perdido pequeño hermano.

Shinozuke se dejó caer de rodillas, sobre la sangre de Kami. Soltó su hoz dejando que cayera alado de la espada de su hijo. Se puso a llorar en silencio por la pérdida de ambos.

Mientras el arcángel junto a los otros shinigamis regresaban a los demonios a su lugar.

Ahora Miguel era el que extendía su espada con una sonrisa victoriosa ante un Tougou con las alas rotas como sus ropas y cuernos. El gruñía mientras era escoltado por dos shinigamis ya que se resistía regresar.

El castigo para el infierno era simple: estar en el centro de la tierra para que se les dificulte regresar.

Ahora el mundo estaba en caos, no había equilibrio por ningún lado. Se rumoraba que Tougou buscaba venganza, el cielo no tenía un líder y la tierra comenzaba a perder a la humanidad que lo habitaba.

No sabían que hacer.

Shounozuke no tenía idea alguna de cómo solucionar todo.

Hasta que se encontró con una diosa sacerdotisa que se veía tranquila ante la situación actual. Curioso se le acerco.

–¿Por qué te ves tan tranquila Osoko-san? -le preguntó a la mujer de cabellos castaños hasta los hombros que miraba un rio en el que bailaban los peces brincando ante ella.

La nombrada solo ladeo su rostro por encima de su propio hombro cubierto por un haori blanco, símbolo de su pureza, se posiciono levantándose y sacudiendo su pantalón hakama rojo. Tomó una pequeña rama de un árbol sin flores para colocar de lado en su cabello. La misma rama se transformó en una especie de peineta de la cual liberó flores de colores para adornar la cabellera.

–Me preguntaba hasta cuando ibas a venir, Shounozuke-sama -hizo una leve reverencia para luego mirarle con una sonrisa pícara, misma que oculto con un abanico de papel-. Hubieras venido antes y la desgracia se hubiera evitado.

–Olvide que eras una miko -respondió viendo a la mujer-.

–No cualquier miko, soy un oráculo. No todas las miko lo son. -Dijo en un tono de molestia.- ¿Quieres saber el motivo de mi tranquilidad? –Él solo afirmo con su gran cabeza en silencio.

Ella solo se giró para adentrarse al rio para luego con una seña de su abanico para que Shounozuke le observe.

Con el mismo abanico rozó el agua a su alrededor para sacudirla frente a ella, extendiendo su brazo derecho en un suave movimiento que transformo su vestimenta a un kimono blanco con flores lycoiris. Dio un giro cubriendo su rostro con la manga de su kimono para luego aventar su abanico al aire. Ella se inclinó en el agua para expulsarlas con sus manos para que alcance el abanico.

Pronto todo el lugar se ponía borroso ante los ojos de Shounozuke. Quien parpadeo ante eso pero solo vio cómo su escenario era cambiado por la casa de una mortal que les rezaba a sus dioses para que las desgracias paren. Era una joven chica de cabellos largos y oscuros, piel morena.

–Aquella mujer que ves -la voz de Osoko se escuchó como eco-. Es la portadora de los futuros dioses supremos que traerán equilibrio al mundo. Ella es Matsuyo, bendito fruto que llevarás en tu vientre –Shounozuke quiso acercarse para tocarla pero la imagen ardió en llamas.

–Uno será el rey del inframundo, el otro será el rey de los cielos y un tercero tu sucesor -la hoz que lo acompañaba se le fue arrebatado por una sombra-. La nueva familia real, la nueva trinidad. -Ahora eran tres sombras en tres tronos.

–Alguno -quería preguntar pero el recuerdo de sus hijos le impedía sacar palabras- será peligroso… ¿causará desgracia como ellos?… -pero el miedo de repetir la historia hizo que hablará.-

–Desgracias para los humanos -ahora estaba en un mar que devoraba todo- por no elegir bien. La tentación aún está rodando -la sonrisa de Tougou alrededor de una sombra apareció- y es el causante de un egoísta deseo.

–¡Detendré a Tougou de una vez! -replicó Shounozuke con odio en la voz ante el causante de la desgracia de su familia.

–¡No lo harás! ¡Tougou es la llave para que su rey comprenda cosas que tu hijo nunca pudo comprender! -La imagen de sus hijos se presentaban ante él partiéndole su corazón.

–¿Qué clases de cosas? -Hizo puños con las manos- ¿Odiar? ¿Asesinar a sus hermanos?

–Amar… -ahora una imagen de Kamimatsu tratando de mostrar sus sentimientos no correspondidos a Akumatsu- Lo que el menor de tus hijos no comprendió. El sentido del sacrificio de su hermano mayor.

–¡Tougou no ama a nadie que no sea el mismo! -reclamó al aire.

–Es una clave para evitar repetir la historia -respondió la miko en una voz seca.

La visión desapareció cuando el abanico cayó siendo atrapado por la mano de la mujer que lo lanzo. Ella solo desapareció uniéndose con el agua mirando de forma seria a Shounozuke.

El equilibrio fue establecido por el arcángel como líder del cielo y el primer juez como dueño del infierno mientras Shounozuke era el único supremo hasta que los verdaderos aparezcan. Él junto a Miguel vigilaban los movimientos de Tougou.

Años después nacieron los pequeños como fue anunciado.

Le dieron a Choromatsu el infierno al ser el más razonable. Era obvio que el mayor no era peligroso como dios del cielo, por el contrario del menor que se quedó en el cargo de Shinozuke. Así trató de evitar las desgracias de la profecía.

Pronto Shounozuke comprendió que era Osomatsu quien desde un principio debió estar en el infierno.

Puesto que mando la inundación que contemplo en la visión de la miko. Así como plagas y hacer que la gente vague en el desierto por pura diversión.

Por eso, aprobó el intercambio de puestos que querían los hermanos.

Lo que no entendía porque Osomatsu hizo esas desgracias sin estar vinculado con Tougou. Solo se le vio cruzar una que otra palabra cuando se encontraban pero nunca alguna que lo orille a eso. Cuando fue enviado como el nuevo rey del infierno tan poco hubo algo grave, hasta que estallaron las guerras mundiales pero de ahí nada más.

Tal vez Tougou está planeando algo grande.

XxX

Tiempo actual.

Shounozuke ve como los hermanos están peleando por el alma de un sacerdote puro, futuro dios, aliado de Choromatsu. Es un espectador como Todomatsu, a quien le ha confiado la misión de informar a Osomatsu sobre los acontecimientos.

El shinigami, solo quiere ver si aquel sacerdote es un arma para alguno de ellos.

Karamatsu, como se llama el cura, ha hecho que un juez del infierno abandone su cargo por él. Incluso que acabe con otros demonios.

No quiere saber el desenlace por eso no busca a Osoko.

–Bienvenido Shounozuke-san -comentó Choromatsu haciendo una reverencia- perdone las molestias que causa el imbécil de mi hermano mayor.

Osomatsu se despidió dejando al Shinigami mayor junto a su hermano. Ambos se adentraron al hogar de Choromatsu. Era del tipo santuario griego.

En ella descansaba una fuente, la que le pertenecía a su hijo Kamimatsu, una idéntica a la de Karamatsu.

Aquel dios invito a su mentor tomar asiento para conversar de forma cómoda.

–¿Está aquí sobre Karamatsu, verdad? -el hombro solo afirmo con su cabeza-

XxX

Por su parte, Osomatsu estaba enloqueciéndose en su propio infierno. Literalmente.

Sus esbirros iban y venían de un lado a otro con almas que reclamaban la espera.

Ahora no solo era el círculo de Ichimatsu que tenía retraso, también se hallaba de la misma forma el de Fuji. No comprendía que sucedía con ambos jueces que no regresaban. Su reino se caía al no controlar todo. Mando a sus demonios a castigar a todos sin pensar en el verdadero castigo que merecen.

–¡Viejo! ¡Oye anciano! ¡Tougou! -Voló llamando al único juez que le restaba- Tú no te me vas…

Seguía en el aire hasta que lo encontró de pie flotando en el rio Estigia. Dejando que una semilla cayera en él. Solo observó en silencio esperando alguna reacción del rio.

Osomatsu no comprendía que hacia aquel juez ahí. Solo se lanzó para abrazarle tirándolo fuera del rio.

–¡Qué haces idiota! -comentó enfadado el juez pateando las costillas al rey. Incluso le daba golpes con la mano para apartarlo.

–¿Dónde están mis otros jueces? No puedo hacer todo el trabajo -hizo un puchero jalando el saco del mayor.

–Cuando estaba ocupando tu puesto antes que tu hermano, tenía el infierno bajo control pero eres un maldito idiota que ni sabe porque sigue existiendo -le jalo las mejillas mirándolo con desdén.

–¡Osomatsu-niisan! ¡Tengo noticias! -Gritó Todomatsu interponiéndose en la pelea que estaba por comenzar.

–¡Totty! -exclamó dándole la bienvenida mientras que el juez solo bufo aburrido.

–El sacerdote ha caído en la lujuria -comentó mostrando su teléfono con la actualización de la noticia.

–¡Yay! Le he ganado -Osomatsu dio unos brincos señalo al cielo- ¡En tu cara pajera!

–Pero hay más… -le entregó su teléfono- aprieta aquí para ir bajando -le explicaba cómo usar su móvil-. Dale aquí es un enlace que te lleva a otra noticia que será de tu interés.

El hermano mayor solo arqueo su ceja ante la explicación.

–Sí, sí, sí -le quito su teléfono para leer en voz alta- "El sacerdote Karamatsu perdió la virginidad con Ichiko, la forma humana y femenina del juez Ichimatsu". –Observo como el nombre de su juez tenía otro color, ese era el enlace que toco-. "El juez del infierno contacta al ángel Jyushimatsu, intercambian alas" –arqueo una ceja con una sonrisa picada hacia los presentes-

– "El ángel se vuelve humano, el demonio un ángel caído" Siguió mi sugerencia -paso su dedo debajo de la nariz con una gran sonrisa- "Ichimatsu elimina a la segunda juez del infierno Fuji" -Osomatsu cambió su expresión a enojo ahora comprendía porque no estaba la flor en su puesto.

– "Ichimatsu se vuelve humano por Karamatsu." "Ichimatsu tienes relaciones sexuales con Karamatsu." "Ichimatsu ama a Karamatsu, no planea asesinarlo" -terminó de leer mirando a su hermano menor.

–Dijiste que atrase su muerte y a cambio tendría dos muertos… no veo que suceda -el menor coló sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho inflando sus cachetes.

–Te dije que me mandadas desde el principio -Hablo Tougou de forma tranquila llevando sus manos detrás de la espalda mostrando un porte varonil- Aún puedo ir por ellos.

Osomatsu estaba en shock por la traición de Ichimatsu, aquel que le llamaba hermano. Lo abandonó por un tonto humano, el mismo que es el interés de su hermano Choromatsu. Ese mismo sacerdote hizo que Ichimatsu acabe con Fuji, y según la aplicación de Todomatsu… también esa juez estaba cayendo en la red del cura.

–Sí me permiten, partiré enseguida -Tougou extendió sus alas para empezar a volar.

–Tougou… -pronunciaron los labios de Osomatsu con temblor. Giro su rostro abriendo los ojos al ver la silueta alejarse- No… -sin aviso a Totty emprendió el vuelo.

Estiro su mano para alcanzar la pierna del contrario y con la fuerza que tenía lo aventó de nuevo a la tierra junto a su hermano menor que solo dio un grito junto con un salto por el susto.

–¡Idiota casi me matas! -gritaron al mismo tiempo mientras el rey del infierno se acercaba.

–¡Te quedas en el infierno! -Ordeno Osomatsu señalándolo con su índice, alargando su garra. Lo vio de forma amenazante para acompañar a su voz autoritaria. Totty se sorprendió nunca vio a su hermano de ese modo, Tougou sonrió por ello.- Haz dicho que tú mantenías el infierno bajo control. Demuestramelo.

–¿Eh? -ambos ladearon la cabeza por aquellas palabras.

–¿Niisan, qué planeas? -preguntó Todomatsu confundido.

–Iré a la tierra para darle fin a todo -vio al menor que tembló por esos ojos que radiaban odio.

–Pe…pero… no puedes… sin autorización de Choromatsu -comentó con miedo ocultándose detrás del juez que solo puso los ojos en blanco por esa patética acción.

–Tú me vas a ayudar a hacerlo -ordeno apareciendo una espada. Tougou la reconoció como la espada de Aku.

* * *

 **Nota:** Por fin hice lo relacionado a Aku y Kami no se sí les guste.

Por cierto, con _Eros_ me refiero a Cúpido y darle peso a la idea de lujuria de Tougou en este capítulo.

Y sí, me tarde mucho para darles una corta historia pero creanme, esto ni estaba planeado... Según yo estaba escribiendo el de mafia y termine aquí.


	12. Chapter 11: Es tiempo

El dueño de aquella voz salió de la oscuridad que le cubría. Ichimatsu por instinto puso un pie frente junto con los puños en sus costados mirando desafiante a la figura que se asomaba.

–¿Quién demonios eres? ¡Nunca te he visto! -Señalo a un hombre castaño de trajes negros y corbata amarilla con una mirada fija en él-

–¿Mi nombre? -Ladeo la cabeza sin parpadear- ¿Atsushi? Es la forma en que Todomatsu-sama me llamó al crearme.

–¿Todomatsu? -Ichimatsu se preocupó al escuchar ese nombre. Se sintió nervioso por primera vez. Su cuerpo temblaba como la asquerosa cosa morada con azul que Karamatsu le daba de comer como postre.- ¿El dios de los muertos? –Ahora entendía el reaccionar de los humanos cuando se hablaba de la muerte- ¡Qué hay con él! –Su voz se oía segura y molesta, ni él sabía de donde saco las fuerzas para controlarse.

Atsushi dejo de ladear la cabeza para luego levantar su brazo derecho y apuntarle con su dedo índice.

–Es tiempo. El plazo de vida del sacerdote Karamatsu Matsuno se ha agotado. Es tiempo que cumplas con tu trato. -Guardo silencio por un momento mientras que el ex juez del infierno tragaba su propia saliva además de sudar en frío- Debes asesinarlo.

Ichimatsu trago su saliva acumulada en su garganta. Dio un paso enfrente. En una pose desafiante observo a los ojos cafés sin vida.

–¿Y sí no quiero? -respondió desafiante.

–Eso dígaselo a su señor Osomatsu. El vendrá personalmente por su alma sí usted no se lo envía pronto -contestó desapareciéndose en la oscuridad.

Aquel ser desapareció frente al cuerpo petrificado de Ichimatsu. Una sensación de miedo y preocupación por Karamatsu se apoderó de él. Con sus labios temblorosos, sus piernas gelatinosas, corrió como pudo.

¿Desde cuándo los pasillos han sido tan largos y oscuros?

¿Por qué los ecos se escuchan tan lejanos como fantasmas del pasado?

¿Dónde está el sacerdote?

Se preguntaba el demonio buscando con desesperación hasta en el último rincón de la iglesia. Incluso el campanario solo tenía esa campana que sonaba hueca.

Si tuviera sus alas…

Fue en ese momento en que corría cuando algo azul cruzo a su lado corriendo contrario a la dirección de Ichimatsu. Quien se detuvo cuando reconoció al sacerdote.

–¡Karamatsu! -Gritó su nombre- ¡Detente mierdamatsu! –Ahora lo perseguía pero el cura negaba el llamado- ¿Qué te sucede?

–Oh, Ichimatsu -sonrió deteniéndose cuando fue sujetado del brazo para evitar que corriera.- Lo siento, es que te estaba buscando.

–¿A mí? -Parpadeo- Es curioso porque igual te buscaba.

–Entonces nos encontramos por los caminos del destiny -llevó dos dedos a su frente inclinándose hacia atrás curveando su espalda para hacer una pose dramática.

Ichimatsu lo empujo con su mano para que cayera.

–¡Empaca tus cosas, nos largamos! -Ordeno tomando del cuello al cura-

–¿Qué? -el hombre en sotana pataleaba intentando zafarse del agarre pero era imposible- ¿por qué quieres que huyamos?

–Vienen por nosotros, no debemos dejar que nos alcancen -respondió mirando de reojo cada rincón oscuro por donde Osomatsu podría asomar.

No dudaba que se abriera una puerta del infierno. De la cual saldría Tougou para terminar su trabajo. Aunque sea imposible ganarle, si por pura suerte acaba con él… era cien por ciento seguro que el rey de las tinieblas apareciera por venganza.

–No voy a huir a ningún lado -no se dio cuenta en que momento el mayor se deshizo del agarre.- Primero explícate a que le temes, todo tiene solución siempre.

–No hay solución… solo debemos escondernos -agachó la cabeza-

–Ichimatsu -poso sus manos sobre los hombros del chico- mírame a los ojos -trato de buscarle sus ojos con una mirada tierna- confía en mí. Todo tiene solución, hasta lo que te preocupa.

–¿Qué sabes tú? -cuestionó tratando de controlar sus emociones.

–Más de lo que tú sabes -respondió abrazándolo. Ocultando su rostro en su pecho-

–Quédate conmigo, -murmuro en el oído del padre enredando sus brazos en su cuerpo- no me abandones.

–Te prometo que siempre estaré contigo, nunca te voy a dejar -Karamatsu sello su promesa con un beso casto en los labios de Ichimatsu.

En ese momento hubo un intercambio de aire en los pulmones del ex juez puesto que sintió que ahora podía respirar mejor.

–Bien… ¿por qué me buscabas? -pregunto con un sonrojo avergonzado-

–¿Eh? -Ladeo su cabeza- je… I can not remember –se rasco detrás de la cabeza

–Eres un idiota -le dio una patada a la pierna del padre.

Luego comenzó a reír ante la cara confusa del sacerdote. Realmente Ichimatsu era un idiota, Osomatsu no puede salir del infierno ya que se lo tienen prohibido, y sí quiere salir, tiene que dar razones para Choromatsu. Además no mandaría a su amante Tougou, no soportaría estar lejos de él.

Puede estar tranquilo junto a su estúpido y tierno sacerdote. Todomatsu solo lo quiere asustar nada más. Ellos solo tienen que estar juntos hasta que la vida de ellos tenga arrugas y canas.

–¿My friend? -Karamatsu tomó de las manos a su jardinero- Are you ok? –Seguía mirándolo desconcertado.

–Me siento muy bien ahora -lo jalo de sus propias manos para robarle un beso- ¿Y sí tenemos sexo en el confesionario?

Esas palabras hicieron que el cura se sonroje, balbuce, y le pegue con su rosario. Pero eso no fue una respuesta negativa, ya que pronto estaban en el confesionario con Kara montado en el pene de Ichimatsu.

–En serio, cree que bromeamos -Todomatsu estaba de brazos cruzados haciendo pucheros observando a ese par que se perdía en el placer de los cuerpos-. Él no sabe con quién se enfrenta…

Xxx

Conforme pasaban los días, Ichimatsu se sentía relajado. Karamatsu siempre estaba cerca de él. Cantando con su guitarra en la fuente con niños a su alrededor escuchándolo, así como Ichimatsu lo hacía detrás de un árbol. Le encantaba oírlo pero sentía mucha vergüenza estar ahí, además de que los mocosos arruinaban sus momentos con el sacerdote.

Nunca ha sido de misas pero desde que siguió a Karamatsu como demonio a la primera que dio, no se pierde ninguna que él cura de. Incluso iba a las que no veneraba, solo para acompañar a su cura favorito.

Iban juntos a dar caminatas al pueblo en el que estaban. Veía como Karamatsu alimentaba a los desafortunados en las calles ya sean animales o personas.

Un día vio como un niño de aproximadamente de diez años se quedó atrapado en un bote de basura cuando intentaba sacar comida de ahí. Pedía ayuda, posiblemente desde horas pero solo fue ignorado hasta que sus sollozos llegaron al cura. El padre no dudo ningún segundo en voltear el bote, Ichimatsu solo se quedó de pie con las bolsas de comida.

–¿Estás bien? -Vio como el cura estaba agachado frente a un pequeño cuerpo- ¿tienes algún nombre? ¿Alguien que te acompañe?

El pequeño de camisa azul rota y desgastada, con unos pantaloncillos rotos por los lados. Incluso tenía gafas para el sol despedazadas. Tenía el rostro sucio y olía mal para Ichimatsu. Sin embargo, a Karamatsu eso no le importaba. Ya que saco un pañuelo para limpiarle el rostro y peleo por un momento con el menor quien se negaba quitarse los lentes.

–¿Quieres un dulce? -el menor abrió los ojos haciendo que brillen aún detrás de los lentes y de su boca no dejaba de caer ríos de baba- Dime tu nombre primero. –el menor hizo un puchero.

–Soy Karamatsu y él es Ichimatsu -señalo al nombrado con una sonrisa- soy el cura del pueblo. –le entregó el dulce.

–Soy… -por fin hablo con timidez- cof kacha-chan. -lamió la paleta con lentitud aunque se veía que la quería devorar. Solo le dio una lamida y la regreso a su envoltorio.

–¿Por qué haces eso? -señalo Ichimatsu confuso.

–Porque será nuestra comida en días cof cof -respondió tosiendo sin quitar la vista del dulce. Esa respuesta le partió el corazón al cura que no evito llorar.-

–¿Tus padres están contigo? -Karamatsu necesitaba saber si tenía a alguien a su lado.

–Solo tengo a Ichiru -respondió mirando a su alrededor algo preocupado-.

–¿Es tu papá? -El menor negó con la cabeza a punto de llorar.- ¿Tú hermano? –siguió negando.

–Me cuida desde que me encontró así -mostró un espacio pequeño entre sus manos- cof cof en un bote como en el que me encontraste. Me dijo que lo espere aquí, cof cof mientras conseguía comida.

–¿Ya lo reportaste a la policía? -El niño se asustó ante aquellas palabras-

–¡No! Ichiru me dijo que nunca hable con ellos y huya cuando los vea -miró con preocupación a los dos hombres con él- cof cof ¿Ustedes son policía? Cof cof –Ellos negaron- También me dijo que no hable con nadie, me mantenga oculto en este callejón y que lo espere aquí.

–¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste? -pregunto Karamatsu temiendo lo peor.

–Ayer, antes que anochezca -señalo la salida del callejón- Me dejo aquí –ahora mostraba una caja de cartón con periódicos.

Karamatsu curioso por naturaleza fue al lugar señalado. El menor entro ahí seguido de los adultos que se pusieron de arrodillas con las manos al piso por el tamaño. No había espacio para un adulto pero sí para ese pequeño. El cura pudo notar telas rotas para que el menor se proteja del frio, ya sea como mantas o como ropa. Bolsas de plástico, unas tenían restos de comida en descomposición que no dudaba que el menor las comiera. También las otras bolsas servían para sus desechos sanitarios, según explico el menor.

Además había juguetes rotos que protegían la inocencia del menor. Vio como este tomó un peluche de gato negro hecho tirones con los hilos des costurados, haciendo que el relleno saliera por el ojo, el cuello y de la pata que colgaba como el ojo.

–¡Me lo regalo Ichiru -lo abrazó con alegría- en mi primer cumpleaños! Cof cof cof

El menor no dejaba de toser a pesar de verse feliz. Karamatsu supuso que era alguna fiebre pero no tenía medicina con él. Esta vez no tuvo tiempo de suministrarse de medicamentos.

–¿Y él donde esta? -preguntó tratando de no sonar triste pero Ichimatsu pudo darse cuenta. El pequeño solo se encogió de hombros.- ¿Te abandona mucho? –El menor solo se quedó observando en silencio-

–Una vez… se fue un mes… -las lágrimas resbalaron en el rostro del niño- lo atraparon por robar pan. Cof cof La policía lo atrapo por eso me dijo que huya de ellos cuando los vea -Karamatsu sentía su corazón destruirse- Logró escapar conmigo. ¡Lo esperé hasta entonces!

–Eres un gran guerrero -le revolvió su cabello- ¿No quieres ir a la iglesia a esperarlo? Allí tendrás comida caliente, una cama para ti y para tu amigo.

–¡No! Ichi me dijo que nunca acepte cosas de personas mayores que ofrezcan llevarme a jugar con ellos -comentó- cof cof Hoy se fue con uno de ellos…

Karamatsu suspiro resignado pero al mismo tiempo mostró una sonrisa. Acaricio el cabello grasiento del menor. Con un ademán llamó a Ichimatsu para que se acercara mientras él sacaba la comida podrida que el niño trataba de salvar de las manos del padre. Se lo intercambio por una pequeña despensa de pan, agua embotellada, dulces, unos sándwiches preparados. El niño volvió a babear y su estómago a crujir.

–Por muy hambriento que estés, no debes comer esto -señalo la bolsa-. Así que ten -le entrego una bolsa de comida- para ti y tu amigo –sonrió- Cuando necesites algo, como buscar a tu amigo, bañarte, aprender a leer y a escribir, curarte alguna herida ven a la iglesia. No importa la hora, no importa sí es de noche o si estoy en misa. Responderé a tu llamado –miró a Ichimatsu- Incluso aquél gruñón te ayudara.

–Los sacerdotes son peligrosos -agacho la mirada- Ichiru me salvo de uno…

Esas palabras hicieron que el cura apriete los puños y oscurezca su mirada.

–No soy como ellos -Metió su mano por dentro de su sotana sacando unos lentes de sol- puedes confiar en mí porque somos brothers of the cool -alzo su pulgar colocándose los lentes-.

El menor tuvo una mirada llena de luz e imito la acción del sacerdote. Mientras que el acompañante del cura solo los veía con horror.

–Ten -le entregó sus gafas para el sol- estas son nuevas. No olvides que estaremos esperándolos. Vendré pronto, tengo que ver a otros chicos como tú en un refugio.

–¿Refugió? -Ladeo su cabeza ante esas palabras-

–Ahí viven chicos de tu edad. Comen, juegan y son felices, aunque no lo creas. Todos los días les canto. -Karamatsu le revolvió su cabello- No dudes de ir a buscarme cuando necesites ayuda.

–Nosotros íbamos a esos… -dijo- pero Ichiru me sacó de ahí ocultándome.

El menor se despidió entusiasmado por la grata amistad que acaba de hacer y la exquisita comida que hizo.

Karamatsu no quería irse pero Ichimatsu lo jalo del brazo para ir al refugio. En el camino el cura mantuvo su cabeza baja, sobándose el cuello entregando sonrisas forzadas y despreocupadas para quien lo saludaba. No hablaba más cuando se le pedía.

En el refugió se puso a trabajar animando a la gente. Ayudándoles en llenar solicitudes de empleo, incluso se propuso ir con ellos de puerta en puerta para que aceptaran su trabajo. Reía con los pequeños, pero se agarraba el pecho al recodar al pequeño que espera su amigo.

–Karamatsu… -Ichimatsu lo llamó- Ya olvídate de ese mocoso. -El cura solo mostro una expresión de confusión-. Aunque lo traigas, el escapará te lo ha dicho. Él se va a quedar ahí a esperar a su amigo, que posiblemente fue arrestado o asesinado.

El cura solo guardo silencio agachando la mirada como respuesta.

Hicieron el tiempo que tenían que hacer en el lugar. Ahí había medicina para la fiebre, tomó algunas y nuevamente pasó al callejón donde Kachan vivían. Aún estaba ahí dentro de su caja, despertó cuando oyó al padre nombrarle. Kara le obligo comerse todo un emparedado, puesto que solo había comido una migaja del pan. Una vez que lo comió, le dijo que tomará la medicina. Tras eso, le tocó su frente aún tenía fiebre. Le dijo que durmiera mientras espera.

Karamatsu continuó con sus deberes parroquiales al llegar a la iglesia. Prosiguió con sus confesiones ya que a él le tocaba confesionario en las tardes o en la noche. Las misas de la mañana eran de él, al pueblo le ponía de humor iniciar con sus misas entusiastas y dolorosas antes de iniciar sus deberes. El resto de la semana se intercambiaba los días con sus otros compañeros, a veces daba la misa de la tarde, otro día daba misa de 8 y 10 de la noche y descansaba una hora. Fines de semana solo domingos daba el bautizo, sábados quinceaños o bodas que solicitaban que él esté presente como el sacerdote.

Había celos entre los curas nuevos o más viejos por la presencia del cura pero se eliminaban cuando veían a Karamatsu impartiendo la palabra del señor. Su misa juntaba a toda la gente desde el más pobre que el cura rechazo hasta el hombre con más poder en todo el pueblo como el Don. En el momento de dar la paz entre ellos, veían como el padre baja de su estaría e iba banca por banca a desear la paz. Tan poco veían que ellos se limpien las manos tras tocar personas de la calle, incluso reían junto a ellos.

Cuando los otros párrocos daban misa, no tenían tanta gente y los pobres solo se quedaban en la puerta a recolectar caridad. En misa de Karamatsu, la gente entregaba no solo diezmo al cura, sí no que les dejaban hasta dinero a esa gente.

Realmente veían en Karamatsu, lo más cercano a un dios.

Un dios que día tras día Ichimatsu lo arrastra al infierno al impregnarle lujuria a través de las caricias mutuas.

XxX

Ya era de noche cuando despertó entre los brazos de Ichimatsu. Ambos estaban desnudos, con las pieles pegajosas de sudor y semen. Karamatsu se despertó con dolor en sus caderas, trato de no hacer ruido para despertar a su amante que seguía dormido. Se metió al baño para ducharse eliminando cualquier rastro de pecado. Se puso su sotana y una capa negra para salir de la iglesia en silencio con lámpara en mano para iluminarse.

Caminó por los pasillos con el eco de sus pasos tras de él. Le pareció ver una silueta en la oscuridad que le observaba, alumbro con la poca luz que tenía pero no vio a nadie. Eso no hizo que lo asuste, sí es que ya lo estaba, simplemente arrugo el entrecejo y siguió su camino abandonando su recinto para ir al callejón donde vivía Kachan.

Nuevamente se encontraba en la entrada de ese oscuro y sucio callejón. Los gatos maullaron al verle, ya que lo reconocieron. Se le acercaron para una acaricia ocasional o alimento, curiosamente Karamatsu se dio el lujo de llevar consigo comida para ellos. Se acercó a la caja donde se encontraba dormido el pequeño temblando de frío, acurrucado entre las telas para cubrirse con la comida entre sus brazos para protegerla.

Karamatsu estiro su mano para sentir la temperatura del menor. Estaba peor que antes. Estaba hirviendo incluso notó que sudaba a pesar de temblar, vio como le dificultaba respirar. No lo pensó ningún segundo más, lo iba a tomar de sus brazos para llevarlo al hospital. Se introdujo un poco más cuando sintió que fue jalado del cuello para ser expulsado del lugar.

Rodo hasta chocar contra un contenedor de basura que hizo sonido contra su cuerpo. Se quejó del dolor, con los ojos entrecerrados pudo ver la silueta de un chico no tan alto pero tenía fuerza. Llevaba puesto un pantalón roto por debajo de las rodillas en cada pierna, una camisa rasgada en las orillas, una chamarra con lana en su interior y peluche en la capucha, misma cubierta por parches. Lo que más le sorprendió es que tenía una mirada de quererlo asesinar y no lo dudaría en hacerlo.

Lo último que Karamatsu alcanzo a ver antes de cerrar los ojos con fuerza fue un tubo de metal en su mano. Solo un estruendo se escuchó y un golpe seco que despertó a Kachan de su sueño.

–¡Suelta a Ichiru! -exclamó el niño con un grito que reflejaba su preocupación para correr y colgarse de la pierna de Ichimatsu que estaba frente el cuerpo de otro chico tirado sobre la basura.

–¡Kachan! -El cura salió de su trance para ponerse en medio de ambos hombres a punto de golpearse- ¡Ichimatsu basta!

XxX

Momentos antes mientras el párroco abandonaba su recinto sagrado, Ichimatsu se mantenía durmiendo cuando de pronto sintió como un calor abordaba toda la habitación. Llamas salían de las paredes, las sombras se distorsionaban y los cuadros de los santos se derretían. Despertó sentado en la cama con miedo y nerviosismo.

–¿Cómo has estado Ichimatsu? -Una voz tenebrosa hacía eco en la habitación. El nombrado buscaba el origen de la voz- ¿Ya no recuerdas la voz de tu Onee-chan?

–¡Osomatsu! -El rey de los demonios apareció frente a él con un traje negro con corbata a juego y una camisa roja de manga larga. Una corona adornaba sus cuernos-

–Ha pasado tanto tiempo, no he sabido nada de ti ni del cura… -flotó para quedar frente a su rostro- me preocupe mucho -tomó las mejillas de Ichimatsu entre sus manos- por eso vine a verte.

Ichimatsu miró a su alrededor ya no estaba en la alcoba ahora estaba en el infierno con un traje negro con pequeños grabados de morado en la orilla del mismo. Incluso sus cuernos habían vuelto.

–¿A qué has venido? -preguntó en un tono desafiante pero por dentro estaba muerto de los nervios. El mismo había experimentado por sus propios ojos de lo que es capaz el rey de las tinieblas.

–Bueno… sabes bien la respuesta -señaló con su índice las ropas ecleasticas con manchas de semen- así que vengo por su alma.

–Aún no es tiempo… su alma no está podrida… -el ex juez del infierno trato de excusarse.

–¿Cuánto tiempo más? ¡Todomatsu no deja de molestarme por su alma, ya que Choromatsu le mete presión! -lo tomó del cuello elevándolo del piso donde se encontraba de pie- Ya perdí dos jueces del infierno. ¡O lo haces tú, o yo lo hago! -lo aventó al suelo.

Ichimatsu se despertó sobresaltado. Se encontraba en el piso con la sabana enrollada a su cuerpo desnudo y sudado. Su respiración era agitada, se tocó el pecho sintiendo sus latidos acelerados. Tenía duda sí realmente tuvo una pesadilla en la que veía a Osomatsu reclamando el abandono de sus deberes como juez del infierno pero sobretodo el alma pecadora del cura o realmente Osomatsu se hizo presente a él.

Se adentró al baño para enjuagarse la cara y de esa forma tratar de olvidar todo mientras su corazón se tranquilizaba. Una vez hecho eso, se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Se sobó el cuello para luego acostarse y acurrucarse en el cuerpo de su amante.

Pero se llevó una sorpresa desagradable que le petrifico el corazón. Le devolvió el temor inculcado en la pesadilla.

Karamatsu había desaparecido.

Se vistió con un simple pantalón deportivo y una sudadera morada. No uso ropa interior solo salió corriendo por los pasillos de la iglesia tratando de buscar al cura.

Esta era la segunda vez que él lo abandonaba sin dejar rastro.

Se detuvo en la puente tratando de escuchar en el silencio de la noche, tal vez volvería a escucharlo cantar.

Solo hubo silencio.

Entonces viendo como el agua estaba tranquila recordó el encuentro con el infante en la tarde. Como Karamatsu seguía preocupado por él. Y así supo su respuesta: el callejón.

Y aunque no lo quiera admitir, agradecía a su dios pajero haberlo hallado.

Y justo a tiempo.

Ya que un vago estaba a punto de matarlo.

No logró atrapar a Karamatsu pero al menos pudo retener el tubo del desconocido.

Xxx

Ahora se encontraban los cuatro pendientes del movimiento del otro.

–¿Quiénes son ustedes? -señalo el vago con su arma improvisada-

–No nos hagas daño soy Karamatsu, el cura del pueblo -levantó sus manos en señal de paz colocándose frente a Ichimatsu- vine por Kachan.

–¡Maldito pederasta! -Agarro al niño para colocarlo detrás suyo.

–¡No es lo que piensas! -Reclamó Karamatsu ofendido- ¡Tiene la fiebre alta, necesita un médico!

–Robé medicina para él -respondió sin bajar la guardia-. No necesitamos nada de un mamador de semen celestial.

–Necesita un médico, puedo ayudarlo confía en mí -extendió su mano hacia el muchacho.

–¡Confió en él! -Kachan le jalaba el pantalón para llamar su atención- Me dio comida para nosotros.

–¿Aceptaste comida de un extraño? -Ichiru se giró hacia él para verle haciendo que el pequeño se encoja.

–Disculpame hijo -Karamatsu aprovecho para empujar a Ichimatsu contra a Ichiru y de esa forma robarle a Kachan.

Lo último que Karamatsu escuchó antes de salir corriendo del callejón con Kachan del brazo fue un gruñido unísono por parte de los otros dos.

–¿Dónde vamos? -preguntó el menor nuevamente empezándose a dormir por la fiebre.

–Con un doctor -corrió buscando un hospital o una clínica pero para su suerte solo encontró la mansión del Don.

–¿Padre otra vez aquí? -Preguntó el guardia recargado en la barda con un cigarro en la mano detrás de un arbusto-

–¡Hiramaru! -No espero presentación solo entró evitando guardias que lo seguían para ayudarle.

–¿Ahora qué? -Dijo Karaku asomando su cabeza de los arbustos- Creo que dejamos nuestro juego para luego –Poso su mano sobre la comisura de sus labios para limpiarse-. Es una pena ya estaba por ganar –le guiñó mandándole un beso volado- Me iré a ver al cu…

Han solo estiro su mano para advertirle que dos hombres venían corriendo dispuestos a derribarlo. Lo hicieron y de paso le pisaron el cuerpo.

–¡Cómo se atreven a hacer esto al sottocapo de la mafia! -Saco sus armas- ¡Tenemos intrusos en la mansión vienen por el padre, disparen a matar! –Ordeno por una radio que saco de su bolsillo del pantalón-

Han solo suspiró siguiendo a todos los que corrían. El solo se subió los pantalones, tiró su cigarrillo para luego caminar de forma lenta y encorvada a la mansión que ahora tenía escándalo.

–¿Quién activo la alarma de intrusos? -Decía alarmado Hiramaru bajando de las escaleras mientras se colocaba su camisa blanca- ¿Padre?

–¡Ayúdame! -Exclamo con su último aliento antes de caer de rodillas con el niño en brazos.

–¡Serás maldito! -Ichiru apareció jalándolo del cuello- ¡Ahora sí me la pagaras!

–¡No lo toques! -Ahora Ichimatsu estaba frente al cura con un machete que nadie sabe de donde lo saco- ¡Te rebanaré! -Mostró sus colmillos para verse intimidante-

–¡Un movimiento y les doy directo en la cabeza! -Ahora se sumaba a la escena Karaku con sus compañeros apuntando con el arma a los perseguidores del cura.

Hiramaru no podía creer que veía.

En su sala de mármol blanco, alrededor de sus muebles de cuero negro, tambaleando la cerámica importada de Italia, con miedo que se destruya las pinturas y de paso asesinar a Karamatsu lo tenía al borde de un infarto.

–Perché c'è così tanto dannatamente scandalo? [¿Por qué hay tan maldito escandaloso?] -La voz de un nuevo personaje en escena se hizo presente paralizando a los hombres de Karaku- Che cosa sta succedendo? [¿Qué cosa esta sucediendo?] -El hombre fue bajando las escaleras deteniéndose junto a Hiramaru colocando su mano sobre su hombre para tranquilizarlo- Gattina?

Ese hombre vestido de pantalón blanco y camisa desabotonada color lila que hacían juegos con el sombrero blanco y listón lila, se colocó su saco blanco ajustándose su corbata morada, un tono más fuerte para que resalte de la camisa.

–Buone signori sera, cosa devo questa visita inaspettata come indesiderato? [Buenas noches caballeros, ¿a qué debo esta visita tan inesperada como indeseada?] -sonrió mostrando los colmillos y una metralleta de la nada.

–Don… -Karamatsu se arrastró a él con dificultad ya que se encontraba fatigado por correr- Ayuda… -luego se desmayó.

–¡Padre! -Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo- Karaku mátalos.

Ichimatsu e Ichiru no habían entendido ninguna de las palabras pronunciadas por aquel hombre de blanco pero al verse rodeado de otros hombres con armas. Al ver el estado de Karamatsu y ver la expresión de los presentes, sintieron que la palabra en ese español claro era innecesario.

–¡No les hagas nada! -Una vocecilla salió del cuerpo del cura- ¡Por favor puedo explicarte! –Kachan asomó entre los brazos del cura sorprendiendo a Hiramaru que se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente del párroco.

–¡Un hada! -Exclamaron todos los presentes al ver al pequeño niño- ¡El cura se ha convertido en un hada! ¡Es un milagro!

–Es un niño… -comentó Ichiru cuando notaron la presencia de Kachan- Se llama Kachan.

–¡Gattina Dios ha escuchado nuestro ruego para tener hijos! -tomó al menor entre sus brazos como si fuera un muñeco- ¡El cura nos hizo el milagro antes de morir!

–¡Aún no está muerto idiota! –Hiramaru le arrojó la biblia de Karamatsu directo a su cara-

–¿Karamatsu siempre carga con biblias? -se preguntó Ichimatsu acercándose al cuerpo de su sacerdote en un descuido de los matones. Se arrodillo para poner la cabeza de Karamatsu sobre sus rodillas.

–¡En vez de levantar al niño al aire ve por el doctor para ayudar al padre y este niño tiene fiebre! -Ahora lo golpeaba con el arma. Ninguno de los hombres del Don hizo nada contra Hiramaru.

Era tan rutinario ese tipo de peleas maritales entre ellos. Incluso las carcajadas se escuchaban, unas se aguantaban y otras se liberaban. El gran Don Ichino golpeado por su esposo, un hombre huesudo y cansado de oficina.

–Pero ese doctor tiene otro tipo de curaciones con menores de edad… -comentó Karaku observando todo- Mejor llamaré a otro.

–Kachan, es tiempo que conozcas a tu hermano mayor -mencionó el Don con entusiasmo- ¡Cara! ¡Cara!

Saliendo de una habitación, bajando de las escaleras del segundo piso se hallaba un tigre con gorro para dormir. Bostezo mostrando sus colmillos afilados. Se acercó al Don gruñendo como saludo. El hombre se inclinó mostrando al temeroso niño entre sus brazos.

–¡Cara, questo è il tuo nuovo fratello! [¡Cara, este es tu nuevo hermano!] -El menor dio un grito de miedo cuando el tigre acercó su rostro a él-

Hiramaru lo golpeo dándole una patada a la cabeza haciendo que meta la cabeza del Don en boca del tigre mientras que Karaku le retiraba al niño.

–¡Qué demonios están haciendo bola de lunáticos! -Ichiru por fin hablo quejándose y preocupado por el menor- ¿En qué maldito psiquiátrico trajiste a Kachan, Padre pederasta? ¿A caso nos trajiste para prostitución?

–¡No! -Karamatsu por fin despertó alarmado- ¡Don esto es un mal entendido, dejen que explique!

Luego de una hora de explicación con ademanes dolorosos para los presentes, excepto para Karaku, Hiramaru y Kachan para ellos todo era una maravilla. Incluso sintieron que al padre la faltaba más emoción que los otros tradujeron como más doloroso. Incluso los cuatro junto con el tigre formaron el club de "Amigos de lo cool" colocándose sus lentes de sol.

–Esto es doloroso… -Mencionó Han mirando a los cuatro

–Mis costillas… -se agarró Ichimatsu de sus costillas

–De pronto el dolor de la bala se opaca -comentó el Don.

–Siento que moriré de dolor -dijo Ichiru.

– "Gracias Dios por este bello momento" -Pensaron los cuatro anteriores en el interior de su cabeza. Incluso Ichimatsu se sorprendió por agradecerle por segunda vez al pajero.

Luego de un tiempo Ichiru junto a Kachan fueron bañados y revisados por otro doctor que no gusten de menores. Ya que descubrieron que Ichi apenas tiene quince años. Esa noche ellos dormirían en la mansión del Don.

Kachan vestido con una ropa deportiva roja se sorprendió de ver la alcoba enorme. Era de tonos azules con morados. La cama ancha que según él, darían todas las personas que viven en esa casa. Un baño enorme que sería una segunda habitación con losas azules y decorados de peces como si fuera el fondo del océano.

Cuando se giró a ver a Ichi quien llevaba un traje blanco con orillas moradas, era notorio que era un uniforme escolar de alguna privada.

–¡Mira Ichi soy Poseidón el dios del mar! -decía con entusiasmo brincando en el baño.

–Solo nos vamos a quedar por hoy… -respondió cruzándose de brazos pegado al muro del baño.

–Pueden quedarse el tiempo que gusten, no nos molesta -comentó Hiramaru con una tierna sonrisa.

–Suerte que el Don trajo su ropa de cuando era niño para regalar -dijo el cura mirando a los menores- por cierto, Don Ichino -Karamatsu se arrodillo ante este-. Por favor, le suplico en nombre de dios que le de trabajo a Ichi –el menor miró al cura cuando lo nombro-. Haga que trabaje como ayudante en su mansión pero no quiero que se siga prostituyendo o robe por comida.

–¡Al menos pregúntame sí no es lo que deseo! -el menor grito avergonzado.

–No necesito preguntar -Karamatsu miró a Ichiru- sé que no lo deseas pero lo haces por Kachan.

El menor solo agachó la cabeza mirando al más joven que se divertía señalando los peces a Karaku y a Han.

–De acuerdo -el Don se acercó a Ichiru colocando su mano sobre su hombro- Han te enseñará lo que harás aquí, tendrás techo y comida –vio al pequeño que ahora reía en brazos de Hiramaru- para ambos.

–También podrás ir a la escuela -agregó Karamatsu-. En el albergue se dan clases a las personas así puedes continuar con tus estudios. Eres muy joven, cosas mejores te esperan –otra sonrisa gentil que hizo llorar a Ichi. Incluso recibió un abrazo de este- Ya, todo estará bien a partir de ahora.

Esa noche, todos se quedaron a dormir en habitaciones separadas dentro de la mansión del Don. Quien a temprana hora se llevó al cura y a sus nuevos huéspedes a la misa que iba a ofrecer el mismo Karamatsu.

Esta vez no había sermón preparado solo improvisado por su experiencia anterior.

Dijo que siempre hay que dar la mano para ayudar a todos sin mirar a quien. Sí alguien roba un pan es por hambre, entonces debemos extenderle la mano con otro pan para que sacie más su hambre ya que podía ser el único alimento que tendrá.

Tras esa misa.

El cura recibió una llamada del refugió. Gente llegaba con bolsas de comida para las personas que se encontraban ahí. Karamatsu se arrastró a Ichimatsu al lugar para ser voluntarios y recibir la comida. La que sobraba se la iba a llevar al pueblo cercano para sus refugios. Incluso en el caminó le dio felicidad de ver algunos restaurantes con letreros de comida gratis para los necesitados.

–Fiuuu -un chiflido sonó en el almacén donde Ichimatsu estaba- Vaya ese cura sí que mueve gente -La voz hizo que Ichimatsu suelte la caja que llevaba con comida enlatada-. ¡Ah! Se te cayó esto –La lata que rodo ante los pies la recogió para entregársela a Ichimatsu en su mano- ¿Qué pasa Ichimatsu? ¿Ya no saludas a tu onii-chan?

–Osomatsu… -por fin dijo algo mirando a la lata que se transformó en una espada- ¿Cómo es…

–¿Cómo salí del infierno sin que Pajimisama se entere? -Sonrió ladino- Use el portal de Totty. –dio unos pasos más cerca con la espada en mano- Tienes hasta el viernes 13 a las 12 de la noche, -respiró hondo pasando sus dedos libres de la espada entre sus cabellos para mostrar sus cuernos- para matar al cura.

Xx

Últimamente Ichimatsu actuaba más aislado que antes. Evitaba a Karamatsu, y cuando este lo encasillaba terminaba nervioso y en un ataque de violencia hacia el pobre párroco. Incluso el sexo solo paso a esa noche donde los dos juntaron sus cuerpos para ser uno.

Él nunca se imaginaba que Ichimatsu planeaba asesinarlo pero sí estaba a su lado solo le creaba arrepentimiento por su acto sin haberlo hecho.

–Karamatsu, tengamos sexo -mencionó el otro entrando a su habitación para quedarse encima del cura- quítate tú vestido.

–No es un vestido my love, es un traje sacerdotal -se agarró su barbilla corrigiendo a Ichimatsu- se le dice sotana.

–Da igual solo quítalo de mi vista, me estorba -arrugó sus dedos contra la tela negra arrancándola por completo-. Me alegro que hoy no vistas doloroso -paso su mano sobre su abdomen- más bien agradezco que solo lleves un bóxer debajo.

Sin previo aviso ataco el cuello del padre que se quejaba del dolor pero luego al sentir el cambio del tacto de Ichimatsu, los quejidos se volvieron gemidos.

Ichimatsu abrió las piernas del cura para meterse entre ellas.

–Te haré gemir el nombre de tu dios -comentó antes de robarle un beso donde su lengua se metió a fuerzas a la boca de Karamatsu.

El baile de caderas al ritmo de la música interpuesta por el rechinar de la cama con el canto de los gemidos no se hicieron a esperar. Así como el orgasmo de ambos.

Cuando Karamatsu finalmente estaba por caer en sueño profundo en los brazos de Ichimatsu. Quien lo acercó más a su pecho. El ex juez inhalo el aroma del cura, olía a pecado de lujuria.

Respiró profundo y saco la espada de Osomatsu que se convirtió en una daga plateada con piedras rojas.

Cerró los ojos.

–Lo siento… -fue lo último que escuchó Karamatsu.

Xx

 _Ah… pecado prohibido_

 _Sigue hundiéndose en la herida abierta_

* * *

 **Nota:** _Realmente no espera hacer este gran cameo pero a muchos les gusto y querían ver al Don. Así que lo metí junto con otro AU._

 _De hecho, este capítulo no iba a suceder hasta que pase *Spoiler* pero decidí ponerlo antes para darle fuerza a ese capítulo cuando aparezca._

 _Para los que estaban esperando a Osomatsu entre en acción aquí está._

 _Para los que esperaban sexo entre los personajes, les deje la idea porque esta vez no quise ponerlo XD_

 _Y sí, el Tora llamado Cara es de ese comic del Donhira con Cara y neko Ichi de mascotas de cada uno respectivamente. Además que adoré la idea del Tora siendo el hijo adoptivo del Don. Ya que no lo ve como una mascota._

 _Y por la estrofa final, ya deben saber hasta donde estoy de la canción XD_

 _¿Por qué recuerdan que viene de la canción Alluring Secret versión de Luka, verdad?_

 _Bye._


	13. Chapter 12: Huida

Tras sentirse mejor decidió que era tiempo de regresar a la iglesia. Además tenía un mal presentimiento relacionado al padre y esa mala mujer. Misma mujer, que se le aparecía en pesadillas devorando al cura del pueblo mientras lo arrastraba al infierno. No podía estar tranquila, ya que incluso, la monja fue testigo de ataque demoniacos contra el sacerdote al grado de dejarlo semimuerto.

–¿Por qué los demonios están detrás de él? -le pregunto al cristo crucificado en la repisa de su alcoba arrodillada con las manos juntas jugando nerviosamente su rosario.

–Tal vez es un peligro para los demonios -comentó un joven entrando con bandeja en la mano- Buen día, hermana.

–¡Oh! Jyushimatsu, no debiste molestarte -la mujer se apresuró a tomar la bandeja dejando su oración a medias.

–Es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme vivir en su hogar -respondió con una gran sonrisa angelical.- Además por usted, conseguí trabajo en la iglesia.

–Bueno, has hecho mucho por mi prima Homura, que es mi forma de pagar -mencionó Choroko dejando la bandeja con cereales y leche.- Además contigo, mi casa ha vuelto a cobrar vida. La tenía en el abandono desde que mis padres partieron.

–¿No nuestro dios menciona siempre has el bien sin mirar a quién sin esperar nada a cambio? -cuestiono con una extraña sabiduría.

–Es cierto -sonrió la hermana sentándose a un lado de la cama para hacerle espacio a él-. ¿Por qué dices que nuestro sacerdote es un peligro para Lucifer -se persigno- y sus aliados?

–Bueno, he visto lo que hace… -se sentó a su lado moviendo sus piernas en el aire- siempre ayudando al prójimo ejerciendo realmente la palabra de nuestro señor. -Hizo una pausa para mostrar un rostro serio- A los demonios, eso no les gusta. –Negó con la cabeza haciendo una cruz.- Incluso sé, que Karamatsu se ha enfrentado a poderosos demonios.

–Es un enemigo digno del demonio… -paso un mechón de su cabello aún suelto detrás de su oreja- luego del temblor… -la mujer dudaba en hablar pero Jyushimatsu le radiaba confianza- el párroco principal: Hayato… entro en una crisis -por no decir "locura"- sobre eso.

–Sí, lo supe. Por eso Karamatsu tomó su lugar –agregó Jyushi.

–El padre Hayato no dejaba de repetir "esa mujer es el demonio", una y otra vez. También dijo que sus ojos se pusieron rojos, tenía colmillos y garras. Incluso mencionó que el padre Karamatsu corre peligro -se giró a ver al chico de camisa amarilla que mantenía un semblante serio-.

–Entonces debes ir a salvarle -comentó- porque hay demonios tan poderosos que no podrá salir victorioso.

Choroko afirmo con la cabeza.

La monja se acomodó sus lentes, dejo a un lado su bandeja del desayuno. No lo toco, en vez de ello, tomó su maleta dispuesta a salir de ahí. Lo bueno es que ya no necesita el yeso de la pierna para que evite que corra.

Jyushimatsu la observaba en silencio. Abandono la habitación para ir al jardín, acercándose al bebedero de pájaros para llenarlo ya que estaba seco.

–Que sea tu voluntad, Choromatsu -Dijo mirando su reflejo.

XxX

–¡Eres un maldito cobarde! -Se gritó así mismo al ver el cuerpo tendido de Karamatsu durmiendo luego del sexo.- ¡Eres un demonio, uno de los tres jueces del infierno! -miró la daga que Osomatsu le entrego- solo tenías que clavársela, cruzarías al inframundo con él que ya está infectado de pecado… ¿entonces por qué? -el llanto se esparcía por su rostro haciendo que se arrodille frente al lavabo de manos.

–Porque tienes sentimientos -una voz llego en forma de susurro.

–¿Eh? -Se giró pensando encontrar a Karamatsu pero no hubo nada.-

–Ya no eres un demonio, solo un humano más -la voz se oyó de nuevo-

–¡Muéstrate! -gritó exigiendo que se aparezca frente a él con la daga para atacarlo.

–¡Miau! -la silueta de un gato sobre la ventana apareció frente a él. Se bañaba bajo el reflejo de la luna. Miro a Ichimatsu para luego brincar hacia fuera-

XxX

Era de noche cuando el gato que salió de la habitación de Karamatsu e Ichimatsu para encaminarse a la fuente. Se sentó en el regazo de la persona para ser acariciado.

–¿Esta es la fase final? -Pregunto siendo acariciando desde el regazo-

–Ya es tiempo -respondió mientras el gato se estiraba para brincar al piso volviéndose Shonosuke-

–Hay que prepararnos entonces -agregó el gran dios de los shinigamis.

–Como usted diga, maestro -Ambos desaparecieron.

XxX

Al día siguiente las cosas se veían normales para Karamatsu. La gente venía y salía de la misa o confesionario. Ichimatsu mantenía su distancia pero luego se le acercaba como sí nunca se hubiera apartado. Pensó que era parte de esa actitud oscura que quiere mantener.

Era la hora de la merienda por lo que el sacerdote y su jardinero comían juntos en la cocina. Los alimentos fueron preparados por el cura e Ichi solo servía la mesa para ellos. Ambos se sentaron uno frente al otro mirándose a los ojos. Karamatsu dio gracias a su dios con una oración por los alimentos mientras que Ichimatsu solo observaba y escuchaba sin comer, al menos esperaba para dar el primer bocado tras la oración que no realizaba.

–Debemos huir a un lugar donde no nos encuentren -mencionó antes de llevar su primer bocado a la boca.

El sacerdote solo observaba como jardinero agarra sus bocadillos y los miraba como si decidiera en comer o no.

–¿Son personas peligrosas de las que quieres escapar? -Él otro afirmo en silencio- tal vez deberíamos pedir ayuda.

–No… -interrumpió- hay que huir.

Karamatsu suspiro guardando silencio buscando alguna frase que pueda servir, bien, sí la biblia tomo su rosario para acariciar las cuecas entre sus dedos.

–Mira, Dios es grande -poso sus manos en los hombros de Ichimatsu- y sí te encomiendas con él, podrá solucionar los problemas.

–Al contrario… -deshizo el agarre- serán peor.

–Sé que no crees en él, sé que hay muestras en el mundo donde te dicen que Dios no existe pero sabes… -le agarro las manos- puedes encomendarte en él y te dará una solución, no hoy, no mañana pero él te lo enviará.

–¡Obvio que tu dios ignora al mundo porque se la pasa masturbándose mientras ve a vírgenes bañarse! -Grito enfadado- ¡Por favor, huyamos! -Karamatsu negó con la cabeza para luego terminar de comer.- ¡Te lo suplico!

–No puedo huir sin motivos -se levantó de la mesa para tomar los platos e iniciar a lavarlos.- sé que me ocultas más cosas de las que dices -hablo sin voltear a verle-. Es normal guardar secretos pero si quieras que huya contigo, espero que me compartas todos los detalles -los platos sucios ahora estaban siendo colocados en una charola para que se escurran- para saber a qué me enfrento -ahora lo miraba a los ojos con una tierna sonrisa.

–¡No sabes lo que dices o a lo que te enfrentas! -le gritó apartando las cosas que estaban a su alrededor de un manotazo.

–Entonces dime… -El sacerdote no sabía hasta donde llegaría su límite de paciencia con Ichimatsu.- ¡Dime! ¡Necesito saber para comprenderte!

–¡Ni yo me comprendo! -Ahora Ichimatsu se agarró la cabeza arrodillándose al piso- Hace tiempo que deje ser lo que era… -las lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro- Siento emociones que no debería tener, siento lastima cuando nunca lo he hecho.

Karamatsu corrió hacia Ichimatsu, se arrodillo ante él para abrazarlo y consolarlo con susurros al oído.

–Quiero protegerte… -aquel ex demonio lo abrazo con fuerza llorando-

–Haz recuperado tu humanidad -comento el cura-.

–¿Cómo se recupera algo que nunca tuve? ¿Es esto ser un humano? -le cuestionó sujetándose a su pecho entre llantos.

–Dice que lo que nos separa de los animales son nuestras emociones -trataba de responder-. Y es cierto, los animales saben expresar sus emociones. Ellos no temen en ayudar incluso a la persona que los ha dañado. -Agacho la cabeza haciendo una larga pausa para pensar-

–Lamentablemente, nosotros los humanos no tenemos esa consideración por eso el mundo es lo que es. No creo que sientas arrepentimiento de lo que has hecho, pero creo que quieres cambiar por tu bien. -Ichimatsu levanto la vista observando los ojos azules del sacerdote-. Dejarte envolver por tus propios sentimientos, apreciar la vida del otro, reír y llorar es ser un humano.

–Eso fue doloroso… -murmuro limpiando sus lágrimas y mocos con la ropa del sacerdote que solo se reía.

–Bueno, tengo que recibir a mis feligreses que vienen por consejos -se levantó del suelo en el que estaban para sacudirse la ropa. Limpió las lágrimas de ambos.- Nos vemos.

–¡Karamatsu! -lo sujeto de la muñeca antes que se vaya.- Sí huyes conmigo, prometo decirte la verdad -el sacerdote abrió los ojos ante esa oferta.

–Te seré sincero Ichimatsu, -lo agarro de las manos- no puedo huir porque mi gente me necesita. Sí realmente quieres que parta, necesito las razones para abandonarlos.

Tras decir aquello. El padre abandonó la cocina dejando al ex demonio de pie solo en ella.

Ichimatsu sabía bien que Karamatsu no abandonaría a su pueblo que lo necesita para guiarlos a la primera. Tendría que usar artimañas es hora de demostrar que aún es un demonio y no un humano.

XxX

Choroko había regresado a su ciudad. Llegó en la tarde con Jyushimatsu que cargaba sus maletas, ya que ella aún no tenía fuerzas para sostenerlas. Mientras bajaba del taxi, recordó cuando joven con una maleta, su hábito negro y un rosario se puso frente la puerta de cuál sería su iglesia.

– "Buenos días" -la voz de un joven y varonil sacerdote la saludo abriendo las puertas- "¿Debes ser la hermana Choroko?" -ella afirmo temerosa.- "Soy el sacerdote Karamatsu –-sonrió señalándose- también soy nuevo en la iglesia. Será un placer aprender a tu lado".

Ella sonrió ante ese primer secuestro. No es un secreto a voces que ella se enamoró de su sacerdote pero sabía que no era correspondida porque su cura siempre ponía su querido Dios primero.

Karamatsu siempre tenía a Dios y a su pueblo antes de cometer sus actos.

Por eso, le sorprendió como esa mujer de cabellos largos, con sonrisa pecaminosa se le insinuaba al cura para tentarlo al pecado. Pero Karamatsu es fuerte, vence al diablo y no caerá en provocaciones con esa mujer.

Lo sabe.

Lo cree.

Pero realmente no sabe nada.

No sabe que esa mujer le entrego la manzana del árbol prohibido y es por tal motivo, que Karamatsu tiene más que un pie fuera del paraíso por culpa de ella.

Desconoce que Ichiko se ha marchado…

Y que ahora es Ichimatsu quien ronda al sacerdote, asegurándose de arrastrarlo al infierno.

Ignora que son la misma persona.

Desconoce que el mismo rey de los demonios, espera entre las sombras para llevarse al cura arrastrado por sus filosas garras.

–Hermana Choroko -hablo Jyushimatsu haciendo que regrese a la realidad-. Tengo un asunto pendiente, pero el padre Karamatsu vendrá.

Antes que ella pueda replicar solo observo como el chico de suéter amarillo emprendió una carrera con meta a ningún lugar que ella sepa.

–¡Sister! -Karamatsu gritó alegremente al abrir las puertas para Choroko- I miss you –la abrazó haciendo que se sonroje- lo siento, ¿la lastime? -Ella negó con la cabeza-. Le ayudo.

–¿Cómo ha estado padre? -preguntó motivada por la curiosidad acomodara en el brazo que el cura le entrego para que se cuelgue.

–Gracias a nuestro señor, sigo en pie -sonrió-. Ese demonio no pudo derrotarme porque tengo la voluntad de nuestro padre a mi lado.

–Me alegro de oírlo -la hermana suspiro-. La iglesia se está levantando.

–¡Yes! -el cura levanto sus dedos pulgares-. Don Ichino nos apoya económicamente para su construcción, incluso nos mandó a su personal para realizarlo. -sentó a la monja en la fuente- ¿y usted hermana?

–He estado mejor, gracias a que usted me salvo la vida -Karamatsu se arrodillo ante ella sosteniendo sus manos- pa…padre.

–No tiene que agradecerme, -le sonrió nuevamente haciendo que ella otra vez se sonroje- agradézcaselo a nuestro señor.

–¡Qué demonios está pasando! -Una silueta se asomó entre los matorrales acompañada del sonido de una sierra.

–¡Aaah! -Tanto el sacerdote como la monja gritaron. Se abrazaron por el susto.

–¡Kusomatsu! ¡Mierdamatsu! -Esa figura salió de los matorrales mostrando unos pantalones negros con una camisa desgastada beige y un mandil manchado de rojo.

–¡Ah! -Karamatsu se separó de Choroko, suspirando aliviado al mismo tiempo que se agarraba del pecho- ¡Ichimatsu, eres tú!

–¿Padre? Conoce a ese psicópata -eso último fue murmurado para que no se escuche.

–¡¿Qué dijiste de mí?! -pero Ichimatsu sí lo oyo.

–Hermana Choroko -Karamatsu se apartó para colocarse entre ambos- le presento a Ichimatsu, es el nuevo jardinero de la iglesia. Vive aquí. -Ahora miro al chico de la máscara- Ichimatsu, por favor quítate la máscara para que Choroko vea tu rostro.

–Tsk -se cruzó de brazos quejándose del acto-

–Por favor… -suplico el cura. Resoplo resignado mostrando su rostro.

–¡Ichiko! -señalo la mujer sorprendida.

–¿Eh? -El jardinero trago saliva-

–No, él es su hermano mellizo -comentó Karamatsu levantando su dedo índice- además ella ya no está aquí.

–¿Murió? -cuestionó ella persignándose haciendo que Ichimatsu ponga una cara de asco por el acto.

–Algo así… -respondió el jardinero.

–Se fue -corrigió Karamatsu.

Luego de un rato hablando con Karamatsu, Choroko regreso a su alcoba para desempacar. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento al ver a ese chico. No confiaba en él.

Por su parte Ichimatsu tenía que adelantar sus planes, la fecha se acercaba. Sabía que Osomatsu y Todomatsu lo vigilaban, esperando que hagan un movimiento para derrotarlo. Era como un maldito juego de ajedrez, en el que era la reina y Karamatsu, su rey al que debía proteger.

Ahora se sumaba otro par de ojos, o más bien dos pares de ojos, ya que los lentes cuentan como ojos para él. Choroko era una amenaza.

–¡Ichimatsu! -Karamatsu agitaba su mano para hablarle- ¿quieres ir a misa conmigo? -El cura lo alcanzó, inclinando su cadera hacia el enmscarado-

–Quiero huir contigo respondió molesto

–… otra vez con eso… -Karamatsu negaba con la cabeza-

–No voy a desistir y lo sabes. Además no te pido mucho -intentaba darle lastima.

–Lo es y lo sabes -respondió.

–¡Vayamos al lugar donde nos conocimos! -mencionó desesperado sosteniéndose de la sotana.

–Tengo una misa a la cual asistir -se apartó soltándose del agarre.

Ichimatsu como el juez que era, reviso los expedientes de Karamatsu por eso pudo recrear el lugar donde aprendía el sacerdocio.

–Oye, oye cálmate -Lo que menos quería en ese momento- ¿realmente piensas que huir es la solución a todo? –Sentado en la fuente se hallaba Todomatsu observando su teléfono con desinterés.

–¿Hoy no mandaste a tu criado? -cuestionó Ichimatsu.

–Lo mande a otro lado -le hizo una señal para que se siente a su lado. Al ver que no lo hacía se puso de pie acomodando su vestido con volantes rosas.

–¿Hoy estás de niña? -se burló.

–La muerte no tiene sexo, ni edad. Color sí, muchos dicen que es oscuridad -respondió acomodándose el traje.- Solo estoy probando mis trajes de gala para lo que se aproxima –se tapó los labios con unos cuantos dedos de las manos mientras miraba al ex juez con los ojos entrecerrados.

–Bueno, diviértete con tu loco con escopeta en algún lugar concurrido, o alguna guerra o algún desastre natural -pasó de largo al shinigami.

–No puedes de huir de la muerte -menciono Totty antes de desaparecer entre pétalos de rosas.- siempre llega.

La misa terminaba, la gente rodeaba a Karamatsu. Estaban esos mafiosos con los chicos vagabundos el más joven se veía divertido en los brazos de ese oficinista. Mientras que el adolescente se veía acorralo porque no lo dejaban huir.

No se acercó.

Mantuvo su distancia.

XxX

Había pasado una hora cuando ambos se dispusieron hacer la limpieza. Tenían sacristán para que lo haga pero Karamatsu siempre pedía limpiar el recinto por no participar en ella. Ichimatsu solo se quejaba ya que terminaba ayudándolo. Ninguno había cenado. Lo harían en cuanto acaben.

–¡Ichimatsu! -Karamatsu lo llamó mientras ambos se disponían a arreglar la iglesia antes de irse a cenar-

–¿Qué? -pregunto molesto por la falta de alimento.

–Don Ichino me platico que esta en proceso de adopción con Kachan -decía feliz quitando las flores muertas de los altares- también quiere adoptar a Ichiru pero él no está convencido -ahora tenía un rostro triste y preocupado.

–Es normal… -comento para llamar su atención- luego de todo lo que ha pasado -él estaba a cargo de pasar la escoba en la nave.- es normal que desconfié.

–Sí… -suspiro mirando la última marchita flor sobre el cesto que llevaba- pero el Don y Hiramaru, son personas buenas que se ganarán su amor en poco tiempo -sonrió de nuevo-. Además el Don me dijo que los traerá a catecismo porque no han recibido la bendición de Dios.

–Creo que no los han violado los sacerdotes -comentó sin pena haciendo que Karamatsu tuerza su boca-. ¿No uno dijo que venirse en el ano de ellos es para bendecirlos?

–Una mala excusa para actos viles. -el cura rompía las flores muertas sin cuidado por la rabia- No entiendo porque la iglesia protege a quienes usan a Dios para sus actos cuando realmente es el demonio quien los comete.

–El demonio no finge ser Dios porque ya es uno -pensó en su rey.

En algunas culturas lo es. Pero el único Dios es al que veneramos aquí mismo –vio la imágenes que representaban a Choromatsu.

Ichimatsu solo se preguntaba si alguna vez Osomatsu o Choromatsu se dejaron la barba como en las pinturas. En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea.

–Oe… ¿No planeas rezar ahora? -pregunto Ichimatsu.

–¿Rezar? ¿Quieres rezar? -Eso le sorprendió a Karamatsu haciendo que se emocione. Incluso chillo de la felicidad.

–¿Rezas o no? -se inclinó frente a la imagen santa de la trinidad. Junto sus manos cerrando los ojos.

–¡Lo haré! -Respondió acercándose a su lado imitando la acción.

Ichimatsu al asegurarse que Karamatsu estaba concentrado en sus oraciones. Se levantó sin hacer ruido para colocarse a espaldas de él.

–Lo siento… -murmuro.

–Dios te perdona -respondió el inocente sacerdote pensando que se refería a algún pecado.

–Sí… -tras decir eso Ichimatsu golpeo a Karamatsu en la nuca con el mango de la daga de Osomatsu hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

–¡Ah! -el grito inoportuno de Choroko apareció- ¡Qué le hiciste al padre! -el demonio se vio descubierto.

La monja estaba de pie en la nave con una bandeja en mano que dejo caer cuando vio a Ichimatsu bajar del altar para perseguirla. Una carrera se hizo por el santuario. Ella le tiraba los floreros, pedía disculpas a los santos por aventarlos, gritaba por ayuda a los otros sacerdotes que estaban en sus habitaciones.

–¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! -Los padres no la escuchaban por el eco que se iba perdiendo- Tengo que alcanzar el campanario… -ya estaba agotada ya que su cuerpo aún no estaba listo para tanto recorrido.

Estaba lejos de las habitaciones, Ichimatsu la persiguió para que no entre en los pasillos de estas.

–¡No huyas sister! -La voz de su perseguidor se escuchaba cerca- ¡No tengo tiempo para jugar, tengo que regresar con Karamatsu!

Entre sigilos con oraciones en la cabeza, con una mano teniendo un rosario y con la otra el corazón la mujer salió de su escondite. Camino entre las columnas y la oscuridad encomendándose a su Dios.

–Dios mío, dame fuerzas para seguir -Vislumbro las escaleras al campanario.- Dios en ti pongo mi vida.

Tras decir eso corrió a las escaleras.

Ichimatsu la alcanzo a ver, corriendo hacia ella.

La alcanzo.

La tomo del cabello suelto tirándola de las escaleras.

–¡No te vas a ningún lado maldita zorra! -la arrastro entre pataleos de la mujer- ¡Me la pagaras! -Grito cuando ella le clavo sus dientes- ¿Done esta tu Dios ahora? –Le pregunto al estrellar su frente contra una columna dejándola inmóvil al instante.- ¡Karamatsu!

Recordó al cura inconsciente en el atrio de la iglesia. Fue corriendo antes que alguien lo encuentre o se despierte. Llego a donde él estaba. Aún seguía respirando. Lo tomó entre sus brazos para cargarlo a un auto escondido, lo metió en la cajuela para luego él irse de conductor.

Y durante la noche iniciar su recorrido a la libertad.

XxX

–¿Madre? -Jyushimatsu la llamaba- ¿Hermana Choroko? –poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos.

–¿Jyushimatsu? -Él afirmo con la cabeza- ¡Jyushimatsu! ¡Hay que llamar a la policía! ¡El padre Karamatsu está en peligro!

–Tranquila, la gente del pueblo está en el atrio reunida -le tomaba de la mano-. Los llame por medio de la campana.

Era verdad, Jyushimatsu entro a la iglesia por la fuente a seguir con sus pinturas. Que extrañamente las hacía de noche. Fue entonces que vio el recinto sagrado destruido, siguió el camino hasta dar con Choroko. Corrió a los pasillos llamando a los curas y explicando lo que sucedía. Él cargo a la monja, otras le daban auxilio. Un padre tocaba las campanas para avisar al pueblo, otro llamo a la policía y doctores.

Pronto la gente comenzaba a reunirse a las afueras de la iglesia, ya que la policía tenía acorralada el área buscando indicios.

–¡Nadie sabe sobre el padre Karamatsu! -Gritó Han llegado a un mercedes negro blindado en medio de otros dos autos plateados.

En el negro iba el Don con su esposo, Kachan e Ichiru.

–¿Qué procede boss? -preguntó Karaku acercándose a Han para mirar por dentro del auto con su mano derecha en el techo del auto y con la otra fuera de la vista acariciando el trasero de Han.

–Da la orden de buscar vivo al cura -hizo una señal a su chofer-. Han sigue pendiente de cualquier informe –el otro afirmo con la cabeza

Los dos se alejaron del auto viendo cómo se marchaba la caravana de vehículos. Han aparto la mano de Karaku para luego regresa a la iglesia no sin antes recibir un beso por parte de su amante.

Las horas pasaban.

En las noticias se decía: "El padre Karamatsu estaba desaparecido, en la iglesia se encontró sangre que le corresponde al cura. La madre Choroko sobrevivió al ataque de Ichimatsu, quien según la testigo, fue el causante de todo".

Hiramaru veía las noticias con su marido y su gente. Apago la televisión cuando Han mencionó que tenía informes.

–Aún no hay informes sobre el cura y su captor, -eso no le gusto- incluso no existe nada de ese tal Ichimatsu. En la iglesia no tienen ningún informe del jardinero -leyó Han una carpeta entre sus manos-. La única información es la que la hermana Choroko dio: tiene una melliza llamada Ichiko, que iba a la iglesia.

–El padre andaba con una mujer en las calles -agregó Hiramaru.- Debe ser ella -vio al Don.

–La monja, -continuo hablando Han- mencionó que el padre Karamatsu le dijo que esa mujer desapareció y al día siguiente apareció Ichimatsu.

–¿Asesino a su melliza o es cómplice? -cuestionó Karaku sentado en la esquina del escritorio del Don.

–Tan poco hay información de esa mujer, además se cree que se robó un vehículo para huir. La policía tuvo un reporte de desaparecido, la persona apareció grave en el hospital recibió diez apuñaladas. -Terminó su reporte llevando la carpeta al escritorio.

–Seguiremos buscando en el bajo mundo -comento el Don enfadado sin usar su italiano para que sus hombres lo entiendan.

–De acuerdo, Boss -Karaku se levantó para irse.

Kachan e Ichiru estaban escuchando a escondidas. Ambos se miraron para luego irse a su habitación.

Hiramaru junto al Don entraron a la habitación de los chicos justo en el momento donde ellos estaban por bajar con una cuerda de sabanas y ropa.

–¡Qué demonios! -Exclamo el Don apurado para subir a los chicos-

En menos de diez minutos sus hombres estaban debajo del balcón rodeando el escape frustrado de los menores.

–¡Sé que no quieres que los adoptemos pero no es motivo para huir! -Regaño el Don enfadado intentando de controlarse.

–¿Por qué querían irse? ¿Les hicimos algo que no les gusto? -cuestionó Hiramaru preocupado.

–Queremos ayudar… -murmuro Ichiru con Kachan en brazos.

–¿Ayudar? -El esposo del Don se les acerco confundido

–Cuando no hay información de una persona quiere decir que es de nuestro mundo -comento Ichiru-. Tal vez encontremos algún dato para salvar al sacerdote.

–Lo entendemos, pero es peligroso para ustedes que son niños -comentó Hiramaru.

–¡No somos niños! -Ahora Kachan se quejaba haciendo pucheros.

–¡Por favor mamá! -Gritó Ichiru sin darse cuenta de lo que decía- El cura nos ha ayudado tanto -hizo puños con las manos- quiero regresar el favor.

Nadie podía creer lo que escucharon. Ichiru por fin los aceptaba como padres, incluso Kachan estaba feliz. Ichiru cuando se dio cuenta se enrojeció como un tomate, huyendo de ahí. Corrió hasta no más poder, nadie lo detuvo por órdenes del Don.

Solo hubo un "obedece a mamá" para Kachan.

XxX

Karamatsu despertó adolorido, desorientado y desesperado. Al abrir los ojos solo veía oscuridad, estiro sus manos encontrando una especie de techo. Mismo que empezó a golpear para intentar salir de ahí.

–¡Help! ¡Ayuda! -gritaba hasta que donde sea que lo tenían se detuvo.

El sonido de llaves mostro una pequeña rendija de luz que se fue haciendo más grande cuando la cajuela fue abierta.

–¡Ichimatsu! -Ahora Karamatsu recordaba todo-

–No querías huir… -lo ayudo a salir de la cajuela- tuve que improvisar un plan.

–¿Y no planeas devolverme? -Ichimatsu negó con la cabeza- Bien… -suspiró mirando adelante del camino- ¿prometes que si sigo contigo me dirás la verdad? -ahora lo veía a él.

–¿La creerás? -respondió con otra pregunta.

–Creo en la palabra de Dios, creo en tu palabra -respondió colocándose en el asiento de copiloto.

–Eso es bueno… -dijo antes de poner en marcha el auto- por cierto, el auto es robado.

–Lo supuse… -se recargo en la ventana de su puerta- ¿Dónde vamos?

–A ese campo con ese árbol donde nos conocimos -respondió viendo la carretera.- Ahí te diré todo lo que quieras saber.

–Pensé que ese árbol no existía -mencionó Karamatsu.

–Existe, espero… -esa respuesta no se oía convincente pero para el sacerdote le bastaba con estar con su amado Ichimatsu.

Karamatsu durmió durante la noche mientras Ichimatsu conducía. Llegaron al lugar donde el sacerdote aprendió todo lo de su oficio. Ahora buscaban aún en el auto algún campo hasta que lo hallaron. Ambos bajaron tomados de la mano se vieron al rostro afirmándose uno al otro.

Caminaron en el campo de flores hasta dar con un árbol junto a un riachuelo.

–Aquí -mencionó el cura deteniéndose-

–¿Seguro? -Pregunto su compañero recibiendo un sí con la cabeza.- Es tan tranquilo.

–Esto de seguro es lo que se llama paz interior -suspiró Karamatsu sonriendo y estirando sus brazos para recibir los rayos del sol.

–¿Se debe sentir bien? -Se preguntó.

–Es lindo ver la creación de nuestro señor -respondió.- ¿Me dirás ahora la verdad?

–¿Cuál verdad? -fue cuestionado.- Los demonios siempre mentimos, esa es nuestra verdad.

–Ichimatsu… -nuevamente el sacerdote negó con la cabeza.-

–Sé que te lo prometí pero… -se rasco detrás de la cabeza- no sé cómo explicarlo. ¿Cómo empezar la historia?

XxX

Osomatsu junto a Todomatsu se encontraban hablando en el infierno de como por fin pudo atrapar al sacerdote favorito de Choromatsu.

–¿Hueles eso? -Osomatsu empezó a olfatear un aroma que le llegaba- oh… -sonrió frotando sus manos- Busca actualización del cura. -Señalo a Totty.

–¡Ichimatsu lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconsciente! -Se bajó del trono de su hermano a leer la noticia.

–Mi daga tiene su sangre -sonrió mostrando los colmillos- hoy es el día. Ya quiero ver la cara del pajamatsu cuando le niegue la entrada a su reino.

XxX

–Sí te hablara de mi verdad… ¿permanecerías a mi lado? -pregunto tomando la mano de Karamatsu mirándolo a los ojos con lágrimas.

–Estoy a tu lado a pesar de todo -respondió limpiando sus lágrimas- pero sí hay que empezar desde cero, quiero saber a qué me enfrento.

–Entonces -acercó a sus labios- primero comenzaré diciendo que te amo.

–¡Bravo! -Una nueva voz apareció con aplausos para la pareja- el final feliz que todo el mundo espera leer.

–¡Osomatsu! -Ichimatsu reconoció la voz protegiendo a Karamatsu- ¡Tú no deberías salirte del infierno!

–Puede, a través de mí -Ahora Todomatsu surgía de la sombra del árbol- ¡Venimos por él! -Señalo al sacerdote confundido.

–¡Qué! -Ichimatsu tomó la daga que se convirtió en una espada.

–Te lo dije -Una guadaña apareció debajo de la manga de volantes rosa.- No puedes escapar de la muerte -apunto al cura.

–¿Qué? -Karamatsu estaba petrificado de la impresión frente a sus ojos dos extraños sujetos se mostraron ante él.

Por una parte, se encontraba Osomatsu con sus alas extendidas. Llevaba una camisa negra con bordes rojos en las mangas, un chaleco rojo, con corbata, pantalón y zapatos negros. Así como una corona. Le mostraba una sonrisa con colmillos y unos ojos rojos como el fuego.

Por otra, estaba Todomatsu. En su traje rosa de volantes ahora incluía un sombrero. Parecía los vestidos del siglo pasado que usaban las mujeres.

–Pero que falta de morales… -Osomatsu se agarra de las caderas- Ichimatsu, deberías presentarnos a tu amigo -sonrió malicioso-. Mi nombre es Osomatsu, aunque tú me conoces como Lucifer, Satán, el rey de las tinieblas… bla bla -agito sus manos como si abanicara su cara- Tengo muchos nombres, según la religión.

–Mi nombre es Todomatsu -hizo una reverencia tomando los extremos de su faldón- ji ji –una pequeña risa traviesa lo delato- soy el dios de la muerte. Tu religión me trata como un mensajero y no como el Dios que realmente soy.

–¿Ichimatsu? -Karamatsu volteo a ver al joven que lo defendía-

–Sí te preguntas porque conocemos a Ichimatsu -mencionó Todomatsu con una voz tranquila.

–Es porque él es parte de nuestro mundo -Finalizó Osomatsu.

Antes de replicar alguna respuesta, Ichimatsu se dispuso a atacar con la daga que regreso en su forma de espada. No dejaba que Osomatsu o Todomatsu se acerquen a Karamatsu.

–¿Qué te pasa? Convivir con humanos te volvió diferente -Osomatsu esquivaba la espada mandando llamas contra ataques- ¿Así tratas a tu rey?

–¡Cállate Osomatsu! -Grito Ichimatsu cortando una de las alas- Quédate detrás de mí –le dijo al sacerdote sin quitar de su vista al rey del infierno que se quejaba por el corte-

–¡Desgraciado me dejaste como a Tougou! -Ahora le lanzaba un rayo oscuro para separarlos.

–Padre nuestro que estas en los cielos -recitaba Karamatsu para pedir refuerzos a su Dios-

–Nuestro querido hermano no puede oírte -Totty se acercó por detrás- está ocupado pajeandose.

–¡No hables así de mi Dios! -defendió el sacerdote

–¡Es verdad! ¡Es un maldito virgen pajero! -Gritaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

–Es más el dios de las pajas -comento Osomatsu ahora atacando en el piso ya que no podía volar.

–Bueno a lo que vine -Totty aprovecho el momento en que Ichimatsu peleaba para clavarle la guadaña a Karamatsu.

–¡Ah! -La última palabra del sacerdote antes de caer al piso con la biblia a un lado.

–¡Karamatsu! -Ichimatsu corrió a auxiliarlo pero ya no podía hacer nada.

–¡Por fin! -Suspiro aliviado Todomatsu, limpiando el sudor de su frente- Este fue el peor trabajo de todos.

–Por qué… -Ichimatsu tomaba el cuerpo de Karamatsu-

–Aquí el alma -Estiro su mano haciendo que del cuerpo del sacerdote salieran una especie de esporas azules que viajaron a su mano-

–¡No! -Ichimatsu trato de atrapar alguna espora pero estas se deshacían.

–Ya Ichi, ahora suicídate para que regreses al infierno -Osomatsu puso su mano derecha en su hombro y con la otra le entrego su daga- ¡Oye! -Se apartó antes que la daga le perforada su costilla, solo logro herirlo.

–¡Mataste a Karamatsu! -Nuevamente intento atacarle con lágrimas en los ojos.

Todomatsu no intervenía, sabía que Osomatsu podía solo. Sin embargo vio como Ichimatsu logro clavarle la daga directo en el estómago y se disponía a repetir la acción en diferentes partes de su cuerpo.

–¡Basta! -Otra voz se abrió paso- ¡Sepárense! -Del riachuelo apareció un tipo de látigo de agua que separo a los dos demonios.

–¡Choromatsu! -Exclamo Osomatsu al ver a su segundo hermano frente a ellos.

–Osomatsu… -le vio a los ojos- ¿Creíste que no me iba a enterar?

 _El furioso juicio de la flecha_

 _A la joven de negro atravesó._

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _Chan chan ¡Por fin mate a Karamatsu! No es que me alegre pero luego de que sí lo mato o no creo que los estaba fastidiando. Y ahora aquí viene lo bueno. Pero tendrán que esperar..._

Los espero en mi **matsujunta a la fierro buraza** este 19 de noviembre del 2017 a la 1 pm en el Totem de Chapultepec en CDMX.


	14. Chapter 13: Choromatsu

**Nota:** Ya un nuevo capítulo que en realidad pensé que iba a ser corto pero no. Ahora disfruten.

* * *

 **Choromatsu**

¿Cuántos siglos o milenios ha pasado desde el nacimiento de los tres?

Apenas salían del vientre de su madre cuando y alguien gritaba: "¡Ha nacido un Dios!", luego el segundo trillizo aparecía: "¡El trono de la oscuridad ya tiene ocupante!"; y finalmente, "Un nuevo shinigami ha llegado".

Apenas eran unos bebés que ignoraban las celebraciones por su nacimiento.

– "¡Contemplar a nuestro señor todo poderoso Osomatsu!" -El arcángel Gabriel lo sostenía entre sus brazos, orgulloso de aquel nacimiento.

– "Choromatsu, nuestro amo" -El único juez del infierno junto a sus demonios levantaba al segundo sobre su cabeza con los brazos extendidos con una mueca en la cara porque su reinado acabo. Nadie duda que sí se lo tiro a apropósito, puesto que empezó a llorar aquel bebé mientras él sonreía.

– "Mi sucesor" -Menciono Shonosuke con Todomatsu entre sus brazos que dormía a pesar del ajetreo por sus mayores.

¿Cuánto tiempo duro su reinado o tiranía?

Porque a decir verdad, Choromatsu cumplía con su deber de castigos a los malos sin embargo no se comparaba al reinado de terror que puso Tougou tras ocupar la corona por poco tiempo.

Sus esbirros no parecían que lo obedecieran, pasaban por alto su autoridad e iban con Tougou para las órdenes. Los seres celestiales lo miraban con desdén y asco por ser un demonio, muchos hablaban de profecías con temor al pronunciar su nombre.

– "¿Por qué te molestas? Como rey de las tinieblas debes causar temor solo con tu nombre" -Su tonto hermano mayor con su sonrisa ingenua era el único que lo aconsejaba y acompañaba. A Osomatsu no le importaba los cargos, solo quería a sus hermanos.

Es por ello, que hasta la fecha le persigue aquella duda:

¿Realmente fue la mejor decisión cambiar tu forma por alguien que no corresponde?

Cuando Choromatsu se refleja en su fuente, observa su pasado como el segundo Lucifer y se ve a su actual yo. Ahora que es Dios, la gente no le teme simplemente lo respeta.

Se ganó ese respeto.

Lo recuerda al mirar en esa misma fuente que le pertenecía a Kamimatsu, con la que podía ver la humanidad siendo lo que mejor saben hacer: inhumanos. En ese entonces, los humanos fueron creados por Osomatsu, luego de mandar una inundación para destruir a la creación anterior pertenecientes a la era de Kamimatsu y Akumatsu.

XxX

Desde el infierno podía ver que se merecían la catástrofe que tuvieron. No les interesaba salvar a la humanidad, al contrario suspiro viendo las almas que se amontonaban en su entrada guiadas por su escandaloso hermano menor que no dejaba de quejarse.

–¿No deberías advertir a tu hermano de su error? -pregunto Tougou de pie a su lados con las manos detrás de la espalda.

–¿Te preocupa esto? -Dijo observando desde su trono como las almas pedían clemencia.- ¿A caso eres un niño llorón como Todomatsu? –El juez solo arqueó la ceja como respuesta.

–Se le olvida que sin humanos ya no habrá almas pecadoras que alimenten al infierno -los ojos del juez observaban las filas de almas-. Bueno, calculo que nos queda como un siglo de vida con este abastecimiento. Esperemos que ya no se creen más demonios para sus filas.

Tras decir aquello. Tougou extendió sus alas heridas para luego volar e ir a sus dominios para juzgar a los recién llegados. Choromatsu trago saliva poniéndose nervioso, de pronto sintió náuseas realmente no había pensado en eso. Al igual que su juez, extendió sus alas para dirigirse a su maestro y a su hermano que estaban entregando almas.

Hablo con ellos para luego hablar a los cielos, especialmente con su hermano que no tenía ningún plan de tener más humanos en la tierra. Con permiso otorgado se dirigió a la tierra buscando algún creyente de corazón puro.

Vagando entre los humanos como viento, siendo ignorado.

Dio con una familia de ochos miembros. La familia era pura de corazón. Su búsqueda por fin dio frutos. Espero que fuera de noche para adentrarse en sueños donde podía cambiar su forma demoniaca a una que el hombre tenga confianza.

Ya que los pantalones verdes como su gabardina negra, con botas a juego de esos colores, guantes de cuero negro sin los dedos, el collar con una piedra de jade junto con los cuernos torcidos, la cola y las garras no eran de un dios bueno.

–Noé, Noé, escúchame -Se presentó al hombre que en sueños se hallaba debajo la sombra de un gran árbol.

–¿Quién me llama? -Preguntaba el hombre de barba abultada y oscura con piel acanelada.

–Soy tu dios y he venido advertirte -en un tono firme pero sereno para no asustarle-. Los hombres, los cuales cree y ame me han decepcionado… -hizo una pausa mientras el cielo cambiaba a oscuridad- pero tu familia me ha mostrado que aún hay esperanza.

–Señor, perdone a este humilde siervo suyo por interponerme, ¿no es posible perdonar a los demás como a mi familia? -Noé pregunto de rodillas con las manos entrejuntadas mirando al cielo oscuro.

Choromatsu no sabía que decir. Osomatsu estaba decidido a acabar con la humanidad y solo le dijeron que salve a las personas de corazón puro.

–¿Señor? -Noé volvía a hablar para llamarle.

–No -una tajante respuesta.- Tendrás que construir un arca en el cual tu familia se embarcada junto con animales, dos de cada especia, una pareja.

Mientras decía aquello Noé observaba como una tormenta aparecía haciendo que el mar se trague la arena, los ríos y cascadas salgan de su lugar rebasando a los árboles incluso vio a los animales desesperados por salvación. A los hombres llorando por clemencia ante el castigo que los consumía. Incluso se vio a él flotando en una barca con su familia.

–Almacenadas comida para todos incluyendo a los animales –comentó haciendo que los leones tomen agua con los ciervos sin ser devorados.

–¿Señor, no será peligroso estar encerrado con los animales? -cuestionó Noé.

–A diferencia del hombre, ellos saben diferenciar el bien y el mal. Ellos no ofenden a su creador y agradecen ser elegidos para la salvación -respondió pensativo. Ahora tenía que convencer a la diosa Artemisa para que los animales obedezcan.-

–Entendido mi señor -comentó Noé.

–Una cosa más, mientras estén en el arca no podrá tener ningún acercamiento pecaminoso. -Señalo Choromatsu ganándose más tarde el apodo de "Dios virgen" por sus hermanos- hasta que toquen tierra para poblarla de nuevo.

–¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda para crear el arca y la inundación? -otra pregunta difícil para Choromatsu pues Osomatsu es era capaz de inundar al mundo en ese instante.

–Construye el arca desde mañana sin detenerse -comentó pensando como tratará de retener a su hermano mayor para obtener tiempo-. No pienses que al terminar mandaré la inundación. -Advirtió- Vendré de nuevo para decir que el fin de la humanidad como la conocías ha llegado a su fin.

Con ello desapareció de su sueño respirando hondo.

Se sentía agotado por ello.

Subió a los cielos para reunirse en el juicio celestial que estaba por empezar en la asamblea, el Olimpo.

Osomatsu, estaba sentado en un trono de oro con piedras preciosas. Llevaba puesto un traje completamente blanco. La gabardina que lo cubría, llegaba a la cintura pero en espalda llegaba hasta las rodillas abriéndose en "V" invertida. Tenía mangas largas hasta las muñecas pero él se las recogía casi llegando al codo. Esta prenda junto con la corbata de moño que era una especie de listón, eran los únicos que poseían color rojo. La primera, solo lo tenía en los bordes que iban desde las solapas del cuello hasta donde terminaba la "V"; la segunda solo era un lazo rojo sencillo parecido a los vaqueros. De igual forma poseía unos zapatos y guantes blancos, así como un broche dorado con hojas de laureles uniendo los extremos de la cinta del cuello. Su corona reinaba sobre los cielos de su cabeza.

A su izquierda, Todomatsu en un trono de plata con piedras y humanos descarnándose en agonía, se notaba el desagrado por aquel puesto que le correspondía. El vestía más simple. Una túnica blanca formando como vestido de tirantes blancos con orilla rosa en la falda. Una cinta rosa con un gran moño le rodeaba su cintura. Cuatro brazaletes dorados distribuidos como pulseras de cada mano y tobilleras. En ellas había símbolos del cielo e infierno señal del ser que es la unión de ambos mundos. En el tirante izquierdo, poseía un broche de rubí en forma de corazón. Andaba descalzo pero cuando sus pies tocaban piso las tobilleras formaban zapatos de oro con la forma que quisiera. A un lado posando sobre su trono estaba su hoz, llevaba también su corona, una especie de aureola con espinas que al igual que los brazaletes representaba su poder en ambos reinos.

A la derecha, un trono de huesos con estructuras de plata con oro vació, era el lugar del segundo hijo.

El rey del infierno no tomó asiento ya que se encontraba en el centro hablando y discutiendo por la solución que dio.

Pidiendo tiempo para la humanidad.

Osomatsu no escuchaba razones, fingía hacerlo mostrando un falso interés. Todomatsu junto a Shonosuke hablaban de acarreó de las almas, los otros dioses discutían de quien los adoraría, los dos primeros jueces del infierno de su alimentación como sobrevivencia.

–¡A callar! -Gritó Osomatsu levantándose de su trono- hoy mismo mandaré el diluvió. –Todos los presentes se quedaron sorprendidos por la firmen orden.

Se bajó del trono caminando entre los presentes con una mirada fría hacia a sus aposentos donde se encontraba la fuente de Kamisama como pieza clave para acabar con el mundo.

–¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! -Ahora Choromatsu levantaba la voz junto a la espada de Akumatsu que se convirtió en un tridente que fue lanzado para impedir el paso del mayor.

–¡Choromatsu-niisan! -Todomatsu intento intervenir al ver al rey demonio con alas extendidas en el aire creando llamas.- ¡Espera! ¡Osomatsu-niisan, solo te pedimos que escuches!

–¿Te atreves atacarme aquí mismo? -pregunto Osomatsu girando a ver al siguiente en la línea de nacimiento con una mirada desafiante.

–Situaciones desesperadas exigen medidas desesperadas -respondió en un tono seco-. ¡Sí es necesario destruirte ahora mismo para detener todo lo haré! -Exclamó llamando su tridente.

Los dioses murmuraban dispuestos a ponerse de lado del rey demonio; las ninfas y musas huían a esconderse del peligro; Todomatsu junto a sus padres trataban de retener a sus hermanos quienes comenzaron a pelear entre ellos.

Los arcángeles se preparaban ante el ataque de los jueces que esperaban órdenes para atacar, puesto que ambos reyes de esos ejércitos pidieron no intervenir. Tougou sonreía relamiéndose los labios observando a Shonosuke, así como Osoko que lo miraba detrás de un grabado de sus hijos peleando.

–Se repite la historia… -Susurros de él al conjunto del juez y la sacerdotisa.

–¡Parad todo esto! -Gritó el shinigami tomando su hoz interviniendo entre los filos del tridente y la espada de infierno y del cielo, respetivamente.- ¡Debemos salvar a los hombres de este diluvio! -Vio a los hermanos- no destruirnos. ¡Sí iniciamos una guerra ahora el infierno perderá al usar todas las almas en un solo golpe! -señaló a Choromatsu.

–Me da igual… -Osomatsu desapareció para continuar su plan.

–¿Qué haremos? -Pregunto Todomatsu con miedo- ¡reunamos a los oráculos!

–Osoko… -la llamó Shonosuke- reúne a tus hermanas.

La mujer obedeció para luego traer con ella a otras mujeres. Las cuales hicieron una reverencia formando un círculo y en el centro tiraron una gran manta que se empezó a incendiar formando una hoguera con fuego azul. Las mujeres aparecieron unos abanicos de papel para avivarlo, tras ver que las flamas bailaban, ellas imitaron esos movimientos con un baile con canto alrededor del fuego.

Pronto chispas salieron volando del fuego, mismas que al caer formaron figuras de siluetas femeninas. Las mujeres comandaras por Osoko, detuvieron su baile y canto en una reverencia ante las nuevas mujeres que surgían tomando apariencia humana.

La primera era una niña de piel clara con una larga cabellera negra y una flor azul adornándolo. Era Nona, con rueda de hilar junto a ella. La menor. La siguiente era una joven morena con cabellos rubios amarrados en dos coletas sosteniendo una vara. Su nombre era Jyushiko Láquesis. Finalmente, se encontraba la mayor, una mujer madura. Morena como su segunda hermana con cabellos oscuros como la menor, los cuales los tenía sueltos sin sujetarlos. La más temida por sus tijeras en mano, Atropos Karako.

Las hermanas tenían túnicas blancas con ojos vacíos. Las hermanas Moiras se hicieron presente.

–Estuvimos esperando su llamado -dijeron las tres en unísono.

–¿Cómo podremos detener esto? -preguntó Choromatsu.

–No se puede detener el destino pero sí cambiarlo -respondió Nona hilando.

–La respuesta lo cambiará -Jyushiko tomó el hilo para comparar el largo de su vara con él.

–¿Qué respuesta? -El dios del infierno estaba confundido.

–La que tiene junto a usted -comento Karako tomando sus tijeras-. Deje que la respuesta actué por su cuenta.

–¡Qué demonios! -Ahora intervenía Todomatsu confundido agarrando su cabeza- ¡Eso no ayuda en nada! ¡Solo estamos perdiendo el tiempo!

Las Moiras seguían hilando un nuevo hilo que comparaban con el primero mirando con fascinación.

–Los hilos se pueden intercambiar -mencionaron al mismo tiempo alzándolos al aire- solo deje que intervenga.

–¡No es tiempo de costurar túnicas de mala calidad! -Gritó el nuevo dios de la muerte enfadado- ¡Mi hermano destruirá la humanidad digan que debemos hacer!

–Ya deje de intervenir y ustedes solo dicen sandeces -respondió tratando de reponer la compostura.

–¡Él! ¡Él! ¡Él! -Repetían las Moiras señalando. Las sacerdotisas imitaron el movimiento con sus abanicos haciendo coros.

Shonosuke no le gusto la sonrisa picarona de Osoko lo que más le desagrado fue quien debía solucionar todo. Los dioses, las ninfas, las musas, y los dioses supremos que seguían ahí se quedaron bajo una especie de hechizo de medusa. Los arcángeles temieron por quien sería el salvador. Mismo que se veía imponente con una sonrisa ladina mostrando los colmillos filosos de orgullo.

–¡No él! -El arcángel San Miguel rompió el silencio- ¡Ese monstruo desato la primera guerra! –Caminó ante el juez con su espada- ¡Tougou lo arruinará en vez de salvarlos!

–¡Estoy de acuerdo! -Shonosuke exclamo con fiereza.

–Ellos tienen razón -dijo el juez que era visto con miradas expectantes entre murmullos-. Sin embargo, ya expuse las razones de porque no quiero que se acaben los hombres.

Apartó la espada de San Miguel con desdén ante el gruñido de este. Camino de forma elegante como un gato hasta llegar al centro.

–Aunque me encantaría tomar esta oportunidad para destruir al cielo -miró nuevamente al arcángel que se preparaba para atacarlo- pero el ex dios supremo de la muerte -observo a Shonosuke por el rabillo de su ojo derecho- tiene razón. El infierno se debilitará y caeremos.

Choromatsu solo observaba en silencio a pesar de los murmullos. Analizaba la situación. Era cierto lo que dieron las Moiras, fue Tougou quien hizo que moviera su trasero del trono para buscar la salvación de la humanidad.

–¡Tougou! -Su rey lo llamó haciendo que todos lo volteen a ver- ¡Ve con mi hermano!

–¡No dejaremos que le hagas daño a nuestro rey! -San Miguel se interpuso con su ejército.

–Dejarlo ir… -Mencionó Shonosuke- es la única oportunidad para salvar al mundo.

Los arcángeles con miradas amenazantes lo dejaron ir. Las Moiras ahora mostraban un tercer hilo que se veía viejo pero no para romperse de un jalón. Ese hilo era acercado al rojo.

Choromatsu solo suspiro mirando a la humanidad a través del fuego de las Moiras. Todomatsu mostraba preocupación compartida de su hermano.

Tougou llego a los aposentos del dios, quien estaba frente a la fuente de Kamimatsu moviendo el agua. Osomatsu se veía absorto en sus acciones, mirando como fuertes lluvias atacaban a la humanidad y como Noé a pesar de ese caos construía junto a sus hijos el arca.

–Es un intento patético de Choromatsu -dijo viendo al juez en el reflejo del agua.

–Gracias, fue mi idea -comentó sentándose a su lado.-

–¿Ya no hay reverencia? -pregunto solo mirando al reflejo.

–Un niño berrinchudo solo merece castigo -sostuvo su mentón para acercarlo a sus labios-. ¿Qué castigo debería ponerte?

–Tu no entiendes -acerco sus labios pasando sus manos alrededor del cuello de su juez- lo hice por nosotros.

–¿Nosotros? -Lo tomó de la cintura para sentarlo sobre sus piernas- ¿sabes que me matarás con ello?

–Lo sé… -tocó su mejilla madura derramando lagrimas sobre sus propias mejillas- pero planeo morir a tu lado.

–Aunque hay una solución -lo aparto para que le vea a los ojos-. Dale una oportunidad al plan de Choromatsu, luego cambia de lugar con él –Le aconsejo apartando sus prendas- y estaremos juntos en el infierno. –Mordió su cuello para luego saborear la sangre que brotaba-.

Mientras eso sucedía todos en el olimpo, donde se hallaban desde que inicio esa especie de juicio sobre la humanidad. El menor de los tres dioses supremos deshilaba su túnica por la impaciencia y por ver a Nona hilando. Por su parte Choromatsu, estaba de brazos cruzados con los ojos cerrados esperando algún grito de Osomatsu. Los arcángeles estaban listos para atacar sí no había señal de su señor.

–Él está vivo -comento Antropos tocando el hilo rojo- no hemos cortado su hilo –miraba con fascinación su tijera.

–Hermana -llamó Láquesis- tomó el hilo de Osomatsu, es hora –Los demás se mostraron atentos.

Karako camino ante Jyushiko tomando los hilos entrelazándolos.

–Nona -le entrego el hilo- sella.

Antes de poder cuestionar las acciones. Las trompetas celestiales sonaron llamando la atención de la audiencia. Caminando uno a lado del otro se hallaban Osomatsu y Tougou con una trompeta que aventó a San Miguel con burla. Él fue quien tocó la trompeta perteneciente a ese arcángel.

–Tienes un mes máximo -comentó poniéndose frente a su segundo hermano-. Sí acaba antes de tiempo comenzaré el diluvio y sí no, crearé peces para que nos adoren.

Choromatsu extendió su mano a su hermano.

–Antes de aceptar -intervino el juez regresando junto a su señor original- sí los humanos logran sobrevivir el rey Osomatsu abandonará su trono para entregárselo a usted.

–¡Qué! -Todos exclamaron

–¡Sabía que tramabas algo escoria del infierno! -El arcángel San Miguel atacó con su espada rasgando la mejilla del juez quien esquivo a tiempo.

–¡Acepto! -Dijo Osomatsu correspondiendo la mano deteniendo a su arcángel con su voz.

No paso mucho cuando Noé terminó su arca iniciando la catástrofe que sería plasmada en muchas religiones de forma universal. Ahora se discutía que se hará con el diluvio.

Ahora una nueva duda atacaba a los seres: ¿cuántos días durará?

Todos desconocían esa respuesta.

–¡¿Cómo que no pensaste el tiempo?! -Reclamó Choromatsu a espaldas del joven con trajes blancos que miraba su fuente.

–¿Era importante? -se encogió de hombros

–¡Te van a desterrar! -Exclamó frotando su sien tratando de retomar la calma para hacerle entrar en razón.

–¿Quieres detener esto? -Preguntó tomando su espada- entonces acepta mi propuesta -lo apunto.

–¿Qué propuesta? -Choromatsu parpadeo confundido

–Se el rey del cielo y déjame ser el rey del infierno -mencionó en voz firme.

–No, que iba a ser el rey de ambos si resulta mi plan -recalco.

–Eres un idiota, me refería a que cambiemos de puestos -explico-

–¿Por qué quieres eso? -cuestionó al mayor

–Porque no quiere ser castigado -respondió.

–Mientes, como rey del infierno sé cuándo se me miente. -ahora desconfiaba del mismo Dios.

–Si te lo digo no me creerás… -murmuro agachando la cabeza-

–¡Dime! -lo sujeto de los hombros- ¡Habla!

–Quiero estar con Tougou -respondió con lágrimas-. Amo a tu juez. -Choromatsu se quedó petrificado- Sí destruyo a la humanidad destruiré al infierno, a él, y yo me iría tras él… -las lágrimas se opacaban con el brillo de su luz celestial.- pero Tougou me dijo… que sí cambiaba el lugar contigo podemos estar juntos –tomó sus manos dejándose caer de rodillas- por favor.

Choromatsu no sabía que decir ni cómo actuar.

Por fin un dios del inframundo tenía a un dios de luz de rodillas pidiendo clemencia.

No era como se lo imaginaba.

Además un sabor amargo estaba dentro de su boca.

Y algo dentro de él se rompía.

No lo entendía.

Realmente no entendía que estaba pasando a su alrededor y dentro de él.

Tal vez es un efecto secundario por aquellas acciones de su hermano que están a punto de destruir la segunda era del olimpo.

Además nunca lo había visto de esa forma.

Tan desesperado.

Siempre lo veía alegre y bromista pero ahora…

lloraba de agonía.

Quería consolarlo.

Acariciarle la cabeza que posaba en su cintura.

Sobar su espalda, limpiarle las lágrimas con su ropa.

Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza para hacerle, simplemente se apartó empujándolo con la palma de su mano cuando una imagen de él chupándole su pene a cambio del puesto cruzo en su cabeza.

–Lo pensaré… -fue la respuesta que le dio alejándose con calma aunque su cabeza y corazón estaban como locos.

El tiempo pasaba y todos temían por su fin. Choromatsu prefirió apartarse para calmar su estrés mientras pensaba que hacer con el asunto de su hermano y su juez. Los observaba de lejos.

Osomatsu sentía el rechazo de los otros dioses. El infierno no lo deseaba porque los destruiría. Totty ni se le acercaba por el trabajo de recoger las almas. Ni siquiera él se acercaba, ya que tenía esas dudas que abordaban su mente.

Siendo Osomatsu el que siempre lo apoyaba… ahora Choromatsu se lo pagaba abandonadolo.

Le daba lastima su hermano.

Tan solo y triste.

Había muchos murmullos que la historia de Kami y Aku se repetiría. Que Todo el sacrificio de Kami será en vano porque Osomatsu lo destruyo.

Entonces perdió de vista su hermano para poder salvar su mundo o moriría junto con la humanidad que los alimentaba con sus pecados.

Una nueva asamblea llegó al Olimpo. Fue el dios causante de todo quien llamo a todos. Ahora Todomatsu y Choromatsu estaban en sus tronos observando en el centro a su hermano.

–Dile al humano que mande una paloma, a la cual le entregarás esto -mostró una rama de olivo-que simbolizará que el diluvio terminará. -Mencionó en una voz seria.-

Al terminar de hablar todos los dioses celebraron. Osomatsu no se quedó a escuchar algún sermón o regaño. Camino de vuelta a sus aposentos.

– "¿Dónde está Tougou?" -pensó Choromatsu buscando a su juez- Fuji, ¿dónde está Tougou? No lo he visto.

–Lo mismo digo, mi señor. -Respondió el demonio en forma de flor venenosa.

–Tu juez se mudó con mi señor -mencionó con enfado San Miguel-. Ha estado ahí y a nosotros nos prohibieron acercarnos.

El rey de los infiernos salió huyendo a buscar a Tougou y a Osomatsu. Los encontró. Su hermano no estaba tan solo como creía…

Tenía a Tougou enredando sus brazos en él para protegerlo.

–Las Moiras dijeron que él, era la solución -la voz de Osoko apareció- ¿Qué harás con la propuesta de tu hermano?

Choromatsu se sorprendió de su presencia y antes de responder. Observó cómo su hermano negaba apartarse del demonio mayor. Tougou se fue al infierno en silencio como posiblemente salió del mismo. Osomatsu solo se quedó de rodillas llorando. Estiro su mano para retenerlo pero solo cayó al piso a golpear las tierras.

El rey del infierno abandonó todo.

Dejo su reino cambiándolo por el de su hermano.

No hubo castigo puesto que todos pensaron que era la mejor solución.

Osomatsu volvía a ser feliz, incluso se volvió más travieso y lujurioso. A través de su fuente veía como su hermano no perdía tiempo cuando era cuestión de Tougou. También era testigo de esos próximos o fines de encuentros de ambos cuando iba al infierno por asuntos.

Y ahora que era Dios, ahora comprendía que era amor creciendo por su hermano.

Lo amaba.

Y lo seguiría haciendo en la eternidad…

Aunque él no lo ame.

XxX

Está consciente que ha pasado siglos pero siempre lo recuerda como si fuera ayer. Sobretodo que no ha cambiado nada la relación de ese par. Tougou se muestra frío pero desde que lo conoció ha sido así. Osomatsu se muestra celoso cuando no tiene la atención de su juez e intenta provocarlo con celos o retos.

Ha nacido un tercer juez, se ve tranquilo y callado. Es el nuevo "hermano menor" de Osomatsu, Ichimatsu. Lo considera su hermano ya que nació cuando él se corono rey del infierno.

La corona de laureles que ahora usa, nacieron de aquella hoja que le entrego su hermano para la paloma. Usa una túnica diferente a la de Todomatsu, quien ahora viste trajes hechos por las Moiras, así como Osomatsu. Choromatsu es más tradicional por eso sigue usando esas vestimentas, no es que quiera negarse a modernizarse pero no le gusta los cambios… le teme a ello.

Ya paso por un cambió que le mostro el dolor en su pecho.

No quiere más.

XxX

Ahora se dedicaba a ver a la humanidad que en vez de mejorar empeoraba. Ya no tenía esperanzas con ella hasta que lo vio…

Un nuevo discípulo.

Una persona que seguía sus mandamientos desde pequeño.

Poseía un corazón puro, el cual le permitía perdonar sin guardar rencor.

Lo observo tanto que envió a su mejor serafín como primer trabajo de ángel guardián para protegerlo: Jyushimatsu. Claro, aquel serafín tenía otras almas bajo sus alas pero la mayor prioridad era esa alma pura. Sí alguien quería hacerle algún daño a su protegido, mandaba a sus arcángeles o él mismo Choromatsu se presentaba. Cuando esa persona decidió inducirse en el sacerdocio envió al arcángel Uriel para guiarle. Relevó a Jyushimatsu por obvias razones de jerarquización.

Ya que Uriel, estaba encargado de los centros de adoración y de quienes lo representan. Por eso, los demonios de mayor rango eran enviados a la iglesia para resistir las batallas con Uriel, quien salía victorioso cuando estaba frente a su batallón. Sin embargo, cuando eran los ángeles menores los que estaban en la iglesia defendiéndola, los diablos ganaban y con ello, los pecados de lujuria infectaba a los sacerdotes provocando crimines de pederastia y amasio principalmente.

Aunque Uriel lo protegía de ser infectado, aquel joven aprendiz de sacerdote nunca se vio afectado por los demonios que lo rodeaban. Eso sorprendía a todos los arcángeles junto a su señor, aquella devoción era de admirar.

Por eso reunió a la jerarquía angelical en una asamblea para hablar de este interesante ser humano.

–Está decidido -hablaron los dominaciones y los virtudes al mismo tiempo- habrá un nuevo ser celestial.

–Los tronos, han presentado pruebas para que esta persona se vuelva un ser de luz -comentó un virtud cubierto por una capa blanca.

–He sido testigo de cómo ha progresado su camino en la religión -Agregó Uriel viendo en la flama de su mano muestre a aquel sujeto reuniendo a la gente en su iglesia.- El pueblo había dejado de asistir, él los regreso.

–Los humanos ya no creen en los ángeles -hablo el arcángel Miguel apartando la vista de la misma flama-. Sí lo hiciera, esta persona podría ser un nuevo arcángel o formar parte de nuestro ejército.

–Tú lo has dicho -apoyo Uriel inclinándose a su compañero haciendo que sus mechones rojizos caigan en el hombre de Miguel.

–¡Gabriel! -Llamó a su arcángel mensajero desde su trono; el mismo que usaba Osomatsu, que anterior a él, fue de Kamimatsu-.

El arcángel Gabriel, era siempre confundido con el arcángel Miguel por los humanos. También en la era de Kamimatsu fue llamado entre los hombres como Hermes. Lo peor no era que siendo un ser de luz de alto nivel pensaban que le gustaba proteger a los mentirosos y ladrones, sí no que su nombre real paso al olvido. Al menos agradecía no tener once nombres como Uriel.

Vaya los humanos sí que no deciden como llamarle. Sí no fuera por las descripciones pensarían que había veinte arcángeles. Era una lástima por su compañero y más lastima para él que sí lo describía diferente cuando lo mencionaban como Gabriel y como Hermes.

–Mi señor -mencionó arrodillándose ante él. No le importaba ensuciar sus mantas azules por su señor.-

–Trae a mi hermano Todomatsu, luego ve con los otros dioses y decirles: -Se levantó de su trono- habrá un nuevo Dios, su nombre es Karamatsu Matsuno.

Así fue decidido el sacerdote Matsuno, Karamatsu; sería un dios.

XxX

Mientras veía los preparativos con Todomatsu, Osomatsu se presentó para luego irse. No le dio importancia a eso hasta que Uriel entro gritando.

–¡Choromatsu-sama! ¡Choromatsu-sama! -Entraba gritando en los aposentos de su Dios que se encontraba espiando a las musas a través de su fuente.

–¡¿Qué?! ¡No he hecho nada! -Exclamó asustado- Oh, eres tú –suspiró aliviado con la mano en el pecho.- ¿Por qué gritas?

–Su majestad, -el arcángel se veía alterado y enfadado.- ¡Es una emergencia! -Alzo las manos haciendo que sus llamas exploten.

–¡No hagas eso! -Rapidamente le sujeto las muñecas- tranquilo.

–Es una emergencia, su protegido fue atacado por un demonio -comentó alarmando a Choromatsu.

–¿Qué? -preguntó sin saber que más decir.

–Estaba regresando a la iglesia para ver cómo estaba Karamatsu cuando encontré a uno de los jueces, ahorcándolo -explico-. Afortunadamente hice presencia con mis llamas y logré salvarle. También hice que la madre superiora lo encuentre para atenderle.

–¡¿Cómo pudo pasar esto?! -Cuestiono San Miguel entrando al lugar escuchando la conversación- ¡Señor esto es un claro ataque! –Levantó su espada pensando que se trataba de su eterno enemigo Tougou.

–No sé qué trama mi hermano… -se acercó a la fuente para observar a Karamatsu recuperándose- ¿Dónde estás? -Buscaba al demonio que lo atormentaba- ¡Ichimatsu! –Encontró a Ichimatsu en el campanario esperando atacar.

–Déjeme ir, para regresar a ese juez al infierno donde no debió salir -San Miguel solicito.

–Siempre tan alegre cuando se tratan de demonios -dijo Uriel entre risas cambiando su humor.

–Uriel quiero que vigiles a Karamatsu y lo protejas de peligros de muerte -ordeno-. Averiguaré que trama ese juez.

Uriel regreso a la iglesia de Karamatsu. Estuvo a escondidas fingiendo ser un felino, entre otras cosas para no ser descubierto por Ichimatsu. Al llegar se enteró de otro ataque hacia el sacerdote, también vio como en forma de mujer se ofrecía al cura.

–Pierdes tu tiempo, demonio. Él siempre rechaza el fruto prohibido -comento en voz baja mientras observaba.- ¿Amor? ¿Qué sabes tú de eso? –Cuestionó Uriel.- Nunca sabrás de ese bello sentimiento porque eres un esbirro.

El arcángel seguía de cerca los pasos de aquel demonio. Vio como tentaba al cura para que se masturbe. Aprovecho que ese diablo se distrajo para luego con su flama tirar la lámpara y golpear la cabeza del cura.

–Lo siento Karamatsu… pero era por tu bien -mencionó desde su escondite-.

El arcángel se volvió un gato que descansaba en el regazo del sacerdote en la fuente, misma donde se enteró al escuchar la discusión de Iyami con su superior. Cuando Uriel se quedó a solas se acercó a la fuente para comunicárselo a Choromatsu. Tras decirle, regreso nuevamente con su cura encontrando una escena que nunca pensó ver: el juez del infierno lo abrazaba con una mirada triste.

–¿Entonces los demonios pueden sentir amor? -Se cuestionó al verlos.- Debo proteger a Karamatsu, arruinaré todos tus planes.

Uriel se sentía orgullo de Karamatsu, pues siempre se mostraba tan gentil, caballeroso y firme en sus creencias. Admiraba que no cayera en los hechizos de la bruja. Incluso con su fuego había momentos que arruinaba la cita como mostrarle por unos momentos a Karamatsu, el verdadero rostro de Ichiko

En su descuido, no vio en que momento ese demonio se coló a la habitación de su protegido. Por lo que creo un temblor para interrumpir ya que Kara estaba por sucumbir.

–Je je esto es gracioso -Dijo Todomatsu observando todo desde la torre- Uno de los arcángeles coopero para crear el temblor…

–¡Eh! Todomatsu-sama -Uriel se asustó ante la presencia- yo… yo…

–Descuida, es un secreto -le guiño haciendo que el arcángel se ruborice- ahora sí me permites tengo que recoger almas. Por cierto, hoy me llevaré su alma –le vio por encima de su hombro- creo que me ayudarás con el sacerdote.

El temblor sucedía.

Uriel solo era espectador. Junto con los otros arcángeles que habían llegado: Sariel, quien fue a guiar a las almas pecadoras y Remiel, quien revisaba a los moribundos para ser resucitados. Ambos llevaban símbolos del dios de la muerte, pues a pesar de pertenecer a Choromatsu, ellos apoyaban a Todomatsu.

Los tres estaban esperando el final del sacerdote, no esperaban que fuera aplastado pero muchos santos murieron de diferentes formas trágicas. Pero lo que realmente los sorprendió fue ver como el tercer juez del infierno: Ichimatsu, salvaba a Karamatsu de morir. Se ofendieron por las falsas pero ciertas acusaciones hacia su señor pero lo pasaron por alto por aquellas lágrimas que emitía. Incluso fueron testigos del berrinche que hizo Todomatsu.

Por su parte, Choromatsu analizaba la información que su arcángel le envió. Todo encajaba. Le había dicho a Osomatsu que estaba orgulloso de Karamatsu porque ni en pecado de lujuria ha caído y ahora uno de sus jueces estaba con el sacerdote persuadiendo al cura.

XxX

–Mi señor, -le habló Gabriel entrando a su recinto- aparentemente también está involucrado en esto su hermano menor.

–¿Por qué Todomatsu también está en ello? -Al dios no le gustaba eso.- Llama a mi hermano.

Gabriel obedeció. Acompaño al dios de la muerte ante el altar del creador. Se despidió llevando el alma de un tal Atsushi, quien murió pronto.

–¿Y bien? -Se cruzó de brazos, levanto una ceja mirando a su hermano mayor-

–Se supone que debías haber traído el alma de Karamatsu. ¿Qué maldita cosa trama Osomatsu contigo? -Ahora era Choromatsu quien se veía enfadado.- Me dirás sí o sí -ordeno.

Totty solo sonrió acomodándose el faldón de su vestido negro con encaje que las Moiras le entregaron. Su sonrisa era una traviesa. Ahora sabía del plan de Osomatsu. A cambio del silencio de Totty y que le siga ayudando, le entrego el alma de Atsushi para que sea su sirviente. Ahora tocaba esperar que sucedería después.

Pronto llegaban Sariel y Remiel, dando su testimonio de lo que han visto.

–Gabriel, informa a Uriel que permita a Ichimatsu tener contacto con Karamatsu -ordeno ante el asombro de todos-. No me vean así, -señalo a cada uno de sus arcángeles presentes- esto es una prueba tan grande de lo que será Karamatsu como dios –sonrió.

XxX

En el cielo los únicos que sabían de esa extraña pelea eran los arcángeles junto a su rey y en el infierno, los jueces con su señor. Los demás ignoraban aquel extraño secreto.

Ahora una nueva noticia corría en los cielos, un ángel renuncio por una humana y le entrego sus alas a un demonio.

Gabriel, como mensaje celestial, informo a Choromatsu pero guardo el silencio de mencionar que un demonio se involucró en ello por órdenes de su rey.

Pronto regresaría con la confirmación de la consumación sexual entre Karamatsu e Ichimatsu en su forma de Ichiko; de que este demonio renunció a su puesto de juez, de salvar al cura de la segunda juez, que ahora Ichimatsu es un humano que juraba amor a Karamatsu y finalmente, la intervención personal de Osomatsu en la historia.

Los arcángeles estaban locos por las noticias mientras Choromatsu seguía sereno y tranquilo.

–Es tiempo que vayas por su alma -miro a Seriel- junto a mi hermano menor, junto a mí. Es tiempo de terminar con esto.

Dejo instrucciones para Gabriel de informar a Jyushimatsu que haga un mural con las indicaciones de lo que quiere que sea. Pero que no lo pinte solo lo deje ahí para que Ichimatsu lo vea. Ya que no era tiempo para que el mundo conociera ese sueño.

También le dio otro mensaje para que Gabriel se presente a otra persona, realmente, eran dos mensajes pero la entrega de cada uno dependería de lo que vendría. A Uriel, le dijo que no se aparte de Karamatsu y que no interfiera en lo que pase hasta que él lo hiciera.

Al fin llegó el día.

El terrible día…

En el que el sacerdote Karamatsu Matsuno moría en manos del rey de las tinieblas: Osomatsu. Mientras los ojos de Ichimatsu se llenaban de lágrimas de sentimientos mezclados, rabia y tristeza. Estaba dispuesto a asesinar a su hermano mayor, que se lo merecía. Sin embargo, el amor que le tenía lo salvo apartando al atacante.

–¿Creíste que nunca me iba a enterar de esto? -Miró a Osomatsu herido- Realmente eres un estúpido. Bien, empecemos el juicio… -Fueron las palabras que hicieron que los otros tres le miren.

* * *

 **Nota** : La información de arcángeles, tronos y virtudes fue proporcionada por san Wikipedia.


	15. Chapter 14: Adiós

**Nota:** _Oficialmente estamos a un capítulo de terminar... no como a 2. Fuera de juego. Ya estamos en la etapa final. Por fin, luego de alargar la historia para ustedes._

 _Este capítulo es corto (recuerda que les dije cortos o largos para alargar) espero que lo disfruten._

 ** _Felices fiestas_ atrasadas**

* * *

Los tronos de cada hermano fueron apareciendo a la manera de cada mundo al que representaban.

El primero en aparecer fue el de Todomatsu, solo tomó su teléfono tecleando un digito para que Atsushi apareciera con el trono. Desapareciendo en silencio como llegó.

El de Choromatsu bajo a través de una luz que atravesó las nubes para posarse sobre el lago. Esté era cargado por los tronos, ángeles inferiores y a la vez los más cercanos a dios que cargan aquella "sede celestial para un trasero pajero". Como le llamaba Osomatsu.

Que por cierto, el rey de las tinieblas abrió la tierra para qué demonios como Chibita e Iyami junto con Tougou llevaron su sillón. Realmente necesitaba descansar en el por la batalla que tuvo y por la que tendrá con Choromatsu tras el juicio. Solo tuvo un segundo para suspirar cuando el peso de su mueble caía sobre él.

–Un buen lugar, me he conseguido para ver el espectáculo -habló nuevamente el único juez que quedaba en el infierno. Acomodándose en el trono ante su rey que se quejaba de dolor.- Vaya, Ichimatsu sí que te has metido en una grande –sonrió mostrando los colmillos, posando su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda- ¿Debo aplaudirte? –Ahora apoyaba su brazo derecho sobre la rodilla derecha para posar su mejilla observándolo ignorando a su señor.

–¡Cállate Tougou! -Exclamó con las pocas fuerzas que tenía sin soltar el cuerpo inerte de Karamatsu.

–¡Ya apártate! -Osomatsu logró levantar el trono con Tougou en él- ¡Ahora desaparece! -Ordenó para tomar el lugar que le pertenece.

El silencio reino en el lugar para traer la calma.

Aunque Ichimatsu no entendía qué clase calma querían crear.

Porque su corazón latía intentando de romper su pecho. Además le desesperaba escuchar sus propios latidos cuando el de Karamatsu se había detenido.

Estaba seguro que si golpeaba su pecho este sonaría vació. Antes aquella caja torácica parecía una caja musical por los ritmos de sus latidos.

Odiaba este silencio que alimentaba su angustia.

Odiaba que Karamatsu tenga los ojos cerrados.

Odiaba limpiarle la sangre que salía de la comisura de sus labios y no verle sonreír.

Odiaba no sentir el aire caliente que producía al respirar.

Por lo que usaba sus propias manos para frotar en el frío cuerpo del cura para darle calor.

Odiaba llorar por un humano que apenas conoció.

Odiaba sentirse un ser insignificante ante la presencia de la santa trinidad. Sentir los tres pares de ojos observando desde los tronos con desdén.

–Esto es patético para un juez del infierno -Comentó Osomatsu que se sujetaba la herida.

A Ichimatsu no le importaba las ofensas porque ya no tenía a Karamatsu a su lado.

–¡Ichimatsu! -La voz de Choromatsu se hizo eco en todo el lugar- Es hora de tu juicio.

–Je… ¿Juicio? -cuestionó con una risa nerviosa. Recordando que un tiempo atrás se imaginó llegar a este momento- ¿Cuáles son mis crimines?

–¡¿Cómo que cuales?! -Todomatsu reclamó molesto por esa actitud del enjuiciado. Tomó su teléfono tecleando con desesperación- Corromper a un sacerdote en pecado de lujuria, engañarle, atacarlo físicamente, llevar a otro sacerdote al borde de la locura.

–Tsk… -se cruzó de brazos no antes dejando que la cabeza de Karamatsu repose en sus rodillas- ¿Y eso qué? Es parte de mi deber como demonio.

–Hablando de eso -Intervino Osomatsu con una mirada seria con un tono de voz adecuado a su expresión- también cometiste crímenes contra tu especie. Siendo un ex juez del infierno, no pudiste completar tus misiones, demonios de baja categoría te vieron holgazaneando feliz junto a eso –señalo el cuerpo del cura-.

–¡Eso tiene nombre! ¡Se llama Karamatsu! -Le reclamó con rabia. Ichimatsu lo sabía, Karamatsu no era una cosa, era más que un "eso".

–Eliminaste a otro juez del infierno, también fuiste contra tu naturaleza al salvarle -Agregó el rey de los demonios.

–¡Eso es otro crimen! -Le señalo Todomatsu con su dedo índice, con los ojos abiertos mordiendo su labio inferior- ¡No cumpliste con tu orden! ¡Interviniste en mi trabajo! Me prometieron su alma, vine a buscarla y volviste a intervenir. –Señalo las huellas de la lucha en el pasto, en su hermano y en Ichimatsu-.

–Además -Ahora Choromatsu llevaba el control de la conversación viendo como sus hermanos perdían los estribos nuevamente- hiciste que mi mejor ángel dude sobre mí, te entregue sus alas renunciando al cielo… así como a Karamatsu.

–¿Qué quieres decir? -Cuestionó ante lo último abriendo los ojos sorprendido por esa declaración.

–Se le ha cerrado las puertas del cielo a Karamatsu -comentó-. No solo eso, sí no que será excomulgado y borrado de la iglesia.

–¡No pueden hacer eso! -Se levantó tirando el cuerpo de golpe.- ¡Karamatsu, lo siento! –Se arrodillo de nuevo para acomodarlo sobre el pasto-

No solo se disculpaba por el trato que le hizo al fallecido. También por lo que provoco con sus acciones egoístas. Karamatsu amaba su profesión dudo en huir para abandonar su fe por Ichimatsu. Ser excomulgado con las puertas del cielo cerradas sería el peor castigo para él.

–¡De verdad lo siento! -lloro por el comentario de Choromatsu.

–Es un cuerpo de un humano, no tiene ningún valor más que para los gusanos -comentó el shinigami viendo con fastidio una de las típicas escenas con las que se encontraba.

–Ahórrate tus lágrimas falsas -añadió Osomatsu.- Naciste siendo un demonio…

–Eso es cierto… -se puso de pie. Puso un pie delante, con paso tembloroso se puso ante su ex rey- nací demonio, de la pereza y lujuria pero no de la humanidad -se puso erguido levantando su brazo derecho en el que movía su dedo índice- Sí no de ti -le señalo mientras reía- prácticamente soy el bastardo que tuviste con el primer juez… mami -la última palabra lo dijo con sarcasmo.

–Sí realmente fueras mi hijo… y de Tougou… -El rey del infierno se quedó con las palabras en la bocas imaginando aquello.

Ahora que lo ve mejor, Ichimatsu tiene los colmillos y la sonrisa maliciosa que tiene Tougou. Además era igual de terco, despreocupado y flojo que él mismo; y siempre hacía lo que le dé la gana como ese juez. E Ichimatsu nació al poco tiempo de asumir la corona del infierno.

Se quedó en silencio haciendo cálculos.

Realmente no era bueno para procesar información.

–Además sí nací demonio -La voz del ex juez lo hicieron reaccionar- ¡Karamatsu me hizo humano! -Vio a Choromatsu con lágrimas a los ojos.

–Explícate -Una palabra simple para mostrar su poder de Dios supremo.

–Es cierto, cuando llegue aquí quería hacerle daño porque eran las ordenes que recibí pero conforme estuve con él… -nuevamente el llanto apareció en conjunto a los recuerdos del poco tiempo convivido- empecé a apreciarlo.

–¿Y eso qué? -Cuestionó Totty impaciente para que el juicio termine ya que le arrebataba su tiempo.- Eso no cambia los crímenes que hiciste.

–Tal vez conmigo no cambia nada… -levanto la mirada a Todomatsu- pero sí para Karamatsu. ¿A caso ya le hicieron juicio a su alma?

–No es necesario -respondió Choromatsu mostrando la palma de su mano frente a él.

–El castigo será impuesto por mí -Todomatsu se puso de pie haciendo una reverencia como si de una princesa tratase.- No tendrá el infierno ya que su alma no fue tan pecadora pero penada o estará en el purgatorio.

–¿Y eso es justo? -Vio nuevamente al rey de los cielos- Incluso, yo que fui un juez del infierno sé que es una injusticia esa decisión. –Ahora lo señalaba con la espada de Osomatsu- ¡La humanidad te llama la justicia verdadera! ¡Te reza para que hagas el bien! ¡Que los injustos que escapan de las leyes humanas, le caigan el peso de tu ley! ¡Tú eres el peor de los mentirosos!

–No señales cuando eres un demonio que se alimenta de ello -Se defendió el dios sobre el lago.

–¡Seré un maldito demonio pero al menos actuó siendo honesto en mis acciones! ¡Nosotros sí cumplimos las promesas a los humanos! -Reclamó.

–¡Tú no sabes cómo funciona el mundo celestial! -Choromatsu ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia pero ganaba un dolor de cabeza.

–No, no sé cómo funciona tu "justicia" -dijo haciendo comillas- pero sí sé cómo funciona la del infierno. –Ahora sus ojos se posan al rey de las tinieblas- Sabes bien que primero el juicio para determinar si entra o no al infierno.

–Tú mismo mencionaste el caso de Jyushimatsu -nuevamente regresaba su vista al de túnica- no hice que dudé. Él eligió dejar de ser un ángel al darse cuenta que solo así podría ayudar a Homura, y no solo eso, sí no que se enamoró de ella antes que me apareciera. Solo expones mis acciones negativas pero no las buenas.

–¿Solo una acción? -Osomatsu vaciló poniendo los ojos en blanco.

–¿Crees que cambiará las cosas? -Burló el de trajes rosas- Nos haces perder el tiempo.

–Mis acciones no cambiará mi futuro, estoy listo para recibir el castigo. Pero no voy a permitir que las acciones de Karamatsu se vayan a la basura por un acto -argumentó-. Él ha hecho más cosas en su vida para otros que ustedes. Eso le da derecho de entrada al cielo, después de todo –vio a Choromatsu- lo querías como Dios.

–¿Qué acciones ha tenido el sacerdote para salvarse? -ahora el demonio preguntaba curioso.

–Habla -agregó el dios desde su trono sobre el lago.

–Ya que dices que eres testigo de él -Dijo el shinigami viéndose las uñas antes de bostezar.

Ichimatsu solo gruño apretando los dientes. Las puntas de sus colmillos podían romperse por la fuerza que aplicaba.

– "¿No se supone que Choromatsu ha seguido sus pasos y por eso lo quería en su ejército celestial?" -pensó mientras trataba de calmarse.

No quería que por su culpa el alma de Karamatsu no tenga salvación. Está era su última oportunidad.

–¿Y bien? -preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo.

–¿A caso están ciegos? -Cuestionó en voz alta en respuesta.- Quiero decir, -intento arreglarlo.- La verdad… se me es difícil defender a alguien. Soy capaz de pedir la pena de muerte para ellos. –se sobo el cuello mirando a la santa trinidad.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Ningún rey quiso hablar para presionar. Los tres entendieron aquel mensaje. Le dieron tiempo para que aquel culpable confíense ante sus pies.

–Es cierto, no niego de mis pecados como humano, ni mi naturaleza humana. -Nuevamente hizo una pausa para lamer sus labios ya que sentía seca su garganta. Los nervios empezaron a dominarle. El miedo de arruinarlo lo cubría con su manto- Los humanos desde su existencia han cometidos actos contra los dioses pero ¿entonces por qué los han creado? ¿Para venerarles?

Los tres reyes se vieron a la cara sin mediar palabra alguna más que diferentes expresiones.

–Como demonios, no tenemos que esforzarnos para tentar al hombre. Sin embargo, Karamatsu fue la excepción. Me incluyó. Me costó mucho hacer que rompa su voto sagrado. -Mira la cruz dorada que el sacerdote tenía oculta debajo la ropa- Sí, cayó en lujuria y vanidad pero ha hecho tanto como un digno representante tuyo.

Choromatsu solo arqueo la ceja en respuesta.

–He visto un pueblo unido gracias a él. Un pueblo que se queja de levantarse temprano para trabajar e ir a la escuela pero no para escuchar la palabra de Dios -movió su cabeza en señal de sarcasmo- a través de su voz.

Recordó las misas repletas de Karamatsu y como la gente lo rodeaba para pedirle consejo

–Como personas delictivas lo aman como un miembro de su familia. –A su mente vino el Don y Hiramaru preocupados por el cura, como el Don era coqueto con él.- Hizo que la gente vuelva a creer en su semejante -Ahora pensaba en los huérfanos encontrados en el callejón con una nueva familia-.

Ichimatsu miró al cuerpo tendido sobre el pasto. Lloró nuevamente al pensar cómo se sentirá la gente cuando encuentren a su amado sacerdote sin la vida que tanto presumía.

¿Qué harán cuando ya no haya luz en el muelle que los guíe?

–¡Karamatsu tiene gente que lo ama! ¡Qué lo protege! -Caminó ante los pies de Choromatsu para arrodillarse entre llantos- ¡Me tiene a mí!

Los tres hermanos lo miraban intrigados, sorprendidos por su acción. El hermano mediano podía sentir como sus pies eran lavados con lágrimas sinceras provenientes del corazón de Ichimatsu. Mismo que se apartó antes que fuera tocado por este.

Se dirigió hacia Osomatsu, caminando de rodillas sin importar lastimarse.

–Cumplí con mi misión pero te fallé como tu juez, eliminé a otro juez del infierno para salvarle. Me deshice de mi naturaleza diabólica pero no cuando me arranque las alas fue desde el momento que supe que me había enamorado de Karamatsu -Nuevamente miraba al cura en un sueño eterno-.

El mayor de los presentes solo escuchaba atento a cada palabra, frase y lágrima tendida de Ichimatsu. Nunca había sentido tanta sinceridad viniendo de un demonio.

–Me imaginaba atrasando la misión para seguir estar a su lado, ir al infierno con él cuando muera… -cerro sus ojos para desviar su vista otra vez a Osomatsu- pero comprendí que quería envejecer a su lado, que me amará como lo amaba… -apoyo sus dedos en la punta de los zapatos del rey de los demonios- tú me diste la forma de hacerlo, Karamatsu el motivo y yo lo acepte.

Nuevamente se a parto para colocarse en el centro. Se puso erguido. Respiró hondo.

–Karamatsu, no debe ser castigado. Solo yo. -ahora se arrodillaba ante Todomatsu- por favor, perdónale la vida y llévate mi alma.

Nuevamente el silencio se hizo presente cuando Ichimatsu regreso a lado de Karamatsu. Al cual le acomodo la ropa. Coló sus manos en su propio pecho y apoyo su cabeza sobre sus piernas. Limpió toda suciedad como rastro de sangre de su piel esperando el veredicto.

–Ichimatsu, -Choromatsu rompió el silencio- es tiempo de nuestro veredicto, ya hemos escuchado tus acusaciones y tu defensas. Falta que nos oigas. Sobre los pecados de Ichimatsu ¿cómo lo declaran?

–¡Culpable! -Dijeron al unísono el mayor y menor de los hermanos.

–¿En cuanto a Karamatsu? -preguntó nuevamente.

–¡Culpable! -repitieron.

–Ichimatsu, la corte celestial ha hablado. -Del agua salió un bastón dorado para el segundo hijo, que tomó entre sus manos- En caso de Karamatsu, se le perdonará la vida.

–¡Qué! -Exclamaron los presentes incrédulos ante esa decisión-

–¡Estás loco! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso?! -Discutían los otros hermanos mientras que Ichimatsu seguía sorprendido. Pensaba que era una cruel mentira, una venganza por las veces que se burló de él.

–¡A callar! -Choromatsu golpeo su bastón contra el suelo haciendo que este tiemble- ¡Recuerden que mi palabra vale sobre la de ustedes! –Osomatsu se seguía quejando, Todomatsu solo se cruzó de brazos haciendo una mueca de desacuerdo- También este juicio va contra sus actos.

Los dos iban nuevamente a reclamar.

Osomatsu quisiste destruir a mi protegido y Todomatsu se unió. Ambos me desafiaron como una de sus bromas. Una falta de respeto a mi persona y lo que represento. –sentenció a sus hermanos.

–¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Ichimatsu preguntó con temor interviniendo en la discusión de los hermanos.

–Es cierto lo que has dicho de él. Es mi mejor hombre -comentó bajándose de su trono. Caminó entre el pasto que acariciaba sus pies desnudos para llegar al cura-. Mi mejor guerrero. "La fe mueve montañas" y él ha movido al mundo. –Sonrió acariciando su mejilla-.

Recordó que solo pudo ayudar a su pequeño ángel del castigo de su hermano por entrometerse en el suicidio de la joven incluso cambio el alma de otra persona por el de ella. Esperaba que Atsushi nunca se enteré.

–Sin embargo, tuvo un desliz del cual no lo protegí como tan poco pude ayudar a Jyushimatsu con Homura. -Respiró hondo- Soy culpable de ambos actos, de los cuales quiero recomponer.

Choromatsu camino hasta detenerse delante de Ichimatsu. Posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro del ex juez. Sonrió para esa pobre alma condenada entre sus manos.

–Le daremos una segunda oportunidad -Aquellas palabras hicieron que Ichimatsu llorada de alegría. Tenía tantas ganas de abrazar a Karamatsu hasta que despierte.

 _El ángel caído sin alas_

 _Se liberó del contrato con el demonio_

XxX

El tiempo pasó sin darse cuenta. Sus ojos abrían lentamente observó a la luna en lo alto, era una esfera blanca perfecta. Las estrellas brillan. Durmió todo el día sin darse cuenta.

El pasto, las flores y las ramas se mecen con el aire que baila a su alrededor, mismo que le causa frío. Se sobresalta al darse cuenta que no sabe dónde está, al sentir dolor por heridas testimoniales que esa batalla extraña no fue una pesadilla.

–¡Ichimatsu! -Recuerda a su acompañante- ¡Ichimatsu! –lo llama con la esperanza de encontrarlo.

–Oh, Karamatsu -el nombrado aparece caminando a él con comida. Fruta silvestre y agua del lago- te traje comida. –se sienta a su lado.

–¡Ichimatsu! -Se deja caer de golpe suspirando de alivio- Me preocupe por ti –comentó examinando el cuerpo de su acompañante- no tienes heridas.

–Eso no importa -dice tranquilo-. Lo importante eres tú -le sonríe entregándole una manzana-. Por esta fruta, se perdió el paraíso. ¿Puedes creerlo?

–Dios hizo este fruto -el cura lo tomó entre sus manos- como una prueba de respeto a su persona. Al fallar fuimos castigados para trabajar en su perdón.

–Realmente es justo y perdona -comentó mirando al lago.

–Lo es -sonrió antes de morder la manzana.

Ichimatsu se acercó a él. Descansa su cabeza en su hombro entrelazando sus dedos con los de Karamatsu. Quien lo suelta. Ichimatsu no se queja porque siente como su cura pasa esa mano detrás de su espalda para buscar su mano izquierda y unirlas de nuevo.

–Karamatsu… -no quería romper el momento pero no tenía tiempo- te amo.

–Ichimatsu, te amo desde la primera vez que te vi -respondió besándole los labios-

–Karamatsu… estoy listo… para confesar -aparto su rostro tomándolo de las mejillas. El cura pudo observar como esos ojos se derretían para volverse acuosos-

–¿Quieres que consuele tu alma? -Preguntó limpiando las lágrimas con sus dedos-

–Mi alma no tiene salvación -respondió- pero quiero que mi corazón este tranquilo.

–Te escuchó -lo abrazó sobando su espalda.

–No soy lo que crees que soy. Ichiko no es mi hermana, ella no existe. Ella es yo. Es mi forma humana para arrastrar al pecado -Karamatsu escuchaba todo viéndole de forma fija- Era el demonio que te atormentaba en sueños y en la vida real. Me volví humano por ti. Me enamoré de ti… lo sé es raro pero lo hice.

Ichimatsu no sabía sí Karamatsu lo comprendía pero era la mejor forma de explicarle.

–Renuncie a mi naturaleza por ti. Todo lo que soñaste, que creíste que fue realidad era una falsa ilusión. -El sacerdote abrió los ojos mostrando un azul brillante bajo la luz de la luna-

–¿Es todo? -Ichimatsu afirmó en respuesta. Temblando de miedo.

–Ichimatsu… -suspiró agotado- sabía que eras especial desde que apareciste en mis sueños. Sospeche de que los tres eran la misma persona –poso su mano derecha sobre la mejilla de su amante para acariciarla-. Lo supe no por tu actitud huraña, fueron tus ojos.

–¿Mis ojos? -dudo por ello.

–Tus ojos reflejan el alma. Aunque no lo creas cuando apareciste como demonio los vi vacío -sonrió observando los ojos purpura frente a los suyo- incluso como Ichiko. Sin embargo, como fuiste acercándote, empezaron a reflejar vida, sentimientos… -le sostuvo sus manos pegándolas a su pecho- amor.

Ichimatsu no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

–¿Ya sabías? ¿Entonces podías verme? -cuestionaba sobresaltado.

–Pensaba que estaba quedando loco por tus embrujos, que nuestro Dios nos ponía a prueba. -Sonrió antes de besar sus manos-. Luche contra eso en mi mente, pero vi tus ojos, el ser en que te estabas convirtiendo y caí en la tentación.

–Por eso insistías en que confesará la verdad -Karamatsu afirmo con la cabeza.- Pero ya es tarde… -observó como el amanecer anunciaba su entrada con sus rayos.

–No, -el sacerdote lo tomó del mentón- al contrario -Ichimatsu lloraba ante él-. Empezaremos una nueva vida, dejaremos todo atrás. Nuestro pasado.

–Así es… -Ichimatsu lo abrazo- eres demasiado bueno y amable para abandonar el sacerdocio. -Cruzo sus brazos alrededor del cuerpo del sacerdote-. Me gustaría congelar este momento para siempre. -Se apartó lo suficiente para que su brazo siga tocándolo- Pero así debe ser…

Se acercó nuevamente para entregarle un beso tan tierno como el dueño de los labios a los cuales acarició al separarse.

–Te amo Ichimatsu… -Karamatsu le sonrió entregando un beso con todo sus sentimientos en el acto.

El cura cayó desmayado entre sus brazos.

–Te amo Karamatsu… -las lágrimas derramaban sus mejillas- No te preocupes… todo irá bien ahora. –Paso su mano entre sus cabellos-. Adiós…

XxX

–Buenos tardes, padre Karamatsu. ¿Cómo se encuentra padre? -Preguntó la hermana Choroko acercándose al cura que regaba las flores-

–¡Good afternoon my lady! -Dijo en un tono alegre con una gran sonrisa brillosa- El sunshine nos baña con sus beuty rayos –la hermana reía porque el sacerdote era como antes.-

Ambos salieron del jardín para en caminarse a la entrada de la iglesia. Misma donde se encontraba todo el pueblo con música de banda, de esa, donde los músicos del lugar tocan tambores para gremios o fiestas del lugar. Voladores que se encendían pero explotaban en el cielo para hacer presencia.

La gente aplaudía, gritaba emocionada.

–¿Padre no lo va extrañar? -Preguntó Kachan de ahora doce años-

–A ti, a tu hermano y a todos -respondió Karamatsu.

–No a él… -El sacerdote ladeo la cabeza- con esto -le entregó una pulsera hecha de tela. El cura se sintió hipnotizado por aquel accesorio- podrá recordarle.

–¿Recordar a quién? -pregunto

El cura entró al vehículo en silencio. Observaba ese trozo de tela morada hecha pulsera. La amarró pensando en esas palabras que le hacían eco en su cabeza.

–¿Padre y sí cantamos en el viaje? -preguntó Karaku sentado a su lado con la guitarra del cura.

Karamastu salió de su trance para tocar la guitarra.

–En el triste sueño -no sabía de donde salió la letra pero su corazón la tocaba a través de él- alguien me sonrió y sostuvo mis manos –una silueta negra lo mantenía en sus brazos desaparecía con esporas de luces frente a sus ojos- ¿Quién era ese…?

XxX

 _A cambio de su propia vida,_

 _Dejando una sola pluma,_

 _Salvo a la joven…_

 _Y se desvaneció_.

* * *

 **Nota: Sí pasaron 2 años desde lo de Ichimatsu, por eso lo reflejo en la edad de Kachan**

 _Este capítulo lo subí ayer en AO3 porque aquí estaba fallando la página._

 ** _PhantomDess_** _No te puedo responder más que aquí. Que bueno que vistes mi error. Hace tiempo que no usaba frases de inglés, o mejor dicho, la gramática correcta._


	16. Chapter 15: Lamento

**Nota:** El final esta aquí.

* * *

 ** _Capítulo final:_**

 ** _Lamento_**

–Cómo puede ver, su señoría -dijo un hombre- esa mujer es la que debería estar aquí en mi lugar. Ella cometió asesinato, ella me asesino.

El demonio al que le hablaba, llevaba una ropa negra con bordes rojos como la sangre que pedía sus ojos. Tenía unas cadenas negras que unían el cuello de camisa con unas mancuernillas doradas. No tenían forma, solo eran un círculo dorado. Sus alas estaban cerradas, cubriendo parte de sus brazos y pechos. Además de tres cicatrices en su mejilla derecha.

–Ella será juzgada cuando muera… aquí estamos juzgándolo a usted que asesino a la familia de la mujer. Así que a sufrir. -respondió golpeando su pie contra el piso. Un hoyo se abrió de la tierra tragando a la persona.- Siguiente.

El juez que lo escuchaba simplemente bostezaba sobre un gran sillón en alto miro con fastidio aquella interminable fila.

–¡Hey Tougou! -Osomatsu apareció llevaba la ropa en diferentes tonos de rojo. Una especie de overol rojo vino de cuerpo completo que dejó abierto en forma de "V" desde el cuello a unos centímetros de su ombligo.

También llevaba un cinturón rojo claro con plateado puesto de lado con doble vuelta. Botines del mismo color del cinturón. En su pierna derecha unas cintas rojas entre lazadas hasta la pierna y en la otra, una media de red rojiza atada con un ligero y cadena negra. También llevaba un abrigo con capucha, negro con rojo. La capucha era roja con el peluche gris, de ella salía un borde rojo que cubría el abrigo, en la base del mismo, había arcos y círculos rojos.

También poseía un collar negro atado a una cadena suelta que buscaba al dueño de quien se escapó.

–¿Qué quieres? No ves que estoy ocupado por tu maldita culpa -Respondió gruñendo.

–¿Mi culpa? -cuestionó el rey sorprendido-

–Tú no supiste manejar a tu juez ahora estamos faltantes de personal, tan poco quieres hacerte cargo como el rey -respondió de brazos cruzados mirando a la gente- y me pasaste toda la responsabilidad a mí. En mis tiempos como rey del infierno, esto no pasaba.

–¡Nunca fuiste rey! -Se quejó- ¡Además sabes que es tu castigo por lo que me hiciste!

–No sé de qué hablas -respondió a secas.

–Quieres que te recuerde como me trataste al final del juicio -El juez solo al oírlo sonrió de forma descarada divertido por el recuerdo-

–Oh como olvidarlo -en un tono burlón.-

Tras haberse dado el veredicto del juicio. Tougou apareció pisando a su rey. Llevando con un chasquido que provoco que la tierra se abra y los trague.

– "Vaya sí que te dejaron herido" -Se agarró el mentón sin quitarse de encima-

– "¿No piensas apartarte?" -El rey luchaba por quitar a su juez de él.

– "Pensé que te gustaba que este sobre ti" -Se burló- "Solo quiero probar algo".

– "¿Qué?" -fue la última palabra que pronunció tras sentir como la espada que fue roba le atravesó.

– "Esto…" -Tougou incrusto la espada lo más profundo que pudo.

La sangre salía de Osomatsu. El menor no podía defenderse ni pedir ayuda. Fue tomado de la cola para luego ser arrastrado hasta el rio Estigia. Ahí fue arrojado sin ninguna delicadeza. El juez se quedó en la orilla observando el cuerpo hundirse. Cuando por fin vio señales sin vida se acercó al rio flotando en el aire. Pronto la mano de Osomatsu saldría hundiéndolo con él. Una pelea debajo del agua comenzó.

Al poco tiempo dejaron de pelear para salir nadando a la orilla. Donde el sonido de gruñidos de ambos junto con la combinación de un pésimo ambiente cambio sus apariencias.

El primero en notarse un gran cambio fue el mismo juez: Tougou. Sus alas se regeneraron en unas negras de murciélago que estando cerradas parecían una larga y gruesa capa. Sus cuernos se volvieron dorados de espiral con punta elevada. Sus garras se volvieron negras de dos centímetros fuera del dedo con terminación en punta.

Toda herida vieja se cerró. Salvo la que su rey le hizo en la mejilla en la lucha. Por lo que ahora en la mejilla derecha poseía tres rayas rojas que pronto se volverían cicatrices.

Por su parte, Osomatsu, sus alas se volvieron más tupidas, delgadas que iban de su hombro al codo estando cerradas. A pesar de ese tamaño podía volar más rápido que antes. Las alas podían servirle de escudo y arma por lo filosa que eran; porque contaban con unas garras en cada punta.

Su cola era un poco más larga, antes le llegaba al muslo, ahora a los pies. Le podía dar la vuelta a su cintura pero era firme como un látigo. Sus cuernos se volvieron rojos por completo manteniendo su tamaño. En su rostro dos líneas negras que iban de su lóbulo a la comisuras de sus labios. Sus manos se volvieron negras con garras como bestias pero regresaban a la normalidad sí las quería. También se hizo de tres rayas en su brazo derecho producidas por Tougou.

– "¡¿Qué demonios hiciste?!" -preguntó Osomatsu tras tomar aire.

– "Mejorías" -respondió el otro viendo su cuerpo.

–Deberías agradecerme -Lo tomó de la cadena que llevaba como collar- mejoré la apariencia de ambos a través de mi experimento.

–Sí pero casi me matas -Se quejó tratando de huir del agarre.

Realmente en aspectos físicos parecía que el dios del infierno era Tougou, incluso su personalidad siempre ha dado ese aire desde su creación por parte de Akumatsu. Por eso, cuando Choromatsu fue colocado como el nuevo señor, los demonios seguían acatando órdenes de Tougou. Por su parte, Osomatsu se veía más como un demonio inferior, "la puta del rey" como le llegaron a decir cuando lo veían en plan de amante con Tougou.

–Era una prueba, ya que Fuji no revivió cuando tiré sus cenizas al rio -suspiró jalando más de la cadena para atraer a su rey a sus piernas.

–Bueno… -se dejó atraer por su dueño- te tengo noticias… -El juez solo arqueo la ceja mientras el menor enredaba sus brazos a su cuello.

XxX

Era una caminata tranquila a su ritmo. Veía como las hojas de los árboles caían una a una. Como la nieve cubría el piso para luego volverse agua. Como el calor quemaba la piel descubierta. Como las flores nacían para marchitarse al ser cortada.

Vio gente ir y venir de un lado a otro a través de los años.

Realmente era una caminata tranquila… y eterna.

Recorría el mundo como el fantasma que era. No podía hablar, no podía escuchar, solo era una existencia suspendida en un plano que no le correspondía. Un castigo merecido.

¿Qué podía hacer Ichimatsu?

Solo suspirar y esperar.

Suspirar, esperar y recordar.

¿Qué recordaba?

Recordaba cómo llegó hasta ese momento. Su nacimiento y muerte como demonio. Su fugaz vida humana.

Su amor.

Su gran amor por Karamatsu.

Su mente solo guiaba sus pasos para buscar a Karamatsu. No importaba cuanto caminaba sin rumbo sabía que él no estaba al final. Era parte de su castigo.

XxX

El ángel caído sin alas

Y la pecadora novia teñida de negro

A pesar de haber caído en el abismo,

La grieta del juramento les continúa entrelazando

Conservando sus pecados imperdonables.

Aún resonaba en su cabeza las palabras de Choromatsu con las que dieron fin al juicio.

– "Le daremos una segunda oportunidad… Remiel, -Llamó a su árcangel que apareció de rodillas ante él- Karamatsu, será perdonado y revivido. -Remiel solo afirmo con la cabeza- pero a cambio Ichimatsu, -miró al nombrado- perecerá." -Esas palabras del Dios supremo rompieron sus sueños e ilusiones de una vida junto al sacerdote.

– "¿Cómo?" -preguntó temblando ante la decisión final.

– "A cambio de revivirlo tu tendrás que entregar tu vida" -le confesó en un tono frívolo directo a los ojos- "Todomatsu tiene que llevarse un alma, además perdone a Karamatsu no a ti."

– "Me parece bien" -respondió el shinigami apareciendo una esfera blanca- "Esta es su alma, sí deseas que regrese a su cuerpo, dame la tuya".

– "Todomatsu lo dijo," -Osomatsu intervino- "Le prometí dos almas, la tuya y la de él".

– "¡Le prometiste la mía sin consultarme!" -se quejó observando a su ex rey.

– "Y tu decidiste conservar con vida a Karamatsu" -ahora Choromatsu retomaba la atención- "Sin consultarme, ya que era mi decisión llevármela."

Ichimatsu, se sobo el cuello mientras se mordía el labio inferior. Maldiciendo en su cabeza.

– "Acepto…" -Dijo a regaña dientes.

Aquel dios se apartó para quedar en el centro de la visión de sus hermanos. Le dio la espalda a Ichimatsu. Sus propias manos las tenía detrás de su espalda tratando que sus dedos se entrelacen.

– "También ha otra condición…" -Dijo en seco mirando por encima de su hombro- "escucha antes de elegir sabiamente".

– "¿Cuál?" -cuestionó las letras pequeñas del contrato.

– "Nunca verás a Karamatsu" -respondió sin verle con una voz que le congelo la sangre mientras caminaba de regreso a su trono.

– "¡Qué!" -Nuevamente reclamó una nueva injusticia.

–"Para que Karamatsu tenga una segunda oportunidad conmigo tú debes cumplir mi sentencia" -se sentó mirando a Ichimatsu con sus ojos achicados en raya- No importa dónde te envié Todomatsu, sí de regreso al infierno o a otra lado, pero no tendrás contacto con él".

– "No te preocupes, las puertas del infierno están cerradas para Ichimatsu" -Sonrió Osomatsu desde su trono- "Ya que se ve que no quería regresar".

– "Esa es mi condición, ¿la aceptas?" -Preguntó a Ichimatsu que estaba enfadado.

Hubo un silencio entre los presentes.

Ichimatsu no quería aceptarlo.

Pensaba que ya no estarían juntos en esta vida pero se verían en la otra. Ir como demonio al cielo solo para verle sonreír.

Sí ese es el precio de sus pecados…

– "De acuerdo, no lo veré pero revívelo" -Bajo la cabeza humillado y derrotado.

Él pagada por el pecado de ambos.

El juicio se dio por terminado.

Choromatsu se inclinó a curar a su hermano pero Tougou se interpuso llevándose a arrastras a Osomatsu, de vuelta al infierno. El segundo hermano solo suspiro resignado sumergiéndose en el lago.

– "Bien, aquí tienes una segunda oportunidad" -Totty le entregó la esfera a Remiel- "No me iré lejos" –advirtió a Ichimatsu.

El arcángel se encamino al cuerpo del cura que descansaba en el regazo de Ichimatsu. Un gesto de repugnancia se intercambió entre ellos en silencio. La naturaleza de ambos no le permitía congeniar.

El arcángel se inclinó ante él depositando la esfera de luz en su pecho también curó las heridas graves de uno, muy a su pesar. Pues creía que Ichimatsu ni lo merecía. Pero Uriel estaba ahí, a su lado pidiendo el favor por su protegido.

Remiel y Uriel se retiraron para darles espacio a la despedida.

Ichimatsu suspiró exhausto de todo lo que ha pasado. Sin embargo, tomó fuerzas para levantarse y cargar a Karamatsu hasta un lugar más seguro junto al lago. Lo dejo ahí esperando que no despierte sin despedirse de él.

Caminó al poblado donde compró algunas frutas con el dinero que traía en el auto donde escaparon.

– "Yo vi esa camioneta" -le dijo a un policía que cruzó junto a él- "Esa que anuncian robada con el cura secuestrado" –Vio al agente- "iban para la carretera".

Tras sus propias palabras dejo el lugar en el mismo auto que chocó contra un árbol. Abandonó el vehículo, con la comida entre sus manos. Ahora se encontraba junto al sacerdote que le hablaba de sus sentimientos, de un nuevo futuro juntos.

Palabras hermosas.

Palabras más dolorosas de lo habitual.

Respiró hondo para poder decirle la verdad a Karamatsu.

Su origen.

Su amor.

Cuando ya no quedo nada más que confesar…

Le entregó un último beso…

Un beso lleno de los sentimientos ajenos...

Un beso que borraba una historia juntos.

Karamatsu caía desmayado en sus brazos.

Ichimatsu lo abrazo con llanto repitiendo que siempre lo amará.

Lo protegió con su calor hasta que desapareció con el primer rayo de sol.

– "¿Te despediste?" -Preguntó Todomatsu. Ichimatsu solo afirmo con la cabeza ya que las lágrimas y gimoteos no le dejaban hablar- "Cálmate, no querrás penar en este mundo como un fantasma llorón".

Ahora en la actualidad, él se encontraba vagando en la gente. Realmente no sabía cuántos años han pasado desde ese momento. Pero sigue viviendo los recuerdos de un pasado lejano todos los días que lo extraña.

–Vaya, Ichimatsu te encontré. Los fantasmas errantes son difíciles de encontrar. -La voz de Todomatsu hizo que se detenga-

–¿Qué quieres? -preguntó en un tono cansado de todo.

–Es tiempo de seguir a otro lado tu condena -comento cortando con su hoz una grieta negra- sígueme.

El ahora fantasma seguía al shinigami.

–¿Te gustó el purgatorio? -Totty intentaba hacer plática ya que no le agradaba el ambiente que daba el fantasma

–¿Eso era el purgatorio? -Cuestionó al shinigami- me imaginé almas en un plano vació, desértico y derretido. –Todomatsu solo arqueó la ceja.

–Ustedes los demonios, piensan que los otros mundos son como como el suyo -respondió negando con la cabeza-. Veras el purgatorio sí es un plano que esta entre el cielo y la tierra. Cuando un ser humano se arrepiente de sus pecados es arrojado ahí hasta buscar el perdón, puede durar milenios. También, hay almas de seres despiadados que logran escaparse de mí, por lo que siguen en este mundo.

–Por eso dijiste que los errantes son difíciles de encontrar -mencionó Ichimatsu.

–Sí. Pero continuando con el tema, el mismo purgatorio crea diferentes castigos para la gente. En algunos casos, la persona ve lo que era su época sin darse cuenta que ya han cambiado las cosas. Otros, pueden ver esos cambios. -Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo-

¿Y ahora donde me llevas? –Preguntó cuándo se detuvieron ante una balsa-

–Sube y lo verás -respondió subiendo a la balsa que empezó a remar cuando el otro lo siguió.- ¿Reconoces este río?

–¿Es el rio Estigia? -dudó.

–Sí, y aquí bajas -El remo se convirtió en su hoz con el cual lo empujo al agua.- Me marcho. Adiós.

Ichimatsu trataba salir a flote del río. Estaba cerca de la siguiente orilla. Vio el bote irse sin él. Maldijo al shinigami mientras nadaba.

–¡Bienvenido Ichima-chan! -Gritó Osomatsu para despertarle- ¿Puedes soñar con tu sacerdote? -cuestionó.

Ichimatsu se hallaba acostado en la orilla, mojado por el agua de los muertos. Sus ojos poco a poco se fueron abriendo para ver la cara de Osomatsu sobre la de él. La misma cara de despreocupado pero diferente aspecto.

–Trago agua -La voz de Tougou le hizo voltear- ahora entiendo su forma.

– "¿Mi qué?" -pensó escupiendo el agua que trago sin entender.

–Sabes Ichimachan… -Osomatsu se sentó en el piso cruzando sus piernas en triangulo. Con su codo derecho sobre una pierna para apoyar su mejilla en la mano derecha.

–¿Ichimachan? -no entendía ese sobre nombre.

–Tougou ha estado experimentando en el río -señalo al juez que solo bufó- descubrió que puede curar heridas y cambiar apariencia a los demonios.

–Solo seguí el experimento de Aquiles -agregó el juez.

–¡Así que has renacido como demonio! -El rey del infierno elevó sus brazos al aire.

–¿Eh? -realmente no sabía que pasaba ahora.

–Mírate en el río -mencionó Tougou.

Él obedeció viendo su reflejo en el rio estigia. Sus cuernos, cola y alas regresaron. Se sintió feliz de verse de nuevo como demonio, sin embargo notó una extrañeza. Ahora que lo nota también Tougou se veía regenerado a la última vez que lo vio.

Sus cuernos eran más gruesos y purpura como su cola. Misma que empezaba gruesa para luego terminar delgada pero no en pico como los demás demonios, sí no con aleta. Incluso sus alas parecían aletas, para su fortuna podía volar incluso nadar mejor que antes; debido que en la altura del pecho le aparecieron unas escamas. Las escamas terminaban hasta donde sus pectorales estaban. Sus manos se veían normal, salvo que ahora sí eran garras. No había uñas que convertir en ello.

–Fiu, fiu que guapo -comentó Osomatsu acercándose con una gran sonrisa- Se ve que sacaste la belleza de tu madre –se señaló con orgullo.

–Realmente se ha creído que eres nuestro hijo -comentó Tougou con enfado-. Realmente es él más idiota de todos… -su mano cubrió su frente- debí matarlo en vez de salvarlo.

–Por cierto, tu puesto te espera -apareció Osomatsu detrás del juez-.

–¿Seré juez de nuevo? -preguntó

El rey de las tinieblas chasqueo sus dedos apareciendo a los presentes en el antiguo dominio de Ichimatsu.

–Aunque tendrás que sacudir el polvo por lo abandonado que esta -mencionó.

–¡Gracias Osomatsu! -El nuevamente juez del infierno intento ir a su señor pero fue rebotado por una pared de energía.

–Cierto, no puedes abandonar tu lugar. Es parte de tu castigo -mencionó con los brazos cruzados.

–Esta es mi parte favorita -Ahora Tougou abrió la tierra donde manos esqueléticas o descarnadas aparecían sujetando los tobillos de Ichimatsu- Por sí, intentas volar fuera de aquí sus manos te retendrán.

–¡Esperen! -Intentaba defenderse pero era rebotado por el muro invisible y aprisionado por las manos-

–Lástima, te íbamos a presentar al nuevo juez… te hubiera agradado -sonrió burlón Tougou abriendo sus alas para irse de ahí.

–¿Otro juez? -En su mente paso Karamatsu- ¡Espera Tougou! -luchaba contra las manos.

–Rindete y dedícate a lo que naciste -ordeno Osomatsu con una mirada sombría y un tono frío. Muy diferente con el que lo recibió.

–¡Osomatsu! ¡Tougou! ¡Digan quien es! -Gritaba hasta quedarse sin voz.

Golpeaba el muro invisible, se estrellaba contra el para luego ser rebotado aún más lejos entre las piedras del suelo áspero. Estando ahí las manos le sujetaban el cuerpo para retenerlo. La escena se repetía una y otra vez.

–¿Es el juez del cual me platicaron? -preguntó un ser misterio que emergía de las sombras.

–No se cansa… -Suspiró Osomatsu en su trono viendo la escena a través de su espejo.- Sí, es un viejo conocido tuyo –sonrió.

–Me gustaría ir a verle -mencionó en un tono tranquilo.

–No puedes -paso sus dedos entre sus cabellos- está aislado como castigo perpetuo. Solamente las almas a enjuiciarse y yo podemos verle.

–Hasta el momento ningún alma ha sido enjuiciada por él -comentó-.

–Hasta que comprenda que no tendrá escapatoria y se resigne, realmente Ichimatsu es terco -negó con la cabeza.

–Ichimatsu… -murmuró el otro- "su nombre se me es familiar".

Aquel nuevo demonio, era el nuevo juez que remplazo a Fuji. Al igual que Ichimatsu, también tuvo un proceso con el rio Estigia. Sus alas como colas eran normales, lo que cambiaban era los cuernos que parecían antenas azules. Pero al salir del rio se encontró enredado con un alga que resulto ser la raíz de Fuji, una de las parte que arrojo Tougou. Por lo que pudo controlar las plantas de ese reino de la ex segunda juez.

XxX

Se acomodó su pantalón morado con un par de cintillas grises arriba de la rodilla. Se colocó el cinturón del mismo color. Se puso una gabardina morada con capullo sin mangas. Se vendo cada brazo hasta la muñeca dando espacio al codo para el movimiento. Se puso unos guantes negros sin dedos. Junto a unos zapatos grises.

Tal vez si Karamatsu, lo viera de esa forma se enamoré de él.

Se dio unas palmadas en las mejillas negando con la cabeza por ese pensamiento. Karamatsu se fijaría en su alma, no en su físico.

Y hablando de Karamatsu…

–¿Cuántos años ha pasado? ¿Décadas? ¿Siglos? ¿O milenios? -Se preguntaba llegando a su sillón mirando la fila de almas esperando su turno- Nada ha cambiado aquí -dijo tras un largo suspiró dejándose caer para empezar a trabajar.

Terminó de enjuiciar.

Paso su mano sobre el muro sintiendo como la electricidad, le lastimaba.

Se alejó para caminar en sus tierras.

Se sentó cerca del rio, del cual salieron unas serpientes marinas negras que acaricio. Ese animal junto a Cerbero II un gato negro de tres cabezas enorme eran sus únicos amigos. Aquel gato lo encontró rondando sus tierras, de seguro se les cayó al cielo o cruzó una grieta de Todomatsu. Hizo lo que le hicieron convirtiéndole en un nuevo Cerbero. Las serpientes siempre nadaban para torturar almas pero el juez se volvió una especie de demonio marino, aquellas lo obedecieron al verle.

Al menos no se sentía tan solo ahí.

En momentos así con sus amigos recordaba a Karamatsu rodeado de los niños, algunos animales para cantarles. Aún recuerda cuando la primera vez que lo oyó en la fuente, durmiendo a su lado por la melodía tan hermosa. Incluso el gato poso con ellos.

–No tengo más abrigo que los años contigo me llevo tu paz... -comenzó a cantar una de sus favoritas que Karamatsu tocaba- las sombras del camino, los diablos escondidos, me han hecho escapar. -Se burló por la ironía de esa letra- vigilan mi la han dado al queda cantar...

Ahora que lo piensa esa canción le recordaba a la fugaz vida junto a su sacerdote amado. Empezó a llorar. Se mordió el labio inferior, golpeo a la tierra para seguir llorando bajo el recuerdo lamentoso.

–¡AAAH! -gritó tan fuerte que hasta el cielo lo oyó.

XxX

–Cada día su grito supera al grito de los torturados -comentó Tougou bebiendo una especie de té negro con restos humanos.

–¿Te preocupa? -Preguntó Osomatsu moviendo su cuchara dentro de su taza.

–Los gritos de dolor son mi deleite pero es una vergüenza para los demonios que un juez los haga -respondió-. A ti te preocupa.

–Choromatsu… me dijo que ya llega con ellos -comentó.- un gritó previamente acompañado con un canto en murmullos.

–Ese juez quiere verle -agregó Tougou tranquilo- no entiendo el porqué.

–Aunque no lo creas… -suspiró- entiendo a los dos.

Nuevamente Ichimatsu cumplía sus órdenes de juez del infierno. Mandaba a los enjuiciados a sus castigos. De vez en cuando tenía visitas de Osomatsu para verificar como iba.

–Ya es hora… - El rey cerró sus ojos para escuchar la triste melodía escondido de su demonio.

–Cantaré hasta morir, hasta verte sonreír. -Realmente la voz de Ichimatsu se escuchaba diferente- Donde estés te cantaré… -llevaba un mensaje sin rumbo a través del aire- sólo a ti…

Suspiró antes del grito desgarrador de Ichimatsu al llegar a su reino.

XxX

–Es un amor demasiado fuerte -comentó Choromatsu observando al demonio desde su fuente- para un juez del infierno, rebajarse así.

–No es el único… -Uriel observaba a un ángel en la orilla del cielo.

–Pajastovkiniisan-sama, -Todomatsu se hizo presente con burla- ¿qué sucede? -Cuestionó ignorando las quejas del mayor.- En ambos mundos se escuchan murmullos melodiosos y tristes.

–El penar de los amantes pecadores -respondió serio-. ¿Solo has venido a eso?

–He venido a saber que ocurrirá por ese lamento -respondió mirando al juez por su teléfono.

–Sí el pecado es perdonado puede que ocurra un milagro -dijo Choromatsu meditando.

XxX

El tiempo seguía pasando y todo seguía igual a como estaba.

Ichimatsu empezó a tomar la idea de volver a resignarse a no ver más a su amado. Ahora él sería un fantasma errante al que nunca encontraría.

–¿Realmente de que me estoy quejando? Sí elegí esto a cambio que el viviera y se le perdonará su pecado -se dijo así mismo.- Karamatsu, espero que hayas disfrutado tu segunda oportunidad…

–Desde el fondo de mi memoria -un arrullo se filtró en el infierno-

–¿Qué significa esto? -comentó Osomatsu sorprendido al notar la nueva canción.

–Recuerdo a mi amado llorando -una voz gruesa y triste abría paso entre rezos y plegarias.- Esa persona…

–¡Basta! -Choromatsu intentaba interrumpir- ¡No lo hagas!

–Estaba buscando desde el fondo de mi corazón -La persona que cantaba trago su propia saliva.

–¡Basta! -El dios supremo trataba de detenerlo.

–Esa persona es… -Se lanzó junto a un suspiro.

Al mismo tiempo el último grito de Ichimatsu se escuchó

Un gran retumbe sonó en el cielo como en el infierno por esas acciones.

–¿Qué ocurre niisan? -Todomatsu venía corriendo junto al otro juez-

–Lo imposible… -respondió Osomatsu.

–Esa luz es de… -Señaló Tougou una esfera brillosa que descendía.- ¡Tenemos que impedir!

XxX

Ichimatsu escucho el canto que iba cayendo por lo que siguió la voz reconocible para su corazón. Las manos aparecieron para sujetarle los tobillos. El atacaba. Peleaba para no rendirse.

Cerbero llego junto con las serpientes para ayudarle. Destruían las manos una a una. Ichimatsu intento volar pero una esposa aprisionó su pie. Aún con ella peleo contra el muro de energía.

Él conocía la letra que se repetía con esa luz que retumbaba en el infierno.

Ningún demonio, ningún juez o el mismo rey podían acercarse a detenerla. La luz era tan radiante que les quemaba de lo pura que era.

–¡Karamatsu! ¡Karamatsu! ¡Karamatsu…! -repetía como Sutra para darse fuerza. No le importaba las lesiones que tenía.

Siguió así.

Cerbero mordisqueaba las cadenas para liberarlo. Las serpientes se dividieron, una trataba de derribar a las manos y las otras aquel muro.

Osomatsu, Choromatsu suspiraron comparecidos por aquel lamento.

Choromatsu presto su poder a aquella esfera. Osomatsu libero a Ichimatsu.

Ichimatsu voló en cuanto sintió su libertad.

Fue hacia la luz.

Fue el único que pudo a acercarse a la cálida luz.

Luz que guardaba a su interior a un ser sagrado.

Un pantalón, guantes camisa y saco blancos. El saco por detrás era largo donde terminaba la espalda se abría para formar una "V" invertida, por la parte de adelante llegaba a su cintura. Tenía bordes azules que iban gruesos por el cuello hasta delgados que iban hasta la punta de atrás. Las mangas las tenía recogidas antes de llegar al codo. Tenía una corbata de lazo azul con un broche de zafiro con bordes dorados. También tenía botones dorados en la espalda.

Un nuevo dios en vestimentas angelicales.

El dios ante él, tenía las alas blancas extendidas. Eran enormes del tamaño de alto que su dueño, lo ancho era suficiente para cubrir a ambos en un abrazo. Tenía dos aureolas como corona; una chica que flotaba sobre su cabeza, y una grande que iba creciendo para expandir la esfera en la que estaba con forme cantaba. Esas mismas aureolas eran doradas con rosas azules enredadas en la mayor.

Un aro de estrellas estaba alrededor de él. Eran las causantes de la esfera.

–Karamatsu… -lo llamó derramando lágrimas de felicidad.

Karamatsu se volteó hacia él con una gran sonrisa.

–Ichimatsu… -extendió su mano- perdón -por la demora.

El otro negó con la cabeza tomando su mano.

–Te perdono, sí nunca más me sueltas -respondió.

Ambos se envolvieron en un abrazo.

Se besaron.

La luz se fue desapareciendo con ambos en su interior ante la vista de muchos.

XxX

–He perdido a mi dios… -Choromatsu se sobó el cuello por ello.

–Y yo a mi juez -Dijo Osomatsu posando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.- Realmente el amor es muy fuerte…

–Un demonio que renunció a su naturaleza por un humano, un humano que renunció al cielo por ese demonio… -Mencionó el mediano viendo los últimos rastros de luz.

–No es la primera vez, -sonrió Osomatsu- que sucede.

–¿Eres feliz con Tougou? -por fin confeso sus dudas de su corazón.

–Somos felices a nuestra manera -Respondió- Aunque no lo parece Tougou si me ama. Ha tenido más oportunidades para asesinarme y tomar el reino o controlarme para eso. Pero incluso mejoro mi forma. Igual por mí, hizo lo mismo con Ichimatsu y Atsushi.

–Cierto, un shinigami que se enamoró de un humano -recordó su trato con el menor- el alma de Homura por la suya. Luego lo deje que se volviera shinigami a cambio de que me diga lo que tramaban.

–A mí me hizo volverlo juez del infierno a cambio de que Ichimatsu cumpla su condena en mi mundo -el mayor paso su dedo debajo de su nariz antes de reírse.- realmente es un cretino manipulador.

–Atsushi solo quería hablar con Ichimatsu porque no entendía tantos cambios a su ser -mencionó Choromatsu.

–Pero Tougou, realmente me ama -Osomatsu se cruzó de brazos-. No lo admite porque cree que los sentimientos es lo más bajo para los demonios.

–Espero algún día encontrar a alguien que me ame como tú -finalizó Choromatsu.

–Y yo espero que algún día ellos se amen bien -agrego.

XxX

Cuando el fruto del pecado caiga en decadencia,

Entonces podrán verse de nuevo…

* * *

Nota: Falta el epilogo


	17. Chapter 17: Epilogo: White Vow

Última entrega de esta historia.

Muchas gracias por acompañarme de principio a fin: Philopanny, KennethMc, Anygro, lilidddo, DeniSplash, lullimicap, Candy, Komaegirl, Goulphobia, Rinko, Sheren Bhm, Enthriex, Ginko, Kattyrawwa, Guito, Kleolife, Natman, kate445, Sora, Melchan, Clisey, Kdeluna, AJmatsuno, Mochi, XxXkmi, Irina, lancedruck, katipeluche, shinoby, Sakirane, Yescherry, Tachigirl, momoka, Kilsol, Otakurusher, anonimo12, XxKyouya, Gris, Orochimari, Eren145, PhantomDess, DannaAngel, Marialuz, Nekouchikland y a todos los guess que leyeron o dejaron comentario.

Pero especialmente gracias a SombraLN que nunca hizo falta su comentario de cada capítulo.

* * *

 **White vow**

 **Epilogo:**

 ** _Matsuno, Karamatsu_**

Son pocas personas que escuchan el llamado celestial desde el corazón. La mayoría lo escucha como va creciendo y enfrentándose a diversas situaciones en donde piden ayuda a su dios, decidieron involucrarse con él como agradecimiento. De esa forma, compartir sus experiencias con su señor.

Sin embargo, Karamatsu pertenecía al llamado espiritual. Desde bebé ya tenía una conexión especial con su dios. Puesto que el día de su bautismo lloraba como los otros niños, pero al sentirse el agua bendita su llanto seso, incluso reía risueño cuando su frente fue marcada por una cruz.

Durante sus años mozos, se la vivía ayudando en la iglesia como monaguillo y aprendiendo por su parte el catecismo. Lo mismo pasó en la adolescencia hasta que llego el día que debería elegir un camino que le ayudará toda su vida. No lo pensó ni dos veces, decidió ser sacerdote.

A nadie le sorprendió esa decisión.

Sus padres no se veían convencidos por ello. Esperaban que fuera un abogado, actor o deportista pero él prefería estar con una túnica hablando del creador. Incluso vieron que rechazaba a las mujeres más hermosas que se le declaraban, y es que su hijo era bien parecido, incluso su amiga de la infancia Totoko intento llegar a más con él; pero él se negaba.

Quería permanecer puro para su Dios, los padres hubieran deseado que fuera homosexual y no un virgen por siempre.

Pero ellos también fueron testigos de cómo su hijo se entusiasmaba con la palabra de Dios, misma que compartía con ateos, satanistas, u otras religiones; quienes querían ofender sus creencias, salían recapacitando sobre Dios tras encontrarse con él.

También vieron que era trabajador, que en vez de gastar el dinero en borracheras, lo donaba a las personas, a sus padres les daba para solventar gastos y obviamente para sus estudios.

No tenía un espíritu egoísta.

Se podría decir, que hasta los arcángeles bajaron para motivarlos a apoyar a su hijo.

Bueno, eso creyeron.

Ya que durante dos noches consecutivas, vieron en sueños a una corte celestial hablando sobre Karamatsu, que si seguía como era podría ser un dios o santo en la tierra. Cada uno tuvo el sueño por separado, pero eran las mismas palabras en diferente voz.

Solo rezaron pidiendo la protección de su hijo y que no se salga del camino del señor. Karamatsu se despidió de ellos para seguir su profesión guiada por la fe.

Durante su estancia en la escuela de sacerdocio, nunca dejo de creer en su señor y sus modos de hacer las cosas. Seguía rechazando caer en pecado de lujuria no solo por las jóvenes chicas del lugar o de las monjas que dejaban claro sus intenciones, también de los mismos colegas.

Ignorando eso, con maletas en la mano, siguiendo el camino amarillo que su Dios creo para él, llego a la iglesia de un pequeño pueblo para ser sacerdote a sus veititantos años.

Llegó a la iglesia encargada por el padre Hayato, junto con otros curas y hermanas como Choroko, comenzó la aventura de predicar la sagrada palabra. Sin embargo no fue un camino fácil.

La mafia era conocida por asesinar a los curas por meterse en lo que no le importa. Y Karamatsu, era un experto en el tema.

Se decía en las calles que el nuevo cura aparecía cuando nadie lo pedía, comenzaba a dar discursos dolorosos con ese inglés raro pero con confianza. Logró hacer que los consumidores disminuyan las ventas del Don. Logró que los asesinos se arrepientan y se entreguen.

El Don junto a su sottocapo Karaku decidieron que era hora de darle la bienvenida al nuevo sacerdote. Llamaron a sus mejores hombres para secuestrar y golpear al cura, pero nadie quiso. El cura se había ganado el respeto superior al del Don.

Eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para ambos líderes de la mafia. Karaku por órdenes de Don Ichino, secuestro al cura. Sin embargo, cuando el Don lo conoció quedo cautivado por su belleza y los rechazos del párroco.

Fue un día que Don Ichino fue a cortejar a Karamatsu, cuando vio a este consolando a un hombre cansado llamado Hiramaru. En ese momento se sintió flechado, Karamatsu no paso por percibido ese momento por lo que apoyó al Don con Hiramaru hasta que los caso. Como agradecimiento por no excomulgarlo por sus preferencias, pero sobre todo por ayudarlo a conquistar a Hiramaru, Don Ichino se volvió un fiel protector social y económico de Karamatsu.

Todos en el pueblo lo amaban a pesar de su excentricidad.

Todos amaban la palabra que radicaba a pesar de lo dolorosas que eran.

Incluso, Hiramaru y Karaku sintieron que ese "dolor" es la expresión de limpieza del alma. Por lo que ambos, eligieron seguir sus pasos. Realmente, con él en la iglesia era como estar junto a dios.

Y eso el demonio lo sabía.

Por eso se introdujo para destruir aquel paraíso terrenal.

Hayato recuerda que lo vio vestido de tacones con cabello largo, ropa morada y ojos amatistas que se volvieron oscuros como el abismo en el que las almas sufren. Otros dicen, que andaba con un mandil y ropa maltratada. Cabello revuelto como sus pecados. Unos ojos amatistas que se veían detrás de la máscara que lo cubría pero se podían notar los ojos rojos por el odio.

Muchos aseguraban, que era el demonio que atacaba al sacerdote. Ya que con su aparición los ataques cesaron.

Hay quienes aseguran, que uso más que esa máscara de hockey para engañar al cura. Ya que se volvió su protegido.

Sin embargo, solo dos personas piensan lo contrario.

Uno es Jyushimatsu, el pintor de la iglesia. Él dice, que fue un demonio que fue expiado de pecados gracias al cura. Un diablo que se arrodillo ante los pies del sacerdote.

La otra persona, era "Kachan". El hijo adoptivo del Don y Hiramaru. Él creía que ese demonio de ojos cansados, era simplemente el ángel de la guardia del sacerdote. Ya que lo protegió hasta el final.

Nadie sabe que paso con esa persona.

Muchos aseguran que escapo abandonando al padre arrepentido de sus actos, otros que murió de una forma tan traumática que el padre bloqueo todo los recuerdos sobre él.

Ya que ni el mismo cura sabía con exactitud lo que paso.

No recordó ese tiempo de convivió con la persona.

Para él, esos meses no existieron…

O mejor dicho la persona no existió.

XxX

Pero regresemos al tiempo en el que Ichimatsu estaba siendo enjuiciado por la sagrada trinidad de hermanos por sus acciones. Lo que sucedía en ese momento con Karamatsu que se encontraba suspendido en una especie de limbo.

–¿Dónde estoy? -Se preguntó en medio de un campo de gran pasto verde- ¿Dónde estás Ichimatsu? -Buscaba a su acompañante.

–Estás en el limbo -una voz seria se escuchó cerca de él.

–¿Quién eres? -preguntó al ver a un hombre de cabellos castaños y traje. Acompañado de otros seres que brillaban.

–Mi nombre es Atsushi, soy un shinigami. Mis compañeros son los arcángeles -Mostro a las luces- estamos aquí por ti.

–¿He muerto? -Estaba sorprendido por esa revelación- ¡¿Ichimatsu?!

–Estas suspendido en el limbo por órdenes de Choromatsu-sama en lo que se realiza un juicio entre la sagrada trinidad y el ex juez del infierno, al que llamas Ichimatsu -Respondió Atsushi mirando fijamente a Karamatsu.

–¿Juicio? ¿Ex juez? -estaba interrogando confundido con la información repentina.

–Ichimatsu nació demonio ascendiendo a Juez del infierno -Contesto tranquilo-. Antes de convertirse en humano cometió actos contra cada dios de la sagrada trinidad. Actos que lo involucraron.

–Ya sabía que era un demonio… -Karamatsu dijo tratando de retener su ira- ¡Pero por qué hacerle un juicio sí fue perdonado para ser humano!

–Nunca fue perdonado -la voz de Raguel se hizo presente saliendo de la luz-. Cambiar a humano no es un premio o una oportunidad, es un crimen contra los dioses. Un ángel sacrifico sus alas para ese acto contra Dios.

–¡Ichimatsu ya era un humano antes de eso! ¡Ya podías sentir humanidad alrededor de él! -Karamatsu defendió.

–No existe humanidad en los demonios -agregó Uriel interviniendo.

–¿Ustedes son la sagrada trinidad? -Cuestionó el cura mirando las luces- ¡Quiero abogar por Ichimatsu!

–Nosotros solo somos representantes del dios todopoderoso, Choromatsu -ahora Uriel robaba la palabra-. Encargados de vigilarte mientras el juicio se lleva acabo para saber qué fin tendrá su alma.

–El problema es donde acabará la de él. Ya que no puede regresar al infierno y no ha hecho actos para ganarse el cielo –agregó Atsushi.

Karamatsu se quedó sin palabras.

No entendía nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

O tal vez, sí.

Solo que esto iba más allá de su comprensión.

Tal vez era una nueva prueba celestial que su Dios le imponía. Por eso, se hablaba de ángeles, demonios, y otros seres divinos.

Todo por su pecado de enamorarse de demonio.

Claro que ya sabía los orígenes de Ichimatsu.

Puro ver los mismos ojos de aquel demonio en Ichiko como en Ichimatsu, además cuando ellos aparecieron el demonio que lo atacaba también lo hizo. Incluso por breves momentos, su visión se volvía borrosa ante la presencia de ellos distorsionando en alas con cuernos a sus cuerpos.

Puede ser que su Dios le estaba quitando la ceguera en la que estaba envuelto para descubrir la verdad y huir antes de caer en el abismo del pecado.

Realmente Karamatsu se sentía un tonto por haber sucumbido al pecado.

Tantos años cuidándose de ello, para caer de la forma más patética posible.

Lo peor es que por su acto arrastro a seres inocentes como Ichimatsu.

Realmente, se sentía culpable de lo que le pase a él antes que a sí mismo.

No le importaba que Ichimatsu haya sido un demonio pero él mostró más humanidad que las mismas personas.

–¿Puedo abogar por él? -Atsushi negó con la cabeza como respuesta- ¿puedo rezar por su alma? –no espero ser respondido solo se arrodillo entrelazando sus manos con los ojos cerrados- In nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti. –Empezó a rezar en latín.

No sabía sí sus rezos tenían algún efecto seguro pero quería al menos apaciguar la ira de su Dios para que el castigo que vaya a ponerles no sea cruel.

Sin embargo no fue ignorado.

Choromatsu se mantenía en silencio escuchando las palabras de Ichimatsu contra la de sus hermanos pero sus oídos no eran sordos ante las oraciones de piedad que Karamatsu liberaba.

Tal vez, sin saberlo…

Ayudo a Ichimatsu.

El tiempo no podía ser medido en esa capsula en la que estaba. La intriga lo carcomía pero no podía hacer nada que rezar y pedir piedad a Choromatsu por ambos, especialmente por ese demonio.

Atsushi solo lo miraba sin expresión alguna. Él había perdido su humanidad hace mucho cuando se volvió un shinigami. Ahora no podía simpatizar con los sentimientos de Karamatsu. A diferencia de los arcángeles que se conmovían al verle, sobretodo Uriel que siempre siguió los pasos de Karamatsu.

Raguel escuchó su nombrar por su señor por lo que su flama desapareció para luego revivir.

–El juicio ha terminado -Raguel habló haciendo eco- se te ha perdonado para una segunda oportunidad… -una pausa hizo que Karamatsu separé los labios para preguntar- sin embargo no te salvarás del castigo.

–¿Qué castigo? ¿Qué ha pasado con Ichimatsu? -cuestionó desesperado.

El silencio reino entre los cinco. La flama de Raguel desapareció junto la de Uriel sin responder.

–Todomatsu-sama le permite revivir por órdenes de Choromatsu-sama -Comentó Atsushi-. Nos volveremos a ver en algún momento Padre.

Con una reverencia el castaño se hizo humo disolviéndose en el aire. Mientras que la flama de Remiel se hacía grande.

–Entra en mí, la llama de la resurrección -Remiel le llamaba agitando sus flamas azules-

Karamatsu dudó un momento pero pensó en que Ichimatsu estaba adentro de la hoguera por lo que entró en él. Cuando abrió se encontró con el dueño de sus pensamientos hablando de su ser verdadero.

Luego el juramento de amor eterno y finalmente un beso.

El beso que se llevó todo lo vivido con él.

XxX

–¿Padre Karamatsu? ¿Padre? -La voz de una mujer lo llamaba- ¡Padre! –la voz se quebraba.

Karamatsu nuevamente abría los ojos pero en esta ocasión de forma lenta. Lo hacía para adaptarse a su entorno, para identificarlo. Cuando sus ojos pudieron por fin se acostumbraron a la luz blanca, notó que estaba en una habitación azul con blanco. Una ventana mediana oculta con cortinas morado, con fierros detrás del cristal; un sillón café frente a él.

Una silla a su lado donde Choroko en su hábito se encontraba sentada llorando. La hermana salió corriendo gritando por doctores.

Karamatsu notó que estaba sobre una camilla blanca como la sabana y vendas que lo cubrían. Se vio los brazos que estaban conectados a unos tubos delgados con líquidos de colores, uno conducía a una bolsa con sangre, el otro a algún medicamento que se transmite en líquido; se tocó el rostro notando uno que otro vendaje en la mejilla.

Suspiro cerrando los ojos para relajarse pero tardo mucho tiempo para hacerlo ya que los médicos junto con enfermeras entraban haciendo ruidos. Le abrían los ojos para revisar con lámparas. Metían palos de paletas para ver su garganta y finalmente interrogarle.

No respondió a nada.

Todos hablaban al mismo tiempo.

Era un ruido que le obligo cerrar los ojos para dormir con un tranquilizante que le dieron.

Las horas pasaron hasta que despertó nuevamente con Choroko a su lado velando su sueño. Ella nuevamente aviso al doctor Ichitsu para que entre a revisarle.

–¿Cómo se encuentra padre? -Preguntó acomodando sus lentes de patas moradas, delgadas y metálicas.-

–¿Qué sucedió? -preguntó Karamatsu.

–Está en el hospital, lo encontraron herido -nuevamente la rutina anterior- ¿recuerda que paso?

–Recordar… -murmuró agachando la mirada- ¡El temblor! -Gritó- ¡La iglesia se derrumbaba! la hermana Choroko se quedó atrapada. Logré salvarla empujándola antes que la columna… -se calló- ¿No me aplasto?

Ichitsu como Choroko lo miraron sorprendidos para luego cruzarse las miradas.

–Padre… -la monja tomó su mano para tranquilizarlo- ¿sabe qué día estamos?

–4 de febrero -respondió confundido por la pregunta.

–Padre… -Ahora Ichitsu atraía su atención- ¿Dónde y con quien estaba cuando tembló?

–Yo… -Karamatsu intentaba responder pero su mente estaba nublada- hablé con el padre Hayato… -se llevó las manos a la cabeza- debí haber estado en la iglesia… ¡Ah! ¡Mi cabeza! -Se quejó de dolor. Ya que sentía como un martilleo dentro de su cerebro.

–Llamaré a la enfermera para que le traiga un antibiótico -Ichitsu se levantó revisando los pulsos de la maquina a la que el cura estaba conectado-.

Choroko tomaba de la mano a Karamatsu, preocupada por él. El doctor abandonó la habitación ordenando una tomografía cerebral así como una psicóloga para el cura.

Hubo muchos movimientos tanto en el interior como en el exterior del hospital. Donde reporteros estaban atentos al estado del cura.

Las noticias sobre la desaparición del párroco de Akatsuka, Karamatsu Matsuno estaban a nivel nacional.

Primero se habló de su secuestro por Ichimatsu, luego de que fue encontrado a mitad de un bosque abandonado como un animal por un testigo que asegura que el secuestrador lo guío al lugar.

Ahora se mencionaban las condiciones médicas, su cerebro muestra un daño pero no tan grave para sus capacidades motrices pero sí para sus recuerdos. Aunque la evaluación psicológica menciona que tuvo un estrés postraumático que le bloqueo todos los recuerdos tras el temblor.

El padre por órdenes médicas permanecía en el hospital por una semana para observación. No recibía visitas que no fuera el cardenal del estado, doctor Ichitsu, la hermana Choroko y el Don con Hiramaru que pagaban los gastos.

Poco a poco con ayuda de una psicóloga le informaban de los hechos, incluso le volvieron a presentar a Kachan y a Ichiru. Sin embargo los reconoció al verles. Confirmando la teoría del psicólogo que fue un trauma.

–Padre Karamatsu… -Kachan se le acercó a la camilla apretando la orilla de su playera azul con la mirada triste-

–Je… estaré bien, no te preocupes… ¿Sí? -Le mencionó para animarlo tomándole de su mentón para levantarle la mirada-

–No… pero ¿Por qué no le recuerda? -cuestionó triste Kachan sosteniendo con fuerza la orilla de su camisa.

–Kachan, deja al padre descansar… -intervino Ichiru al ver que Karamatsu no tenía idea de que responder- Algunas cosas son mejores olvidarlas -poso su mano sobre el hombro del menor. Ya que él era experto en olvidar.

–Pero… -el joven parecía estar a punto de llorar.

–Tal vez, ahora no lo recuerde -el párroco tomó sus manos- pero deja que me recuperé para recordarle.

El menor agacho la mirada afirmando con la cabeza. Sin embargo mientras tenían las manos unidas, Kara pudo sentir un trozo de tela entre las pieles.

Lo encontramos entre sus manos -comentó Kachan refiriéndose a la tela-. Prométame con esta tela que lo recordará.

Karamatsu lo miró confundido pero le sonrió dulcemente acariciando su cabeza. Sabía que aquel menor ha pasado cosas peores y verle apoyándolo, le daba una tierna y triste sensación a su corazón.

–Lo haré… -sonrió

XxX

El tiempo pasaba hasta que el sacerdote fue dado de alta. Regreso a la iglesia a continuar sus labores aunque muchos se opusieron por su salud. El tiempo retomó su caminó para el cura que sentía su vida se detuvo por un tiempo.

Un año había pasado desde entonces.

Las cosas de ese pasado oscuro se quedaron grabadas en noticias y en la memoria del pueblo, excepto en el cura.

–Buenos días, padre Karamatsu -La voz de Jyushimatsu interrumpió su barrido en el área de la fuente.

–Buenos días, joven sunshine -comentó Karamatsu con una sonrisa- tan alegre como siempre -vio la sonrisa que se mantenía en el rostro ajeno-. ¿Listo para comenzar a pintar? –El ex ángel afirmo con la cabeza.-

–Ya se terminó de reconstruir la iglesia, pintaré nuevos murales en el pasillo, boberá y aquí en la fuente –puso su mano sobre su frente y se puso firme como un militar.

–Me alegro solo termina uno a uno y llamaré a alguien de apoyo -Karamatsu puso su mano sobre su hombro.

–¡Padre Karamatsu! -Choroko entraba corriendo. No era tan rápido como antes pero ha mejorado sus movimientos a como tenía la pierna cuando apareció el temblor- El cardenal…

–¡¿Eh?! -El cura gritó sorprendido- pero dijo que llegaría la siguiente semana.

–¡Está ahora en la sacristía con los otros sacerdotes! -explicó con desesperación.

–¡Bien, iré ahí! -Karamatsu corrió abandonando a ambos.

Se detuvo en la entrada de la sacristía. Se sacudió sus vestimentas sarcedociales. Se acomodó su cabello pasando sus dedos entre él. Respiró hondo y abrió la puerta para entrar con una sonrisa.

–Buen día cardenal Tsukino -saludo al hombre mayor.

El hombre se veía de unos cuarenta y cinco años. Algunas canas en su cabello azabache. Los ojos negros reflejaban seriedad y disciplina. Vestía con su traje representativo: una sotana con botones rojos que resaltaban, un capelo cardenalicio que era las capuchas que usaban, una birreta alrededor de su cintura y el anillo cardenalicio.

–Buen día, padre Matsuno -respondió estirando su mano derecha que portaba el anillo.

Karamatsu se acercó a él. Arrodillándose para besar la piedra sagrada que portaba.

–Pensé que vendría la siguiente semana -comentó sin titubeos levantándose del suelo.

–Tenemos una conversación pendiente, ¿recuerda? -mencionó mirando a los curas.

–Sí -respondió agachando la cabeza.

Fue hace un año. Antes del temblor cuando el padre Hayato le llamo a su oficina. Choroko dijo que ese día estaba con esa mujer, pensó que por eso el padre Hayato lo cito. Pero la realidad era otra… bueno no tanto.

Hayato solo le mencionó que el cardenal del estado quería verle para conversar con él, por ende, no debería estar paseando con la mujer en las calles.

Extrañamente, Karamatsu recordaba que le hablo de una mujer pero no recordaba de quien.

Mientras el cura estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, no se dio cuenta que sus compañeros religiosos se fueron para dejarle a solas con el cardenal.

–Padre Matsuno -nuevamente le llamó para atraerle- he oído rumores de los hechos del año pasado.

–Sí… aunque en mi mente son solo rumores porque no encuentro recuerdo alguno para afirmar -respondió.

–Jura en nombre de nuestro señor que no miente -estiró su mano con una biblia de portada dorada.

–No jurareis en el nombre del señor en vano, -Karamatsu poso su mano sobre la sagrada escritura- lo dice aquí -la pego a su pecho.

Tsukino solo sonrió.

–Pero no puedo mentir cuando Dios me dio una segunda oportunidad para vivir -un dolor en su pecho apareció sin entender- que no recuerdo nada de lo que me paso, ni quien era esa persona.

El dolor se hizo fuerte. Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Y por alguna razón, podría sentir lagrimas queriendo escapar.

–Entiendo -Tsukino tomó su biblia-. Estoy aquí para callar los rumores que lo rodean.

–Es pecado creer en rumores -comentó.

–Ezequiel en su párrafo siete, versículo veintiséis -abrió su libro nuevamente- "Vendrá calamidad sobre calamidad, y habrá rumor tras rumor; entonces buscarán visión del profeta, y la ley desaparecerá del sacerdote y el consejo de los ancianos".

La cara de Karamatsu no entendía porque citar ese versículo habiendo otros sobre falsos rumores.

–El demonio que lo atormento trajo la calamidad y el rumor a su alrededor -el cardenal explicaba al ver la cara de incomprensión del otro-. En la iglesia, usted tiene enemigos porque ha logrado que la gente lo oiga profesar la palabra de nuestro creador. Muchos quieren usar esas mentiras contra suya.

–¿Por qué? -cuestionó sin comprender que tanto daño puede hacer en una pequeña iglesia.

–Se está buscando un nuevo cardenal -poso sus manos en sus hombros- y usted es el favorito para ello.

–¿Yo un cardenal? -se señaló tras tragar saliva. Tsukino afirmo con la cabeza- pero…

–Usted padre Karamatsu, ha hecho mucho en esta ciudad solo por su presencia -comentó- se puede decir que dios está a su lado y el demonio le teme.

Karamatsu solo abrió los ojos sorprendido por ese extraño cumplido, no era la primera vez que se lo decían tras ese tiempo perdido en su mente. Separó sus labios tratando de responder.

–Sé que es repentino pero solo es una mención sobre su nombre -agregó el cardenal al ver la actitud del cura-. Usted tiene que ser aprobado por los otros cardenales para subir el puesto. Lo estaremos observando ya que apenas ha pasado un año de aquella desgracia, -bajo la cabeza negando con la misma- usted se sigue recuperando.

Un suspiró fue liberado por parte de ambos. Un silencio que cualquiera que los viera pensaría que estaban en oración puesto que el cardenal tenía la cabeza agachada y el párroco los ojos cerrados.

–Todos hemos tenido una vida difícil -nuevamente el cardenal tomó la palabra- nuestro amado papá Juan Pablo II estuvo en manos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuando su país Polonia fue tomado. Su sucesor, Benedicto XVI, fue involucrado en líneas hitlerianas por obligación.

Karamatsu solo le observaba en silencio.

–Creo que Dios nos pone en las desgracias para ver si podemos seguir sus pasos -miró la cruz que estaba colgada en una pared blanca- ya que él también camino entre el pueblo compartiendo el mismo dolor.

El sacerdote posos sus ojos en la misma imagen.

–De esa forma, ellos entienden los problemas del pueblo y pueden llevar sus ruegos a nuestro señor para perdonarlos o pedir ayuda con alguna consejo -El cardenal miró nuevamente al cura.

–Pero yo olvide… -comentó en susurro agarrándose el pecho.

–No sé lo que usted vivió pero no creo que haya sido un trauma tan grande para bloquearlo -poso su mano en su hombro-. Creo que Dios piensa que no es el momento de recordarlo, lo será a su tiempo con algún fin. Pienso, que usted sobrevivió con propósito que será rebelado cuando nuestro señor lo indique.

–¿Algún propósito me espera? -Preguntó tocando la imagen de Jesús en la cruz-

–Hay que hacer sacrificios como nuestro señor -agregó el cardenal.

–¿Mis recuerdos? -Karamatsu dudó-

–Nadie sabe cómo trabaja realmente nuestro señor por nuestro bien -respondió el cardenal.

–Siento dolor al tratar de recordar -se agarró su pecho-. Un vacío, que no me deja respirar –miró fijamente al cardenal-. No sé lo que planea nuestro señor, pero algo es seguro… en él confió.

El cardenal y Karamatsu siguieron conversando dentro y fuera de la sacristía. Ya no hablaban de ascenso de Karamatsu, ahora hablaban de los planes de la iglesia que estaba en remodelación. Como Karamatsu se volvió el cura principal de la parroquia. Al final Tsukino, se quedó a presidiar una misa y escuchar otra a voz de Karamatsu. Luego de despedirse de los feligreses, el cardenal se fue al amanecer del día siguiente.

Tras haberse ido pronto el pueblo se enteró que planean subir a su sacerdote favorito a cardenal. No había gente que no lo conversaba feliz y orgulloso.

–¿Padre es cierto lo que dice mi papá? -preguntón Kachan mientras comía un emparedado sentado en el borde de la fuente. Llevaba una ropa deportiva roja junto con un casco blanco-

–¿Qué dice Hiramaru? -preguntó como respuesta acomodando su guitarra en sus piernas.

–¡Sí! Dice que usted se irá a otra capilla, para cuidar a más niños como yo -respondió antes que Karamatsu le limpie las mejillas de las migajas.

–Así es -respondió tranquilo- pero no es seguro -el sonido de sus acordes comenzó a sonar una melodía sin letra.

–¿Cómo se llama la canción? ¿Por qué no tiene letra? -preguntó Kachan

–Solo es una melodía que sale del corazón -respondió-.

–Olvido la letra como a él… -mencionó el menor mirando al cura con tristeza- A mí no me gustaría olvidar a Ichiru… -agachó su mirada- ni creo que mis padres quisieran olvidarse del otro.

Karamatsu dejo de tocar para observar al chico apretando sus labios sin saber cómo responder.

–Cuando mi padre me dijo que posiblemente se vaya, pensé que era para ir a buscarlo -el menor agarro un trozo de tela atado a su pulso.

–Dime Kachan, ¿cómo era esa persona? -Pregunto apretando su guitarra.- Todos hablan de él diciéndome que no era buena persona. –se mordió del labio arrugando su entrecejo.

–No, no lo era -una respuesta honesta y cortante- solo con usted. –Sonrió enrojeciendo las mejillas del cura-. No hablaba mucho con otros con usted cruzaba palabras, a veces groseras pero siempre sonrojado y terminaba haciendo lo que usted decía. Siempre lo miraba cuando usted no lo veía, lo defendía de todo. No creo que haya sido malo y que a usted se lo llevo para escapar. Creo que se lo llevo para protegerlo, algo pasó que decidió partir para cuidarle.

Aunque Kachan era un niño que mantenía su inocencia esas palabras fuero directas, con certeza. Llegaron directamente al corazón de Karamatsu provocándole un dolor en el pecho que le hizo llorar sin explicación alguna.

Kachan, pronto se puso de pie para consolar al cura.

XxX

El tiempo transcurrió.

Un nuevo año llegó.

–Hoy es el gran día… -La hermana se acercó colocando su mano en el hombro del sacerdote-

–Sí… -Suspiró viendo el mural- Tiene que presionar a Jyushimatsu para que acabe el mural -ordenó a la monja-.

Karamatsu se encontraba en el jardín. Observando el futuro mural que solo era una pared blanca que con lápiz se formaba la silueta de un ángel que extendía su mano a alguien.

–No dude que lo haré -caminó a su lado- Padre… -negó con la cabeza- Karamatsu, ¿nos vamos?

–Me siento perdido en esta iglesia -comentó-. Todo fue reconstruido. Ya no recuerdo donde estaban las cosas -se posó en una columna que remplazaba a la que se le vino encima-. Bueno mi memoria nunca se recuperó.

–No diga eso -ella se colgó de su brazo- Es una nueva iglesia…

–Que lamentablemente ya no explorare. -agregó el cura caminando con la hermana.

Karamatsu junto con Choroko caminaron entre los pasillos conversando anécdotas que vivieron juntos en interiores del edificio. Cruzaron en el salón de las misas. Se liberó de ella para caminar en el pasillo alfombrado de terciopelo rojo. Se arrodillo para hacer reverencia a las imágenes de cerámica que representaba a su dios.

–Muchas gracias padre por cuidarme hasta este momento -dijo con los dedos entrelazados. Con una sonrisa antes de persignarse y levantarse.

Retomó su camino con la hermana que esperaba de pie. Cuando él abrió la puerta principal que conectaba con la calle. Se encontró con todo el pueblo esperándolo.

–¡Viva el padre Karamatsu! ¡Viva! -Se escuchaba en coro.- ¡Viva el cura del pueblo! ¡Viva! ¡Viva el mejor cardenal que el vaticano podría haber conseguido! ¡Viva!

–¡Padre no nos olvide! -esa última frase no lo iba a prometer porque hasta ahora no recordaba a Ichimatsu.

–Padre Karamatsu -Hiramaru apareció junto a su marido- nuestro vehículo está listo para llevarlo hasta la ciudad.

–Ci mancherà, stammi bene [Lo extrañaremos, cuidese]. -Mencionó el Don.- Ichiru y Karachan quieren despedirse.

–¡No es cierto! -Se queje un adolescente.- Lárguese ya, tiene que ir a otro lugar a joderles la vida siendo metiche.

Un golpe por parte del Don a su cabeza le hizo morderse la lengua. Claro que Hiramaru se lo regreso por haberle pegado a su hijo. ¿Y por qué no, darle otro golpe a Ichiru por hablarle así al cura?

–Esperen… -Karamatsu intento detener esa rara disputa familiar.

–¡Je! Es la forma de Ichiru para decirle, que lo extrañará y agradece lo que hizo por nosotros -Otro adolescente apareció a su lado con una tierna sonrisa-.

–Ya veo -acaricio la cabeza de Kachan que llevaba un uniforme escolar de primer nivel. Era blanco con logo verde a la altura del pecho con orillas azules por año que cursaba.

Ichiru llevaba el mismo pero con morado por ser de un grado superior. Ambos estudiaron en dos años para estar al día con la escuela. Suerte que Hiramaru se encargó de los estudios particulares y el Don del dinero para la escuela. Por eso, ellos ahora estaban en el grado escolar que les correspondían.

–Me alegro que ustedes tomarán la comunión antes que partiera -comentó al chico.

–No iba a permitir que mis hijos estén sin recibir la comunión de usted -agregó el Don orgulloso de él.

–Muchas gracias a todos -mencionó- Perdón por todas las molestias causadas. Espero que no les cause problemas mi sucesor, sean amables con él.

–No se preocupe, padre -Hablo Hiramaru.- Lo haremos. Usted nos lo enseñó y nos dio más de lo que cree.

–Una familia… -murmuro Ichiru acercándose para abrazarlo luego apartarse corriendo al auto donde sus padres vinieron.

–A Ic… -fue interrumpido.

–¡Vamos padre, llegaremos tarde a su vuelo! -Gritó Han cansado por el esfuerzo de pronunciar aquella frase.

–No se preocupe padre, así es él -comentó Kachan-. Padre… hay algo que quiero darle –extendió su mano a él- es mi mayor tesoro. Es un recuerdo que le ayudará.

Karamatsu extendió su mano para encontrar un trozo de tela hecho pulsera. Misma que Kachan le ató para que lo luzca.

–Es un amuleto que te dará recuerdos felices -comentó con llanto y sonrisa en el rostro- lo extrañaré -lo abrazo antes de apartarse.

–Padre ya es hora… -Han se acercó jalando al cura del cuello- realmente quiero descansar después de esto.

Karamatsu se despidió rápido de todos.

–Bienvenido cura -Karaku se encontraba dentro de la limusina- Abordo el vehículo seguido por otra caravana de autos. Ya que el Don exigió una escolta para él. No querían perderlo de nuevo como hace ya un par de años.- Anímese padre, ¡Mire! –Debajo de los asientos saco la guitarra del cura-

Karamatsu abordo el auto para tomar su guitarra mientras Han terminaba de guardar las maletas en el vehículo. Karamatsu vio por última vez volvió a tocar la melodía que su corazón se sabía muy bien.

–Tan solo la vacía soledad es dejada en mí -Karaku pensaba que la canción se refería al momento- Y es una distracción en mi mente en blanco. Mirando hacia el cielo -Han arrancó con el cura sirviendo de la radio- estiré los brazos…

Karamatsu cerró los ojos para que la letra saliera. No recuerda haberla escrito antes de irse. No la tenía anotada en ningún sitio pero su mente liberaba cada letra por su voz y tacto. Letra que era dictará de su corazón, pues sentía como este se apretaba para sacar lágrimas.

–En el triste sueño… -Todo se oscureció a su alrededor excepto por una luz que brillaba en una silueta- alguien me sonrió y sostuvo mis manos…

– "Karamatsu, te amo" -un susurró cruzó junto a él como si fuera viento acariciando su piel.

–¿Quién era ese…? -preguntó cortando la canción

–¡Han detente ahora! -Karaku ordeno haciendo que el otro frene de golpe.

–¿Padre? ¿Padre Karamatsu? -Karaku sostenía sus hombros- ¿Qué le sucede?

El sottocapo estaba sorprendido del párroco. Estaba cantando cuando de golpe la música se cortó como un alarido para luego la guitarra caer al piso. Karaku abrió los ojos al ver al cura llorando y paralizado con el rostro en blanco.

–¿Padre? -le miró preocupado- ¡Hay que ir al hospital! -ordenó.

–Estoy bien… -Karamatsu respondió- Solo me duele el pecho… pero no de forma médica… solo emocional.

Karaku miró a Han que los observaba desde su asiento. Ya que había bajado el cristal que los dividía. Al final llegaron al aeropuerto de la ciudad tras un incómodo momento. Cuando Karamatsu se tranquilizó prefirió hablar de otros temas con Karaku, como su relación con Han y con la familia del Don.

Pronto Karamatsu estaba en su avión rumbo al vaticano. Obviamente, como nuevo cardenal tenía que darle sus saludos al mismo papá. Al líder de la iglesia católica, sucesor de San Pedro.

No era la primera vez que lo veía.

XxX

Conoció al papá cuando visito su ciudad, lo que hizo que llamen a los sacerdotes principales o quienes merecían conocer al papá en persona por sus acciones religiosas. Ahora se encontraba caminando en el pasillo con muros blancos e imágenes religiosas junto con retractos de otros papás. A su alrededor de él, se hallaban otros cardenales nuevos, en su mayoría mayores para recibir la bendición del pontifice de ese momento.

La docena de cardenales se sentaron las dos primeras bancas frente al trono de papá. Quien se presentó, haciendo que todos hagan reverencia ante él.

El pontífice era el 267 en su generación como sucesor de san Pedro en la tierra. Se llamaba Leandro Bonachelli. Su nombre de papal era Alejandro IX.

Uno a uno fueron llamados para recibir su anillo de cardenal. Karamatsu paso con nervios, besó el anillo del papá y luego obtuvo el suyo tras ser persignado.

Al final el pontífice acabo esa especie de conclave.

Uno a uno abandonó el lugar.

–Disculpe, cardenal Matsuno -otro cardenal lo llamo- Cardenal Matsuno-

Siguió su camino. Ya que sentía que era a otra persona al que llamaban. Aún no se lo podía creer.

–Hermano Matsuno -le sujetaron su brazo.

–¿Sí? -su rostro reflejaba perplejidad.

–Necesito hablar con usted sobre su nueva iglesia -El cardenal un hombre de unos cincuenta años le hizo una seña para que camine- por aquí.

Karamatsu lo siguió hasta una habitación apartada.

–Bienvenido cardenal Matsuno -otra voz se hizo presente en la habitación a la que estaban entrando-

–¡Su santidad! -Karamatsu se tiró al piso arrodillándose para caminar con las rodillas hasta el papá besando su anillo- ¿Por qué usted?

–Levántate hijo mío -el papá Alejando IX en sus trajes blancos le regalaba una sonrisa.- lo he mandado a llamar por un motivo especial.

–¿Motivo especial? ¿Qué podría ser tan especial que ha hecho este encuentro? -cuestionó confundido

–¿Ha oído de los Cardenales in pectores? -mencionó el papá. Recibiendo una negativa del nuevo cardenal- Cardenal Salvatore, -señaló al guía de Karamatsu- por favor.

–Sí -se acercó a Karamatsu mientras el papá se sentaba en una gran silla de madera con terciopelo rojo como cojines.- cardenales in pectore… -miró a Karamatsu directo a los ojos- es un cardenal secreto.

–¿Secreto? -Ladeo su cabeza aún confundido-

–A un cardenal in pectore solo lo conoce el papa y algún otro cardenal que fue uno con anterioridad para guiarlo. -se señaló con una sonrisa orgullosa- Los cardenales reservados in pectore lo son para protegerlos a ellos o a sus congregaciones de represalias en caso de conocerse su identidad, o bien para que su nombramiento no cree tensiones internacionales a la Santa Sede. –Explicó.

–¿Y por qué yo? -preguntó algo aturdido.

–Porque usted es el hijo favorito de nuestro señor -respondió el papá-. Él vino en un sueño personalmente a decirme, incluso mando a San Gabriel como primer mensajero.

–¿Eh? -Karamatsu creía que eso era familiar-

–No es necesario creerme, incluso yo no me creía pero me mando señales para confirmar -comentó Alejandro IX.

–¿Cuál es mi deber? -Prefirió no seguir molestando con ese sueño-

–Ser lo que sabe hacer, seguir practicando la palabra de nuestro señor. -respondió- y esperar lo que sigue.

–¿Qué sigue? -preguntó.

Anunciarlo como mi cardenal in pectore –respondió- tiene que ser antes de mi muerte. Ahora, el cardenal Salvatore le llevará a la iglesia que se le asignó –agregó finalizando-. Hasta luego Cardenal Matsuno.

Karamatsu se despidió del pontífice para luego pasear entre los pasillos del vaticano donde se le explicaba más a fondo la vida del ejército de Dios en esos muros. Se le dio un curso especial de cardenales y finalmente fue mandado a la iglesia principal de Japón.

Su primer año fue algo difícil. Los cursos en el vaticano, adaptarse a su nueva iglesia. Muchos sacerdotes y otros cardenales murmuraban en su contra debido a que era el cardenal más joven de la nueva generación. Karamatsu apenas entraba a sus treinta. Realmente su propia iglesia desconfiaba de él.

Digamos que a mitad de su año se encontraba tan solo.

Incluso la gente del lugar desconfiaba en él. Debido a casos de pederastia.

Sin embargo, Karamatsu no se rendía.

Todas las noches se ponía a rezar en el centro de la iglesia para que le de fuerzas para resistir.

Y lo hizo.

Resistió.

A los dos años la gente venía a él confiándole su alma.

La gente lo amo.

Los niños no le temían.

Los otros sacerdotes se acercaron a él.

Claro, aún rondaba la envidia que creció cuando a los cuatro años de ser cardenal. El papá lo presentó como su cardenal in pectore.

Ahora todos sabían de su derecho al conclave.

Los años pasaron. Karamatsu recién cumplía los cuarenta cuando el papá Alejandro IX murió en un accidente de avión. Fue un duelo internacional. Un duro golpe al corazón de toda la comunidad católica.

Los cardenales fueron llamados para elegir a un nuevo papá.

Karamatsu no podía creer que estaba entre los candidatos para ser el sucesor. Algunos estaban a su favor y otros en su contra. Incluso lo llamaron antipapa. Sin embargo, Choromatsu junto a sus arcángeles puso a su lugar aquellos que osaron desafiarlo de esa forma.

Y con el humo blanco…

Las luces de la sala donde se encontraba el conclave fueron encendidas…

Y el cardenal principal de la iglesia apareció anunciando al papá veintiocho.

–Su Santidad Kara I, Obispo de Roma, Vicario de Cristo, Sucesor del Príncipe de los Apóstoles, Sumo Pontífice de la Iglesia Universal, Primado de Italia, Obispo Metropolitano de la Provincia de Roma, Soberano del Estado de la Ciudad del Vaticano, Siervo de los siervos de Dios. -Anunció al nuevo sucesor papal.

Los gritos de la gente. La histeria colectiva. La felicidad desbordada en llanto. Miles de ojos veían a una figura de sotana blanca. En su mano derecha cargaba un baculo. En la cabeza su mitra dorado así como su casulla, aquella tela dorada sobre sus hombros.

Karamatsu aparecía respirando pausadamente abrumado por el momento. Antes de entrar al balcón le hicieron la entrega del pectoral, aquel crucifijo de oro que va sobre el pecho sobre la sotana. Y el anillo del pescador, el anillo papal que todos besaron cuando tomó su puesto.

Los años se vieron en él. Su cabello oscuro ya mostraba canas a los costados de su cabeza y su tonalidad bajaba.

Karamatsu suspiro mientras agitaba sus manos al aire para saludar a la multitud con una gran sonrisa.

Todos quedaron en silencio para escuchar su primer discurso papal.

–Buona sera, miei cari fratelli. Grazie mille per avermi accompagnato in questa passeggiata in cui il Signore mi ha affidato di guidarli verso di lui. -Habló con una mirada seria pero con un timbre tembloroso- [Buenas noches, mis queridos hermanos. Muchas gracias por empezar a acompañarme en este caminó en el que nuestro señor me ha encomendado para guiarles hacia él.]

–Prima di passare a una preghiera per ringraziare Dio [antes de pasar a una oración para darle gracias a Dios] -miró a uno de los cardenales que lo acompañaba entregándole el báculo- accompagnami in questa canzone [Acompáñame en esta canción]

Tomó su guitarra, su vieja a compañera, sorprendiendo a todos.

–Hasta los confines del cielo sí pudiera volar y buscarte -la gente escuchaba la letra- Algún día podré quitarme este vestido negro y convertirme en un blanco puro que abrace a todo –todos pensaban que era dedicará a Dios- Dedico este voto puro a ti, -incluso Karamatsu lo creía- creyendo que de nuevo nos encontraremos –una imagen borrosa de un joven apareció en su mente-

XxX

Los años como sumo pontífice de Karamatsu fue lleno de altos. La gente lo adoraba y lloraba ante sus pies.

Incluso se atrevió a desafiar a la iglesia ordenando un encierro en cárceles a los sacerdotes acusados de pederastia. Incluso acepto el matrimonio del mismo género, comenzó a hablar con la gente víctima de injusticias hechas por la iglesia. Incluso donaba dinero del mismo vaticano.

La gente la amaba, su propia iglesia lo odiaba.

Ya que por las leyes que aplicaba amenazaba al más del cincuenta por cierto de la iglesia para desparecer.

Fue entonces que durante un paseo entre las gente que visitaba el vaticano, Karamatsu recibió una bala directa al pecho. El cayó de su papamóvil ante los gritos de histeria. Los guardaespaldas corrían de un lado a otro para atrapar al malhechor y para alejar la gente así la ambulancia pudiera pasar.

–¿Cómo se siente Papá Karamatsu? -Una voz familiar lo llamaba- Vaya, es raro llamarlo así cuando siempre se le ha dicho padre Karamatsu.

–¿Eh? -Vio a un hombre en traje negro de cabellos castaños mirándole fijamente- ¿Te conozco?

–¿No me recuerda? -Karamatsu negó como respuesta- Soy Atsushi. Bueno, tal vez no me recuerda porque hace años era más callado y cortante.

–¿Dónde estoy? -El papá vio que se encontraba en una habitación completamente blanca-

–Nuevamente, lo hemos suspendido en el limbo. -Respondió- Choromatsu-sama, ordeno que retengamos su alma aquí para esperar un milagro y castigo.

–¿Castigo? ¿Choromatsu? -nuevamente cuestionó confundido-

–Hace muchas preguntas, papá Kara I. ¿A caso olvido el nombre de su Dios? Digamos que Todomatsu-sama personalmente acabará con los enemigos de su hermano -respondió con una sonrisa templada.

XxX

Mientras Karamatsu espiritualmente se encontraba en el limbo y su cuerpo descansaba bajo observación médica.

En la iglesia se reunían los cardenales a quienes habían pagado al francotirador. Estaban festejando cuando un fuerte aire apago las velas que estaban prendidas hipócritamente a una imagen de Cristo para que les cumpla el milagro de la muerte de Karamatsu.

–Buenas noches -la voz juvenil y divertida se hizo eco en la sala cuando las puertas se abrieron mostrando una silueta- mi nombre es Todomatsu –Las puertas cerraron detrás de él. Llevaba un vestido negro con volantes rosas- soy el menor de la sagrada familia –los sacerdotes se levantaron alarmados por el extraño ser-. Soy un shinigami, formo parte de la sagrada trinidad –saco su hoz-. El dios de la muerte, hermano menor de su jefe. Me dijo que los envíe directo al infierno a que visiten a nuestro tonto hermano mayor.

Unos gritos se escucharon antes de aparecer ante Osomatsu.

–¡Wow! -Osomatsu exclamó desde su trono- nunca había visto tanta basura religiosa junta. –Sonrió con malicia- ¿Sabían que primero fui el dios del que hablan en su biblia? Osea, fui el segundo, el culpable de la inundación antes que mi segundo hermano tome mi lugar. Por cierto, no fui a arrojado al infierno. Cambie mi puesto con Choripajastoski-sama.

Los cardenales protestaban.

–¿Saben que Karamatsu es el favorito de su dios? Quiere hacerlo un nuevo dios -se apoyó sobre su asiento- Incluso, ese padrecito fue capaz de enamorar a uno de mis jueces del infierno. Venció a un demonio… -recordó a Ichimatsu que penaba como castigo- Sí él estuviera aquí y se enteraba de lo que le hicieron a su amor… -suspiró- bueno, les diré que Tougou, el que los castigará será gentil a comparación.

Con aquellas palabras esos cardenales desaparecieron de su vista. Además se le ocurrió buscar alguna manera que Ichimatsu regrese a su mundo como juez.

XxX

En las noticias se redactaba lo siguiente:

Nadie pudo salvar a la docena de cardenales, quienes murieron en un incendio. Según los investigadores, fue una veladora que se cayó alcanzando una de las cortinas. Las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas por dentro, seguramente por una reunión de emergencia del conclave por el estado crítico de su santidad.

Otros dijeron que fue un atentado religioso…

Otros estipulaban que fue un castigo divino porque Karamatsu era peligroso para ellos.

Eso no importa... lo que importaba era que el papá estaba de pie frente a su francotirador, quien desde que fue presado estuvo siendo torturado por manos de Ichitsu por órdenes de Kachan.

Karamatsu lo miró con un suspiro, con cuartetes en los brazos con una bolsa de líquido medicinal se puso frente a él. Todos se sorprendieron cuando el papá Karamatsu abrió los ojos, se puso de pie para caminar sostenido de la pared. Pidiendo ver a su atacante.

–Te concedo el perdón -le dijo-. No te puedo juzgar, eso es trabajo de nuestro padre. Solo te puedo perdonar para que tu alma no sufra más.

Aquel hombre se arrodillo llorando arrepentido de su acto. Beso la mano de Karamatsu, quien le sobaba la espalda para que se desahogue.

XxX

Los años pasaban como la vida de Karamatsu.

Quien ahora estaba nuevamente en los focos del mundo a sus noventa y cinco años. Con un respiratorio para mantenerlo unos segundos más en la tierra, con la hermana Choroko a su lado cuidándolo.

–Hola, mi nombres es Todomatsu -sonrió un joven de traje rosa y medias blancas como si fuera de la época victoriana-. Soy el Dios supremo de la muerte, esta vez vine personalmente por ti.

–¿Esta vez no pudo venir Atsushi? -preguntó haciendo una reverencia

–No, él fue a ascendido a juez del infierno -respondió tranquilo.- ¿Nos vamos?

Karamatsu estaba por partir con Todomatsu. Solo tenía que sostener la mano que el shinigami le extendía para caminar hacia la luz que estaba iluminando esa habitación en blanco donde estaban.

Alzo su vista para ver esa cálida luz intentando buscar a alguien ahí.

–Dicen que un ser querido te espera detrás de la luz -comentó deteniendo su mano- ¿Ichimatsu está ahí?

–¿Eh? -Todomatsu ladeo su cabeza colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios- ¿Cómo es que lo recuerdas? Como sea, donde vas… él no estará.

–Entonces no iré -aparto su mano-. ¡Quiero verle! -Sus recuerdos de la despedida.

De cómo se sostuvo de las prendas de Ichimatsu para evitar que se desaparezca mientras lo besa. Ese agarre hizo que un trozo de tela se desprenda quedándose entre sus dedos, lugar donde Kachan lo halló, lo tomó y guardo esperando que el cura recordará a su amado. Ahora, lo tenía como pulsera.

–¡Quiero ver a Ichimatsu! -Gritó levantándose de su camilla-

–¡Papá Karamatsu! -Se levantó la madre superiora Choroko. Quien ya lucía arruga en el rostro como sus manos con manchas. Su cabello negro completamente cambiado a blanco- ¿Qué le ocurre?

Karamatsu con su cuerpo débil por la edad, con arrugas en él. Con un cabello negro como la noche que se había convertido en un paisaje invernal entero. Se bajó de su camilla en bata blanca, tembloroso en los pasos como de un bebé recién aprendiendo a caminar. Empujo a Choroko con la poca fuerza que tenía, paso a sus guardias y enfermeros. No se detenía.

–Ichimatsu… Ichimatsu… espera… ya voy… -decía entre cortado cansado de evitar a los guardias- Ichimatsu… Ichimatsu… -En su mente miraba la silueta de un joven de cabellos revueltos vestido de chaleco y pantalón morado con una camisa blanca pegado a un árbol- Ichimatsu…

Todomatsu seguía de pie observando como peleaba por buscar al juez. Suspiró negando con la cabeza. Movió su hoz haciendo que la gente liberé al papá. Karamatsu al ser libre abandonó el hospital descalzó. La gente que rodeaba el hospital, los noticieros que estaban esperando alguna noticia sobre su estado, gritaron al verle.

Karamatsu seguía ignorando a todos.

¿Quién es Ichimatsu? ¿Por qué el papá lo nombra?

Preguntas que se hacían.

–¡Ichimatsu! ¡Sí pudiera volar y buscarte! -Gritaba desesperado con lágrimas que desgarraban el alma y corazón de los presentes- ¡Te estrecharía en mis brazos! –Se dieron cuenta que cantaba con dolor- ¡Ichimatsu! -La gente intervenía tratando de retenerlo- ¡Ichimatsu! –Su brazo se estiraba a la nada- ¡Desde mi memoria enjaulada mi alma gemela apareció! –Muchos reconocieron la canción descubriendo a quien se la dedicaron-

Karamatsu perdió las fuerzas cayendo de rodillas al piso.

Los gritos de la gente creo el pánico. Policías apartaban a las personas. Doctores y voluntarios fueron a socorrer. Karamatsu se arrastraba sobre el pavimento.

–Ichimatsu… -repetía con fuerza- por favor Dios… -lloraba apartando los brazos y sedantes que iban a él- permíteme verle… -lloraba- Ichimatsu, sí te amo con locura mi mente todavía –mencionaba tocando unos zapatos negros- por favor… llévame con él.

La persona se agachó acariciando la cabeza del padre. Consolando su llanto. Los lentes oscuros que tenía puesto ocultaban su llanto por la escena.

–Lo llevaré con él -dijo en un tono tierno-. Para eso está el club de lo cool. –sonrió ayudando a Karamatsu levantarse.

–Kachan -lo reconoció a pesar de llevar su cabello peinado para atrás. Un sombrero como usaba el Don. Tal vez recuerdo heredado de su padre.- por favor. Lo recuerdo… -se agarró de la bufanda de tela blanca- recuerdo esa sonrisa tenebrosa, esos ojos semi muertos que me miraban con amor.

–Vamos, padre -Kachan condujo a Karamatsu hasta una camioneta negra donde esperaba otro chico de cabello peinado hacia atrás pero se veía que seguía alborotado. Usaba sandalias a diferencia de su traje elegante a rayas negro con una máscara tipo de hospital negro- Ichitsu, nos espera en el auto.

La gente se quedó en silencio. Choroko caminó con Kachan para acompañar al cura. La policía les abrió paso. El avión privado de la familia de Ichitsu y Kachan esperaba para despegar. Los medios siguieron incluso dentro del avión. Solo algunos fueron privilegiados, como los que fueron comprados por aquella familia mafiosa desde generaciones atrás.

–Has crecido -comentó Karamatsu viendo como aquel niño que encontró con Ichimatsu, ahora era un hombre.

–Sí y dirijo la organización que dejo nuestro padre -respondió.

–¿Siguen vivos? -cuestiono.

–El Don murió en una balacera salvando a Hiramaru, a Kachan y a mí de una emboscada -respondió Ichitsu secó mirando que los medios no graben esa conversación-. Karaku, ocupó el puesto de Don pero también murió en una explosión de la fábrica. Falla técnica.

–Nuestro papá se fue a vivir con el tío Han. ¿Sabía que fueron pareja antes de que mi tío mafi y mi padre Don los conocieran? –Mencionó en un tono alegre- Mi papá Hiramaru se volvió Don mientras Ichitsu y yo crecíamos, aunque sorprenda yo tomé el mando al mostrarme más responsable -se reía por su propio comentario-.

–Me da igual quien sea. Siempre que estemos juntos -agregó Ichitsu sonrojado mirando por la ventana- ¿Dónde vamos? -cambió el tema.

–Donde algo dulce se fue… –respondió recordando el escape que hicieron- Donde él desapareció ante mis ojos.

–¿Recuerda que paso? -preguntó Kachan.

–Solo huimos de alguien poderoso, una pelea, un sacrificio y un sobreviviente -contestó guardando silencio.- Desde el fondo de mi memoria, recuerdo a mi amado llorando –confeso tapando su rostro con sus manos temblorosas.

Ahora todos entendían cuál fue el trauma del sacerdote. Los perseguidores posiblemente pelearon con Ichimatsu hasta asesinarlo. Karamatsu debió permanecer oculto por él, para salvarse. Salió al verle muerto y lo enterró en algún lugar de donde fue hallado.

Su mente decidió mejor bloquear esa escena y lo relacionado a su ser amado.

Pero dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir, ves toda tu vida pasar.

Y él, volvió a revivir el momento.

Su consciencia de abandono en el olvido, hacerle un velorio como debe ser, le hicieron reaccionar como lo hizo horas antes.

–Sé que este sentimiento no puede alcanzarte -Karamatsu comenzó a cantar.- Aun así, te sigo amando.

El ex sacerdote siguió cantando hasta en el auto que lo trasportaba al lugar donde se vio con Ichimatsu. Aquel campo de flores y batalla celestial. Karamatsu con su traje de papá camino en medio del campo, respirando hondo.

–Aquí estoy Ichimatsu -Karamatsu sonrió quedando en medio del lugar donde se besaron por última vez. Donde se juraron amor eterno. Continúo cantando.

–Ya es hora, Todomatsu -comentó Choromatsu suspirando con pena viendo desde hace horas la escena.- Tráelo conmigo.

Las noticias a nivel mundial comentaban que a las 24 horas con las que inicia el 4 de Febrero, el papá Kara I murió de un infarto. Se hallaba de rodillas en oración por un conocido suyo, llamado Ichimatsu. Causante de su desaparición por un par de días cuando era sacerdote. La gente sabía es parte que daban en su biografía previa a su muerte, pero muchos se sorprendieron cuando supieron que el pontífice quería reunirse con él una vez más con esa persona para partir con él.

En pocas palabras, nadie podía creer que Karamatsu era homosexual y solo quería ver a su amado.

Se hicieron entrevistas al respeto pero la iglesia no quiso ocultar nada. Por la memoria del mejor papá, ellos simplemente comentaron que fue un amor que no se logró.

Kachan por su parte solo comento, que fue un amor mutuo donde el amor por la iglesia ganó a Ichimatsu.

XxX

–La gente habla mucho de tu vida -comentó Choromatsu caminando con Karamatsu entre las nubes-.

–Así son ellos, no les puedes quitar el don del habla que le diste -respondió-. Un don con mal uso.

–¿Cómo ves el paraíso? ¿Es como lo esperabas? -Cuestionó cruzando entre los edificios tipos griegos-.

–No sabía que el cielo era el Olimpo -contesto observando a las diosas musas-. Me imaginó que el infierno no es como lo pienso.

–No, ese sí es así -respondió el Dios llegando a una gran estructura-. Al principio no lo era, cuando estuvo a mi cargo –sonrió como si fuera un chiste interno-. Pero mi hermano que es un flojo y canalla lo descuido tanto hasta darle la imagen que tiene ahora.

Karamatsu se mantenía callado mientras escuchaba cada palabra. Al fin entraron al centro de un edificio donde siglos atrás se decidía sí la humanidad sobreviviría a la gran inundación.

–¿Es él? ¿No es la gran cosa o sí? -los dioses y uno que otro ser que se encontraba en el lugar murmuraba al verlos-

–Mi querido pajamatsu -La voz de Osomatsu con nuevo aspecto físico hacía eco callando voces- ¿Dónde está mi yerno?

–Que no es nuestro hijo -Tougou le seguía el paso con elegancia-

–Nos volvemos a ver -entrecerró los ojos- se notan que ha pasado los años.

–Tú eres el que asesino a Ichimatsu -Karamatsu abrió los ojos señalándolo-

–Él está mejor sin ti -respondió a secas. Dándole la espalda, llevando sus manos detrás de la cabeza-. Se supone que no debería recordarle –murmuró cerca de Choromatsu.

–¡Karamatsu! -Choromatsu poso sus manos sobre su pecho- acércate, -caminó hacia su fuente- bebé esta agua.

–¿Por qué? -preguntó curioso.

–Es para convertirte en un nuevo dios -respondió-. Bebé y tu vida humana evolucionará.

Karamatsu lo hizo sin protestar. Tomó la copa dorada que Dionisio le entrego, la sumergió en la fuente para llenarla de agua. Para su sorpresa el agua se convirtió en vino en la copa. Lo que tenía en sus manos era el santo grial, no tenía duda. Llevó el borde de la copa a sus labios deteniéndose en beberlo.

–¿Veré a Ichimatsu de nuevo? -preguntó mirando a ambos hermanos.

–Te lo prometo -respondió Choromatsu haciendo que Osomatsu lo mire.

Cuando Karamatsu bebió el líquido. Una luz lo rodeo. Un par de alas se extendieron en su espalda. Una aureola hecha de una enredadera con rosas azules flotaba sobre su cabeza. Karamatsu se sentía renacido.

–¿Cómo estas Karamatsu? -preguntó Choromatsu acercándose.

–Bien -respondió observando su reflejo.

–¿Quieres ir a ver a Ichimatsu? -nuevamente le pregunto.

–¿Quién es Ichimatsu? -Miró confundido ante la pregunta- ¿es él? –señalo a Osomatsu.

–Nadie importante -contestó el rey de las tinieblas-. Soy Osomatsu –sonrió-. Así que el agua bendita es licor que te hace olvidar… -miró de reojo a su hermano-

El Dios supremo no respondió solo se mantuvo en silencio observando a su nuevo dios que fue rodeado por los arcángeles para llevarlo por nuevas prendas.

XxX

El tiempo pasaba. Karamatsu aumentaba seguidores en la tierra, puesto que a la primera década de su muerte fue canonizado. En el cielo su poder aumento por lo mismo. Sin embargo, había algo que siempre le llamaba la atención.

Un lamento que claramente escuchaba pronunciar su nombre.

Todos los días se ponía en una nube a observar el lugar de origen de ese canto lamentable. Por fin lo encontró. Venía del infierno pero no podía ir ahí ayudarle. Todos los días en cualquier momento oía los gritos desgarradores

El canto a un corazón que se conmovía…

Curiosamente era al suyo.

Así lo podía sentir.

Choromatsu le dijo que lo ignore, seguro era un alma atormentada que se aferraba a su santo.

Karamatsu no podía ignorar, sobretodo porque en su mente venía la silueta de una persona. Karamatsu se mordió el labio haciendo puños al sentirse impotente de no saber aquella identidad y no poder ayudar a quien lo llamaba.

Decidió tener un plan.

El día de su aniversario luctuosa, la gente siempre se reúne a puertas del vaticano cantando su canción. Rezando por su alma y para que se haya encontrado con esa persona. Ese día, el cantó de esa persona se hacía más fuerte de forma inconsciente.

Por eso, en ese día…

Respiró hondo para cantar.

Cantó con su corazón imaginando la silueta de esa persona.

Se lanzó al infierno en busca de respuestas.

Se quedó suspendido entre los límites sin dejar de cantar con los ojos cerrados.

Los demonios subían para atacarle por estar cerca de su territorio.

Pronto la voz que escuchaba desde hace tiempo se asoció con su recuerdo. Abrió las alas con fuerza, su aureola crecía para cubrirlo en una esfera de luz. Sus ojos azules se descubrieron.

–¡Ichimatsu! -Lo volvió a recordar. Pronunció su nombre con toda la fuerza que tenía para tumbar el lugar para que encuentre una salida a él.

Ichimatsu apareció volando hacia su persona con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos, extendiendo su mano hacia él.

El dios capturo la mano del juez del infierno.

Se cubrieron con un abrazo mutuo rodeado de luz hasta que desaparecieron.

XxX

"San Karamatsu o San Kara pontífice veintiocho de los sucesores de San Pedro. Primer papá confesado homosexual, que renunció a su amor por el amor a Dios. Santo patrono de las causas justas, defensor de los caídos en pecado interviniendo así con nuestro señor para su perdón".

Un chico de cabello oscuro alborotado leía un libro sobre hechos históricos ocurridos años atrás. Se encontraba aburrido y bostezando en la biblioteca donde realizaba la biografía del sacerdote, ya que lo considero un ser tan diferente a la iglesia a la que odiaba.

Era raro que un gótico como él escribiera sobre algún religioso.

Pero algo en ese cura le atrapó.

Tal vez fue el misterioso caso de su desaparición que le borro la memoria del trauma.

Aún recuerda cuando estaba navegando en Youtube cuando se encontró con teorías conspirativas sobre ese papá.

Salió de la biblioteca con libros en brazos que contengan información sobre el sacerdote. Caminó hasta llegar a una fuente en medio de la universidad. Busco una banca cercana bajo la sombra para refrescarse. En estos días soleados era mala idea andar totalmente de negro.

Vio la hora de su reloj con un gatito morado que sus patas eran las manecillas y su cola el segundero.

Eran las dos con cuarenta y dos.

Estaba por relajarse cuando el sonido de una música llegaba a sus oídos. Pudo notar a su… "algo" venir corriendo a su encuentro.

–¡Ichy! -agitaba su mano alegremente. Se detuvo quitando los grandes auriculares que llevaba. Se acomodó los lentes.- Perdona la demora, ¿llevas mucho tiempo esperándome?

–Nah… acabo de llegar -mencionó nuevamente poniéndose de pie para irse- pero… -se detuvo a su lado tomando su mano- Te esperaría una eternidad, en el infierno o en la otra vida. -El chico de lentes se sonrojo tomando con fuerza su mano.- ¿Nos vamos juntos, Karla? –preguntó mirando para otro lado.

Ahora recordaba que también eligió hablar del sacerdote porque su nombre corto era "Kara" y sonaba a la de su "no-novio", Karla. Incluso juraba que había un parecido físico entre ambos, al ver las fotos que halló del sacerdote.

–¡Por cierto Ichy! -Le puso un lado de su auricular para compartir- encontré la canción que el sacerdote cantó antes de morir para su amado Ichimatsu. -El otro solo sostuvo el auricular observando a su compañero mientras la música comenzaba.- Te pondré directo mi parte favorita.

–Hasta los confines del cielo, si pudiera volar y buscarte -Karla sostuvo sus manos cantando la estrofa- te estrecharía en mis brazos y nunca te dejaría ir. –Sonrió a Itchy quien lagrimaba como él- Tomó mi juramento sobre eso.

Ambos se abrazaron para luego besarse tras un te amo mutuo.

XxX

Fin


End file.
